Sisterly ties and new lives
by steffy2106
Summary: Haley and Brooke James can't stand each other so what happens when they end up going tothe same college? Lies, secrets and love will blossom. NH, BL, JP.
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS:**

**Name**: Brooke James

**DOB**: 06/21/1989

**Passions**: Fashion, Cheerleading and Lucas Scott

**Family**: Parents divorced, moved with her father to Tree Hill at age 6. A twin sister Haley.

**Status**: Dating Lucas Scott for 4 years.

**Personality**: Fun, optimistic, bubbly.

**Particularity**: A tattoo « _3 _» on her left wrist.

**Name**: Haley James.

**DOB**: 06/21/1989

**Passions**: literature, music and school.

**Family**: Parent divorced. Live with her mother in Pasadena, California. A twin sister Brooke.

**Status** : Single.

**Personality**: Sarcastic, shy, smart, loner and quiet.

**Particularity**: A five inch scar on the leg. Great singer.

**Name: **Lucas Scott.

**DOB: **01/13/1989

**Passions: **Basketball, literature and Brooke James

**Family: **Only son of Karen and Keith Scott. Lived in Tree Hill his all life. Nathan Scott's cousin.

**Status: **Dating Brooke Davis for 4 years.

**Personality: **Broody, Smart, calm.

**Particularity:** A tattoo on the left shoulder « _cheery 4ever _».

**Name:** Nathan Scott

**DOB: **03/28/1989

**Passions: **Basketball, cars and girls.

**Family:** Son of Deborah and Dan Scott. Father died 15 years ago in a car crash. Lucas Scott's cousin.

**Status: **Serial dater officially single.

**Personality: **Cocky, active, irritable and closed up.

**Particularity: **Flirt with every girl who wear a skirt. Hiding some deep and secret injuries

**Name: **Jack Jaglieski. 

**DOB: **02/14/1988

**Passions:** Basketball, music, literature.

**Family: **Used to live in Pasadena, California with his daughter Jenny.

**Status: **Single dad

**Personality: **Nice, calm, quiet, serious and positive.

**Particularity: **Always takes a teddy called Mr Waffles with him. The first gift made to him by Haley James. Haley James best and only friend

**Name: **Peyton Sawyer.

**DOB: **04/07/1989

**Passions: **Arts (drawing), music and cheerleading.

**Family: **lived with her dad in Three Hill her mother died of a breast cancer when she was 8.

**Status: **Single

**Personality: **Loner, quiet, negative, dual personality.

**Particularity: **Gifted with drawing. Brooke James best friend.


	2. chapter 2

Hey, 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill...Unfortunatly.

Here is a new story which would not exist without the fantastic help and ideas of my co-writer **HJS-NS-23**. Thanks Kelly you're great!! We really hope you're going to like this story. Don't forget to review it and tell us what you all think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROLOGUE:**

"Maybe I don't have to go this year I mean instead I can go next year! I mean one year doesn't change much does it?" Jake said pacing in Haley's room.

"No you can't Jake." Haley said shaking her head. "Your full scholarship is valid for this year you might not get it again next year! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She said for what felt the hundredth time in 5 minutes.

"I don't know Hales. I don't like this idea. I just can't stop recalling what happened the day Jenny was born and I just don't want you to suffer anymore. You're too important for me." he said pulling her into a hug.

"I won't be hurt again. I promise to be careful this year and I'll join you next year, I'm tough now too remember you made me go take a self defense class?" Haley said showing off her little arm muscles.

As Jake was about to say something Haley raised her hand. "You have to think about Jenny too. I know I'm important to you and you're really important for me too but she is your daughter. She deserves the best and the best right now is her father having a full ride to Duke! Just think a minute, it's just silly to destroy a great future for one insignificant year. I'm going I am the best of the school I can get a full ride too. I swear I'm going to join you at Duke." She told him realizing now that he wouldn't complain as much.

Jake kept staring at Haley and suddenly smiled. "You're the best of the school huh? What a big head!!"

Haley blushed "Well…it's true."

Jake frowned "I still don't know if it's a good idea but I guess you're right. So you're really ready to join me at Duke then? I thought you wanted to go to Stanford?"

"Things change… I knew you'd get the scholarship and well… I looked at Dukes' English program and its really good. I'm not loosing, plus Duke has something that Stanford will never have."

"What's that?" Jake asked curiously.

"You! Silly!!" Haley laughed. "You and the most beautiful baby in the world, Jenny my sweet goddaughter who I love."

"I love you Hales." Said Jake with the voice broken with emotion. "I know we don't have the same blood but you're my sister. You're my family."

"I know exactly what you mean." Added Haley seriously. "I've got a sister but I don't see her like that, you're my only sibling. You're my brother." After she said that Jake just grabbed her into a huge bearhug.

"I've got to go." Jake said looking at his watch. "I need to pick up Jenny from the nursery."

"Yeah. Go pick up my Angel" Haley said walking to her bed and picking up a Teddy bear. "I want you to take Mr. waffles with you to Duke. It will remind you of me."

"I don't need the bear to remember you Hales." Jake laughed. "I think of you most of the time anyway. Come on girl we have been together since you were 5." He took the bear of her hand, "but I guess I can still take it. I'm sure Jenny is going to appreciate something coming from her godmother."

"Yeah right." Haley said with a cheeky smile.

"Why are you smiling like that for?"

"Be honest Jake! It's not Jenny who cares about Mr. Waffles but you!! I'm not blind you know. Each time you stayed overnight you kept the teddy bear almost all night long, held tightly in your arms. You always liked it!"

"Me?!" Said Jake in mock hurt. "Oh crap yeah you're right!! But you better keep this a secret because if you don't well... I'll have to kill you!"

Jake saw Haley's face drained.

"I'm sorry Hales I…I didn't realize." Jake quickly started apologizing.

"No. Don't worry," Haley said with a small smile. "I'm just dumb. Well you better go now because I think Jenny is a bit too young to go home alone. Let's face it she is really smart but she is only one!!"

Jake hugged Haley." I'll see you tonight then."

"Of course you will. You need someone to pack for you and Jenny". Haley said with a wink.

**One year later:**

"What the hell! How come she is going to Duke?" Haley angrily screamed into the phone. "I thought she wanted to study fashion! Duke is not really popular for fashion! Is she really that arrrg!"

"Don't yell at me Haley Rebecca James!" Lydia James told her youngest daughter. "If your sister want to go to Duke then she can go! Your dad already paid for her. What do you want me to say? No, Brooke can't go there because Haley is? Now that is just childish!"

"Of course he did!!" Said Haley aggressively. "I don't recall him offering money for me if I needed some for college. Well…I guess he picked the right twin!" She added sarcastically.

"Don't be like that Hales." Lydia told her daughter. "Brooke is not responsible for what your dad did."

"Well… I don't know if I want to go to Duke anymore." Haley said pouting.

"Don't be so stubborn Hales I swear I don't know where you get that stubborn side from!" Her mum sighed. "You know you're going to go anyway! You already accepted the offer and you can't stay away from Jake and Jenny for too long. Everybody knows that! You better stop whining now and maybe it's a good thing after all, maybe you can get to know your sister. You're twins Hales. You can't be that different!!"

"Yeah…I wouldn't bet on that!" Haley said rolling her eyes before caving in her mom was right she would just have to avoid Brooke. "_Well this will be a great 4 years_" She thought sarcastically to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' note: hey guys, Kelly and I wanted to thank you for your support. We will update again as soon as possible. We just wanted to specify that Brooke and Haley don't look alike but just the way they do on the show. Take care.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Looking around the half empty bedroom she couldn't believe it was almost time to leave for Duke. She was excited to go and be near Jake but she also was scared to see her sister. She hadn't seen her for almost 5 years now and still hated her for what happened then.

"Hales its time to go." Lydia yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Haley shouted. "Please god you've got to help me on this one," she sighed looking at the ceiling.

Grabbing her backpack off her bed she slung it around her shoulder and ran down the stairs, of course being clumsy she tripped on the last stair and fell flat on her butt.

"Ouch!" Haley said rubbing her butt. "This day is shitty already! Now that's a good omen to start the day off with."

"Don't talk like that Haley" Lydia said with a smile. "Try to be positive! I'm sure things won't be as bad as you think they will!"

"Of course they can!! I tell you ma, these four years are going to be so much fun!" she added sarcastically

Lydia shook her head. "Come on its time to go. Grow up already! Jake is waiting for you. He already called 5 times to see if we have left for the airport!!" Lydia said walking to Haley and rubbed her cheek. "You know Duke is a huge school and you don't need to see your sister if you really don't want to." She added giving up on the idea to patch things up and have the sisterly bond she shared with her sister.

All of Haley's stuff had been shipped already, since she couldn't bring much on the airplane she had it shipped to Jakes apartment. That way when she got to Duke she only had to walk 5 minutes to get her stuff and take it to her dorm room. Her mother wanted her to have the whole college experience so instead of living with Jake and Jenny she was going to live in the dorms. Also with her stuff shipped to Jakes she wouldn't have to wait for it to arrive.

---------------------------------Airport------------------------

"Well I guess its time to say bye," her mom said while looking around the airport.

"You're my baby and I love you. Take care of yourself and be nice to your sister if you see her. I don't want to get all emotional. You just grow up so fast." Her mom said finally breaking down and crying.

"I love you too mom and I promise I will call when I get there. Don't worry I will take care of Jake and Jenny too" Haley said laughing through her tears.

She knew how much her mom wanted to go with her but she couldn't get the time off work. Waving goodbye she stared straight ahead and walked to the terminal. To keep her mind off the fears of going to college so far away from home she took out her ipod and put it on the play list that Jake had created for her from Spring Break. _Well here goes nothing_ she thought sitting down and waiting to arrive in North Carolina.

When Haley got out of the plane all her fear and apprehension just slipped away. Jakes beautiful smile just made her feel better as it always did. She ran to him and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"I missed you so much JJ!!" Haley said kissing his cheek loudly.

"Ouch... Did you get fatter?" Jake asked jokingly

"No!!" said Haley slapping his arm. "But apparently you got nastier!!" She added in mock anger.

Jake bent down and kissed her forehead. "I missed you baby girl. I don't even know how I could live so far from you for a year!"

"Well... I guessed that our web cam chats 5 times per day did help! And you coming home for most of the breaks" Haley said laughing. "But...wait?" she looked around "where is my sweet little angel?"

"Oh... Sorry. She is at the nursery because I didn't want to make her come and wait for you.

She didn't sleep that well last night."

"Awww I was so excited to see her. I didn't care that much about you..." she added avoiding his glance.

Jake laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. "I missed all that hate you know? I can't believe you're finally here." He took her bag on the floor. "Let's go baby girl! A new life is waiting for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Jake parked his car in front of the registration office.

"Here we are baby girl." Jake said smiling. "Come on breathe! You look like I'm sending you to jail or something! It's going to be fine. I'll be back in no time."

"Really?" Haley asked pouting, she didn't want to do this alone.

"Yeah. I just need to pick Jenny up from the nursery and go back to the flat to grab some of your crap." Jake added jokingly.

"My stuff is not crap!!" Haley said frowning.

Haley took a deep breath and got out of the car…"Duke be ready! Here I am!"

"That's the right attitude! Just text me when you've got your room number, I'll meet you there."

Haley waved good-bye and walked into the massive brick building in front of her.

"Hi my name is Haley James." She said with a small voice to the lady behind the desk. She did not feel comfortable here. There were too many people bringing their stuff in and everyone seemed to know everyone. Haley hated crowded places.

"Haley James…" Said the woman looking at the list. "You'll be staying in room 201 A its on the first floor go through those doors and take a right. Here is a map of the campus, a list of activities that will be happening this week and some other paper work for you to fill out," added the woman handing her a big folder.

"Th…Thank you" Haley stuttered nervously. _Great just what I want to do fill out paperwork_ she thought to herself.

The woman could see how nervous Haley was and smiled at her. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine. Every new student feels the way you do."

"Thank you. I just hope my roommate will be nice." Haley said with a shy smile.

"Oh you'll be happy to know that you'll being sharing a room with Brooke James, she's your sister right?"

"Sorry?" Haley asked in shock. "I'm sharing a room with Brooke." She added trying to sound calm and not angry about this news.

"Yes, it's great isn't it? But you are the first to sign in. Isn't your sister with you?" the woman asked sounding sincerely pleased for Haley that she was rooming with her sister.

"Ye...yes it's just fantastic. You know my sister is always late but I bet she will be surprised. Well thanks again." Haley said walking away.

When she was away from the lady at the desk she looked up at the ceiling. "You're kidding me right?" She whispered pretending to talk to God. "Do you really hate me that much?" She sighed and decided to hurry to her room. Haley wanted to leave the room before Brooke arrived. She was not ready to see her yet plus she wanted the better bed.

Brooke parked her brand new midnight blue SUV near the registration office.

"This car is just great! I didn't even feel those 160 miles!" Peyton laughed.

"I know! My dad has been really generous this time but…I deserve it!!" Brooke said with a cheeky smile.

"Of course you do!!" Peyton said rolling her eyes. "We better go register now, I'm sure the boys are waiting for us. We were supposed to be there about…" Peyton looked at her watch. "About 5 hours ago!!"

"Well… I'm sorry Peyton but a girl needs to be hot even for a long drive!" Said Brooke seriously.

"Yeah Brooke…if you say so." Peyton knew that going against Brooke would lead to a terrible and killing lecture about the _Fashion Code of Honor _also known as the _FCH_ Brooke invented a while back.

The joined the line for room assignments.

"I hope we're going to be in the same room." Said Brooke looking around.

"I don't think so Brooke. I think they are random… the chances are slim you know."

"We never know! Stop being so negative."

"I'm not negative! I'm just realist. You should try that once in a while, it could help you!"

"It could help you!" Brooke said mimicking Peyton.

Peyton sighed. She decided to change subject. "So… I'm finally going to meet your sister."

"I guess…" Said Brooke pouting. "But you know my sister is really different. I mean she is nice but she is the complete contrary of me. She is kinda boring."

"Oh…She is your contrary? I'm gonna love her then!" Said Peyton trying not to laugh.

"Very funny goldilocks! I don't think we're gonna be friend much longer if you keep talking like that!" Brooke said in mock hurt.

Haley had texted her room number to Jake and told him that she would leave the door open.

She was in the bathroom putting her stuff away when she heard a male voice coming from the room.

"Hey James you're finally here! I thought you lost your way or something. Bring your fine ass in here!" Nathan shouted.

Haley came out of the bathroom. "Excuse me?" She asked frowning. "Who do you think you are? I don't know you!" She added aggressively.

"Oh….I'm sorry" Nathan said. "I thought you were someone else. I'm looking for Brooke James."

"Right…Brooke. Of course you are! Big surprise! Who isn't?" Haley said sarcastically.

"Huh?" Nathan asked confused.

"Never mind" Haley said shaking her head. "Well sorry she's not here yet." She added looking into his deep blue eyes and feeling herself get lost in them. She felt something unusual. It was like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Nathan smiled at her and Haley felt even worse. _You've got to stop!! _She ordered herself.

"Well…Thanks. If you see her please tell her that Nathan is looking for her okay?" Nathan said looking deep into her eyes.

"Will do." Haley said avoiding his glance now.

"Bye" said Nathan living the room.

"Bye Nathan…" She whispered to herself as he left the room.

_This guy is just gorgeous_. She added to herself. _He's probably Brooke's boyfriend_. Haley could not help being surprised by her own feelings. She was jealous without really knowing why. _Well nothing is going to happen with him_ she promised herself. She couldn't let anyone in.


	5. Chapter 5

"I told you we wouldn't share a room." Peyton said putting her bag on the empty bed and turning to look at Brook in the doorway.

"Yeah...yeah you did!!" Brooke said pretending to be bored. "But we still get to share a bathroom so that's a plus."

"Yea just what I want is to share a bathroom with Brooke James. Come on. Let's go and meet your sister." Peyton added enthusiastically.

"I need to put my suitcases in the room anyway. Just let me call broody first okay? He can meet us in my room and meet my fantastic sister." Brooke said with sarcasm.

"I don't really understand why you won't talk about why you don't like your sister" Peyton replied hoping that meeting Haley she would finally find out what happened between the two.

Walking into the bedroom Brooke saw her sister making her bed. She looks different Brooke thought to herself. "Hi Haley...so I guess were roomies..."Brooke said looking everywhere but at her sister.

"Lucky me" Haley said rolling her eyes.

_Damn you could cut the tension in the room with a knife and it still wouldn't work_, Peyton thought.

Of course as luck would have it Jake walked in with Jenny in his arms at that moment looking at Haley, then who he knew from pictures as Brooke he smiled before saying "bow chika wawa"

Laughing Haley headed straight for the little girl in Jakes arms. "There's my beautiful girl" Haley said taking Jenny out of Jakes arms. "How's my little angel?" Haley cooed twirling her around.

"You've...you've got a baby?! I didn't expect that." Brooke said in shock.

"Well she does!!" Jake said laughing. "Our kid is just gorgeous don't you think?" He asked Brooke with a straight face.

"I...I...Yeah but..."Brooke stuttered.

"Oh Shut up JJ!" Said Haley looking at Jake in mock anger.

"Technically this sweet angel is not mine but I see her like that." Said Haley keeping her eyes on Jenny." I guessed you'd have found out a lot sooner if I had one. I mean that is something Mom would have freaked out on and called the jerk about."

"Yours or not this baby is just gorgeous," Peyton said talking to Haley but looking and smiling

at Jake.

"Thanks" said Jake sitting on Haley's fresh made bed.

_Are they dating?_ Peyton asked herself not able to contain a strong feeling of jealousy. She had been to a Duke game last year and he looked like the one basketball player she thought was hot.

At that moment Lucas and Nathan walked into the room.

"Looks like it's your lucky day. You get to see me twice" Nathan said smirking at Haley.

"Oh my gosh, Jake catch me I think I am going to faint" Haley said sarcastically while Jenny just giggled in response. "You think that's funny don't you sweetie" Haley said tickling the little girl.

"Geez baby girl already making new friends" Jake said laughing.

"Shut up" Haley said sticking out her tongue.

"So Nathan how did you meet my sister?" Brooke asked confused looking between the two.

"Wait what?" Nathan asked looking at Haley who was still holding Jenny. _This is Brooke's sister? She looks so different. Innocent and beautiful. Wait when do I start saying girls are beautiful what the hell is going on with me?_ Nathan thought to himself.

Looking at Nathan's surprised face Haley just couldn't stop herself "Guess you didn't expect that one huh smart ass?"

Nathan shook his head. "No I didn't! You're so...so"

"Different?" Said Haley cutting him off. "Well thanks. Everybody is saying that." She added looking straight at Brooke.

Brooke could read into Haley's' eyes and knew what she was thinking. She was not over the fact of her stealing her boyfriend and the ugly duckling prank Brooke did five years ago. For the first time in her life Brooke wanted to disappear and hide into a hole. She was ashamed of who she use to be.

Lucas could see her profound discomfort and decided to help her. He walked straight up to Haley and decided to introduce himself. "Hey I'm Lucas, the Smart ass behind me is my cousin Nathan. Don't listen to what he says 90 percents is just pure bullshit!"

"Nice to meet you Lucas" said Haley with a big smile. "Thanks for warning me. I'll know what to expect from now. And don't worry I can handle myself."

"Yeah...better not play with my baby girl!!" Jake added to get Nathan's attention. "She can bite you, you know."

"I'd like to see that!!" Said Nathan with a cheeky smile.

"Stop perv!!" Peyton said laughing. "Don't listen to him Haley. He is just crazy when a new girl is around."

Haley just nodded. She was ashamed of what she was feeling. She was disappointed not to be special in Nathan eyes_. He was like that with every girl? She was just a fool! She did not even like him! _

"Well I think I am going to go to my room and unpack some I will see you later Cheery" Lucas said kissing Brooke and dragging Nathan out with him.

"Baby girl can you keep Jenny for awhile so I can go get some more of your stuff from my apartment?" Jake asked.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask. Go I want my stuff" Haley said pushing Jake out of the room.

Figuring the two sisters needed to talk Peyton left the room to start unpacking also.

"So I guess it's just me and you." Brooke said looking at Haley.

What's going to happen when the two sisters are left by themselves to talk?


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**I've got a message from Kelly my co-writer: « Hi Everyone! Can you please review to let us know whether you want us to continue to update the story or not? Thanks for Reading and I hope you enjoy the new chapter :-O), Kelly. »

Special thanks to **Danielle503** and **BLONDEMOMENT82192** for nicely reviewing our latest chapter. Because…having received exactly 0 comments for this chapter we thought the story wasn't good enough and were about to give up.

We also want to thanks **migthenluvstv**, **crazyovrnaley**, **BrookenRachel**, **bornagainbrucasfan**, **brucasfan001**, **HelReese4ever**, **BLONDEMOMENT82192 **for their nice reviews. We really appreciate it!

So, here is our new chapter. We hope you're going to enjoy it. Please read and review.

Take Care, Steffy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So little sis how have you been?" Brooke asked watching Haley play with Jenny on the bed.

"Don't worry you don't need to be nice to me, I won't tell your friends what a bitch you've been to me" Haley said. As Brooke went to defend herself, Haley cut her off "We just need to be civil in public as for the rest of the time you can forget I even existed...oh wait! That's right!!! You already did that!. Oh and don't touch my stuff" Haley added before reaching in her backpack for Jenny's present from her mom.

"What do you think baby girl? Do you want to see what Grandma James gotcha?" Haley asked Jenny

"Grandma James? Are you sure she's not yours?" Brooke asked Haley

"Yes I'm sure!" Said Haley exasperated. "Don't you think I would remember expulsing a baby? I'm sure I would!" She added with sarcasm. "You know my mother and I..."

"Our mother" tried Brooke

"Whatever...I'm glad you remember though. I'm sure she's going to be pleased." She concentrated her attention to Jenny again "So do you want me to open the present?" Jenny giggled, "Of course you do!!"

Haley had trouble opening the present with only one hand. Brooke wanted to help her but she knew that her sister would reject her again. She decided to just stay silent, which was clearly not in her habits. _She hates me, she really does_ she could not help repeating in her head.

"Okay Jenny bunny lets see if this thing is working." Haley said after opening up the Winnie the pooh bear

Haley looked straight into Brookes' eyes when she recorded on the bear. "Haley will like Brooke when hell freezes over. So Jenny lets listen to what the bear has to say. "

Haley pressed the button and the bear repeated what she has said. Haley pressed the button again and again. And smiled "I just love that bear!"

"I get it Hales!" Shouted Brooke upset. "You don't like me! Well I can get use to it." She knew deep down she was lying to herself. Being rejected by her sister was harder than she thought.

Haley seemed surprised. "First off, don't call me hales. Only my friends and family can. So if you need to talk to me you call me Haley. Secondly don't ever shout when Jenny is around! Do you get it or I need to repeat slowly?" Haley added bitterly.

"Whether you like it or not I am family so get over it Hales..." Brooke said just to be spiteful. Haley squinted her eyes in anger but quickly started laughing when Jenny pushed the bear's hand and it said "Haley will like Brooke when hell freezes over." Jenny giggled on the bed next to Haley not knowing what was going on, but loving her new teddy bear and hearing Haley's voice.

Brooke knew she had to get out of there before she killed her sister so she walked through the bathroom and into Peyton's room. "Arrrg!!" Said Brooke lying on Peyton's bed.

"It's that bad huh?" Peyton asked folding her clothes.

"It's even worst!" Added Brooke sadly. "She hates me! She really does!"

"Oh come on Brooke!" Said Peyton sitting on the bed beside Brooke. "It can't be that bad. I mean your sister doesn't really know you. Give her some time, she'll come around."

Brooke sighed. "I don't know Peyton...I don't think time will help. Only a miracle could."

Peyton wanted to make Brooke laugh. "Time will help Brooke. Everybody hated you at first but with time we got use to you!"

"Since when are you so bitchy?!" Asked Brooke shocked

"Well I've learned from the best! Isn't it Brooke?" Said Peyton Smiling.

"That's exactly the problem Peyt...that's the problem." Added Brooke with tears in her eyes and silently streaming down her cheeks.

"What happened between you two?" Peyton asked cautiously she knew this was a sore topic for her friend.

"Well the B. James you know wasn't that nice to Haley when she came and stayed with me and my dad." Brooke said

"What happened?" Peyton coaxed.

"5 years ago we knew each other but we weren't really friends you and me and I wasn't dating broody. Haley and me talked on the phone every month but she decided to spend a week with our dad and me. I was a bitch to Haley. She liked this guy Dean do you remember him? His last name was Smith?"

At this Peyton shook her head no.

"Well anyways... I was very jealous of Haley back then. I don't even know why but I knew she was a lot smarter than me." Brooke stopped talking for a minute. She didn't know how to put what she did in words it was so terrible.

"And?" Tried Peyton expecting the worst.

"I knew Haley never had a boyfriend and I used to make fun of her with that. But when I saw her the last time, my dad forced me to take her to a party." Added Brooke grimacing. "Once there, Dean came to say hi and I could see Haley's' eyes lighting up. I thought that he would not even look at her but he did! They spent all night talking and joking. At the end of the night I saw him kiss her goodnight. I was really jealous."

"You were jealous?!" asked Peyton surprised. "Come on you could have anybody back then and you still can!! I don't get it."

"I was jealous because she would have had everything. She would have been better than me!! I mean brains, boy and she's pretty!" Said Brooke trying to defend her old self. "So...I decided to go after him and well... I took him from her." Added Brooke really ashamed of herself. " Haley caught us up kissing. She ran home crying I ran after her and...and I started to laugh!" Added Brooke red with shame

"You did what? I can't believe it!" said Peyton incredulous

"Well you better, but that's not the worst part."

"How can it get worst?" asked Peyton "Did you kill her cat or something?"

"No. She didn't have one! I'm loosing myself there. So the worse part is that I told her she was ugly, a real ugly duckling and that Dean came to her just to have me!" Brooke sighed, "it not even true you know? I lied to him to be sure he'd kiss me. He really liked Hales actually but I told him she sent me to break up with him. After that she left and we haven't talked since."

"No you didn't!!" said Peyton frowning "You really were a backstabbing bitch back then"

"I know I was and I know what I did was wrong and I am so ashamed of what I did back then but I have changed and I want to get to know my sister. I have realized that family is important I mean just look at hotshots!" Brooke finally let all the tears and pain she felt for doing that to her sister hit her after telling Peyton.

All Peyton could do was hold the crying girl in her arms, "Everything's going to be okay" Peyton told her hoping for the best. "Eventually you two will talk and work everything out," Peyton told her.

"So what made you come in here?" Peyton asked.

"Our mom bought Jenny a Winnie the pooh bear"

"Okay and that made you break down how?" Peyton asked confused.

"It records your voice and Haley said 'Haley will like Brooke when hell freezes over.'" At this Peyton was trying hard to hold in the laughter

"Oh Brooke!! Don't take it so bad! It's not such a terrible thing to say!" Said Peyton still trying to contain her laugh

"I mean she is just being a bit childish here! She could say things a lot worse believe me!" Added Peyton

"No she couldn't the baby was there! I could see all the hate in her eyes?" Brooke added

"Are you sure it was hate? I'm sure its just pain mixed with anger. "Peyton sighed "Honestly Brooke what did you expect? You didn't even apologize about what you did! What did you think that she was going to say? "Oh Brooke my lovely and loving sister!! I missed you so much!""

"Well... maybe not that... but she could've shown me a little love!!" said Brooke pouting.

"Let her the time to discover who you're now. She seems pretty mature and smart. She'll come around eventually" Peyton said holding Brooke hand

"Oh I know! Maybe we can baby-sit the little girl!! To leave Haley and Jake some "alone time" if you see what I mean" said Brooke winking. "She will see how responsible I've become"

"I don't know if it's a good idea Brooke... I mean a baby it's a great responsibility. Jake won't just give you the baby," Added Peyton who in reality was just sick in imagining Haley and Jake together

_Yes Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer was jealous!_ She finally admitted it to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**HJS-NS-23 Authors Note**- Okay Everyone I want to thank you for reading and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter has some Naley for those of you who were waiting for it and Brucas will be in the next chapter! Don't forget to read and review! Oh and can you guess who walks in? Have a nice day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was trying to keep her calm because of Jenny but all she wanted to do was scream out her anger. "_How could she act like nothing happened? I was the one writing letters and never received any replies! I was the one phoning once a month!! She never phoned me! She never wrote to me and she kept putting me down and insulting me! What did she expect?_ "Haley said to herself.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Jake walk into the room. She jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. Turning around she quickly punched him hard in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Jake said doubling over. "You hurt me baby girl!"

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry!" Said Haley helping him on the bed. "I didn't hear you. Oh gosh! Does it hurt a lot?" Haley asked biting her lower lip.

"Not that much but...you woke me up!! I'm lucky you're a shrimp!" He added with a smile.

"Stop it!" Haley said slapping his arm.

"You stop it!" Jake said mocking her and taking Jenny in his arms." Are you some kind of sadistic? If yes...I like it!"

"Oh come on!! You're starting to sound like the other perv Nathan Scott!!" Haley said while not being able to contain her laugher

"What's this Winnie the Pooh thing?" Jake asked picking up the bear.

"Oh you push the hand and it says what you record." Haley replied nonchalantly.

Pushing the bear's hand "Haley _will like Brooke when hell freezes over_" filled the room. "Baby girl your suppose to be a good influence on my child." Jake said laughing at the recording. "Don't you think it's a bit childish huh?" added Jake laughing.

"Nuh uh!" Haley said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh that's real mature baby girl."

"Okay!! Tell me what terrible thing the big bad witch did to you?" Jake asked in his fatherly tone.

"Jakey…I don't want to talk about it…where's my stuff by the way I want to finish unpacking!" Haley said trying to change the topics.

Jake didn't know about what happened basically because as much as she trusted him she did not want him to feel pity for her. She would not accept to be treated differently. He was the only one who knew the REAL Haley. She would not stand see pity in his eyes not again. She already saw that about 2 years ago and didn't want to see it ever again. _Even if he didn't know all the details about what happened then. It was the day that Jenny was born but those was the only good thing that came that day, the one day where she should have been happy and not have nightmares about,_ she thought to herself.

"You know one of these days baby girl I am going to find out all your secrets." Jake said _I really wanted to know the details about December 16__th_ he thought to himself

"Come on now lets get you in shape for Basketball by bringing all my stuff up while I unpack and my beautiful goddaughter plays with the adorable teddy bear" Haley said smiling at the message.

"Jeez you're a slave driver" Jake said shaking his head and walking back out of the room.

"Yes I am...you like it?" Haley said with a cheeky smile.

"Don't get me started" Jake laughed down the hall.

Jake came back up with the last box. "Okay I'm done," said Jake. "I deserve something right?"

"I guess you do..."Said Haley pretending to think. "What about a piece of gum." She added handing one to him.

"No better offer? Well I'll take it then."

At this moment Jenny pressed the Pooh button _« Haley will like Brooke when Hell freezes over._ »

"I really like that bear you know?" Said Haley laughing. "I'm thinking about keeping it here!"

"You want me to call Lydia to tell her how bad you are? Stealing something from a baby. How dare you?" Said Jake in mock anger.

"You want to talk about that Jacob Bernard Jagielski?" Haley said trying to contain her laugher.

"No I don't Haley Rebecca James!! But..."He sighed. "Do you think it was nice recording such a message?" He added seriously.

"Oh come on Jake! It was not THAT nasty!" Said Haley trying to justify herself.

"Maybe not for you but what about your sister huh? I don't see her there? What do you think?"

"You don't know what she did!" Said Haley stubbornly.

"No I don't baby girl," Jake said coming closer. "But I'd like to, whatever she did, she's your family and she probably changed in five years. Look! She has lots of friends, she can't be that bad."

Haley frowned. "Okay I won't be bitchy anymore but...but I won't be nice either!! I don't want to be the responsible one anymore!"

"That's my girl" Jake said picking up Jenny and kissing Haley on her forehead.

"Uh sorry for interrupting your little family moment but where's James?" Nathan asked leaning against the door with Lucas next to him

"Wow how cliché a dumb jock," Haley said pointing to Nathan who was wearing a Tree Hill basketball t-shirt.

"Why am I a dumb jock?" Nathan asked confused.

"Because you're talking to a James right now…. I'm right here dumbass!! Oh wait you're looking for the beautiful one? She's next door I think"

"Hey Jake you're on the basketball team right?" Lucas asked getting away from Haley and Nathan arguing.

"Yea why you thinking about joining?" Jake replied.

"Yep" Lucas said excitedly.

"Cool I have some info to prepare you for Coach K's intensive training and I have what our schedule looks like in my car downstairs. Let's go get it. Hey baby girl you going to be ok?" Jake asked before leaving with Jenny.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later. Bye baby, bye JJ." Haley said before returning a murderous glare back to Nathan's shocked face.

"So what's with your cousin?" Jake asked after they made it out of earshot from the room.

"What do you mean?" Lucas said looking at Jake puzzled.

"I don't mean much but…. Well Haley is important and I don't want her to get into any kind of trouble." Said Jake uncomfortably.

"Oh I get it! No don't worry he's maybe flirting a bit but just tell him that you're dating and he'll stop straight away." Added Lucas with a smile.

"We're not dating." Jake replied not that surprised. Most of the people they knew always thought so. _They were too close to be honest_. That's what people used to say but Haley didn't mind that much. It was keeping boys away so Jake didn't try to deny.

"You're not?" Lucas asked shocked. "I'm…. I'm so sorry man, I really thought I..." Lucas sighed and scratched his head.

"Don't sweat about it Scott!!" Jake Laughed and slapped Lucas shoulder. "You're not the first to assume that and certainly won't be the last! No what I meant is do you think that I should worry about my baby girl? Is Nathan a threat to her?"

"A threat?" Asked Lucas frowning. "No…I don't think he is a threat. I mean he can be a dick I won't deny that but he never hurt anyone! He is a "_serial lover_" I will give you that, but he won't hurt Haley as long as she doesn't date him. She'll be fine."

"I know I can be seen as being overprotective and all but she is like my sister and I would be sad to kill your cousin but if I don't have the choice… "Jake said in mock anger.

"Well…I'll give him the message," said Lucas laughing. "You're crystal clear!"

"That's good." Said Jake nodded." I won't have to repeat myself then."

Lucas looked at Jake from the side. He didn't know what to do with this information

_Was Jake in love with Haley?_ Lucas couldn't answer just yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you so insecure?" Nathan asked loudly.

"Don't pretend you know me you don't know anything about me and why are you always looking for Brooke when she's dating your cousin?" Haley screamed the sparks flying off the two of them as they got closer and closer together. She was jealous about him always looking for Brooke but didn't want to admit it to anyone.

"Because were friends! Plus I need to talk to her about their anniversary that's coming up because she wanted my help with something and anyways this time my cousin was with me and he wanted to see his GIRLFRIEND! Nathan yelled back, for some reason this girl just riled him up. "You're like a damn cougar!"

"Are you kidding me? A cougar?! What the hell!" Haley screamed their noses almost touching.

"Aggressive and beautiful" Nathan smirked before bending down to kiss her. Haley's eyes fluttered shut feeling his lips so close to hers, but before she felt them a voice forced them apart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Steffy2106 author note**: Hey guys! Here is some Brucas as promised lol. We really hope you'll like this chapter. Thank to all the people who are reading the story and a special and particular thank to the people who reviewed. It meant a lot to us.What's going to happen to the big party? Find out soon, a lot of surprises are waiting for you!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas knocked on Peyton's door and opened it to find Brooke sitting on the bed with red eyes.

"Hey Cheery, what's going on?" He asked with a sincerely while pulling her into a hug.

He looked at Peyton with questioning eyes that were trying to make him understand that Brooke was crying because of her sister.

"So what happened Brooke?" He asked looking into her eyes. "Did something happen between you and your sister?"

"Yeah… I… She hates me Luke!" Brooke added starting to cry again.

Peyton made a sign to Lucas, to show him she was leaving the room and since she didn't know where to go she sat in the hall.

"Awww Angel I'm sorry". Lucas said, "I'm sure it's not true and you're overacting again."

Lucas laid at Brookes' side and wrapped his arms around her securely and she put her face on his chest.

"Being in your arms makes me feel better you know." She spoke sadly. "And just so you know I'm not overreacting she has been pretty clear she can't stand me and won't even try."

"Come on, where is my cheery bubbly girlfriend? The one who is always positive? I love her and I want her back!" Said Lucas kissing her forehead." You're just perfect sweetie, what could anyone hate you for?"

Brooke sighed, even if Lucas knew she was not the best girl around before they started to date, she did not want him to know how she acted with her own flesh and blood, her only sibling. She decided to only reveal what she had to. "You remember the surprise I organised for you for our 6 month anniversary?" She asked caressing his chest.

"Of course I do Brooke! You organised that nice little dinner on the beach. How could I forget? It was on that night, when I looked in your eyes where the fire was dancing, that I realised how much I loved you and that I didn't want to be without you ever again." He added his fingers twirling her hair.

This revelation touched Brooke deep into her soul. She felt so privileged to be love by such a good person. She felt like she didn't deserve it. "I love you so much Lucas Eugene Scott," She said her voice broken with emotion.

"I love you too my Angel. More than you can even imagine."

"On that night I told you that your love changed me, that I was a better person because of you." Brooke sighed. "As a matter of fact, I did many horrible things before meeting you and…."

Lucas stopped her with a kiss. It was a soft yet passionate kiss.

"I already told you Brooke. I don't care who you were before. The only Brooke that matters to me is the one I'm dating and that I love." He held her tighter. "You were maybe misguided in the past but I don't care. You're a good person Brooke, you've got a golden heart and your sister will see it eventually."

"You think so?" Asked Brooke trying to convince herself. But I did something I'm not proud of."

"Well...you're not an exception honey. A lot of people are ashamed about something they did or didn't do once in a while. Your sister seems to be a good person too. I'm sure she'll come around. Nobody can resist you Brooke James!" Lucas added with a cheeky smile. "And I really think we need to get up now."

"No just a little longer Luke." Asked Brooke with a baby face. "I like being in your arms. It makes me feel so much better!"

"I don't think it's a good idea Brooke." Lucas added laughing. "If I stay five minutes more I won't be able to restrain my instincts and…and I don't think Peyton will appreciate us making love on her bed on the first day!"

"Oh!" Said Brooke blushing. "I gotcha!!" She added standing up. "Even if I have to say that I really liked the idea". She added with a cheeky smile.

"Don't tempt me you little devil." Added Lucas laughing. "I'm going to do something to cheer you up but I'll do it today and today only! Let's go shopping!"

"You're coming shopping with me?! For real?!" Brooke said with a big smile on her face and jumping into his arms. "Oh my gosh! I've heard about this big mall just a few miles away and it's like huge!! I've got a map of it somewhere "She added preparing like a war offensive.

"I'm already started to regret what I said," added Lucas while Brooke was taking his hand to go to her room so she could grab her purse.

"Let's go boyfriend! And stop complaining." Brooke said with a big smile.

_She's back to her old self again, _Lucas thought with a smile. He did not mind going shopping with her if it could make her feel better. He was ready to do anything he could to make Brooke smile.

----------------------------Meanwhile in Haley and Brookes room----------------

"Hey bookworm!" Skills said laughing as the two before him sprang apart.

"I'm not going to lose that nickname huh?" Haley asked before running and giving Skills a hug. When she came to Duke the first time she harassed Jake to visit the library and acted like she was at Disneyland because they had so many books. She loved reading and when Jake told Skills he came up with that nickname for her.

"Yo Scott, what's up?" Skills asked seeing Nathan more clearly now instead of the back of his head.

"Not much Skill, what about you?" Nathan said he knew Skills from high school. Skills was a year older and they played varsity basketball together at Tree Hill.

"Nothing…so you and bookworm together?" Skills asked looking at the two of them and what he almost saw happened.

"Why would I ever be with that?" Nathan asked pointing to Haley. "You saw who I was able to get in high school," Nathan said confidently but mostly out of jealousy and frustration of Haley being nice to every other guy but him. He saw the hurt flash in her eyes and instantly regretted what he said but knew he couldn't take it back.

"Your right? Skills you should know better, I'm not stupid why would I be with him? Plus I could do a lot better than him" Haley said out of the pain she was trying to hide. Nathan's words just brought her all insecurities back. She hated him at that second for saying such a hurtful thing. Her words hurt him but he didn't know why. _It's not like I like her right?_ He thought to himself.

"So anyways bookworm you coming to the party tomorrow night?" Skills asked trying to diffuse the situation, which he accidentally created.

"Um sure I will see if Jake can get someone to watch Jenny and drag him along." Haley replied walking to her dresser and getting a cd out, then handing it to Skills. "Here I burned you a copy of this CD I bought, your going to love it!" Haley told him.

"Aww bookworm thanks! Also I have a new book for you to read and tell Jake that I have to talk to him about working out before practices start." Skills said before remembering Nathan was standing awkwardly in the room looking around in interest.

"Yo dawg you gonna try out for the basketball team?" Skills asked.

"Dude I am already on the team. Me and Lucas both. We got full ride scholarships to play." Nathan replied.

"It's Lucas and I," Haley mumbled.

"What?" Nathan asked confused he didn't hear her just a mumble.

"I think you meant Lucas and I if you were trying to be grammatically correct" Haley spoke up louder this time as Nathan just gave her a look of whatever.

"Just ignore her man, that's just the tutor coming out in bookworm." Skills said easily.

"You're a tutor?" Brooke asked coming into the room.

"Yep have been for the last 4 years," Haley said trying to be nicer to Brooke.

"I should so call you tutor girl than" Brooke said giving Haley her own nickname.

"So I guess this means your part of the group. We all have nicknames, I'm broody, and Nathan's hot shot, Peyton's goldilocks and well we gave Brooke cheery." Lucas said.

Haley gave Lucas a small smile. She was torn inside. On one hand she was pleased to be "accepted" in the gang and on the other she didn't feel ready to be part of a group of any kind, and one with her sister in particular.

"Well…Thanks Lucas. Most of you got sweet nicknames." She added looking at Skills as if he was her savior.

"Most of us?" Asked Brooke curiously. "Which one don't you like?" She added. She wanted to talk to her sister because she was seeing her are more receptive already.

"Oh never mind!" Haley said. She didn't want to start a new fight with Nathan just now.

"We're going to go shopping," added Brooke pointing to Lucas. "Do you want to come with us?" Haley had to try and hold the laugh that was trying to escape when she saw Lucas standing being Brooke and shaking his head and hands over his head to say no.

The mall is opened till late. Could be fun!" She added with a smile.

"That's… That's very nice of you to ask Brooke." Haley said uncomfortable. But I'm a bit tired and I'm not really the shopping type."

"Well we can see that!" Said Nathan sarcastically looking Haley's up and down.

"You should go with them!" Said Haley out of anger. "Maybe you can buy a brain or something! I'm sure that even one on sale will do better than yours!!"

"Very funny tutor girl!" Said Brooke who couldn't contain her laugher but stopped straight away when she saw Nathan's murderous glare on her.

"Take it easy hotshot!" Brooke said to Nathan. "You've been looking for that! Okay well… We should get going Luke because the mall is closing in 4 hours." Brooke said grabbing her purse off her desk and taking Lucas' hand and leading him out the door.

"Yea I should be going too bye bookworm," Skills said walking out the door and leaving Haley and Nathan alone once more.

Nathan opened his mouth to talk but before he could Haley stopped him by putting up her hand. She didn't feel like receiving another hurtful comment today. She had no strength left to fight with him. Who knew her first day at college would take so much out of her.

"Please just go..." She almost begged. "I...I just want to be alone okay?"

"Hales I'm sorry," Nathan, said reaching out to her instantly feeling bad for everything he said today.

Haley quickly pulled back when she heard the sincerity in his voice and looked up to his eyes. "I really would like you to go please" Haley begged hoping he wouldn't be stubborn.

"Okay I will see you later" Nathan said not wanting to push farther her but walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the forehead that left his lips tingling.

Haley quickly walked to the door closing and locking it she didn't feel like having any other visitors today and walked over to her bed grabbing her ipod on the way. Throwing on a pair on pajama shorts, she crawled into bed and put her ipod on random shuffle before thinking about everything that happened that day. She couldn't help but feel a tingle on her forehead where Nathan had kissed her. _We almost kissed but Skills walked in? Why would he want to kiss me?_ Her insecurities coming back out. _Brooke is inviting me places? Why does Nathan always have to try to pick on me? Why do I let him get to me? _No matter what else she tried thinking about whether it be classes or tutoring she couldn't get Nathan out of her head and quickly fell asleep to I'll be by Edwin McCain.

Lucas and Brooke made it back at 11 quickly saying good-bye because Lucas had a meeting in the morning. Brooke went to open the door but found it was locked. _Good thing I grabbed my keys_ she thought to herself as she unlocked the door and walked in seeing Haley in bed. Not wanting to disturb her she used her cell phone as a light and quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants after setting down her 20 shopping bags.

"Please don't hurt me No please stop!" Haley screamed in her sleep. Brooke scared about what her sister was having a nightmare about quickly walked over to the bed and tried shaking her awake.

"Wake up Haley, come on wake up" Brooke begged.

"No!!! Help somebody please" Haley cried in her sleep.

After shaking her a little longer Haley finally woke up and Brooke was relieved.

She woke up shaking, sweaty and disoriented. "Where am I?" she asked looking around.

"You're in our room Haley." Brooke said calmly.

"Thanks!" Haley said hugging Brooke. She progressively came back to reality and loosened the embrace. "Oh sorry…" Haley said embarrassed

"Don't apologize" Brooke said looking concerned and worried. She went to put the sheets back on Haley when she saw her scar on her calf. Brooke brought her hand closer to touch it but Haley quickly moved her leg away like if something had burned it.

"I…I'm fine now." Haley shakily said looking around.

Brooke put the sheets back on Haley and sat on her own bed. "What happened to you Hales?"

"Huh? Oh my leg!" Haley said trying to act like nothing special happened. "I just had a silly accident about 3 years ago I wanted to climb a wall and I fell off" she shook her head. "I've always been clumsy!"

Brooke laid on her bed and took a deep breath. She was not looking at Haley anymore but up at the ceiling. "I know you're clumsy but I also know that you're a terrible liar." Haley just kept staring in front of her. She didn't know what to say. "That's all right little sister. You don't need to talk just yet but I'm sure that one day we'll be sisters again".

"I don't know about that Brooke. Life separated us a long time ago and…and even if I wanted to I don't think that what's been broken can be repaired." Haley said honestly.

"Only time can tell us that." Added Brooke turning off the light next to her bed that she had turned on when she went to wake up Haley. "Good night Hales"

"Good night Brooke." Said Haley

About 2 minutes later Brooke talked again. "I'm really sorry about what I did to you. I'm sorry about everything."

"Yeah…. Well it only took you five years to apologize!" Added Haley not even angry anymore but just tired of fighting everyone and everything. "Hey Brooke…what are you doing tomorrow night?" Haley asked.

"I don't know yet why?" Brooke said curious to why her sister was asking.

"Skills invited me and Jake to a party I was just seeing if you and your group of friends would want to come." Haley asked biting her lip.

"I'd love to!" Brooke said excitedly. _Wow maybe Peyton and Lucas were right and we can be sisters,_ Brooke thought to herself. "Night Hales."

"Night Brooke" Haley said before turning towards the window and curling into a ball.


	9. Chapter 9

**HJS-NS-23 Authors Note**: Thanks to everyone who read and a special thanks to those who reviewed. They defiantly made our day! This is the chapter leading up to the party. The party is the next chapter and it will defiantly be interesting ;o). Don't forget to review and enjoy reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were getting ready for the party. The guys were supposed to meet them at 9 in Brooke and Haley's room.

Brooke was standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. "Hey, P. Sawyer, I need you for a sec!" Shouted Brooke. Both bathroom doors were open which eased the communication.

Haley laughed at Brooke's desperate call for help. She was trying to find something to wear for the party but couldn't find anything she wanted to wear especially after looking at what Brooke was wearing.

Peyton walked in wearing a denim mini skirt and a light blue tank top. "What do you want B. James?" Asked Peyton pretending to be exasperated.

"I need you to do my hair. Please…." Brooke begged pouting in front of the mirror. "Look! It's just crazy tonight and its not cooperating!" She added touching her hair. "It's really an emergency." Brooke looked at Peyton through the mirror and turned around. "Wow! We can say you're showing a lot of skin tonight! Who are you trying to impress with that?" Asked Brooke pointing up and down Peyton's outfit with a cheeky smile.

Peyton blushed. "What are you talking about? I'm not trying to impress anyone." Added Peyton while her brain was screaming _Jake_. Peyton sighed. "I'll do your hair but you have to sit down and shut up!" She added in mock anger.

Brooke pretended to zip her mouth and sat on a chair.

"You want me to do your hair too?" Asked Peyton to Haley who still had her face buried in her closet.

"Huh? No that's fine but thanks," Haley said.

"Whatever just let me know if you change your mind" Peyton smiled.

Haley just nodded and smiled back.

"Is Jake coming with you?" Asked Peyton nonchalantly. "I think the guys would like talking to him about coach K. They're just terrified about playing at a college level."

Brooke frowned at Peyton's question. "_Lucas and Nathan are not scared," _she thought to herself._ "Where is she going with that?"_

"Yea, he's coming." Said Haley taking some clothes from the closet. "He found a babysitter for Jenny. He is picking me up at 9."

"The guys are going to be happy then." Peyton replied tying to concentrate her attention on Brookes' hair.

"_The guys…Right!"_ Thought Brooke.

"I guess… Well I'm going on the bathroom now okay? I won't be too long." She said walking in to the bathroom.

Peyton started to laugh. "Oh you can take your time Haley. It's going to take a while! Brooke always needs a few hours to get ready."

"That's not true!" Shouted Brooke in mock hurt. "I just want to be pretty!"

Haley smiled and looked back into the room but before closing the door, she looked at Brooke "You don't need hours to be pretty Brooke. You're gorgeous anyway." Added Haley sincerely closing the door.

Brooke smiled at Haley's comment. This compliment, especially coming from her sister was the best present she ever dreamed of.

"What are you doing?" Asked Brooke almost whispering once Haley closed the door.

"I'm doing your hair." Replied Peyton confused.

"You know I'm talking about!" Added Brooke trying to make eyes contact with Peyton through the mirror. "Are you going after Jake? Is that why you're showing off your skinny body?"

"What? No!" Said Peyton offended. "I don't even know the guy! I…I was just asking because I didn't want Haley to feel excluded. Come on Brooke!"

"Well…that's good." Said Brooke nodding but she was not convinced by Peyton's comment.

"Why is that good?" Asked Peyton suddenly curious. She wanted to drop the subject but her curiosity won over her desire to keep her feeling a secret. "Because he's friends with Haley?"

"No I don't think they're friends." Added Brooke with a confident tone. "I think they're dating or at least in love with each other. They're too close to be honest and…and I don't want my sister to be hurt again. I've already made her suffer way too much. I want to keep her safe now, protect her from any kind of pain." Brooke smiled. "She deserves to be happy. I mean…I don't know why but I guessed she already had more than her share of pain and sufferance."

"I get you Brooke but you better check your information first. I don't think they're dating" Added Peyton trying to convince herself. "I mean yeah they're pretty close and all that but I don't see this kind of love in their eyes. It's not like Broody and you."

"Well…We just have to wait and see but till then I'll keep every gal as far as possible from Jake." Added Brooke not directly to Peyton but she hoped being clear enough.

About 20 minutes later Haley stepped out of the bathroom, Peyton was almost finished with Brookes' hair.

"Well I'm ready." Said Haley simply.

Brooke turned around to look at Haley. Her jaw dropped.

"What?" Said Haley surprised. "You don't like my look?"

"How can I?" Said Brooke nicely. Looking at Haley up and down. She was wearing a baggy pair of jeans with an oversized black tee shirt. She didn't wear any make-up and tight her hair in a simple ponytail. "You're far from ready lil'sis! We need an emergency makeover at that point! Right Peyton?" She said looking at Peyton with such a desperate look that she could not contain her laugher any longer.

"I'm sorry Haley; I'm not making fun at your look. It's just…its just look at Brookes' face!" She added pointing to Brooke.

Haley looked at Brooke and seeing how desperate she looked and about to cry, Haley started to laugh.

"You see…" Peyton said seriously putting her arm around Haley's shoulder. "Your sister is a…how can I say that in a non-offensive manner…" She added dramatically pretending to think. "Well…she is a fashion freak and I think that your look just gave her a tiny stroke! Isn't it Brooke?"

Brooke just nodded.

"You see?" Said Peyton at Haley's attention again. "Maybe you could, just for once, let Brooke dress you and if you don't like it well…you can dress back just the way you are."

Haley frowned. "I don't know about that. I like how I look!" She lied. In fact, Haley never followed fashion; she could not care less about all the fashion icons and all this crap. She didn't feel confident in her own body and always tried to be unnoticed. Things became even worse after the attack and she tried even harder to make her feminine identity disappear.

"Please Haley!" Begged Brooke. "Please; please; please; please!!!!" She added whining.

"You're really pretty and people need to see that! Come on, just let me do it tonight and if you don't like it I won't harass you ever again!" She added with puppy eyes.

Haley sighed and looked at Peyton who encouraged her with a pat on the back. "Okay Brooke but just for tonight right?!"

"Yeah!!" Shouted Brooke jumping all over the bedroom.

"Hey! Don't get too excited about that!" Said Haley seriously. "I don't want you to go over the top or anything! Plus you can't do much…I only got this type of clothes in my closet!"

"I won't." Said Brooke putting her hand up as if she was swearing but her eyes were saying the exact contrary. "As for the clothes…well no problem. I've got everything you need here!"

"I won't fit in your clothes!" Said Haley sadly.

"Of course you will! You're thin. We're the same size I can see that! My eyes are well trained!" She added seriously. "You won't fit in goldilocks' clothes but who could? Huh? Maybe six years old!"

This last remark made Haley laugh.

"Hey!! I'm not that thin!" Said Peyton in mock-hurt. "I just can't put weight on."

"Yeah right…Poor little Peyton" Said Brooke rolling her eyes. "Come on P. Sawyer we only have 45 minutes before the boys are coming to pick us up. Can you bring me back your make-up and you're curling iron please?"

"Ay Aye captain!" Peyton said laughing while going to her bedroom.

"Umm Brooke?" Said Haley with discomfort. "I…I don't want to wear something short okay? I…want to hide my leg." She added in a whisper.

Brooke turned around and gave a small smile to her sister. "Yeah okay but just so you know, you've got nothing to be ashamed of. You're really beautiful Hales…even with your dreadful fashion sense and this scar doesn't change that."

"Thanks Brooke, it's really kind of you." Said Haley with a broken voice.

"I'm not saying that to be kind, it's the truth but don't worry I've got what you need." Added Brooke picking a pair of form fitting jeans from her closet. "These will fit you perfectly. Try them on."

Haley tried on the jeans and were surprised how tight they were and showing off her curves.

"I don't know Brooke…" Said Haley rubbing her hands on the jeans.

"Damn! You've got such a fine ass in those jeans! You're making me jealous." Said Peyton behind Haley.

Both Brooke and Haley were surprised by Peyton comment and laughed.

"Well thanks…I guess!" Said Haley blushing.

"Oh!" Said Brooke as she just had a revelation "I know which top will go perfectly with your skin tone and these jeans!" Brooke added looking in her closet and handing a red top to Haley.

"I can't wear that!" Said Haley in shock. "It's doesn't cover much skin!"

"Of course it does! Just try it on would you?" Asked Brooke with puppy eyes again.

Haley sighed and tried the top. The top had no back and had a low neckline to show cleavage. It was like a second skin so it was tight. When she looked at Peyton and Brooke she could see something she never saw before: admiration.

"You were beautiful before little sister. Now…you're just hot!!" Brooke said looking Haley up and down proud of herself. "Now let's do your hair and make-up."

Brooke worked on the make-up while Peyton worked on the hair. Once it was done they both stood in front of Haley and smiled.

"So? What do you think?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"What can I say? She is just gorgeous!" Peyton added to Brooke attention.

"Um Guys? I'm here you know!" Said Haley with a smile.

"Go to the bathroom and judge for yourself." Said Brooke pointing to the bathroom.

Haley took a deep breath and stood in front of the mirror. She could not believe what she was seeing. Brooke and Peyton did a fantastic job. She was beautiful! The lip-gloss made her lips look full. The pink blush brought some essential colour on her cheeks making her look way healthier and the eye shadow and eyeliner brought all the attention on her eyes. Haley never noticed before how beautiful her eyes were. As for her hair, the big curls made by Peyton were showing her perfect face shape.

She came out of the bathroom and looked at the girls. They seemed anxious. She smiled.

"Thanks girls! I really like it!" Said Haley sincerely. "I don't even recognise myself anymore!"

"You're welcome!" Said Brooke relieved "But you were beautiful before too! We just wanted to show it more. You're still the same because as you already know the cover doesn't make the book!"

"Well, I'm pleased you like it." Said Peyton sincerely. "I'm going to put my stuffs away."

"Thanks Peyton." Said Haley.

Brooke waited for Peyton to be out of earshot. "Jake is going to be breathless once he'll see you!"

Haley frowned. "Jake? Why? What are you implying Brooke?"

"Oh! Nothing! Don't mind me. I'm…I'm a bit dumb!" Said Brooke with discomfort. "I'm going to see if Peyton is done now okay? I'll be back in a minute." Added Brooke rushing into Peyton's room.

Haley shook her head and laughed. Her sister was so strange. She was folding her clothes on the bed when she felt a presence behind her. She shivered and turned around.

Nathan was looking at her with such intensity and passion in his eyes. For some reason it seemed that even if she had only known him a day she could see straight into his eyes and see his soul.

Seeing her standing in those jeans and red shirt took his breath away. "Hi" he croaked out. Nathan quickly cleared his throat _what was this girl doing to him_ he thought. "I mean Hey" he said the normal cool Nathan back.

"Hi," Haley said biting her lip and crossing her arms over her chest subconsciously trying to protect herself.

"So you look hot, wanna go have a quickie in my room before the party?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

Haley was speechless she couldn't believe he would say this to her. Her hands flew to her hip. "You are soo..."

"Hot, sexy, a god, indescribable? I know," Nathan said cockily.

"No you're mistaken" she added, "I was going to say an asshole, a smart ass and a perv"

"A perv you want" Nathan said stepping closer to her.

"Ha ok no. I would rather die a very painful death then have my lips come anywhere near yours" Haley shot back taking a step back, but he only kept coming closer to her, until she was backed up against the wall.

"Really now" He asked with that annoying smirk as he put his arms on the wall beside her so she was trapped there.

"Mhmm yep I'm sure" Haley said anything but confidant his smell driving her crazy. She wanted him to kiss her but knew she shouldn't.

Just as he lent down to kiss her they heard Jake clear his voice.

"We won't always be interrupted," He whispered before moving away from her frustrated by everyone always interrupting them.

Haley tried to put herself together and smiled guiltily at Jake. Nathan noticed her smile and turned to see Jake angry look. This scene was just like a stab in Nathan's' heart. "_What is happening here_?" he asked to himself. Nathan was feeling something strange it was a mix of jealousy and pain. He never felt anything like that before.

"Brooke, Peyton! Nathan's' is here!" Shouted Haley. She wanted to avoid the lecture that Jake was probably preparing for her.

"Oh hey hot shot! Where is my man?" Asked Brooke looking at Nathan strange face.

"He…he's downstairs with Skills." Said Nathan trying to sound calm. "He asked me to pick you two hot chicks." He smiled.

"Oh okay. Let's go Peyton." Added Brooke who wanted to give some alone time to Jake and Haley.

Jake kept staring angrily at Haley who was biting her lips.

Nathan wanted to punch Jake without really knowing why.

The three of them were about to go when Nathan turned to Haley. "So you're coming?" He asked impatiently.

Haley was about to respond when Jake cut her off. "We'll join you guys. We just need a minute."

"As you want man." Said Nathan nonchalantly but he wanted to shout at Jake, tell him to back off and that Haley was his. His reaction took him by surprised

Brooke, Peyton and Nathan were about to go down the stairs.

"Oh!" shouted, "I've forgot my wallet." Lied Peyton. "I need to go back to my room. I'll join you in a minute okay?" She added smiling.

"We can wait if you want proposed Nathan." He really wanted to wait for Haley.

"No, don't be silly the party is only a few doors down. I'll be fine. Just go."

"Okay. Just hurry up." Said Brooke

"I will," said Peyton running back to her room. She felt bad to snick on Haley but it was stronger than her. She put her ear on the bathroom door.

"You can't go around dress like that!" He said angry.

"Why? It's not bad. I mean do I look bad?" Said Haley sobbing. It was the first time that Jake got that angry. It really hurt Haley.

"No…" Jake sighed. "No it's not that baby girl." Said Jake a bit calmer. "It's the exact opposite!"

"Oh…" Said Haley surprised.

"I mean I can't keep my eyes on you all night long and…and well…" Jake passed a hand trough his hair.

"Well, with you dress like that I will have to!"

"No, you don't I mean Lucas will be here and Brooke and Peyton and Nathan. I'll be just fine."

"Yeah that's the point! Nathan will be there!" said Jake angry again.

"Are you planning to date the jock?"

"Huh? No! Of Course not!!" Said Haley offended. She was offended by the fact that Jake could read right through her more than by his statement.

Peyton quickly got up she couldn't stand to hear anymore. The tears were falling so fast she knew she would have to fix her make-up before she could leave again. She walked into her bedroom and laid on her bed sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hales don't lie to me look me in the eyes do you like Nathan?" Jake asked scared of her answer. He didn't want her to get hurt anymore then she had been. "You know he's a serial dater, he's just going to use you and then throw you away."

"I...I...I don't know…part of me likes him while the other part is so infuriated with how he acts. Let alone I'm scared to get hurt and what if something happens?" Haley asked all the insecurities coming back to her.

"I'm here for you baby girl I promise. No one will ever hurt you again." Jake said hugging her.

"You say you can protect me forever but you can't. Only I can protect myself and I really just want to go to this party and have a good time. I want to forget about everything now come on," Haley said breaking away from Jake and heading out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Steffy2106 Author note**: Hey Guys, Here is our latest update on the actual party. We hope you're going to like it…I'm sure the Naley and Jeyton fans will be kind of satisfied lol. Anyway sorry to update so late but with Thanksgiving and all… We hope you guys had a great time during the Holidays. Thanks to all the persons who read our story and a special thank to crazyovrnaley , HelReese4ever, blackRULES, liZ457, Maaiik87 and grumpie2003 who reviewed. It means a lot to us and it put a smile on the face for the all day. Anyway enjoy and comment, we want to know what you think. By the way, a lot more surprises are to come we're really excited about it.

Take care guys, Steffy.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters (I guess **HJS-NS-23 **would like to own Nathan but …. She doesn't lol)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think they're doing?" Nathan asked Brooke once they found a big table at the party.

"Huh?" Said Brooke cuddling in Lucas arms. "Who?"

"Jake and what's her name..." Nathan pretended to think. "Well...your sister." He added trying to hide his anger.

"How would I know? I'm here with you right? Maybe they're doing what lovers do!" She added with a cheeky smile.

Nathan's face drained luckily Brooke didn't notice but Lucas did and smiled.

"What's wrong Nate? You're not feeling well?" Asked Lucas on a sarcastic tone.

"What? Yes I'm fine!" Replied Nathan aggressively as he could see the laugher in his cousin eyes.

"Well I want to dance Broody." She said with puppy eyes. "Please?!"

Lucas sighed "Okay Cheery but just one dance! You know I don't like that." He said standing up.

Brooke went on the dance floor and once she was out of earshot Lucas turned to Nathan who was staring at the door. "Hey Nate, your eyes are going to fall out if you continue to stare at the door that intensely! They won't be here faster if you do." Lucas laughed. "Come on dude! Take a drink it's like you're boiling inside."

Nathan glanced at Lucas giving him a murderous glance. "Hey! No need to look at me that way!" Said Lucas raising his hands. "I know first hand that the girl is off limit."

"I don't care," said Nathan trying to sound convincing. "I just wanted a quickie well... she's not the most beautiful girl around but hey a guy has to do what he has to do!"

"Yeah right!" Said Lucas before going to the dance floor.

"_She is off limit! Well... we__'__re going to see about that!"_ Nathan said to himself.

Haley and Jake walked through the door about 5 minutes later and Nate couldn't believe how great she still looked. "_Well if they were together wouldn__'__t they be holding hands or wouldn__'__t he have his arm around her? I need to quit looking and thinking about her." _Nathan thought.

"So baby girl ready to have a good time?" Jake asked when they walked into the party.

"Yep I think I am going to find Brooke and Peyton. I'll catch up with you later." Haley said before walking away. She was still a little mad at Jake and how he was overreacting to her and Nathan. "_Its not like anything is going on!"_ She tried to tell herself.

After fixing her make-up and making sure Haley and Jake were gone Peyton left again to go to the party. Walking in the party she saw people making out, dancing and getting trashed. Shaking her head she kept her eyes open for Brooke, she was use to these types of parties since her freshman year of high school. She decided before she found Brooke that she would get a drink from the kitchen.

After searching for 10 minutes Haley finally found Brooke dancing with some random guy and a blonde girl that wasn't Peyton. "Hey Brooke" Haley said happy she finally found her. She wanted to get away from Jake but still be okay and with someone she knew.

"Tutor sis did you just get here?" Brooke yelled over the music and renaming Haley's nickname.

"Yep." She replied looking around. She was ashamed by that but she was looking for Nathan.

"Who are you looking for?" Asked Brooke curiously.

"Um for Peyton. Where is she?" Said Haley wanting to slap herself. She never lied as much as she had in the past two days.

"She went back to the room. I'm sure she'll be here soon. "Said Brooke dancing with Haley.

Haley saw Lucas and Nathan at the table. Nathan eyes were fixed on her. "I'm a bit thirsty Brooke, I'm going to grab a drink okay?"

"Nuh huh!" Said Brooke taking Haley's hand. "Come on just dance with me for a minute. I mean there is plenty of pervs around me and I just enjoy dancing. You can have a drink later okay."

Haley sighed. "Okay but just for a minute right?" It was a good idea because Haley needed to compose herself.

Nathan kept his eyes on Haley. "_She is just driving me crazy" H_e thought to himself. Each single one of her moves was driving him mad.

He didn't see Peyton sitting next to him. He was a bit irritated by her presence. Lucas was chatting with Jake and Skills which left him all the space he needed to spy on Haley.

"What are you looking at Nate?" Asked Peyton bending to try to follow Nathan's glance. "Oh I see!" She added when she saw Haley.

"What do you see Peyton huh?" He asked aggressively. "Please tell me!"

"Hey calm down Nate!" Said Peyton hurt. "I already have a shitty night I don't need your help to get it worse okay?"

"I'm sorry just stressed about how basketball is going to go" Nathan lied. "Why are you having a shitty night?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Peyton said turning and looking at Jake.

"Help me escape" Haley joked coming up to Lucas and Jake

"What?" Jake asked confused while Lucas just laughed. He realized now that when Brooke wanted to dance with someone she would keep him or her there until she had enough or found someone new.

Brooke quickly joined the group. "Tutor sis why did you leave?" Brooke asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Help" Haley mouthed to Lucas knowing he would be the only one to get Brooke off her back.

"Hey cheery why don't you let Hales get a drink and sweet talk Peyton to dance with you." Lucas told her.

"Broody you are a genius. P. Sawyer just doesn't seem like herself tonight. Dancing should cheer her up!"

"Hey P. Sawyer why are you sulking with Hot Shot?" Brooke asked coming up next to the two.

"Brookie, we're just sitting here talking. Saw you dancing with your sis! Is everything okay now?" Peyton asked getting the subject off her.

"Well Goldilocks I will give you all the details after you come with me and dance to this song." Brooke said grabbing Peyton's hands before she could object and dance to The Sweet Escape.

"So Hales what's your major?" Lucas asked trying to get to know his girlfriend's sister and his cousins' love interest even if he wouldn't admit it.

"English with a minor in Secondary education. You?" She asked genuinely curious.

"English" He replied smiling.

"Really that's great! Maybe we will have some classes together!" Haley said excitedly.

Lucas just stood there smiling. She will be a great person to add to our group. "_I can talk literature to her" _he thought to himself.

"What do you want to do with your English major?" Haley asked teasingly.

"I want to be a writer." He replied watching her shocked face.

"That's great! You will have to let me have the second signed book you write" Haley said pushing him on the shoulder.

"Why the second one?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Because I have a feeling Brooke would kill me if I got the first one" Haley said laughing.

"Deal as long as you make your students read it" Lucas said chuckling.

_"Wow I can__'__t believe how easy it is to talk to him!" _Haley thought. It felt like they had been friends forever, not like they just meet yesterday.

They just continued standing there talking oblivious to Jake leaving and talking to Nathan.

Leaving Haley and Lucas to animated chat Jake decided to have a small chat with Nathan.

"So Scott...happy to join the team?" Jake asked nicely

"Yeah...why? I shouldn't?" Nathan replied defensively.

"Nah!" Said Jake laughing, "As long as you concentrate on the game you'll be fine. You won't have much time for distractions " Jake added with a dark tone.

"I don't get you," said Nathan trying to keep his temper. "We can't really say that you don't have any distractions yourself!"

"Well...I don't consider my daughter as being a distraction" said Jake annoyed.

Nathan laughed sarcastically. "I'm not talking about your daughter and you know that!"

Seeing Jakes' confused look Nathan decided to be clearer. "Let me explain it to you Bro" Said Nathan with some defy in the eyes. He pointed to Haley. "I was talking about her! She is one hell of distraction no?" He added with a wink when all he wanted was to stand up and kiss Haley like she'd never been kissed before. He could see that there was no passion between Jake and her. It was not the same between them.

"You consider Haley as a distraction?" Asked Jake with anger.

"I don't know...What about you?" Nathan wondered smirking

"Haley is not a distraction! She is the best!! I don't want to hear anything like that ever again. DO you understand me?" Jake said raising his voice and his face red with anger.

"Oh sorry!" Said Nathan clearly showing that he did not mean it at all. "Don't get all Carrie on me!"

"What are you trying to do? You want me to destroy your pretty boy face before the end of the night." Added Jake slowly closing his fist.

"Not really... This face is a chick magnet. Ask your girlfriend!" Added Nathan pointing at Haley.

"You know, man? I'm sick and tired of your stupid kamikaze tricks." Said Jake

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kamikaze tricks? I'm more like a ninja." Added Nathan defiantly

"That's not funny." Said Jake even more angry

"It's a little funny." Said Nathan smiling

"No, it's not! Just back off understand!"

"Why should I back off huh? Don't you trust you're girlfriend?" Nathan asked smiling "I mean if she is soooooo perfect well you've got nothing to worry about!"

Jake decided to play truth. "The thing is that Haley is not my girlfriend. She never was and never will be." Said Jake sincerely.

Nathan didn't expect such a revelation, his jaws dropped.

"Surprised huh?" Jake asked satisfied with the look of shock on Nathans' face.

Nathan laughed. "I can't believe that. I mean be honest man you're all over her. "

"Yeah I am but it's just because of you!" Said Jake looking straight into Nathan. "I don't care about you believing me or not. That's not the point. The thing is that Haley is one of the best thing that never happened to me. We've been friends forever and she is the best person I know. I want her to be happy and I'll do anything... ANYTHING I can to keep bastard like you as far away as possible."

"You're just jealous that she wants me" Nathan said getting into Jakes' face.

Out of the corner of his eye Lucas saw Jake and Nate talking but it looked like they were going to start fighting. Deciding to quickly intervene he walked over and tried to diffuse the situation. "Hey guys what's up?" He asked trying to be clueless.

"Bye" Nathan said storming off.

Jake and Lucas just stood their one in confusion and the other in anger.

Haley saw Nathan stalk off and against her better judgment decided to follow him outside to the beach.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked shuffling her feet.

"Huh?" Nathan asked not realizing Haley had followed him.

"You look pissed." She said pointing to his clenched fist. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Why do you care?" Nathan asked harshly.

"Because for some odd reason I'm drawn to you," Haley said throwing her hands up in exasperation. Her face quickly going red at saying that out loud.

"Oh really?" Nathan asked smirking. "But apparently I'm not for you".

Haley stared at him. "I know you're not! That's why nothing is never going to happen between us. Plus maybe it isn't meant to be since every time something does happen we get interrupted!" she added turning to go back inside.

Without thinking Nathan grabbed Haley hand, spun her around and pulled her to him before bending down and capturing her lips with his. Haley replied passionately to his kiss their tongues battling for dominance until Nathan broke it of.

"Well... I guess you were wrong!" he added proud of himself "I know you wanted me!"

"I just wanted to check," he added nastily because he didn't want to tell her that he wanted that kiss even more that she ever could

This horrible comment was like a cold shower being poured on her. She tried to contain her tears. "This was a mistake, I just made a mistake." She said with a broken voice. "I'm not drawn to you! You make me sick you're the biggest asshole I have ever met! I hate you! Next time you see me don't talk to me," She yelled running away so he could not see the tears falling down her face.

_"Shit"_ He thought to himself "W_hy did I lie? Why am I pissed that she left? Its not like I like her but if I did now she is going to see what passion is. She won't have that with Jake! She can't have that with Jake"_ He added with jealousy hopping that Haley would erase Jake from her head and heart. Nathan tried to excuse his horrible behavior the only way he knew: denial. "_I'm sure I did her a favor. She should know what passion is before wanting it with Jake. He is just not right for her. She needed to see that!"_

-------------------------------------Meanwhile in the front of the house----------------------------------------------

Jake needed some air to calm down. He couldn't believe what a jerk Nathan was and he could see that Haley was falling fast head down.

He decided to sit on a bench in front of the house. About 5 minutes later Peyton walked out. She wanted to go home because she didn't want to see Haley and Jake make-out her heart wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Hey Peyton. What are you doing?" Asked Jake with a smile. "_She looks really beautiful tonight"_ He thought to himself.

"Oh" Said Peyton surprised. "I think I'm going to go to bed. This party kinda sucks!"

"I know…" Said Jake shaking his head. "What do you think about a little chat with an old and wise man?" He added jokingly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Peyton sat beside him and sighed. "I…I don't know it's just like I don't seem to be able to control what I feel and…and I'm scared to hurt someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Ummm... I don't get a word of what you say but I'm sure it's really interesting." Said Jake seriously.

Peyton couldn't stop a smile from coming gracing her face.

"Is that a smile I'm seeing?" Said Jake as if he just won the big prize. "You see I'm so good you feel better already."

Peyton nodded "yeah… you're right I do". She said not specifying that it was the fact of being close to Jake, which was making her feel better. She shivered.

"You're cold". Said Jake more as a statement than a question and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Come on I'll walk you home."

"No…don't worry," said Peyton really troubled by this contact and Jakes' body heat. "Stay here with Hales."

"Hales?" Said Jake frowning. "Why? She doesn't need me! She's with Lucas and Brooke" He added conveniently leaving Nathan out. "No discussion possible Sawyer." He added in a military way.

Peyton stood up and tighten her embrace with Jake. She just loved being in his arms. "Okay chief!" She said with a voice full of emotion

They were almost in front of the dorms building and Peyton could not help feeling sad about having to let Jake go.

"Are you in love?" Asked Jake out of the blue

"What?" Asked Peyton surprised. "Where did that come from?"

"Well… you told me that you can't control your feelings and that you're scared to hurt someone. I figured love is the big enemy here." Jake added trying to joke. "Just so you know if the guy doesn't come running to you well…he's a fool and he doesn't deserve you!"

When they arrived in front of the building door Peyton looked straight into Jake eyes.

"I really like someone you're right about that." Said Peyton sadly. "It's not love just yet but I know it could be." She added biting her lips.

Jake felt some jealousy. "_How strange_!" He thought.

"And the worst part is that he doesn't know how I feel." Added Peyton embarrassed.

Jake could see her discomfort and understood that she was talking about him. He decided to jump in. He took her into his arms and kissed her with passion.

Peyton replied to his kiss with the same passion but broke it off almost straight away.

"I can't do that!" She shouted

"Why is that?" asked Jake confused "I like you too Peyton! I noticed you last year when you talked to Skills after the game!"

"How dare you?!" she added with disdain. "You're dating my best friends' sister! We can't be together. I can't do that to Haley!" She shouted out of pain and she ran into the dorm leaving Jake speechless on the front stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**HJS-NS-23 Author note:** Hey everyone we want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! We love them and they motivate us to update quicker. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy this next chapter and for all the naley fans out there keep hope! Have fun reading and don't forget to leave your thoughts or suggestions! Trust me reading everyone's feedback makes us smile plus I will give a cookie to everyone who reviews ;o) lol

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 weeks later.**

When classes had finally started Lucas and Haley were really happy to see that they had so many classes in common. They quickly became close friends throughout the last couple of weeks; it was like they had known each other forever. Walking back from their foreign literature class Lucas decided to play their special game they had made when they were bored walking to their next class.

"So Miss James…. I guess it's your turn to ask me a question." Asked Lucas laughing.

They invented a little game, after each class they were asking each other questions on literature. The first one who failed to answer had a dare.

"Yeah! And I think I've got the perfect question…" Said Haley with a mocking evil laugh.

"Oh I'm scared!!" Said Lucas pretending to shake. "Shoot!"

"You better be scared! Okay…. The question is about _Les Misérables_. Can you tell me who Gavroche is accusing to be the cause of his death?" Haley asked with a cheeky smile.

"Oh you're harsh on me Hales. French literature is already a hard subject but if we need to go into the details!" Lucas looked at her with puppy eyes. "Come on…give me another question!"

"Ummm…" Said Haley pretending to think. "I don't think so! You've got two choices… you answer or you loose!"

Lucas sighed. "I guess… I just lost." He added in mock pain.

"Yay!!" Said Haley jumping around like a child. "In your face Luke!!" She added with a big smile.

"Yeah you're good but I'd like to have the answer now please."

"Oh right…Well it's _Voltaire_ and _Rousseau_!" She added proud of herself.

"Well you did good but…" He sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh!" She looked him up and down. "I think I'm going to use your athletic body."

"Huh?" Lucas asked confused and a little afraid.

"Well…we're already on our floor right? So I want a little horse back ride to your room!"

Lucas abruptly stopped walking. "You're joking right?" He asked shocked that she would ask that.

"No, I'm not." Said Haley shaking her head. "Come on! It could be fun! We can pretend were kids again and plus nobody will know about it! You told me that Nathan was in class and Brooke is at this fashion crappy whatever! Let's just be kids again! Please!" She begged pouting.

Giving in he turned his back. "Come on jump on before I change my mind!"

Haley laughed "Yay!! And you better run fast!" She added pretending to be serious.

Lucas ran to his room while Haley was shouting "Hurry faster!!"

They were laughing like two silly kids or drunken teenagers. However as soon as they opened the door, the rest of their laughter died in their throats, Nathan was laid on his bed staring at them.

"Hey Nate!" Said Lucas trying to hide his embarrassment. "How come you're here?"

Haley jumped off Lucas back. "Well I guess I'll see you later Luke." She said without a glance at Nathan. She closed the door behind her. "_Why was he here?" _She was just fed up trying to keep ignoring him but she had to he was completely out of line that night and a complete asshole.

"Hey I guess you're having a lot more fun in literature classes than I thought!" Said Nathan with sarcasm at Lucas' attention. "Are you usually playing horse back ridding? What would your girlfriend think?"

"Oh, lighten up Nathan!" Said Lucas trying to hide his discomfort. "I'm having a blast with Hales. I mean she is unique! She is so much fun to have around."

It seems that Nathan's heart just broke into a million pieces." I can't tell Luke, I don't know the girl! I'm the only one she's avoiding like a disease. I guess I deserve a special treatment!" Since the horrible night at the party Haley just forgot that Nathan ever existed. He could have handled hate and disdain because it would have meant that she still cared about him but ignorance was a terrible fate and he could not cope with that any longer.

"Well maybe if you apologized for how you acted that night she might talk to you" Lucas told his cousin.

"Yea your right I should go talk to her" Nathan said, "maybe show her what she's missing" his cocky attitude coming back out.

_When will he learn Lucas_ thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley had a mission to talk to Peyton. Jake explained to her what happened after the party and even if Peyton was still talking to Jake she was really distant with him. Jake asked Haley for help and she agreed straight away, she really liked Peyton. She swore to Jake to be the best matchmaker in town. After all she was partly the reason why Peyton was being so cold and she hadn't had time since the party to talk to Peyton since classes started.

She knocked on Peyton's' door and heard nothing back but she still tried to open the door which luckily for her was unlocked. Peeking inside the room she saw Peyton was on her bed on her side facing the window with her ipod in her ears while drawing a really dark comic she called _The College of broken hearts_. Haley walked in the room and looked at the pages on the floors. She could easily recognize Jake in one of them. She walked over to Peyton and touched her back that was facing her.

Peyton was surprised to see Haley. She felt really uncomfortable in her presence and it was even worse today because it was only the two of them.

"Oh! You scared me Hales." Said Peyton putting away the pages she drew as fast as she could. "What can I do for you?" She asked her with a nice smile.

Haley smiled and sat beside Peyton. "It's not what you can do for me but what I can do for you!" Said Haley excitedly.

Peyton frowned at this idea. "_What is she talking about?"_ she wondered to herself.

"I know what happened between you and Jake at the party."

"I….I" Peyton blushed. "I'm so sorry about that Haley. I feel so bad and…and I didn't know how to tell you. Please don't be upset. I know you love him and all. I really want us to be friend. Nothing is going to happen between Jake and me I swear! I promise nothing like that is ever going to happen again!" Peyton said with tears in her eyes.

Haley brought her hand to Peyton face and wiped her tears. She gave her a warm smile before continuing. "It's all my fault Peyton. I should have told you clearly that Jake and I were only friends. I think you'll make a great couple." She added sincerely.

Peyton was confused by Haley's statement. She tried to read her eyes but she seemed really sincere and she could not see any pain or jealousy in them.

Haley saw Peyton confusions and considered it was the time to go to phase two.

"Well... I understand why you reacted this way. You didn't want to hurt me and you were scared to be hurt too. That's totally normal but I think you should know all of the _Haley and Jake _story before making any decisions okay?"

When Peyton nodded, Haley felt so relieved. She was on the right track to getting the two of them together. She knew once she told Peyton the story they would become a couple.

"Okay…Once upon a time…" Said Haley trying to bring some fun to her story. "Jake moved to Pasadena when I was 5 and well…. I was already a loner back then." Haley laughed. "I know it's a bit freaky! Anyway Brooke was still living with us back then but as you can imagine she was already pretty popular at kindergarten!"

This remark made Peyton smile she could picture a popular bossy little Brooke.

"Anyway…I was not close to my sister and I met this little boy who was living about three doors down from mine. We started bonding then. He was not that popular at school because he was too mature already and way too sensitive for his own good. When my father left with Brooke well…" Haley cleared her throat "it was a pretty hard to deal with and all the affection I had for my sister had been transposed on Jake. His parents were working very hard on the hardware shop they owned so they were never home. Seeing how good of friends we were, his parents asked my mum if she could keep an eye on him after school and well…you know things like that. Long story short, except for classes, we were always together. Pretty rough things happened to both of us during those years and we always turned to each other for comfort. He became my brother and I became his sister."

Peyton nodded. "I get you Hales."

"Oh I don't think you do!" Said Haley laughing. "Believe me, I never, NEVER saw Jake as a « _boy_ ». I told him stuff that you wouldn't say to your love interest or even to a male friend! And he did the same with me."

"Yeah?" asked Peyton surprised and curiosity shining through her eyes.

Haley blushed. "Jake was there when I had my first period and he came with me to buy you know…. Because I was ashamed to go alone and my mum was at work."

"Oh I see!!" Said Peyton embarrassed just at the thought of it. She tried holding in her laughter but it was harder than she thought it would be.

"Yeah….He was the one I talked to when my breasts didn't develop as soon as the other girls and…well you see my point!And he did the same with me! So now can you tell me how we can even consider dating each other huh?"

"Well it's impossible!" Said Peyton like it was evident. "But I'm not paranoid right? You did play with the ambiguity too right?"

"Yeah we did. Well…we just didn't care what people would think and it was a good way to protect our hearts. You see…as you can imagine Jenny has a mother somewhere but this girl was bad news and she just broke Jakes' heart really bad."

"Can…can you tell me more about her?" Asked Peyton feeling guilty to be so curious.

"I can, Jake allowed me too. But I'll come back on that later. Jake met a college girl named Nicky about three years ago. I didn't like the girl but Jake thought I was overreacting and that I was scared to lose his friendship. When she fell pregnant she showed us her true colors. She told Jake that she was going to get an abortion because she didn't want to get pregnant with a broke teenager."

"That's terrible!" Said Peyton truly feeling sorry for Jake.

"It's not even the worse part. She told him that she was okay with the idea of being pregnant but it had to be with a rich guy! She just disappeared after that. Jake was just a mess, walking around with no goal. I helped him get better and stood by his side like we always did before. Nicky came back about two weeks before giving birth saying that she didn't want the kid but that she didn't have enough money to get an abortion. She told him that if he wanted a kid so bad he could have this one. Jake accepted straight away, his parents were pretty pissed but they accepted the situation. They knew he would be a good father. I was smart enough to make Nicky sign a form stating that she was renouncing her parental rights on the baby. She had 18 months to retract the from but we thank god she didn't. Anyway, since then I've been helping Jake raise Jenny but this sordid love story just destroyed the part of him that believed in true love. He was happy that people thought we were dating because he was protecting his heart. As for me well… I had my share of problems too and Jake was the light at the end of the tunnel. He was always there to help me up when I fell down. Do you get us now?"

"I do… I'm sorry hales." Said Peyton while her heart was filling up with joy.

"Don't apologize. What you did was great! You stood by me without even knowing me and I appreciate it even if you had no reasons to. But everything changed recently." Haley added sadly. "We always laughed at romantic movies thinking that love at first sight was just crap but we discovered pretty recently that it was real."

"We?" Asked Peyton curiously.

"He…I meant he!" Haley corrected too fast to be honest.

"Of course you did!" Said Peyton winking, knowing that Haley was surely talking about Nathan.

"Jake has really fallen for you and he is really hurt. Go and talk to him. I can see you really like him too. What do you have to lose?"

Peyton nodded and pulled Haley into a hug. "Thanks Hales, you're really a great friend! I'll tell Jake how lucky he is to have a friend like you. I'll go to see him tonight."

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'll pick up Jenny so you can have a nice talk."

"You're amazing Hales!" Said Peyton again when Haley walked to the door.

"I know I am!" Said Haley pretending to be posh. "You can spread the word." She smiled. "I'll see you later then."

"You will! Thanks again." Added Peyton not knowing what else to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan decided to have an honest discussion with Haley. It was not good for them to be ignoring each other as well as for the group to act the way they were. He was sure she could understand that.

He arrived in Haleys corridor when he saw her leaving Peyton's room. He decided to follow her because he didn't feel like talking to her in the hall with a topic like that. He saw her walk in the music room downstairs and he quickly became curious. He stayed back and saw her sit in front of a piano. He walked towards her but stood about 2 feet back and decided to listen to her.

Haley started to sing _I only want to be with you _by _Vonda Shepard_.

_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know I never wanna let you go  
'Cause you started something, can't you see?  
That ever since we met you've had a hold on me  
It happens to be true_  
_I only want to be with you  
It doesn't matter where you go or what you do  
I wanna spend each moment of the day with you  
Look what has happened with just one kiss  
I never knew that I could be in love like this  
It's crazy but it's true  
I only want to be with you_

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Haley was so talented. "_It's like listening to an angel_". He added to himself. He decided not to interrupt her and to listen to her beautiful, heavenly voice.

_You stopped and smiled at me, asked me if I'd care to dance  
I fell into your open arms and I didn't stand a chance  
Now listen honey, I just wanna be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together, honey, I don't care  
'Cause you started something, can't you see?  
That ever since we met you've had a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you._

Nathan was about to speak up when he heard a sob from Haley. "Why did I have to fall for that stupid jock?!" She almost shouted out of anger and pain.

Nathan decided to step in and say something. He felt guilty listening to Haley's deepest thoughts without acknowledging his presence. "_Since when does a girl make me feel guilty?"_ he thought to himself. "Hales…" He almost whispered walking up to her.

Haley jumped and turned around. She was both angry and ashamed. "_Did he hear all of it?" _She asked herself worried. "Nathan what are you doing here?" She asked anger and vile rising from her voice.

"I just want to talk to you." Said Nathan with sad eyes. "You've got such a beautiful voice, it's a crime not to share it with the world." He added with all honesty.

Haley let out a sarcastic laugh. "Of course I do!" She added sarcastically. "There's just one thing... I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!" She added pronouncing slowly every words. "I thought we had an agreement." She looked deep into his eyes. She was hiding her feelings pretty well. It was a gift she developed since that night two years ago when she had to start lying to Jake.

"I don't remember agreeing to anything Hales". Nathan stated, she had every right to be mad at him after the way he behaved but he knew she was special and wasn't going to let her go without a fight. "I just want us to start over and why not try to be friends?". He asked with a sad smile.

"Yeah right!" Said Haley surprised by his comment. "Maybe you didn't agree to it but you didn't refuse either!" She added short of arguments. "But I get it…. It's difficult to understand with your head up your ass!" She took her bag. "Just forget I ever existed understand?!"

"I can't do that, I wanted to….so bad but… I just can't" added Nathan with a broken voice.

This comment made Haley's heart melt but she knew that if she let herself feel anything for him again he would hurt her like he always seemed to do. She decided to play it strong even if all she wanted was take him into her arms. "Well…I did! I don't think memory is your best feature so it should make it easy to forget me! Just go to hell and leave me alone ! Let me live my life okay? I don't need any more friends! I've got plenty!" She added running out of the room before he could see her tears falling. She needed comfort and knew exactly where to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors' Note****: Wow! We just want to thanks to everyone who reviewed. We were blown away with the responses! In this chapter there isn't a lot of brucas but next chapter there will be! You will also find out why Nathan is the way he is in this chapter. Enjoy this chapter! Please remember to leave reviews because they motivate us to update faster! Have fun reading!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley arrived at Jake's flat completely out of breath since she ran there. She didn't want to think she just wanted to run as far as possible from Nathan. He kept playing with her mind and she could not continue like that. Haley had the keys Jake gave her when she moved into her dorm and walked straight in.

"Hey Baby Girl! Thanks for knocking!" Said Jake in mock anger.

"Oh stop it JJ!" Said Haley falling on the sofa. "It's not like I could interrupt anything... You've got no life!" She added Taking Mr. Waffles in her arms.

"Oh... I can't believe you would say such a hurtful thing! You're tiny but you're mean!" Said Jake overreacting and putting a hand on his heart.

"Whatever!" Said Haley standing up. "Where's my baby?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well... Let me think. Umm... She had an appointment with her lawyer at 4 so I guess now she should be... in her bed." He added with laugher.

"Ah ha ha you're so funny!!" Said Haley sarcastically. "Well then I guess you don't care about the chat I had with Peyton? Fair enough" she said with an evil smile seeing Jake's reaction. "Well I'm going to see my baby now!" She called walking to Jenny's bedroom.

"No stop I want to know what happened! What did you say what did she say? What happened tell me baby girl please!" Jake begged following Haley around like a lost puppy dog.

"No my baby is more important" Haley said with a smirk going into Jenny's room and seeing her sitting up in her princess toddler bed.

"Hawey!" Jenny excitedly said.

"Hi sweetie do you want to come over to aunt Haley's for awhile?" She asked the young girl whose blond curls were all messed from her nap.

Jenny's eyes got wide in anticipation. "Ywa"

"Ok lets get your Winnie the pooh and your bag together so daddy can have some him time"

"Umm Haley... Why are you taking my daughter away?" Asked Jake confused.

"Why? Well maybe I do it because a young and gorgeous blond girl will come pretty soon and that I think that you need some alone time with her."

"What?" Jake asked making sure he heard right. "Peyton is coming here?"

"Exactly precious! So I don't want my lovely baby to see some pervert actions. I mean you didn't get some for like... an eternity so I'm taking this innocent thing with me." She added laughing.

"Look who is talking!" said Jake. "When was the last time you had some action huh? You never had some! And with Nathan Scott being around I guess Jenny has more of a chance to see some terrible things in your room than mine!!"

"What?" Haley asked with a shock face. "I'm not getting intimate with the freak!!"

Jake couldn't contain his laugher seeing Haley's face. "Come on girl! You're hot for the guy and..." Jake sighed. "I got to know him over the last two weeks and even if I hate to say it well...maybe he isn't that bad." Added Jake embarrassed.

Haley frowned. "I don't get you Jake."

"Oh don't get me wrong! I still don't think it will be a good idea for you to get together because I'm scared it will end badly and I'm sure you can do much better but I won't mind you two trying something." He added biting his lips.

"Oh Gosh!" Said Haley walking to the door. "I'm so happy you said that!" She opened the door still looking at Jake "you know what?! I'm going to take my panties off and run to Nathan's room right now! All right?" She said turning around and immediately blushed since Peyton was standing there.

"I was joking" Haley said embarrassed as Peyton stood there laughing. "Ok now that I have made a fool of myself I am taking Jenny and leaving."

"Give daddy a kiss Jenny" Haley said holding the little girl so she could say good-bye to her dad. "Bye dada" Jenny said latching herself back to Haley.

"Have fun" Haley winked grabbing the bag out of Jakes hand and walking pass Peyton. "Hey Peyt I have Jenny so just tell Jake to call me when you guys are done." She added before leaving.

"Umm hi" Peyton said shuffling her feet nervously looking down.

"Hey" Jake said looking at Peyton with intensity shining in his eyes. "Come on in"

"Okay thanks" Peyton said walking into the apartment and looking around. "Soo…" Peyton said uncomfortable with not knowing what to say.

"Okay I guess I'm going to be blunt. I like you Peyton…but" Jake started to say

"But you don't want a girlfriend or you like me as a friend. I understand" Peyton told him turning away.

"No Peyt wait!" Jake said grabbing her arm and stopping her from leaving.

"What?" Peyton asked now annoyed that she walked over there for nothing.

"I do like you and I want to be with you but you have to know I am a single dad trying to raise my daughter and I don't want to freak you out or anything but Haley is important to me and will always have a great importance in my life. She's Jenny's godmother but she is also my best friend and if she ever needs me I'll be here for her any day and anytime. I can't tell you what she's been through that's her decision if and when she tells you but we've been through too much together for me to leave her alone if she needs me. I guess I just want to make sure that if we do get in a relationship you won't get jealous of my friendship with Haley." Jake rambled.

"Jake I get that you and Haley have a strong friendship, and I guess that a part of me will always be jealous I won't come first at everything and she'll always be there and you'll always be there to rescue her if she ever needs it. But all that doesn't matter, what I want is to be with you. Nothing else matters" Peyton said sincerity laced through her words.

Jake didn't know how he got so lucky meeting someone like her and just grabbed her and kissed her senseless. This kiss was defiantly better than the first one. They spent the next 3 hours just making out on the couch and exploring each other's mouths and bodies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley arrived in her bedroom to find Brooke looking over her new purchases.

"Hey Tutor sis!" Said Brooke cheery like always. "Look what I've found at the fashion show!"

"I'm glad Brooke," said Haley pretending to care while putting Jenny on her bed.

"Do you know where is Peyton?" Asked Brooke still folding her new clothes.

Haley started to laugh. "She's with Jake. That's why I've got the baby," she said bending down to kiss Jenny. "I want to give them some time alone."

"You what?" Brooke asked confused. "I don't get you."

Haley sighed. "Please not you too! Well they like each other and I'm not and never been in love with him! He is my best friend… He's my bro!" She added. She didn't want to tell Brooke the whole story all over again.

Brooke sat on her bed. "I didn't expect that one! I was so sure!" She added to herself.

"Well…. You just made a mistake. Everybody did!" Said Haley nicely. "So what are you going to do tonight?"

"I don't know…" Said Brooke with hope in the eyes. "You want to hang out together?" Brooke asked.

Haley was about to answer when Jenny pressed the pooh « _Haley will like Brooke when hell freezes over._ » Haley could see the pain on Brooke face.

"_Stupid Jake! How could he forget about erasing that_?" Haley thought to herself.

"Brooke…I…I'm sorry about that." Said Haley sincere. "I don't think the same now I swear." She added taking the bear and recording a new message saying "_Haley loves her sweet angel_."

Brooke sighed. "I deserved it anyway." She said sadly.

"No you don't" said Haley shaking her head. "I can see that you're not the Brooke I knew before. You're a good person now."

"So? Do you feel like I'm your sister again?" Asked Brooke her voice full of hope.

Haley couldn't look at her sister, so she kept her eyes on Jenny." I…. Don't ask me that Brooke" said Haley sadly because she didn't want to hurt her sister." I never felt close to you. I haven't heard from you for about 5 years. How could I feel all the sisterly love in two weeks?" Haley asked still keeping her eyes on Jenny. "But I like you and I care for you, you know". She said finally looking at Brooke.

Brooke nodded and took a red shoebox from under the bed.

"However…" said Haley trying to sound positive" I think that before College will be over…. We'll be sister again." She added with a smile.

"You should look at this box," said Brooke all mysteriously. "Maybe you'll see things differently."

Haley frowned and opened the box. She took out a pile of pictures and looked at Brooke questionably.

"I kept all the pictures of the two of us," said Brooke nostalgic. "I also kept every letter you wrote to me. I always loved you Hales even if I kept showing the contrary."

Haley had tears in her eyes. She never expected something like that. She didn't want to show her emotions so she kept her eyes on the box. She took a pile of envelopes out. There were maybe 50 of them. They were all addressed to her but they've never been sent. Haley finally looked at Broke. "What are those?" She questioned with emotion laced through her voice and showing the big pile of envelopes to Brooke.

Brooke who was already very emotional could not contain her tears anymore when she saw her sisters' reaction. "These are the letters I wrote to you for the last 4 years. I want you to read them," she added sobbing. "In each single one of them I tell you about my life and how much I love and miss you and how I hate myself for the way I behaved toward you but…. but I never found the courage to send them to you. I was too afraid to be rejected by you."

Haley took her sister in her arms. "You should have sent them. You let me suffer for four more years."

They were sobbing in each other arms when Lucas walked in.

Lucas cleared his throat, he felt bad to interrupt what seemed to be an intense emotional moment.

"Oh Broody!" Said Brooke with a beautiful smile even through her tearful eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked looking between Brooke and Haley.

"I couldn't be better!" said Brooke kissing him. "I bought a fantastic shirt for you back at the show." She said turning around. "Shoot!" She added looking through her bags "I forgot your bag in the car! I'll be back in 5 minutes," she added hugging Haley and kissing Lucas before leaving the room.

"So is everything okay between you and Brooke?" Lucas asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I think we're on our way to being sisters finally" Haley replied looking at the letters in her hands

"Yeah I can see that. "Said Lucas wanting to speak about the real reason that made him come to the room. "Um Hales... Did you see Nathan?"

"What?" Haley asked surprised by his question. "Well...Yes I did but it was some time ago and...and well we didn't leave in such great terms why?"

"I'm looking for him and I shouldn't worry but he isn't picking up his phone." Said Lucas sincerely.

"I don't know where he is Luke. You should try the « _Skank hole _» the bar down campus. I'm sure he is there." She added trying to be nonchalant

"Look I know he was a ass to you but he does feel bad" Lucas told her

"Wow you mean the jerk actually has a heart," she said rolling her eyes.

"Hales he's had a rough life." Lucas told her

"Who hasn't?" Haley asked sick of the excuses Lucas was making for Nathan

Lucas shook his head. "Let me enlighten you on Nathan Scott life Hales. I know you won't repeat anything and…and stubborn as you are I think it's the only way I have to make you reconsider your decision of hating the guy." He added

"Whatever Luke." Said Haley pouting

"You're so like Brooke on that!" Said Lucas with a smile. "You're both so stubborn when you believe something. Anyway, Nathan's dad died when Nathan was three and his mum started to drink way too much and she became addicted to pills not long afterward." Said Lucas sadly.

Haley looked at Lucas surprised and took Jenny into her arms to have some kind of comfort while listening to the story of Nathan's life.

"His mum never cared that much about him. She cared way too much about her booze and pills than she did with her son. My parents tried to bring some love in Nathan's life but he was so sad and angry that he created the shell you're seeing today." Added Lucas his voice broken with emotion.

Haley phoned beeped, Haley looked at it. "I'm so sorry Luke. I...I didn't know. If I did...I... Sorry but it's Jake sending me a text. I need to bring Jenny back to his flat."

Lucas nodded. "I just need a minute more Hales. Something terrible happened to Nathan 3 years ago. He met a girl, pretty nice actually, a lot like you her name was Angela."

Haley felt a little pang of jealousy growing in her heart.

"Nathan liked her a lot but didn't want to admit it. He was scared to let his guard down and to be hurt again like his dad and mum did." Lucas cleared his throat. "We were at a party and she was there too. Nathan ignored her the whole night and flirted with every girl at the party. Angela was really upset about that because she told Nathan what she felt for him earlier that day. She drank too much and asked him to drive her home. He just sent her away saying that he was going to have a quickie with some random cheerleader there. "

Haley frowned "_what a jerk!"_ she thought.

"Anyway... She started to cry and took his car and left. She killed herself about a mile away."

"No!!!" Haley shouted feeling her heart breaking.

"When Nathan found out he ran to the hospital like crazy. I followed him there. And for the first time in my life I saw him cry." Said Lucas with tears in his eyes recalling the scene as if it was yesterday. "He told me that it was all his fault and that every person he cared about left him! That he didn't deserve to be loved and everything like that. After this terrible night Nathan became even worse and now... I can see everything happening all over again." Lucas added with despair.

"Why?" Haley asked emotionally.

"He likes you." Said Lucas as if he was stating the evidence. "I'm sure he's just scared to let his guard down and lose you like he lost everybody else. "

"I...I... Just find him Luke and take care of him." Said Haley taking Jenny's bag. "I'll talk to him later. I understand him now. I'm going to be his friend." She added sadly.

"I wil," said Lucas kissing Haley forehead. "You're a good person Haley James you know that?!"

Haley nodded and left the room. She felt terrible just now! She felt as the worst person on the planet.

Walking back to Jakes apartment Haley's head was swimming with thoughts of Nathan. Before she knew it she was at Jakes'.

This time instead of walking in she decided to knock since she didn't know what they were doing and really didn't want to see anything.

Haley knocked on the door and Jake opened it. After looking into his eyes, she was happy to see him looking so happy. He was truly happy and that's all that Haley wanted from life.

"I'm sorry Jake but I can't stay," said Haley wanting to see Nathan as soon as she could. She needed to ease her mind.

Jake kissed her forehead and whispered "Thank you baby girl."

"You're more than welcome brother" Haley whispered back.

She handed Jenny to Jake. "I love you sweetie," said Haley kissing her.

"I wove you Hawey," said Jenny waving good-bye.

Peyton grabbed her bag. "Haley wait for me. I need to go Jake"

"Yes I know" he sighed in mock hurt. "You've got to finish your artwork for tomorrow. "He pouted

"Aww I'm sorry Jake" She said facing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well...I guess that a kiss will make me feel better." He said with puppy dog eyes.

Peyton quickly kissed him and walked to the door to leave with Haley.

"Ready?" Haley asked before walking out the door.

"Yep" Peyton sadly responded. She really didn't want to leave but knew she had to finish an assignment for her art class.

After walking in silence for a few minutes both in deep thoughts of a different guy. Peyton thinking of Jake and how happy she was they were together and Haley processing everything Lucas said.

"Hey isn't that Nathan?" Peyton asked pointing to a guy sitting on a bench a few feet in front of them.

"Yea it looks like that" Haley responded.

"Well go talk to him" Peyton pushed knowing how Nathan was and how Haley really liked him.

"I don't know... why don't you go and talk to him?" Haley asked.

"Because we both know its not me that he wants to see" Peyton replied pushing Haley in Nathan direction.

"Hi" Haley said shyly standing next to Nathan.

"What do you want?" he asked snottily.

"I...I thought for a while Nathan" said Haley softly biting her lips "and you're right. We should try to be friends," she added sitting next to him and putting her hand on his.

He was confused. "_Why would she decide to be my friend now? Well I guess I should be thankful but I feel more disappointed that she only wants to be friends. This is the first girl I have ever wanted to be more with but I was a ass to her hopefully I can make it up to her!" _He thought to himself.

"Okay" he agreed. "So does that mean I have to start giving you piggy back rides?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh shut up," Haley said rolling her eyes good naturally and pushing him jokingly.

"Well Ms. James its getting pretty late out I better walk you home" Nathan said smirking.

"Well if you must" Haley said shrugging her shoulders and then laughing at Nathan's shocked face.

"If I must? Jeez you know how to make a guy feel loved," Nathan said laughing at the shocked face of Haley.

"So Jake plays basketball, do you?" He asked changing the subject before she could make a comeback.

"No I don't. I am a complete klutz. Jake tried teaching me once and Skills got hurt." Haley laughed remembering the day. Jake had tried teaching her and she threw the ball and hit Skills in the back of the head.

"Oh so you're a basketball killer. Stay away from me then" Nathan said laughing.

"Your going to regret saying that Scott" Haley said stopping while Nathan just kept walking and chuckling to himself. She decided to run and jump on his back for that comment.

"Ugh" Nathan said not expecting her to jump on his back. "What are you doing?" He asked laughing.

"Well... we're friends now Scott and you're making fun at me! I think you don't have a choice! RUN!!" She added laughing still on his back. "It's good for practice "she added, "You can ask Jake and Luke."

"I need some other things good for practice but I guess that's all I'm going to have from you huh?" said Nathan laughing

"You're such a perv" Haley said but couldn't help her cheeks flame red.

"Okay hold on" Nathan said playing along with her and running to her room. "_There is just something about this girl that makes me do stuff I would never do with anyone else_" He thought to himself.

_"I love holding on to him. No I can't, we're just friends that's all I can let him be. Right?" _Haley wondered to herself while holding on tightly around Nathan's neck.

"Okay mademoiselle here we are" Nathan said once they got to her door.

"Thank you sir" Haley said slipping off his back sad that the ride was so short.

"I guess I'll see you later buddy," Haley said masking her face so that he couldn't tell she wanted to kiss him.

"Bye." He said walking away before he grabbed her and kissed her like he had wanted to all night.

_"What's wrong with me? Why do I like him? We're just friends that's all we can ever be. I do not want to kiss him,_" Haley thought to herself before opening the door and quickly grabbing a pair of pajamas and lying in her bed where thoughts of Nathan consumed her until she fell asleep and dreamed of him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Steffy2106 Author's note**: Hey Guys, We just want to thank you for your nice reviews. You really made our day and you motivated us to update as soon as we could. So… Here is the latest update. We hope you'll enjoy and comment. As for the next chapter… a major secret is going to be reveled! Is it Haley's?…. Keep reading if you want to know : - )

Thanks again guys for your support. Take care.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday 19th of October 2007 (Two weeks later):**

**Exhibition match: Duke Blue Devil vs. Virginia Tech Hokies.**

Haley was sitting just behind the player's bench. It was one the privileges of being friends with half the team. Haley wasn't feeling good though, she felt sick. She was stressing for the guys like she was the one playing tonight. The team was going to start warming up in about 5 minutes but it felt like an eternity to her. She decided to concentrate her attention on Brooke and Peyton, who seemed to have fun warming up the crowd with the other cheerleaders and making the crowd excited for the game. Seeing Brooke move like that made her laugh: "_why can't I be a bit more like her?" _She wondered shaking her head.

Brooke was happy to cheer in front of her sister, she was keeping her eyes on her, and she was cheering just for her, while and Broody when he finally came out. Her eyes went to Haley's left side where Keith was sitting there by himself since Karen; Lucas's mom wasn't able to make it.

At this moment the announcer called the Blue Devils and the team walked in. Haley could finally breathe a bit better when she saw the confidence on Nathan, Lucas and Jake's faces. Just before going to the court the guys waved at her and she waved back with a lot of enthusiasm. It felt good to have so many friends, for the first time in a long time she felt good, she felt loved and cared about. The stress was still there and she knew perfectly well that it would not leave her before the end of the game.

The cheerleaders were near the players bench when one of them, a pretty ginger haired girl turned around to look at Haley with jealousy in her green eyes when she saw the guys all waving at Haley. She turned to Brooke. "Well I thought I was easy but apparently the girl behind us is easier than I am. Do you think she slept with all of them?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

Brooke could not believe what she heard. She was about to answer but Haley who was close enough to hear what the girl said decided to defend herself.

"Hey you… The ginger head turn around!" said Haley angrily "Yes you… What's your name?"

"Rachel" Said the girl with a bored look on her face.

"Well… Rachel you better stop talking bullshit and continue moving your skanky ass. Do you get me?" Haley said firmly. "Are you jealous because the guys would prefer to date a plain Jane than a slut because if you are... No one wants to hear you talk so just shut the hell up!"

"Whatever!!" said Rachel since she couldn't think of a comeback.

"You better watch out!" Said Haley louder than she intended. "If you're looking for a black eye it's on my fist!"

Brooke and Peyton could not contain their laugher any longer. "Way to go little sis!" Said Brooke giggling.

"That's your sister?" Asked Rachel surprised.

"Well yeah…" Said Brooke still laughing. "And I'm so proud of her right now! As you can imagine."

Haley was quite happy to have snapped at Rachel the way she did. It actually helped her to relieve her stress. The man sitting beside her started to laugh. Haley just glared at him.

"You're Haley I presume." He said still laughing. "Lucas told me that you had quite a temper."

Haley frowned. "And you are?" She asked confusion sketched in her big brown eyes.

"I'm Keith, Lucas' father." Said Keith with a bright smile. "I'm so glad to finally meet you Haley."

"Wow now I'm kind of embarrassed that I yelled at her and you saw that. And I do not have a temper" Haley denied her cheeks blushing.

"Eh don't be that girl deserved it" Keith said laughing at this feisty girl sitting next to him.

---------------------------------MEANWHILE ON THE COURT-----------------------------------

"Hey Scott you ready to win this or are you going to play crappy like you did in Tree Hill?"

"Shove it West" Nathan said brushing off his comment. Ever since High Fliers the two couldn't stand each other. It was probably because the coaches that ran the camp and the other players seemed to like Nathan more.

"Oh damn. Hey Smith whose that fine chick sitting right there?" Damien asked one of the other players while pointing to a petite brunette behind the player's bench.

Looking to see where Damien was pointing Nathan balled his fists up and clenched his jaw. He really didn't need to get into a fight with Damien before the big game.

"She doesn't really look like a challenge probably a easy lay especially after I win the game tonight" West continued.

This time though Nathan couldn't keep his mouth shut. "_No one talks about his Haley like that. Wait... His Haley?" _he thought to himself.

"Hey West you better shut your mouth before I shut it for you" Nathan said standing in front of Damien his face contorted in fury.

"Why you wanna bang her first or something? Don't worry Nate you can have my sloppy seconds." West taunted.

_"That's it_!"Nathan thought. "West leave my girlfriend the hell alone or else" Nathan promised.

"Wait the great Scott has a girlfriend! She must be better in bed than I thought" Damien said laughing to himself and walking away. Before Damien got to far away from Nathan he decided to say one last thing to rile him up. "Hey Scott don't worry once she's done with you there will be room in my bed for that tight little body of hers" Damien said

Noticing Nathan's fist balled up and his jaw clenched Lucas could see that Nathan was going to pounce on Damien and quickly grabbed his arm motioning for Jake to grab the other.

"Are you insane?" Asked Lucas trying to contain Nathan." Do you really want to start the season with a fight?"

Nathan was red with anger. "That dick just insulted Haley!" He said as a defense.

Jake was about to let Nathan off. "_If West insulted Haley he deserved to be beaten! But not now… Not in public_." Thought Jake.

"Believe me Nate… " Said Jake trying to contain his anger "No one would like to beat the crap out of him more than me right now. But it's not the solution... Not yet anyway just put this anger in the game okay?"

Nathan looked at Jake and looked at Haley. She was looking at them frowning. "Yeah… That's fine man. You can let me go now. People are starting to stare."

Haley could see that Nathan was upset. She sighed, "Come on Nate just breath" she said out loud lost in her thoughts. She didn't want Nathan to do something stupid. She felt relieved when she saw Jake and Lucas letting him go.

"Nathan's got a temper too Haley." Said Keith who witnessed the scene and saw Haley's reaction to it. "He always had and always will."

"Well… We don't know what happened do we?" Said Haley looking at Keith. "Maybe his reaction is totally justified!" She added defending Nathan. She knew he was wrong because nothing could lead to a fight on a game night. She knew that Nathan didn't have a lot of self-control but without knowing why she felt, as if she had to defend him.

Haley could see laugher in Keith's eyes." I…I'm just saying that you know… I don't really know" she added embarrassed by her own reaction.

"Wow" Said Keith looking at the game, which just started. "I would be so proud to have a supporter like you. You're really standing by Nathan's side. It's great!" Keith added before starting to cheer for the team.

Haley didn't really know what to answer and decided to let go and start cheering for the team too.

Haley kept her eyes on Nathan for the full game or almost. He played like a god. Lucas and Jake played really well too but Nathan's performance was just outstanding. Haley didn't know what motivated him to play like that but he was almost not real. The Blue devils won 56-25.

At the end of the game Haley screamed and jumped into Keith's arms. She knew it was only an exhibition match without consequences but she knew that this victory would boost their spirits.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Haley realizing that she was in Keith arms.

Keith laughed at Haley embarrassment." Hey don't apologies!" Said Keith sincerely. "You're Brooke's sister and Lucas 'friend. You're almost family! " He added pulling her into a hug again. "You seem to be a pretty amazing girl Haley. I'm sure you're going to make Nathan the happiest guy on hearth!"

Haley loosened the embrace. "I'm sorry Sir but..."

"Don't call me Sir!" Said Keith cutting her off. "Call me Keith!" He added smiling

"Well Keith" said Haley embarrassed. "I don't want to…."

She could not finish her sentence. Jake shouted in her direction. " Hey Baby Girl! I'm waiting for my victory kiss!" He said opening his arms.

Haley smiled. The victory kiss was a ritual since High School and she couldn't go against it.

"I'm sorry," she said to Keith for just leaving him. She ran and jumped into Jakes' arms. "Good game JJ." She said kissing his cheek.

"I know…." Said Jake acting modest.

Lucas joined them. "So you met my dad." He said pointing to Keith.

"Yeah I did…. "Said Haley looking at Keith. "He's really nice." She added smiling. "You played very well tonight! Come on bend down so I can give you a victory kiss too!" she said laughing. She kissed Lucas' cheek.

Nathan was talking to Skills but couldn't help noticing Haley kissing Jake and Lucas. "_I want my kiss too!" _He thought to himself but he didn't know how to get ride of Skills without being impolite.

The guys left Haley to join their girlfriends. At this moment Damian West walked to Haley with a smile.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" She replied not really looking at him. She was trying to find Nathan but she was too short to see him even when she was on her tippy toes.

"Did you like the game?" He asked trying to find her glance.

"Umm yeah." She said still looking for Nathan.

"Can I have a victory kiss too?" He asked knowing it would be the only way to attract her attention.

"Excuse me?" Asked Haley frowning finally looking at West.

Nathan could see Damian talking to Haley and all the furor he had before the game just came back as a rush. "_How dare he flirt with Hales?! He knows we're dating! I'm going to kick his ass"_. He added to himself walking to them.

Nathan was getting closer when an arm stopped him. "You don' t need to save her dude." Said Jake laughing. "Just look and learn I give less than 2 minutes to the guy."

Nathan looked at Jake confused.

"Oh don't worry I keep an eye on her! But she knows how to defend herself now. Believe me… West will be crying pretty soon. Just watch, listen and learn." Said Jake laughing.

Nathan could hear them now and decided to follow Jakes advice. He could see Haley put her hands on her hips.

"Well… I'm coming to claim my price. You're giving some kisses away and I played well so I think I deserve one and on the mouth please." Damian added with a cocky smile.

Haley started to laugh which surprised Damian as well as hurt his ego. "What?" He asked aggressively.

"Oohhh You were serious!" Haley asked pretending to be really naïve. "You're such a fool!!" She added shaking her head. "I won't kiss you even if my life was depending on it. Are we clear?"

Damian smiled. "You're saying that now doll because you're dating Scott! Well… You're boyfriend told me to back off because you two are dating. He is just scared. You should try me! Once you'd tested West you won't go back to Scott!"

"Why? Did you test Nathan yourself?" Asked Haley rolling her eyes. "Believe me… I'm totally satisfied with Nathan! He's making me see all the stars each time he puts his fingers on me but… I don't know, just seeing your face gets me a little nauseous!" She added with laugher. "So you know what? I'll pass but thanks for asking!" Added Haley looking West up and down.

"Well… the offer is still valid okay?" Said West not wanting to show his discomfort. "Once you grow tired of Scott there will always be a place on my bed." He added walking back to his teammates.

"Unbelievable… "Said Haley shaking her head not believing that a guy could be so full of crap.

She felt an arm closing up on her neck. It was Nathan.

"Good job!" He said really proud.

"I like the guy!" said Haley sarcastically. "He is really a case! "

Nathan started to laugh. "Hey I've just heard that you're giving victory kisses… Can I have one?" He asked bending down.

Haley could see Damian looking at them so she kissed Nathan on the lips. It was a quick but soft kiss.

Nathan could not believe his luck. His heart was beating so fast that he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. "Why did you do that for?" Asked Nathan trying to hide his happiness.

Haley smiled. "Well... Apparently you said to West we were dating! What was THAT about huh?"

"Well uh you see the thing is" Nathan stuttered while Haley laughed to herself "I was just protecting you" Nathan said this time more confident.

"Oh really...Protecting me huh?" Haley said mischief in her eyes.

Damien saw the two of them talking and decided to rile Nathan up more because of his stupid little girlfriend embarrassing him. "Hey Scott wasn't much of a kiss from what I saw, guess she's almost through with you and going to move on with Jagelski or your cousin." Damien said with a grin.

Nathan looked at Haley expectantly and waited to see what Haley was going to do. "_He was happy with the victory kiss but…if she was willing for another one" _he thought to himself smiling.

Haley wanting to shut this guy up saw Nathan looking down at her and locked eyes with her to convey what he was going to do, he quickly bent down and kissed her. Haley didn't think about anything and just kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Nathan was in shock for sure, he didn't expect that Haley would ever go along with this but he was going to make this last for as long as he could. His tongue quickly begged for entrance and she obliged loving his kisses but wouldn't admit it to anyone. They both put all their frustrations and lust into the kiss. His arms quickly found their way to her waist while he pulled her closer to him.

Damien just stood there in shock watching. He couldn't believe some girl would be with Scott and made a promise that he would break them up.

"That was the kind of kiss I use to give to my kindergarten girlfriend!" said Damien despiteful. "When you grow tired of that faded copy of me... You know where to find the original." He added walking away.

"I thought you were just friends" Keith said looking at Haley his eyes twinkling in laughter and breaking the couple apart.

"We…we are" Haley stuttered her face flushed with excitement from the kiss and the embarrassment that Keith saw them kissing. She was still shocked from the butterflies in her stomach and everything she felt from the kiss.

Nathan just laughed at Haley stuttering "You know what Keith she just couldn't keep her hands off me" Nathan said laughing at the horrified expression on Haley's face.

"Ugh as if" Haley said swatting Nathan on the arm.

Keith just kept looking between the two and their playful banter. "_They are going to be together soon" _he predicted in his head. Keith shook his head. "Sorry Bonnie & Clyde but I don't want to be home too late so I'm going to say goodbye to my son." Added Keith walking away.

Nathan and Haley could not contain their laugher to that comment.

Keith came behind Lucas. "It was a fine game son. I'm really proud of you."

Lucas turned around with a big smile on his face. He was so proud to have Keith as a dad, he could not dream of a better dad. "Thanks Dad" said Lucas pulling his dad into a hug.

Keith looked at Brooke beside Lucas. "Hello my future daughter in law!" Said Keith kissing Brooke on the cheek. "You cheered for your man really well tonight!" Said Keith laughing.

"I always cheer for my man!" said Brooke winking.

"Oh I don't need you to go into detail!" said Keith pretending to be embarrassed. "Well I'm sorry son but I need to go now. I don't want your mum to worry. But I'll be there for your first official match don't worry. I love you son."

"I love you too dad" said Lucas hugging Brooke against his chest.

"So broody we're going to hang out with Naley and Jeyton" Brooke told him rather than asked him.

"But what if I want to be alone with my sexy girlfriend?" Lucas said pulling Brooke closer to him. "And who the hell is Jeyton and Naley?" He asked confused a second later.

"Well Jeyton is Jake and Peyton because they are dating and need a couple name, and Naley is Nathan and Haley because between the two of us I am sure there is something more than friendship there! And we Mr. Broody pants are Brucas because we are the best couple out there" Brooke smiled showing off her dimples.

Lucas couldn't believe his girlfriend, the little matchmaker had names for everyone so he shouldn't have been surprised she would give couples group names. "You know you never did answer my question of me wanting to be alone with my beautiful girlfriend" Lucas reminded her slipping his arm around her and they walked to the car.

"Well you know Broody if you can find a way to kick your cousin out of your room for the night than you might get lucky" Brooke said seductively.

"Damn I will have to nice to him," Luke pouted while Brooke laughed. They quickly got in the car and drove to Jakes.

Brooke parked her car in front of Jakes ' flat. "Okay broody..." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Jeyton went to pick up a pizza and Haley is coming over with Nate so maybe I can show you a little preview of what you're going to have tonight if you can get rid of Nate." She added with a wink.

"mhmm I like when you talk dirty to me" said Lucas capturing her mouth.

They were so busy making out that they didn't see Haley and Nathan going in Jakes' flat.

Haley paid the babysitter and went to Jenny's room to give her a kiss and make sure she was okay. When she turned around Nathan was standing in front of the door.

"You're going to be a terrific mother." Said Nathan smiling.

"Thanks" said Haley blushing. She had some weird thoughts imagining how their own children would look like. "_Stop it Haley... You're going crazy_!!" She added to herself.

At that moment Jake and Peyton came in. Haley thanked god for that. She closed Jenny's bedroom door behind her.

"Ready for pizza and a chick flick?" Peyton asked looking at everyone.

"Chick flick?!" Jake and Nathan groaned.

"Yep pizza nights with Brooke usually has at least one chick flick," Peyton told them.

"Great!" Nathan said sarcastically.


	14. Chapter 14

**authors' note: **Hey everyone we were blown away by the reviews that we decided to update again. Just to let everyone know we are writing this as we go so sorry if sometimes you guys have to wait for an update but I am in school so homework comes first. In this chapter you will find out Haley's secret and we can't wait to find out your reactions to it. We hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and leave your thoughts. :o)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking around the store Haley couldn't believe that soon it would be Halloween. Looking at all the costumes she didn't think she would be able to find one. They were all to revealing for her taste.

"You know what the best part of Halloween is?" Brooke asked coming to stand by Haley and Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asked humoring Brooke.

"It's the only night we can be all slutty without being judge." Brooke said as if the answer was obvious.

"Only you B. James" Peyton said laughing while Haley laughed too.

"I think I am going to ask the owner if they have a nun costume," Haley said before walking away.

"She's not serious right?" Brooke asked horrified before quickly following her sister.

"Hi I was wondering if you had a nun costume?" Haley asked the owner.

"Oh of course we do. Here it is," he said bringing her to a slutty nuns' costume.

"Hales I would never have expected you as a sexy nun I love the idea!" Brooke said proud of her sisters tastes for once.

"No I didn't, I wanted a real nun costume no slutty or sexy ones or whatever else you want to call those things" Haley snapped pointing at the costume in front of her.

"I…I'm sorry" Brooke stuttered shocked by Haley's tone.

"It's fine" Haley said "must be about that time of the month, you know?" she laughed it off waving her hand around.

"Right" Brooke said disbelief and uncertainty in her voice.

"Hey B. James what do you think of this?" Peyton asked holding up a black angel costume.

"Oh P. Sawyer I love it! Defiantly you!" Brooke gushed.

"What should I get?" Brooke asked tapping her finger on her chin and looking around the store.

"Ooh" Brooke said her eyes big and she ran to a rack.

"What did she see?" Haley asked Peyton.

"Probably a sexy costume" Peyton said the laughter and amusement showing in her eyes.

"Well I guess that means the hunt to find the perfect…" Haley started to say then trailed off.

"Um Haley you ok?" Peyton asked confused of the look on Haley's face.

"Yea be right back," Haley said walking away not even waiting for Peyton's response.

There on a rack by the window was the most beautiful floor length cream dress with gold sparkly accents flowing through it stood.

"Wow" Haley breathed out.

"Would you like to try it on?" A worker asked seeing the look of awe on Haley's face.

"Can I?" Haley asked her face reminding the person of a child who was asking for a piece of candy.

"Of course" the worker said grabbing the dress and leading Haley into the back where the dressing rooms were located.

Seeing her sister going to the dressing rooms Brooke's curiosity got the best of her and she grabbed Peyton hand and pulled her with her.

"Hey tutor sis, come out when you have on the costume" Brooke yelled in the dressing room area.

"Okay" Haley said slipping out of her jeans and t-shirt and putting on the dress.

Walking out of the dressing room Haley held her breath waiting to see how she looked in the mirror. "_Wow"_ she thought. The dress fit her every curve and the top sat right above her boobs where it looked sexy but tasteful. It was fitted on the top then the skirt flowed out. The back, which she hadn't noticed before, crisscrossed then tied on her lower back. Turning around she bit her lip and walked to find Brooke and Peyton to see what they thought of the dress.

Haley walked to the main room where Brooke and Peyton were waiting for her. She was looking down scared of their reaction. After about 2 seconds, which for her felt like an eternity she decided to look up because she didn't hear any comments.

She saw Peyton and Brooke their mouths wide open like they just saw something supernatural.

"Come on guys! Say something," Haley begged embarrassed.

"I...I just don't know what to say." Said Brooke who was absolutely speechless for the first time in her life.

"My god Hales...Your beautiful." Said Peyton impressed. "No beautiful it's not even strong enough" added Peyton shaking her head.

"You're magical," said Brooke

"Exactly!!" Said Peyton loudly. "You look like a Disney princess. You can't even imagine how great you look. "

"Geez lil sis!" Said Brooke with a big smile. "Nobody could look as beautiful as you will tonight. I'm so jealous right now." Brooke added hugging her sister. "You so have to take this dress!!"

Haley nodded. "Thanks guys you're so sweet." Said Haley walking back into the dressing room but only one thing was in her mind. "_Will Nathan like my dress?"_

After quickly finding a halo for Peyton and a tiara for Haley the girls quickly paid and left the store.

-----------------------------------AT THE DORM----------------------------------------------------

Lucas was on his bed, his laptop on his knees. He was working on the novel he was writing and today he was really inspired. "_Maybe it__'__s the Halloween spirit," _He thought to himself.

"Halloween?" He shouted like he had a revelation and looked to his watch. "Shit" he said closing his laptop and jumping out of bed. "I can't believe I forgot!" He added trying to put his shoes on.

It was already six and the shop was closing in about an hour.

He ran down the corridor and bumped into Nathan.

"Hey! Slow down dude!" Said Nathan laughing with his costume on his arm. "What's your problem?"

"I…I forgot to pick up my costume!" Said Lucas panicked. "I was supposed to be there at 3:30 and well…. Gosh I'm so screwed!!" He added running away.

Nathan looked at Lucas running "Run Forrest Run!!!" Nathan shouted overplaying and chuckling to himself as he walked into his room.

Lucas arrived to the shop out of breath and walked to the owner.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Lucas Scott, I reserved a superman costume." Said Lucas still out of breath.

"I'm sorry…" Said the owner sincerely. "I thought you wouldn't come and because you didn't leave any guarantee well…. I rented your costume about 30 minutes ago."

"Nooo!!" Said Lucas like the earth just opened under his feet. "You know what my girlfriend is going to do to me huh? She is going to kill me!! But really kill me!!" Said Lucas walking around in a circle.

"You need to help me! I need a costume. Please tell me you've got one left! PLEASE." Lucas begged.

The owner seemed really sorry for Lucas and started to look in his listing. "Well… I do have something left in your size but…."

"That's fine," said Lucas relieved. "As long as I have a costume I'm saved." He added smiling.

"I would not say that if I were you," said the owner trying to contain his laugher." You better check it out first" he said walking to a costume rack with Lucas behind him.

The owner showed the costume to Lucas.

"You're joking right?" Said Lucas in disbelief.

"I'm afraid not," said the owner. "That's all I've got left," he added handing Lucas the pink and fluffy rabbit costume.

Lucas sighed. "I guess I don't have much choice." He added with such a desperate voice that the owner thought he was going to cry. "I'll take it then."

"It's going to be the longest night of my life," said Lucas shaking his head. "I can already hear the laugher!"

The owner nodded. "I'm sorry for you man. I really am…"

-----------------------HALLOWEEN PARTY AT BLUE MOON--------------------------------

The girls arrived at the club and looked around to see if they could find the guys anywhere. Haley quickly found Skills in his cop uniform so she turned around and started to talk to him.

"Hello officer" Haley said laughing at his reaction.

"Well you look different," He said looking her up and down and Haley blushed.

Seeing Peyton and Brooke the guys started walking towards them. "_Where's Haley?"_ Nathan thought. There was some blonde talking to Skills but no Haley?

"Hi Girlfriend" Lucas said when they got up to the girls.

Brooke just stared at Lucas. "Why on earth did you choose that outfit?" Said Brooke laughing. "I thought you were going to be my superhero!! And well... now you're my super rabbit! How can you save me now!! You're going to fight with a carrot."

"Haha!! You can laugh!!" Said Lucas in mock hurt. "But I'm a vicious rabbit!" Lucas added grimacing.

"Oohhh I get it!!" Said Nathan laughing. "You are a wererabbit!!"

Brooke started to laugh even harder. "Yeah!! You're my wererabbit!!" Seeing Lucas doing his puppy eyes Brooke hugged him. "Awww Don't worry I find you super hot in this costume. You know I think I like pink rabbits now." Brooke said seductively.

"Hey Brooke where's Hales?" Nathan questioned looking around.

Haley hearing her named turned around slowly and her breath caught in her throat. Nathan was hot. He was dressed as Batman and defiantly filled out the costume.

"Hi Nate" Haley smiled warmly up at him. She had to laugh to herself at his reaction to her costume. His mouth was hanging open.

"Wow you look…Wow" Nathan told her honestly. He couldn't believe this girl would make him feel like a nervous teenager. "Your hair?" He questioned.

"Oh you don't like it?" She asked biting her lips and fiddling with the ends of one of the curls. "It was Brookes suggestion she said I needed highlights and decided on blonde and well with me being a princess she said to curl it, I know I look stupid right?" She rambled not meeting his gaze.

"Hales you're rambling. You don't look stupid, you look beautiful and I love your hair," He said reaching for her hand that was playing with her hair and stilling it. Looking into her eyes all he wanted to do was kiss her.

Staring into his eyes Haley wished he would just kiss her. She knew she shouldn't like him but there was something addicting about his kisses and how they made her feel. "_We're just friends"_ she told herself sternly.

"So Luke what do you think of Hales?" Brooke questioned pointing at Haley.

"Wow Haley you look great!" Lucas told her.

"Baby girl your blonde" Jake said his surprise evident on his face. "I love it," He added hugging her trying to reassure her that her hair looked good.

"So Zorro, will you dance with a dark angel?" Peyton asked holding out her hand.

"Yes I will... this dark angel already stole my heart anyway," Jake said smiling and leading her out to the dance floor.

"You know Cheery I think I am feeling a little sick. I think I need a certain nurses attention," Lucas told her while looking up and down her short little nurse's outfit.

"Oh Broody don't you worry I think I know what will make you feel better. Follow me" Brooke said leading them away from Haley and Nathan.

Haley was just staring into Nathan's eyes. She tried to read his soul and see what he was thinking. Skills didn't notice the intimacy of the moment and interrupted it.

"So Haley..." Said Skills smiling. "I think I need to find you another nickname. I mean bookworm is not good for such a beauty." He added making Haley blush. "Would this pretty princess agree to dance with a humble peace keeper?" Skills asked.

Haley looked at Nathan not knowing what to do. He didn't seem to react so she decided to accept. "Of course sir" she said smiling and giving him her hand.

Nathan followed them with his glance. He could not believe she accepted to dance with Skills. He was a bit angry against Haley without any serious reason. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Batman... Would you care to save a poor and lost girl?" Said Rachel huskily.

Nathan turned around. Rachel was wearing a dress so short and tight that it seemed to be a belt. Nathan sighed, He didn't like Rachel she was too slutty for him. "_Since when a girl is too slutty for me?" _Asked Nathan to himself.

Nathan was about to refuse when he heard Haley laugh on the dance floor and it crushed his heart. "Of course I would," said Nathan with a cocky smile. "Lets go dance."

"Well that's a start..." Said Rachel licking her lips.

Nathan took her hand and walked on the dance floor

Haley was laughing with Skills but at the same time she was regretting not dancing with Nathan. She turned to the bar to look at him but he wasn't there anymore. She started to look around and what she saw crushed her even more than she could have imagined. He was slow dancing with Rachel and she was dancing too suggestively for Haley. "_What a bitch!!"_ Haley thought. Nathan could see her looking at them and wanted to stop dancing but, at the same time, he didn't want to show his discomfort. Haley clearly told him that they had no hope.

Haley stopped moving.

"Are you okay?" Asked Skills worried.

"Umm? Yeah I'm fine but I'm too warm. I guess this dress is the problem. I'll just go and take some fresh air for a minute okay?" She added looking at Nathan.

"Yeah...Okay" said Skills still worried. "Let me come with you." He added taking her to the door.

"No. That's fine. Have fun, I'll be back in 5 minutes." Said Haley firmly leaving no room for arguments.

Skills understood that she needed to be alone and just nodded.

Nathan who saw Haley going out decided to follow her but Rachel retained him.

"Come on Batman... You can't leave me now. Just finish the dance okay?" She asked with fake sadness.

Nathan sighed. The song will be over soon anyway. "Okay" he just said without enthusiasm.

Stepping out in the cold air Haley tried to rationalize with herself that she shouldn't be jealous. Nathan wasn't hers. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized someone was following her.

Walking up to her he put his hand on her lower back and whispered in her ear suggestively "Hey princess…what about a pirate kidnapping you to have a little fun?"

Standing frozen in fear Haley had a flashback to the day Jenny was born.

**FLASHBACK**

**December 16, 2005.**

_Haley was hurrying out of High School. It was six already and she really wanted to meet her goddaughter. She received a text message from Jake at 12 saying that he was at the Hospital and that Nikki was in labor. She wanted to miss class and stay with Jake at the Hospital but she couldn't. She had some stupid tutor lessons to give tonight and she couldn't find anybody available to replace her. Moreover, the principal told her that her best friend having a baby was not a priority and that she needed to honor her tutoring sessions. It was pretty dark already; she was supposed to walk straight home and go to the hospital with her mum who was as excited as Haley to meet Jenny. She picked the name for the baby she thought to herself smiling after Jakes' grandma. _

"_Hey Haley right?" Some guy in a blue car asked. Haley recognized him as one of Jakes teammates_. "_Mark I think his name is"_ _she thought_.

"_Yea what are you doing still at school?" she asked genuinely curious._

"_I decided to work out a little more. Do you need a ride?" He asked something flashing in his eyes that Haley couldn't read._

"_Um no thanks" She told him. She didn't have a good sense about this guy so she didn't want to get in a car with him._

"_I wasn't really asking. Get in the car" He forcefully told her. Haley quickly started running away. Getting out of the car Mark caught up with her easily since he was a basketball player and put his hand on her lower back, grabbing her shirt and pulling her back to the parking lot where his car was. He opened the back door and roughly pushed her inside so she landed on her back._

"_I know you want me Haley," He told her climbing on top of her. _

"_Get off me" Haley screamed wriggling underneath him, which turned him on even more._

_Pulling out a knife from the pocket of his jeans he quickly silenced her by showing it to her. "Stay quiet now," He told her moving his hand holding the knife to the button of her pants. _

_Haley thought she was about to die. She was sure he was going to kill her afterward and started to sob. _

_"Shut the Hell up Haley! You're going to love it! You'll ask for more." He said starting to kiss her neck. He bit her shoulder and it started to bleed. "Mhmm I like your taste" he said while Haley was screaming out in pain._

_Haley found the force to push him away. The pain helped make her stronger than ever. She succeeded in opening the car door by her head and was about to get out when she felt a sharp pain on her thigh. She turned around in shock and saw that Mark stabbed her with the knife. She thought fast and preferred to suffer and die fighting, than die after being rapped._

_She pulled her leg with all the force she had left out of his grasp and could feel the blade cutting through her muscles. She fell out of the car with a thud and then started to crawl in the parking lot crying and screaming. "PLEASE HELP ME." She shouted with pain "SOMEDODY HELP ME!" _

"_I don't know why you are screaming no one is going to believe you. Your just some stupid little girl who was asking for it." Mark said before kicking her making her scream out in even more pain._

_Hearing the gym door slam close Mark bent down to Haley's level and left her with these last parting words. "If you tell anyone, no one will believe you and I will make sure you are mine" He told her running to his car and flying out of the parking lot._

"_Haley are you okay?" The older janitor asked seeing her lying in the parking lot bleeding and crying._

"_I'm…I don't know Hank. I don't know if I ever will be." Haley cried._

"_Look I am going to call for a ambulance, can I use you cell phone" he asked seeing the girl he had come to know for 3 years holding her leg and crying._

**END FLASHBACK**

The song finally finished and Nathan quickly went to find Haley brushing off the complaints from Rachel about him leaving. Something in his gut told him that Haley needed him. Walking out the doors he saw Haley frozen to the spot she was in her face showing she was terrified. He felt a sense of protectiveness and anger flash through his body as he walked up to the pirate and quickly grabbed him by the neck and pushed into in the wall of the building.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Nathan screamed finally recognizing the pirate as Damien West. The fury increasing full fledged as he started punching him.

Haley came back to reality and saw Nathan hitting the pirate who was nobody else than Damian West. Haley ran to Nathan and tried to stop him by hanging to his arm.

"Nathan Stop!!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. "He didn't do anything".

Nathan stopped straight away and stared at Haley. "Don't lie Hales. I saw your face!" Said Nathan shouting. "You were paralyzed with fear."

"I didn't do anything to her man." Said Damian trying to clean up his bloody nose. "I don't need that to have her!! She'll come to me on her own time."

"You better go West." Said Nathan harshly still looking at Haley. "Just go before I change my mind!"

Damian walked away moaning

"What the hell happened there Haley?" Asked Nathan with anger. He was just so scared.

Haley opened her mouth and closed it again. She burst into tears.

"What did that dick do to you?" Said Nathan shouting louder.

"No…Nothing" said Haley who had trouble breathing. "I swear it's just... It's just… "

"It's just what? Tell me Hales for the love of god!!" Said Nathan taking her hands.

"I...I" She looked up. "I need Jake." She begged.

The fact that she asked for Jake in such a sad moment just broke Nathan's heart.

"Ok come on Hales" Nathan said leading her back into the party and straight to the dance floor where he saw Jake.

"Haley what's wrong?" Jake asked looking into Haley's eyes and seeing her scared and her face pale then at Nathan's whose hand had blood on it.

"Tutor sis you look like you just saw a ghost," Brooke said stepping up next to Jake with Lucas behind her.

"Hales did you have a flashback" Jake asked his voice low and soothing but everyone heard him as Haley looked up with such sadness in her eyes that it made his heart break.

"Come on why don't we leave and talk" Jake said before turning to Peyton. "Peyt remember how I told you that if Haley needs me I have to go? This is one of those times. I'm sorry" Jake apologized to Peyton.

"I would be pissed if you weren't there for her. Go we will talk later" Peyton said looking at Haley sadly and kissing him quickly before he talked to Nathan.

Nathan was turned apart, He hated to see Haley like that and he hate the fact that he was not the one comforting her.

"Thanks Nate, for bringing her to me." Jake said before grabbing Haley's hand and leading her out of the club and to his car. Haley wasn't even thinking just walking she just shell-shocked from everything that happened.

They were not in the partying mood anymore and they sat at a table.

"What did happen out there?" Asked Lucas worried.

"I don't know man but I never saw that much fear on someone face". Said Nathan sadly.

Brooke Was lost in her thought.

"Brooke...Brooke..." Called Lucas.

Brooke looked at him and expressed her thoughts outloud. "Maybe it has to do with the long scar she has on her leg."

"What?" They all shouted at the same time.

Seeing their surprised face, Brooke realized that she expressed her thoughts loudly and bite her lips. "Huh... Don't mind me."

"When you're talking about Hales I have to know!" Said Nathan almost begging.

"_If someone ever touched my Haley I'll kill him. I swear to god I will_" said Nathan to himself closing his fist.

Brooke knew she had no other choice than tell what she knew. "_Damn me!" _She said angry against herself. She told the gang about the night she saw the scar on Haley's leg and made them swear secrecy. She didn't want to loose the little trust Haley had in her.

Nathan was just boiling inside. He wanted to be with Haley now but he sadly knew that Jake was the only person she needed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note from HJS-NS-23**: Hey everyone we were blown away by all the reviews! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I just want to clear it up that Haley was not raped. Luckily Hank came out before Mark was able to. This chapter has another flashback so enjoy it. Have fun reading and don't forget to review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Driving to the apartment Jake just kept looking at Haley to make sure she was all right. He knew right now she needed silence so he would talk to her when they got to his apartment and got settled. Pulling into the apartment he put the car in park and got out. Noticing Haley hadn't moved he went around to the passenger side and opened her door. Startled Haley looked up and saw Jake waiting for her expectedly. Getting out he held out his hand to Haley knowing just how fragile she was and how much she needed him.

They got to his apartment where he thanked and paid the elderly woman who lived down the hall from him. After the lady left Haley went and grabbed Jenny from Jakes arms. She really needed some comfort and holding Jenny gave that to her usually.

Walking into Jenny's room Haley sat in the rocking chair she had bought Jenny when she was first born and rocked with her. She softly sang _it was just a dream _to Jenny lulling the little girl in her arms fast asleep. By the time she finished the song Jenny was already sleeping and Jake was standing in the doorway his arms folded as he listened to Hales singing and rocking his daughter. He didn't know what he would do without Haley.

Taking the little girl out of Haley's arm he put her in her Disney princess bed and covered her with a blanket kissing her forehead than going back to Haley and dragging her out of the room so they could talk. He went into the kitchen and made hot chocolate knowing that it always makes her feel better while she went and sat on the couch.

"Here baby girl," Jake said handing her the steaming mug of hot chocolate. Looking up at him she finally lets the tears she had been holding in all night explode. If she couldn't break down in front of her best friend than she didn't know who she could. Taking the mug out of her hands and setting it on the end table he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight murmuring "Everything will be okay Hales, I'll stand by you always."

Looking up again she started sobbing harder

"What's wrong Baby girl?" he asked stating the obvious.

"They're going to think I'm a freak. I mean I just snapped for nothing. What are they going to think of me?" She blundered. "What about Nathan as if he didn't think I had enough issues." She bawled even more.

"Baby girl if he thinks you're a freak and have issues then he's not worth it. None of them are worth it if they think that. You're a wonderful person with a bad past Haley that you couldn't help. Everything that happened before, none of it was your fault. None of it. I promise you that Haley. Your the greatest person I know and I hate seeing you like this" Jake said his voice getting softer at the end and she cried even harder. "Maybe its time you told them what happened. Didn't you see their faces of worry when Nathan brought you to me?"

"I don't know if I can. I don't want them to feel sorry for me. I don't want to see on their faces what I saw on yours that night." She sobbed.

"I'm behind you 100 percents of the way baby girl" He replied, rubbing soothing circles on her back

"I forced my mom to secrecy that she wouldn't tell my dad. I can't tell everyone now. I won't. I refuse to tell them anything" Haley said her stubbornness showing through. "I just want to forget this night. I'm too tired of fighting. I just want to sleep" she begged Jake.

"Okay Hales but eventually you will have to tell them and you know it." He said helping her to his room and hands her a pair of sweat pants and a Duke basketball shirt to change into while he turns around and waits. He didn't want her to sleep in the costume. "_I especially don't want that glitter in my bed_" he shuttered to himself.

"Okay you can turn around now." Haley said sliding into Jakes bed while he goes on the other side and holds her rubbing her back and just repeating that he will always be there for her. Haley just sobbed and after a while finally cried herself to sleep.

After finally hearing her breathing even out all the guilt and helplessness he felt on that night came back to Jake and he quickly left the room going outside the apartment and sitting against his door.

**FLASHBACK**

_Walking to the front of the hospital Jake got out his cell phone to call and see where Haley and her mom were at. He already called Lydia about 30 minutes ago asking where Haley was. Lydia thought that her tutoring lesson lasted a bit longer than expected; Haley never finished a tutoring lesson on time._

_Jake was in front of the nursery again, looking at his beautiful baby sleeping. He didn't think it would take this long. __He smiled. "I'm so happy you're here now Jenny Haley Jagielski. Your godmother is going to love you," said Jake imagining Haley's reaction when she would finally take Jenny into her arms. _

_But Jake wasn't feeling right. He had some kind of feeling deep inside like something wasn't right. He shook his head and decided to go outside to phone Haley again._

_Right when he got to the doors he saw Lydia rushing in and towards him._

_"Where is she? Is she okay?" Lydia begged him the fear and worry showing on her face._

_"Where's who? Haley? I thought she was with you" Jake said, fear and worry entering his voice._

_"No I got a call from some guy named Hank who said something about Haley being attacked and she was going to be brought to the hospital."_

_"What?!" Jake screamed._

_Walking briskly to the desk Lydia quickly questioned the nurse where Haley James was._

_"She was just brought in" The nurse replied looking down at the computer. "Please have a seat and someone will be with you shortly" she motioned to the waiting room._

_After what felt like an eternity to Lydia and Jake a doctor came out to discuss Haley's condition._

"_Family of Haley James" the doctor asked looking up from his clipboard._

_Jake and Lydia jumped up like they had springs on their butts and ran to the doctor._

_"Is she okay?" They asked at the same time._

_"At the moment...she's just a little battered and bruised. Emotionally? Not so much. We had to give her 23 stitches on her leg from a wound that I was able to get out of her was from a knife. She will have a permanent reminder with a scar I'm afraid._

_"A knife? What happened to my daughter" Lydia asked frantically._

_"Like I said all we know is that she was attacked. She is not saying anything and when we asked her if she wanted to talk to the police she hastily told us no."_

_"She'll talk to me. I need to see her," Jake said speaking up. "What room is she in?"_

"_She is in room 230 but please don't upset her and see if you can tell her what happened and report it to the police." The doctor said before walking away._

_They started walking to her room. They had an idea of what they were expecting. They never knew though that they were completely wrong._

_When Jake saw Haley hurt and bruised he felt his heart breaking. "How can someone hurt Haley? His baby girl!!" He swore on that day to stay with her and to protect her 'til death._

**END FLASHBACK**

"How can a day be both the best and the worst of your life?" Jake asked out loud drying tears from his face.

" I don't know you tell me," Peyton said who was walking towards him, Nathan trailing behind her

"I really wish I could Peyt I really wish I could" He sighed, not even bothering to say anything about them sneaking up on him.

"We just came to check on Haley," added Nate.

"She's sleeping in my bed" Jake said as an invitation for Nathan to go and check on her by himself.

Walking away from the couple Nathan walked into Jakes' room which thankfully was easy for him to find since he accidentally opened the wrong door and went in there the night of their pizza party thinking it was the bathroom. Seeing her tossing and turning around in the bed and seeing her so fragile he had a big urge to protect her so he went and laid beside her. Taking her into his arms, she calmed immediately and nuzzled her head into his chest. He fell asleep just laying there and holding her. He hoped that his body could heal her like hers was healing his heart.

"So what happened to Haley? Also what do you mean something being the best and worst day of your life?" Peyton asked genuinely curious.

"I can't tell you Peyt that's something that Haley has to tell you when she wants to" Jake said tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Shhh come here," Peyton said engulfing Jake in a hug and just holding him for a while. Later they went inside and slept on the couch with Jake holding her close to him.

----------------------------------------THE NEXT MORNING-----------------------------------

Haley started to moan because she was finally waking up. Nathan had been awake for about a half an hour already, but he couldn't let himself leave her side. Feeling her body against his made him feel so good that he didn't want to part.

Haley brushed her head against his chest. Her eyes were still closed but she could guess who was holding her. She could recognize Nathan's smell and the way she had butterflies flying around in her stomach. She finally opened her eyes and saw that Nathan was still sleeping.

_"It was the best night of my life"_ Haley thought. "_I've never felt that safe"_ she added as if she knew unconsciously all night long that Nathan was laying beside her.

However, She opened her eyes wide thinking about Jake. "_Where could he be?"_ She asked herself. She fell asleep with Jake to wake up with Nathan! She fought hard trying to pry herself from Nathan's arms.

Nathan understood that Haley wanted to leave his side so he tightened his embrace still pretending to sleep. He didn't want them to be separated yet because he didn't know when he would get the chance to sleep with Haley again. "_Probably never_..." He sadly admitted to himself.

Haley was even closer to Nathan's body now and she didn't want to wake him up. She was too close she thought to herself keeping her eyes on his mouth. She could feel his hot breath coming down her face and his heartbeat, which was beating a little fast she thought. She felt a rush of passion flow through her veins and she had to use all of her inner strength not to kiss him right now, on the spot.

Nathan could feel Haley's muscles contracting against his body. "_She doesn't like to be too close to me." _He thought sadly. He decided to let her go and pretended to turn around.

She didn't know why but she felt sad when he turned around. Shaking her head she got out of the bed and tip toed to the living room. She didn't know what time it was and didn't want to wake Jenny. Looking at the couch in the living room pulled out into a bed all she saw was a mass of blonde girls that she knew had to be Peyton's. Walking into the kitchen she saw Jake standing at the stove making eggs.

"Morning sleepy head" Jake said turning around when he heard her walk into the kitchen.

"Hi, Jakey" Haley said walking up to him and giving him a hug. "I have a question for you" she added when they pulled away.

"I most likely have a answer" Jake chuckled.

"Haha very funny!" she said rolling her eyes. "Why is it that when I fell asleep I was in your arms and when I woke up I was in Nate's?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Well... That's pretty simple," said Jake trying to think fast. He didn't want Haley to feel more uncomfortable than she probably did already. "Once you fell asleep I went in the kitchen to wash the mugs and Peyton came because... Well you know she can't get enough of my mouth," he joked trying to humor Haley. "And Nathan just wanted to check on you. I think we probably made out too much and Nathan just fell asleep waiting for us to be done. " Jake lied his eyes on the pan since he could never lie straight to Haley's face.

"Oh..." Said Haley surprised and somewhat hurt. "_So he doesn't really care about me he was just sick of seeing them make out…" _she thought to herself.

"Hey Hales "Said Peyton walking in the kitchen her hair all over the place. "Hey Jake." She added taking the cup of coffee he was holding out to her.

"Helloooo hot mama!" Said Jake with a cheeky smile.

"Oh stop it!" Said Peyton drinking her coffee. "Don't do that before my coffee."

"Yes please!!" Said Haley pretending to be sick." I don't want to imagine stuff," she added making a face.

At this moment Nathan made his entrance his hair and clothes both rumpled which Haley found very sexy and caught herself biting her lip. "_No! Quit thinking that, he only sees you as a friend_." Haley thought shaking her head oblivious to everyone watching her shaking her head.

"Um Hales you okay?" Nathan asked a smirk on his face.

"Huh yea I'm fine why wouldn't I be" Haley said defensively.

"Ok baby girl lets get you some breakfast so you're not so moody" Jake said handing her a plate of food and laughing at the look of outrage on Haley's face before her cheeks flushed with color.

"Oh shut up!" Haley said going and sitting down at the table where the others quickly join her.

While they were all eating they talked about how their classes were going. Halfway through the meal Jenny walked out of her room and climbed into Haley's lap and snuggled with her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note from HJS-NS-23:** Hey Everyone! I know you had to wait a little longer for this chapter but we wanted to get ahead before I leave for winter break! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They were amazing and made Steph and me smile. We hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! We already have the next chapter written and its something you wont want to miss!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20th of November 2007. **

All of the gang was in Haley and Brookes' room; it was like their headquarters for the last couple of weeks or so. The guys even started to arrange the room the way they wanted to by bringing in two armchairs.

"So guys... Thanksgiving is not far away now." Said Brooke all excited. "What are you going to do?" She added sitting on Lucas lap.

"Well..." Said Lucas seriously. "I think I'm going to spend thanksgiving with my girlfriend and..." Lucas trailed off looking at Brooke.

"Yep me and Broody are going to leave together and maybe stop a few times on the way," Brooke said laughing at the horrified faces of the others.

"Eww! Ok Brooke to much information" Haley shouted throwing a pillow at her sister.

"Well me and Hales are going to go home to Pasadena with Jenny." Jake said answering for the two of them and changing the subject back to Thanksgiving.

Haley just nodded. She didn't want to go back to Pasadena because her mother wouldn't be there anyway, her mom was going to spend Thanksgiving in Vancouver to stay with her brother who lost his wife about three months ago.

"And You P. Sawyer?" Asked Brooke. "What did you decided to do?"

"I spoke with my dad yesterday and he's going to be back for sure. So I'm going to spend it with him" Peyton said blissfully happy.

Nathan couldn't stop staring at Haley. "_I know her pretty well already_ " he congratulated himself. He saw her nod to Jake's statement but he could see that she was not that comfortable and he dreamt to know what she was thinking just now.

Jake looked at his watch and stood up. "Well guys..." He said tapping his hands. "We've got to go now coach K won't wait for us." He added with a dark tone.

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" Said Lucas kissing Brooke." I'll see you girls later" he added hugging Brooke.

"Well...Maybe not you never know... If we meet some hot guys!!" Said Brooke winking at Haley for her to play along.

"Yeah!!" Said Haley laughing, "If a guy look like Jensen Ackles I'm so in!!" She added looking at Nathan from the corner of her eyes.

"Jensen who?" Nathan said wanting to kick that guys butt.

"Never mind just go!!" Brooke laughed.

After the guys left it was just Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Jenny sitting in the room.

"You know Tutor sis you could come home with me and spend thanksgiving with me and dad" Brooke told her.

"No thanks Brooke I should spend it with Jake and mom its tradition you know" Haley said shrugging her shoulders. She felt bad for lying to her sister but she was just going to stay on campus and think about everything that happened this year_. "Once Jake buys his ticket I will tell him I am going home with Brooke because my mom will be in Vancouver and then just go to his apartment and stay_ " Haley formulated in her head.

"So B. James you excited for Black Friday?" Peyton asked breaking the silence that had enveloped the room.

"Omgosh that's like the best shopping day of the year! I can't wait to look at all the ads and the people I love shopping" Brooke excitedly said.

"Wow" Haley said laughing at her sister's reaction to one of the biggest shopping days of the year.

**23rd of November 2007:**

Haley was in Jakes' flat sat on the rocking chair watching Jenny sleep when Jake arrived. It was already late and Haley was sure he went to say good-bye to Peyton. She put Jenny down and walked to the living room to meet Jake.

"Okay girl I've got my plane ticket." He said showing it to her. "You got yours right?" He asked sitting down on the sofa.

Haley knew that Jakes' plane was leaving early in the morning. She took a deep breath. "Well... I don't have it actually."

"What?" Said Jake in shock. "But... But... How come?" He added not really knowing what to say. "There is no way you're going to be able to get a ticket now!" He added furious but containing his shouting because of Jenny sleeping in the next room. "It's already 10 pm and the plane is leaving at 6:30! I can't believe you forgot!" He added.

"Who told you I forgot?" Said Haley calmly. "I'm not going." She added looking down.

"Huh?" Jake asked astonish. "What do you mean by « I'm not going »?" He added standing up and walking toward her.

"Well..." Said Haley shuffling her feet and looking at them. "My mother is going to go to Vancouver for Thanksgiving to stay with Uncle Joe. You know since Aunt Sylvia died he's really bad and...and because she's not going to be there I decided I would accept Brooke's offer and go with her to Tree Hill."

"Of course you did!!" Said Jake with sarcasm. "And when did you intend to tell me huh? When I'll board the plane?" He added more with pain then anger. "How am I suppose to go through Thanksgiving without you?"

"You still have Jenny" Haley told him calmly."Plus this is a chance for me to see where and how my sister grew up. Please don't be mad at me" Haley begged. "Plus you were the one who wanted me to get closer to my sister!" Haley added.

"I knew that was going to come back to bite me in the ass " Jake laughed before turning serious. "I'm not mad when you put it like that baby girl I'm just going to miss you. This is going to be one of our first Thanksgivings's without each other and I just wish you had told me sooner."

"You would have talked me out of it. Don't worry I will still drive you two to the airport," Haley replied.

"I wouldn't have talked you out of it! Well maybe although I am glad you are going to spend more time with your sister" Jake said pulling her into a hug.

_I" feel so guilty lying to him but with everything that's happened this year I just want to be by myself " _Haley thought. _I"ts something I need to do though_ " she reassured herself before telling Jake goodnight and changing into pajamas than crawling into bed next to Jake.

When the alarm clock went on at 3 Am Haley started to swear. She didn't sleep well last night apparently guilt had way more effect on her than coffee! She was walking like an automat and she thank god that the bags were already packed.

Jake was not on the bed and his place was already cold. She walked into the kitchen where Jake was drinking his coffee while giving Jenny her breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine!" Said Jake with a big smile. "There is fresh coffee in the coffee pot if you want some".

"I need the whole pot!" Said Haley with a sleepy voice. "How come you're so super duper this early in the morning huh? Life is so unfair" she added sitting down pouting.

"Cheer up baby girl "Said Jake laughing. "Do you really want me to leave with the image of you pouting?"

Haley did an overplayed smile and looked at Jenny. "Isn't your daddy funny?" Jenny giggled. "Of course he is!" Said Haley looking at Jakes from the corner of her eyes.

"Hawey." Said Jenny opening her arms.

Haley took her in her arms. "Okay Angel. We're going to get dressed huh?" Haley said to Jenny who nodded.

Jake left his car to Haley with a list of recommendation. They arrived at the airport around 5.00 AM. Jake kept repeating the list to Haley.

"Come on Jake! I'm not dumb!! I know how to deal with a car and you're gone 5 days not 5 months!!" Said Haley irritated. "Plus I won't use it!! I'm going to drive it home and back to the airport to pick you up!"

"Oh don't be like that" said Jake in mock hurt. "You're already abandoning me so be nice."

"Gosh" Said Haley rolling her eyes. "You know I love you JJ but you're treating me like a baby." She added.

Jake smiled. "Finally…. I love you too and you're my baby girl!!" He added like he was stating the evidence.

"You're unbelievable!" Said Haley unbuckling and taking Jenny into her arms and walking into the airport.

"I know!!" Said Jake proudly pretending to understand it the other way around.

After checking his luggage, Jake came back to Haley and took Jenny into his arms.

"Well… I guess we better make our goodbyes now" said Jake sadly. "We're going to board soon."

Haley had tears in her eyes and started to ask herself if she did the right choice. Maybe staying alone to think was not the best choice. "_I__'__m going to miss them so much_!" She said to herself pulling Jake and Jenny into a hug.

"I'm so going to miss you baby girl," said Jake with emotion. "Text me 3 or 4 times a day okay? Just to tell me you're fine." He begged.

"I swear." Said Haley raising her hand. "I love you two so much." She said the voice broken with emotion. "I…I". She heard the call for the plane to Pasadena. "Well you better go. Have fun!" She added trying to smile.

"Well… It will be hard without you but we'll try our best." Said Jake walking away.

Jenny started to wave to Haley. "I wove you Hawey."

At this comment Haley's heart just crushed. "_Well here I am all alone_." She stated to herself. Walking to Jakes car she decided she would go and stay at Jakes' until 5 and then grab her bag she had hid in her closet so that Brooke wouldn't see it.

--------------------------------------**DORMS**-------------------------------------

"I really wish Haley would have come home with us for Thanksgiving" Brooke pouted. She loved how they were finally starting to become sisters, well at the very least friends.

"Don't worry cheery she needs to spend time with her mom. Plus I have ways to get your mind off your sister" Lucas said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ohh broody I have taught you well" Brooke said laughing before attacking his lips with hers.

"Ok cheery as much as I like this we really need to get on the road" Lucas said pulling her hand and grabbing her last suitcase that hadn't been put in the car yet. "Don't forget Nathan is going to be meeting us in Tree Hill about a hour later than us because he wanted to work out longer." Lucas added walking to the car.

It was about 4:45 and Nathan was running behind. His shower lasted longer than expected and then checking out he forgot to empty his trashcan and had to go back and do that. He got in the car and started driving to Tree Hill when he remembered his I-pod was still in his room. He decided that he would just turn around since he was only 15 minutes away.

**MEANWHILE:**

Haley went back to the dorms at 5 to grab her bag but quickly circled the parking lot and didn't see Nathan or Lucas's car since she knew they were the ones who were driving to Tree Hill. Signing in relief she walked to her room where she started grabbing everything she would need for the week.

After pulling around he quickly got back to the dorms and ran to his room and grabbed his I-pod off the bed before walking down the hallway deep in thoughts of how much he was going to miss Haley. "_She took a big place in my life in such a short time without me even noticing it," _he thought to himself. He stopped for a minute because he thought he was having a hallucination. "_That's not Haley is it?"_ He wondered seeing her leave her and Brookes' room with a big bag. He shook his head but she was still there. He decided to walk up to her a bright smile on his face.

"Well well well Ms. James what do we have here? I didn't know that your dorm room was Pasadena? How is it there?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

Turning around Haley knew she was busted as her face drained of color. Quickly turning away from him she thought, "_What are the odds of Nathan coming back here? Obviously high guessing my luck_," she mumbled to herself.

She turned around again and gave a shy and guilty smile to Nathan while biting the corner of her lower lip. "Hey Scott!" She said.

"I caught you James didn't I? I can read right through you! You intended to spend Thanksgiving by yourself! What a shame!!" he sighed dramatically.

Knowing she was busted she just decided to tell him the truth, "_its not like he can really do anything to stop me"_ she thought to herself. "Well you guessed right I just want to stay here and think for a while I mean… A lot of things changed in such a short time. Please don't say anything to Brooke or Jake because they both think I'm with the other okay?" She begged Nathan.

Nathan just grinned at her. " Oh I won't say a word Hales if…."

"Thank you!" Say Haley relieved cutting Nathan off reveling in the fact that her secret was safe.

"Oh don't thank me so fast!" Said Nathan putting a devilish look on his face. "I won't say a word if… you let me stay with you!"

Haley jaw just dropped "What?" she asked like someone punched her in the stomach. "Come on Nate be reasonable you're family is waiting for you! You can't do that!" She argued with him.

Nathan just shook his head not really wanting to explain his messed up family life but something told him Haley would understand. "My mum is in rehab." He frowned when he saw that Haley wasn't surprised but continued nonetheless "Listen Hales" he sighed. "We're friends now right? You've got to help me on this one. I don't want to spend Thanksgiving alone but I don't want to spend it somewhere I don't really belong too!"

Haley was about to speak but Nathan put his hand on her mouth to finish. His touch always made Haley shiver and this one was no different. "_This is not a good idea!!"_ she thought to herself.

"I mean Lucas is Keith and Karen's son, Brooke and him are like almost engaged. They're family and I don't feel like I belong! Please Hales you have to help me, we're going to have fun I promise."

Haley could see pain in his eyes. She couldn't let him down and sighed. "Okay Scott" she said in a military way. "You've got yourself a deal but don't screw things up understand? Don't say a word!" She added. "Now move you're ass, we're staying at Jakes'".

"_Yes!!" _Thought Nate to himself. He picked up his phone and called Luke to say not to wait for him and that he had other plans for Thanksgiving. He didn't want to say much more especially about spending it with Haley.

_"I'm sure I'm making the biggest mistake of my life!!" _said Haley to herself walking beside Nathan.

They quickly got Nathan's bag out of his car and walked to Jakes unaware of the pair of eyes watching them in jealousy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note:** Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really means a lot to us. This chapter is all naley. Please enjoy and review. Now to a serious matter.

5 days ago fanfiction lost a very important member. Ophelia aka Naley23Addcit died, leaving behind her stories that have touched the lives of many behind. It was a shock to the system to those who have read her stories and felt like through them we knew her. This chapter is dedicated to her. If you have not read her stories than you should, even if she is gone she will live through her stories. R.I.P. Ophelia. There is a thread in her honor at the CW, and you can find the link at HJS-NS-23 page.

Take care guys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When They got back to Jakes apartment last night they ordered pizza, and just watched a movie. Haley slept in Jakes room while Nathan slept on the couch.

"Okay wake up sleepy head" Haley said bounding into the living room and jumping on the couch bed, they pulled out last night.

"No, no school, sleep time" Nathan mumbled burrowing his head farther into the pillow.

"Wakey, wakey," Haley said poking him. They decided last night that they would go to the grocery store early so they would be able to get something to make for Thanksgiving tomorrow.

"Nathan" Haley whined sitting leaning on the bed and shaking him. "Come on get up!"

"Why don't you go back to sleep, here I'll help" Nathan said grabbing her waist and pulling her down next to him.

"No we have to go get up!" Haley told him firmly. "I am jumping in the shower and you better be up by the time I get out or else!" Haley threatened and walked into the bathroom.

Nathan waited for her to close the door and finally stood up. He drank a cup of coffee and waited for Haley to be done.

She walked out of the bathroom about 25 minutes later fully dressed. "_She is gorgeous even when she doesn't try to be"_ thought Nathan impressed.

"So you're up!" Said Haley happily surprised. "Okay... The bathroom is all yours."

"Umm Haley what would have been my punishment for not being up?" He asked smiling.

"Well Scott... You'll sadly never know." She smirked walking away.

Nathan's jaw just dropped. "_Was she flirting with me?"_ He couldn't help wondering as his eyes were fixed on Haley's butt, which was perfectly shaped in the pair of jeans she was wearing. "_I need a cold shower"_, he added to himself.

After Nathan quickly dressed and showered, a very cold shower…they were finally on their way to the grocery store. They took Jakes' car to the grocery store since Nathan's was still at the dorms. Walking into the store Haley told Nathan to get a cart.

"Why do I have to push the cart?" Nathan whined like a petulant 2 year old.

"Because I said so," Haley replied walking in front of him. "Okay so what do you want to have for supper tonight and tomorrow?"

"Uh I don't care. Food" Nathan said smirking at the agitation shown on Haley's face.

"Jeez Scott your so helpful I mean here I am letting you stay with me, and even cooking for you and yet you are being mean to me" Haley said crossing her arms and pouting pretending to be mad while turning to face the pie fillings instead of him.

"Aww come here Hales" Nathan said turning her around to face him and pulling her around for a hug. "I'm sorry you know I was just messing with you right?" Nathan asked.

"mhmm hmm." Haley couldn't believe the power he had over her. It seemed like it was only them in the crowded grocery store as she got lost in his hug.

Neither one of them noticed Damien West walking by and stopping to look at them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the golden couple" Damien said interrupting their little moment.

"What do you want West?" Nathan said slipping his arm around Haley's wrist and holding her close to his side.

"You mean besides her in my bed not much" Damien said grinning and checking Haley out.

Haley looked at him disgusted and saw Nathan clenching his jaw as she felt him tightening his arm around her waist.

"Oh bite me," Haley said. "Like that is ever going to happen" she added rolling her eyes.

"I would love too, just tell me where hunny" Damien said biting the air in front of his face.

"What the hell are you still doing here West shouldn't you be gone?" Nathan asked motioning around.

"Oh my parents live in Durham and plus I guess its lucky that I get to see Haley more" Damien smirked.

"Well we have to go get the rest of our stuff" Haley said dragging Nathan away before he pounded Damien.

They got the rest of their groceries and luckily didn't see any more of Damien.

They were back at the flat and Haley started to put away the groceries.

"Do you need some help with that?" Asked Nathan hoping she would say no.

She didn't reply and continued.

"Haley? Are you with me?" Asked Nathan putting his hand on hers.

"What?" She asked surprised. "Sorry I was... Well I wasn't here." She added smiling. "What did you want?"

"Are you okay?" He asked frowning.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just hope that West will keep his mouth shut. We don't need everybody to know that we're spending Thanksgiving together." She added worried.

This comment hurt Nathan a little bit. "_Is she ashamed to be with me?"_ He couldn't help wondering.

"He won't open is mouth don't worry. He doesn't know it's big news plus he is way more interested to get you in his bed!" He added a bit harsher than he attended. He decided to change subject. "We bought all this stuff but do you know how to cook?" He asked teasingly.

"What?!" Said Haley playing the game. "No I don't! I thought you knew!! Well I guess we'll have to order pizza then." She added rolling her eyes.

"You know what go and play with Jake's playstation I saw you look at it. " She added laughing. "Let me worry about the food. Do we have a deal?"

Nathan hugged her and kissed her cheek loudly. "I love you Haley James," he said intending it to be a joke but this comment changed the atmosphere of the room almost straight away. "Well call me if you need me." He added bee lining it into the living room.

They ate dinner in silence and then ended up watching a movie before going to bed.

Thanksgiving morning Haley woke up at 9:30 to get ready and make sure everything had time to cook. Since it was only the two of them she was going to make chicken Parmesan, mashed potatoes from scratch, corn, broccoli and a pumpkin pie for dessert. She wanted something traditional like pumpkin pie.

Checking the times to see when everything had to be done she sat down at the table with a glass of orange juice deep in thought. "_Plus if I can impress Nathan with my cooking than that will be an extra bonus"_ she thought blushing. _I" wish Nathan didn't sleep on the couch last night but would have slept with me... No! we are just friends" _she said shaking her head free of thoughts of Nathan except it didn't work very well. "_Why am I always thinking about him? "Do I like him? Of course I like him." _she added to herself "God what is wrong with me?!" she said out loud.

"Uh lots of things?" Nathan guessed walking into the kitchen.

"Ha ha your so funny!" Haley exaggerated.

"I know" he smirked making her wish she could kiss him.

"So we have some time before I have to start cooking," Haley told him biting her lip.

"Really... and what do you have in mind Ms. James" Nathan said raising his eyebrow.

"Well…" Haley stated nervously.

_"Does she want to make out?"_ Nathan thought smirking about how she intrigued him.

"Every Thanksgiving we have this tradition of playing a board game and since we have time I figured why not. I know Jake has a few games here but if you don't want to or think it's too childish…"Haley rambled playing with her hair.

"Hales quit rambling. What game?" Nathan replied.

"Life" Haley said jumping up and down "or Chutes and Ladders! I know Jake has both so I will let you choose."

"Well I guess Life but you have to play a game of playstation with me before we leave" Nathan said.

"Ok I will pinky swear" Haley said sticking out her pinky for Nathan.

"You are so childish Hales" Nathan said laughing at her face as she pretended to be wounded by his words. "But your lucky I like it" he added hooking their pinkies as her face blushed.

"Okay well I am going to get the game out of the closet" Haley said brushing past Nathan and to the hallway closet. Opening the door she saw the game was on the highest shelf and she just couldn't reach it_. "Damn it for being short"_ she thought.

Haley jumped to catch the game but fell backwards. Nathan was luckily behind her and caught her.

"I'll always have your back," he said smiling.

Haley blushed. "Can you take the game for me?" She asked not really knowing what to say.

Nathan gave her the game. "Your desires are orders princess."

"Oh stop it," she said." Ready to loose?" She asked laughing.

After about an hour Haley stood up pretending to be angry. "I can't believe I lost!! I never loose! I'm sure you cheated."

"Me? Never" said Nathan pretending to be offended. "I'm hurt now…" He added pouting. "I need something to make me feel better."

She laughed. "Okay I'm going to cook dinner." She said shaking her head.

"Well...Okay but what about a victory kiss before?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"Done!" She said kissing him quickly on the cheek and bouncing into the kitchen.

She heard Nathan shouting to her. "Well... I'd have preferred the same as the one at the game but...This one will do."

She could hear him turn on the playstation.

"I wished that too" whispered Haley started to cook.

"Nathan it's ready" Haley called about 4 hours later. They decided to dress well for the occasion as if it was a real Thanksgiving dinner.

"Wow you look good," said Haley to Nathan while sitting.

"Well... I always do don't I?" He said cockily.

"Of course you do!" Said Haley sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"You're pretty hot yourself you know". Said Nathan nodding

"Well...I always am right?" Said Haley mimicking Nathan.

"Honestly?! Yes you are unfortunately." Said Nathan really honest for once.

Haley blushed. "That's nice Nate. Thank you but you don't need to say that. "

She saw Nathan frown and decided to change subject. "Come on let's eat before it gets cold."

At the end of the meal Nathan stared at Haley wide eyed and shocked.

"My God Hales, it was the best meal I ever had!" Said Nathan really impressed. "You're not a good chef... You are a great chef!!"

Haley blushed. She was not that used to compliments and being complimented by Nathan made her even more awkward.

"Uhm thanks." She replied.

"So since you cooked I will do the dishes," Nathan told her.

"Okay" Haley said

Nathan started running the water while Haley decided to help and put the leftovers in containers so they could have them later. Together they ended up washing the dishes with Haley washing and Nathan drying and putting away since he could reach the cabinets better. Haley and Nathan both couldn't believe how in sync they were together. "_It feels like this is our little apartment and we're together"_ Haley thought.

_"Wow who new washing dishes could so be so much fun" _Nathan wondered. Once they got the whole kitchen cleaned they sat on the couch and watched Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Okay we'll I'm tired" Haley said standing up and looking at the clock. "Wow its already 12?"

"Yea I guess so" Nathan replied stretching on the couch.

"Well I am going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams" Haley said leaving and walking to Jake's bedroom.

_"Oh they will be. They'll be about you"_ Nathan thought before calling out "Sweet dreams to you too."

-----------------------**LATER THAT NIGHT**---------------------

"HELP!!! Someone help me please" Haley screamed and begged.

Nathan jumped out of bed and didn't even throw on a shirt as he went to see what was wrong with Haley. She was thrashing around the bed screaming bloody murder.

"Hales, Hales wake up" he said shaking her awake.

After shaking her a little while longer she opened her eyes disoriented and confused.

"Hey what's wrong?" Nathan asked in a soothing and calming voice.

"Nothing just a silly nightmare don't worry about it" Haley said brushing it off like it was nothing. In fact it was the night she was attacked that kept flashing in her mind. These nightmares just kept popping into her dreams when her life was going so good. She wanted to tell Nathan about what happened because she knew he had been worried about her_, "Hell he beat Damien up because he thought he hurt me"_ she thought to herself. "_But he hasn't shared anything with me about his parents or Angela so why should I tell him my story?!"_ she wondered. "Can you just stay with me for a while?" She begged. She really didn't want to be alone.

"Come here" he said lying down next to her and pulling her close to his body, his arms circling around her. She nuzzled her head into his chest and listened to his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

Nathan just laid there watching her sleep when a thought popped into his mind. "_I don't just care for this girl as a friend. I love her. I have never felt this need to protect someone like I do with her. Oh my god I love Haley James._ _Wow."_

The next morning Haley woke up and smiled at the position they were in. Nathan had his arms wrapped around her so that her back was facing him but close enough she could feel his heart beating. She got up, took a shower and made them pancakes for breakfast. After finishing cooking she went to wake Nathan up. "_He looks so peaceful"_. She thought before saying "Nate wake up." He ignored her and rolled onto his other side. "_Grr okay I will shake him awake then I guess_." "Wake up Nate" She said this time shaking him.

"What its sleepy time. No classes that's what breaks are sleeping in. Here come join me" He muffled to her.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes, but if you don't want any" she said walking away and counting to 5. Before she even reached 5 he was standing right next to her in only a pair of pajama bottoms

"I'm up. Lets eat," he said interrupting her thoughts of him without a shirt on. He didn't know how to act around her now that he realized he loved her. He made sure to keep his distance. He even went on a run to clear his mind, which didn't really help at all. The day pasted quickly but Haley couldn't figure out why Nathan was being so distant.

"Lets watch a movie," she told him.

"Uh I don't know Hales" Nathan said, "I'm kinda tired" he added faking yawning.

"Come on please! We'll watch it on the pull out bed that way if you fall asleep than it won't matter" she told him pouting so that he would cave.

"Fine but we're watching Pirates of the Caribbean 2 since you made me watch the first one last night" Nathan replied. "_How can I say no to her? Especially with that cute little pout_, _damn just another thing I love about her",_ he thought.

"Deal" Haley said jumping up and giving him a hug before running to the kitchen to make popcorn while he put the movie in.

They pulled out the bed and put on their pajamas before pushing play. Halfway through the movie they were both asleep. Nathan's arm finding its way to wrap around Haley with Haley's arm draped on his chest.

-------------------------------------------------------

Saturday afternoon they were bored so true to her word they started playing playstation.

Haley and Nathan were on the sofa and decided to play NBA live.

"Gosh James you're good at this game!" Said Nathan impressed.

"Well…. I know," said Haley laughing. "If you're Jakes' best friend you don't have much choice!" She added keeping her eyes on the screen. She was winning and she loved it.

"Oh don't be too proud Haley. I'll beat you!! Nobody has ever beat me on this game and nobody ever will." He added in mock anger.

Haley decided to play along seeing that Nathan was coming back in the score.

"Oh my gosh…" She said with a childish voice. "My bra just popped open," she added.

Nathan turned his head to look at her breast.

"You sucker!!" Said Haley scoring the wining basket. She stood up and started making a weird victory dance.

"You cheated!!" Said Nathan in mock anger. "I want my revenge!!"

"Nah uh." Said Haley. "I didn't cheat I just called the perv in you and it worked!" She added laughing so much that she was crying.

"You're so going to regret that!!" Said Nathan jumping on her, which made her fall on the floor. He started to tickle her.

"Stop Nathan" "Stop" she said laughing and twisting.

"Not until you say that I'm hot," he said continuing to tickle her.

"No never" Haley said laughing as Nathan continued to tickle her. "Okay, okay your hot" She finally yelled.

"Well jeez hales, I'm glad you think so" He smirked.

Before an awkward silence could engulf them Nathan's phone went off signaling he had a text. Grabbing his phone off the end table he flipped it open and saw that it was from Luke saying they left early and would be back in about an hour.

"Well I guess I better go," he told her. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to talk to Luke.

"Oh okay." Haley said sadly. She didn't want him to go. She loved the past 3 days. "Well I will be back in the dorms tomorrow because Jake is coming back tomorrow at 3."

"Okay" Nathan nodded. "You want me to come back tonight and keep you company?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"Um sure if you want." She answered nonchalantly her heart screaming "_yes_!" "Plus apparently you want me to beat the crap out of you at the NBA game again." She said laughing at his face.

"Oh you're on James. It's a date," He said before grabbing his stuff and leaving.

When he was at the door he stopped and turned around. "By the way Hales thanks for letting me crash here with you. I had fun," he told her honestly.

"Me too" she agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Steffy2106 author note**: Hey guys. We just wanted to thank you for your fantastic reviews. You're just great. This chapter is a bit sad but….It will get better soon ;-). We hope you're going to enjoy and don't forget to review. Take care.

PS: **HJS-NS-23** and myself wanted to ask if one of you guys can make us a banner for this story :-) . Thanks a lot. Steffy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was in the cab driving him back to the campus. He was lucky to be able to change his flight back and come back a day early. It felt nice to see his parents and they were happy to have their granddaughter around but he missed Haley and Peyton too much. He wanted to be with them and not on the other side of the country. He decided to stop at the dorms straight away because he wanted to surprise Haley but he was also longing for one of Peyton's kisses. _Gosh, her kisses just make me loose my mind! _thought Jake smiling.

Once the taxi arrived Jake took his suitcase in one arm and Jenny in the other, since she was sleeping.

When he arrived upstairs he walked pass Peyton's room but she wasn't there. However, he could here some music coming from Haley and Brookes' room. _At least one of my girl is there! _Thought Jake shaking his head. He walked into the room, which was open but was surprised to find Brooke emptying her suitcases but not Haley.

"Hey Brooke" said Jake trying to peek in the bathroom to see if Haley was there.

"Hey!" Said Brooke with a big smile. "You're back already? I thought you were due back tomorrow". She added really pleased.

"Yeah I know but…where's Haley?" He asked frowning.

Brooke started to laugh. "I don't know what you're trying to pull Jake but you're funny!" She saw a confused looked on his face. "You should know better than me where Haley is! You spent Thanksgiving with her! I mean unless you've lost her at the airport or something" said Brooke shaking her head.

Jake jaws just dropped with surprise. He thought fast and understood without really believing what Haley did. _She lied to me!! _He said to himself angry. There was only one place where Haley could be and it was his flat.

"Huh … yeah… right" said Jake to Brooke trying to hide his anger. "Can I leave my suitcase here for an hour or two?" He asked.

Brooke nodded. "Of course but…. Are you okay?" She asked seeing Jake turning around.

"Yeah… I'm just fine. I'll be back," he added leaving the room.

He arrived to the building and stopped at Ms. Whitaker's for a minute. He knew there would be a lot of shouting in less than 5 minutes and he didn't want Jenny to hear that.

Once he left Jenny, Jake walked slowly to his flat and opened the door as silently as he could. Haley was inside with a garbage bag and was putting some trash away.

Jake walked in; he was pleased she was turning her back to the door. _I can't believe she is singing_! Said Jake to himself. _We can't say that guilt is killing her!! _

He stood beside her, his hands on his hip.

"So Haley…. How was Tree Hill?" Jake asked darkly.

Haley jumped and turned around. She could not believe that Jake was standing before her eyes. "I…I…It's just…. " Haley didn't really know what to say. Just one look on his face and she knew that her secret was out. _How much does he know?_ She asked herself.

Jake was taping his foot impatiently. "SO?" He said louder than before.

"I…I…. You were supposed to be back tomorrow!" It was the only thing that crossed her mind at this instant and she knew it was a big mistake when she saw Jakes' look widen with anger.

"You're kidding me right?" Shouted Jake. "Please tell me you are! I just can't believe it!! My best friend… The person I trusted even more than myself lied straight to my face!!" His face was all red now. He pointed his finger at Haley. "You did lie to me without a blink Haley!! And the only thing you worry about is being caught? Gosh what is happening to you Haley? What?" He added almost incomprehensibly so he was shouting.

"I wanted to spend Thanksgiving by myself" she said in a whisper. "I needed to process all the changes in my life."

"Of course you did!" Said Jake with sarcasms. "Did it occur to you to…I don't know…to talk to me about it!!" He added standing about 3 inches from the front of her face

"Of course it did!!" Said Haley shouting too but she had tears in her eyes. "I know you wouldn't have let me stay!! You're so protective it's just like you don't let me breath by myself!"

"You're damn right Hales! Do you know how stupid it was of you to stay all alone on the Campus huh? Without anybody knowing about it? I thought that life taught you better!!" Seeing that Haley was actually crying now, he stopped shouting. "What if you needed me?" He said with a lot of anger in the voice. "I was more than 5 hours away from you in plane!!"

Haley was mad too now. "You thought life taught me better? Do you consider my almost rape as being a lesson?" She added punching his shoulder out of anger. "What could you have changed anyway huh? What if I needed you?" Haley wanted to hurt Jake how much how he hurt her. "You were about 15 minutes from me back in Pasadena and it didn't stop THAT from happening did it?" She added showing him her scar. "Where were you when I was calling your name?" She added despitefully.

She could see Jake face drained, it was like someone just ripped his heart out.

He didn't reply, she had touched his Achilles heel. He looked down and walked slowly to the bathroom.

Haley regretted her words straight away. She followed Jake. "I'm sorry JJ, I didn't mean that...I... I was just mad. Please stay!" She begged when he softly pushed her out of his way. "I love you Jake!" She added when he closed the door of the bathroom behind him. Haley continued to talk behind the door. "I'm really sorry…Please just come out and we'll talk. I should have told you that I intended to stay here by myself. It's all my fault. Please…. Talk to me Jake," She begged sobbing again. "You're the most important person in my life…. I won't do it again…ever I swear" she added sat in front of the door.

Jake finally opened the door and looked at her in a strange way. She couldn't describe what was in his eyes. He had a hand behind his back.

"Why did you spend Thanksgiving alone Hales?" He asked sadly. "You just got enough of me or what?"

"No Jake…Come on! I…I just wanted to be by myself." She added trying to touch his arm.

Jake took one step back. "Ummm…yeah right so… I guess these shorts are yours." He said showing her the pair of shorts of the Duke Basketball team with the number 23 on the left leg.

Haley's jaw just dropped. _Stupid Nathan!! How could he forget his shorts_? She thought to herself.

"So you preferred spend Thanksgiving with Nathan Scott than me! Since when are you dating? Don't you think you're going a bit too fast huh?" He didn't let her the time to answer. Jake was angrier than before. "You should take things slowly with him! I told you I wouldn't mind you guys trying but not you jumping in bed with him for 5 days!! Especially my bed! It's going to end bad Haley and…and well this time I won't be there to fix your broken heart!" He said throwing the shorts at her.

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Don't you know me by now Jake?" She asked with a voice mixed with anger and sadness. "Do you really think I'm going to jump into bed with someone just like that!! Nothing happened between us!! I didn't intend to spend Thanksgiving with Nathan. The circumstances just forced us together. I swear we just spent it as friends. Nothing more!!"

"I don't believe you Haley and I don't know if I'll trust you ever again." He added out of anger. He didn't mean it and he perfectly knew it.

Haley felt like a punch in her stomach and she rushed out of the apartment crying her eyes out.

"Haley!" She could hear Jake scream from the other side of the door but she didn't stop and kept running. She wanted... no she needed to see Nathan. She needed comfort and the first face she saw was Nathan's which surprised her more than she could think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she finally arrived at Nathan's room Lucas was there. Seeing Haley's face Nathan knew she needed to talk and asked Lucas to leave, which he was going to anyways to go see Brooke.

"Haley what wrong?" Nathan asked panicked. He could see she had been crying and that she was really upset and hurt.

"I...Jake is back and he knows." She added sitting on the bed and bursting into tears again.

"How...I mean what does he know?" Asked Nathan sitting beside Haley. He felt guilty because he imposed his presence.

"All of it" said Haley sobbing and "we had the worst fight we ever had! I don't think we're friends anymore" she added lying on Nathan bed.

Nathan lied beside her and put one arm around her tight to keep her close as he started to caress her hair with the other. "Come on Hales. You've been friends forever. It's not a fight, which is going to destroy all of it, and you know it. He'll come around." Added Nathan sincerely.

"I don't think so Nate. I mean we've had many fights in the past. This is the price for spending every moment of our live's together but...this one was different. It was like we really wanted to hurt each other and…and Jake won heads down." she added with a voice that broke Nathan's heart. "You know what hurts the most is that he didn't believe nothing happened with us. My best friend couldn't believe me!" Her eyes were red and blood shot when she looked up to face him.

"What happened? Why did you guys fight?" Nathan softly asked.

Haley quickly told him the story about Jake finding his shorts and exploding on her and then each of them saying something to make the other feel worse.

Knowing nothing he could say would help right now he tenderly brought his lips and kissed her forehead his hands cupping her cheeks. Once she felt Nathan's lips on her forehead something inside of Haley snapped. The instant spark she got whenever they touched or kissed flowed through her body and she didn't want to lose it. She didn't want to fight her feelings for Nathan any longer, why should she when nothing happened before and Jake didn't believe her. Something about how lately whenever she had needed someone Nathan was the one that was saving her. He let his hands linger on her cheeks before taking them off and just facing her on the bed.

Missing his touch she started caressing his cheek with her hand before leaning towards him her lips meeting his as a sense of calmness and passion washed over her body. She slid her tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance to explore his mouth. Quickly obliging her, his arm wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him. The kiss was everything he knew it would be; he had wanted another one ever since the basketball game. There was just one thing wrong. Pulling away he had to refrain from going back and kissing her with her lips pink and swollen, her eyes sparkling like stars. _No she's upset, she just had a fight with her best friend and you were kissing her you idiot! _Nathan thought.

Confused Haley looked at him the light leaving her eyes as confusion and hurt settled in them. "What's wrong? Why did you pull away?" Haley asked vulnerably the tears forming back in her eyes as hurt and humiliation set in her.

"Well… Hales you're not yourself right now. I mean you just fought with your best friend. Looking for comfort like that is not the best way." Nathan told her his heart breaking because he knew he upset her by pulling away. _I want her to kiss me but not like that, I want her to be herself when she does it_ he sadly thought to himself.

"You're right Nate thanks". She added trying to hide her sadness. "I…I umm don't know what got into me. We're friends right? Okay…I need to go to my room and tell Brooke about the Thanksgiving fiasco before Jake or Peyton does". She added with a smile before walking towards the door.

"Yea we're friends. No worries. Hey, your right you better go tell Brooke! I'll tell Luke when I see him." He added before watching her walk out the door and grabbed his I-pod before listening to the song that reminded him of Haley and their relationship.

_I shouldn't be disappointed that he stopped the kiss I mean obviously he just wants to be friends and I guess that's because of me. I don't know anymore I mean why do I like him? Why did I kiss him? _Haley was in deep thought by the time she got back to her room and saw Brooke cuddling with Lucas.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt" Haley said starting to walk back out the door until Brooke jumped up and pulled her in a bear hug.

"I missed you tutor sis." Brooke said sincerely. "Stay here and tell me all about your thanksgiving home."

_Great she doesn't know the truth ye_t, Haley thought to herself.

Lucas stood up too and smiled at Haley.

_Well Nathan said he would tell Lucas, _"Hey Lucas Nathan said he wanted to talk to you about something." She told Lucas trying to get him out of the room so she would only have to tell Brooke.

"Oh okay better go see what he wanted. Hey maybe he will tell me why he missed thanksgiving. Bye Cheery I love you" Lucas said kissing Brooke before telling Haley bye and walking out the door.

"So tutor sis spill I want all the details of your time at home" Brooke giggled sitting down on her bed and bringing Haley down with her.

"I didn't go home Brooke. I lied to you about going home because I wanted to stay here and think and anyways-long story short I came back to grab my bag Nathan caught me and said he wouldn't tell as long as I let him stay with me." Haley quickly got out not meeting her sisters eyes.

"Omgosh tutor sis! I knew you and Nathan were going to hook up soon!! I'm so good…and no I'm not mad… I understand lies when it's about love." Brooke told her.

"Thanks Brooke I'm glad your not mad but nothing happened with me and Nate, we're not together" She replied.

"Oh!... Even though I think you guys are perfect for each other and everything I believe that nothing happened." Brooke told her sister.

This upset Haley. _How can my sister who I have just started getting along with believe me when my best friend since forever doesn't!_ Putting a smile on her face Haley decided to ask Brooke all about her Thanksgiving. Brooke's dimpled smile showed how much she enjoyed it as she told her everything and they sat there talking about Brookes Thanksgiving for an hour. It finally seemed that maybe they were even closer now.

When Lucas arrived in the room he saw that Nathan was pretty upset. He had his ipod on and ready to go.

"Hey Nate…NATE." Lucas shouted.

"Huh? Sorry Luke I got to go." Said Nathan determined.

Lucas stood in front of the door. "Where are you going Nathan?" Asked Lucas feeling trouble ahead. "What was Haley's problem?"

"Oh… I guess you'll find out sooner or later." Nathan sighed. "Well… Haley never went to Pasadena she… She stayed here…. With me." He added expecting Lucas reaction of shock.

"I didn't see that one coming," said Lucas laughing. "Well…Since when are you guys dating?"

"We're not!!" Said Nathan irritated." And that dick won't believe Haley! He thinks it was a set up or something and I hate that!"

"Firstly... okay you're not dating and secondly who is the dick? And what doesn't he believe?"

"Jake!" Said Nathan as if he was stating the evidence. "He hurt Haley pretty bad and I can't accept that. I need to go and have a word with him. Tell him he made a mistake."

Lucas didn't move from the door. "You just want to talk peacefully with the guy?" Said Lucas frowning. "I don't think so Nate! I can see your face and… and I know things will go bad."

"But…I…." Said Nathan angry against Lucas now.

"Don't mettle in their relationship". Said Lucas still calm. "They will patch things up! You can see how much they love each other! They are family and if you get involved well… I can assure you it's going to go against you". Added Lucas trying to beat some sense into Nathan.

"And so what?" Shouted Nathan exasperated. "What am I supposed to do? Stay here while the girl I love is sad and bruised huh? I have to fight for her!!"

Nathan saw Lucas' jaw drop and frowned trying to remember what he just said. He spoke out of anger.

"You Love Haley!!" Asked Lucas surprised. "I knew you liked the girl but I never thought that you loved her!"

_Screw me!! _Thought Nathan _Why did I have to open my big mouth again?_

"Well…I …. It's just that…." Nathan sat on his bed. "Oh Crap…Yeah I love Haley James and I'm so screwed up because of it!!"

"Oh my god…" Said Lucas sitting beside Nathan. "I'm so happy for you! Haley is such a great girl!! She'll make you really happy."

"She won't because she doesn't know how I feel and I don't want her to understand me?" Said Nathan darkly. "Don't go around spreading the word. I need you to keep your mouth shut on this one."

"I swear I won't say a word but why don't you tell Haley? You've got to be a blind man because she likes you too."

"Well…I love her too much already and I don't want to lose her." Said Nathan sadly.

Lucas understood what his cousin was talking about." Listen Nathan… You can't keep this shell up forever you know. You'll regret it sooner or later and…you won't forgive yourself if you let Haley slip away. She…"

"I lost most of the people I cared for Luke" Said Nathan his voice broken with emotion.

"And? Life is life Nate! When it kicks you, you just have to raise and fight back!" Said Lucas with emotion. "Haley is a fighter I can see that. She is not your mum, she is not your dad and…she is not Angela." Added Lucas sadly seeing some tears on Nathan cheeks. "You've got to fight for her man because…you're way depressed without her healing your heart."

Nathan nodded. "I…I'll just wait a bit longer." He added like he was talking to himself.

Lucas stood up and looked at Nathan. "Fight for her man, be strong for her and open your heart to her because she is worth it and you know it." Lucas sighed "You can finally be happy and loved! Won't you try that for once?"

Nathan knew that Lucas was right. _I'm just not quit ready yet_. He added to himself.

------------------------------**Meanwhile**-------------------------------------

Jake was going back to the dorm with Jenny. He needed to pick up his suitcase but this was just an excuse. He needed to see Haley and settle things between them. He never saw her that angry and hurt before and he hated to be the one that caused it. _She just wanted to stay... That's not a big deal_! He said to himself. On his way to the room he bumped into Peyton.

"Hey" She said with a bright smile. "I'm so happy to see you. I missed you!" She added caressing Jenny's Hair. "I missed you too Jake". She added winking.

Jake forced a smile. He was happy to see Peyton again but he couldn't stop seeing Haley's face before she ran from the flat. "I'm so happy to see you too Peyton". Said Jake giving Peyton a quick kiss.

Peyton frowned. "I knew you were back because well… Haley and Brooke are chatting in the room". Seeing Jake eyeing Haley's bedroom door Peyton sighed. "What's going on Jake?"

"I…I did something to Haley and I need to check on her". He said not knowing if he wanted Peyton to know the all truth.

Peyton opened her bedroom door. "Why don't you come and talk a bit about it before?" She smiled. "I'm sure she just needs some time with Brooke."

Jake nodded. _She was right. I need someone elses advise_ he added to himself.

Jake explained almost everything to Peyton from the Thanksgiving lie to the fight but he conveniently left out was had been said exactly. He felt really ashamed about what he said.

Peyton was completely split. She felt bad for both Haley and Jake.

Jake shook his head. "You think I'm wrong right?" Asked Jake sadly.

"Well…" Said Peyton uncomfortable. "I don't know Jake because I know you and Hales for about 3 months and you guys have known each other for forever!" She sighed. "But…as little as I know Haley I can see she is not the lying type and…"

"Well!! She did lie though." Said Jake cutting her off.

"I know she did Jake," said Peyton nicely rubbing his cheek. "But I don't think she would lie for something as bad as dating Nathan. I'm sure that if she told you it was the circumstances than it was." She added.

"But why did she lie at the first place then?" Asked Jake not really talking to Peyton. This question obsessed him.

Peyton smiled and kissed him softly.

"Why did you do that for?" Asked Jake with a smile. "I like when you do that."

"I like it too" said Peyton. "But I wanted to do it because my answer won't please you I guess." She added blushing.

"Oh…"Said Jake widening his eyes. "I'm listening".

Peyton cleared her throat and stood up. "I'm not taking sides Jake but everybody can see how protective you are with Haley. I don't know what happened and I won't judge your behavior toward her but you're really protective and maybe…. I say maybe she lied to you for you not to worry too much and to let her do what she really wanted for once," added Peyton looking down and waiting for Jake reaction.

"You're probably right." Said Jake in a whisper. "I just can't let her go. She's my baby girl and…and I can't imagine my life without her around." He added sadly.


	19. Chapter 19

**HJS-NS-23 Authors Note**: Okay here is probably one of my favorite chapters to come (and Stef's too :-)). Also we want to thank everyone for their support with our story being plagiarized. The two songs used are _You don't know me by Michael Bublé and I'll Be by Edwin McCain_. It might help if you listen to these songs while reading that part. You can find the songs on youtube. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm sorry Haley I just don't want to lose you." Jake apologized._

"_You're not going to lose me, but I don't know how our friendship is going to stay intact unless you trust me. Nothing happened Jake! Nathan wasn't even supposed to be here. He didn't want to go to Luke's and he wouldn't just leave ok? Haley cried exasperated and frustrated over the whole situation and fight._

"_I'm sorry baby girl, forgive me?" Jake asked with his puppy dog eyes that Haley could never say no to._

"_Yea, Jake of course." Haley said smiling except behind the smile was a mask for Jake. She was still hurt and upset that he didn't believe her bust she also was sick of fighting with her best friend.._

That's what Haley was thinking about while she was wrapping Nathan's Christmas gift. _I got him the best present ever _she said to herself smiling. Spending time with him during thanksgiving she found out he loved Michael Jordan, since they were all going to exchange presents and she hadn't had a clue what to buy him beforehand she went online and found a signed basketball by him that was pretty cheap and had it overnight rushed. Now that she had the room to herself she could wrap the Christmas presents she bought for everyone without anyone interrupting her.

For Brooke she bought a bracelet with a heart charm, which she had engraved big sis. She was really excited to give it to her, she finally felt like they were sisters and what better way for her to show Brooke how she felt. For Peyton she bought an old copy of "bad moon rising" by Creedence in record formatting. _I can't wait for them to open these gifts _she thought biting her lip as she looked around wondering where the tape had disappeared. _I just had it now where did I put it?_ She asked herself looking all around and under the extra wrapping paper not seeing it anywhere.

She still had to get Luke, Jake and Jenny's presents but knew what she wanted to get them. For Luke she had her eye on a Charlotte Bobcat jersey and had it on hold at the sporting store in the mall because she was with him and pulled the clerk to the side and told her to hold it. Jenny she was buying her a tinker bell doll and a tinker bell costume because Jenny decided that's who she wanted to be lately. _Next year I wonder what she will want to be._

Brrrrng Brrrrg the phone rang; falling back she reached behind her to pick up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi may I please speak to Haley James?" a man said.

"This is her" Haley replied.

"Ms. James this is Mike from Music Box and I just wanted to call and tell you the guitar case you ordered is in. The total will be $75.27."

"Okay I will come pick it up tomorrow. Thank you for calling." Haley politely said

"Have a good day." He replied before hanging up.

_Ah there's the tape! Haha! Well now I just have to pick those up and then wrap them_ she thought sitting back up and adding a bow to Nathan's. _Now when Jenny comes I can play with her. Ok so I better clean up since Jake is bringing Jenny soon and I don't want her to rip the paper or anything._ 2 seconds after she finished putting everything away and hiding the presents in her closet their was a knock on the door. _Must be them_.

"Hi Jenny bunny" Haley said reaching and picking the little girl up.

"Hawey" She replied smiling and giving Haley a kiss.

"Hi Haley. So I'm going with the guys shopping to get last minute presents but it shouldn't take to long.

"Okay I will see you in a little bit then" Haley said fidgeting.

"Yea well I guess I will go then. See you later" Jake replied.

"Okay bye Jake" Haley said. Ever since the fight they had made up but it was still very tense and awkward between the two.

"Hey Hales" Nathan said walking into the room where he could feel the tension suffocating him. "Oh hi Jake" Nathan added curtly.

"Nate" Jake replied nodding his head confused as to why Nathan was cold to him. "Well I am going to go see if Luke is ready," Jake said leaving. _Hopefully this will show to_ _Haley that I don't care if they get together so she can really forgive me instead of her pretending that she forgave me. _He thought as he left after giving Jenny a kiss and saying bye.

"So what's up?" Haley asked putting in Peter Pan and then putting Jenny in her little tinker bell mushroom chair they had stored at Haley's.

After discussing his feeling about Haley with Luke, he decided he wanted to tell Haley he loved her. Since he realized his real feelings for her over thanksgiving week they spent together, the feelings seemed to grow and he couldn't keep his sanity while keeping his feelings inside. _I have to tell her, especially because I won't see her for a month_. He thought while he was in his room the other day. He decided on making her a mix CD to show his feelings.

"Well um… It's not your Christmas present but um…well it's just a CD I made for you. I know you really like music anyways you really need to listen to track 1 and track 15. It's what I think and just can't tell you. You'll tell me what you think about it later on ok?" He added his voice broken with emotion. He was really worried what she would think about the c.d. He was up all night stressing about giving it to her and what songs to put on it.

"Okay I'll listen to it right now" Haley told him walking to her computer.

"Wait for me to leave to go shopping please" He begged her.

"Okay Nate I will" she said confused as to how the confident man she had come to know was so vulnerable standing in front of her right now.

"Bye Jenny" he told the little girl whose eyes were fixed on the movie in front of her. "Bye Hales" He said softly kissing her on the forehead before leaving.

As soon as he left she checked to make sure Jenny was still engrossed in the movie before hurriedly opening the c.d. case and yanking the c.d. out. Putting it in her computer, she couldn't wait to see what songs he wanted her to listen too. _He left the room, which technically means he is gone shopping so I can listen to this_ she reasoned in her head before plugging her headphones in, so it wouldn't disrupt Jenny's movie and pressed play with track one. The headphones filled up with lyrics she didn't know but right away she loved the melody.

_You give your hand to me  
And Then you say hello  
And I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me_

_No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me _

For I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches  
With love for you  
Afraid and shy  
I've let my chance to go by  
The chance that you might  
Love me, too 

_You give your hand to me  
And then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
You'll never never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me _

You give your hand to me, baby  
Then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
No, no, you'll never ever know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me 

_Omgosh_ she thought to herself after the song was over _He loves me?What ?_ Quickly skipping to the last song it was one of her favorites. _I'll Be _by Edwin McCain

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"Oh wow,"she said out loudas she started crying tears of happiness.

"Hey tutor sis wanna go shopping" Brooke asked walking into the room. Seeing her sister had on headphones she went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Brooke worriedly asked seeing her sister's tears.

"I… uh… I love him," Haley said grinning wildly while taking the headphones out of her ears and facing Brooke.

"Um…Wow! That's great but…who are you talking about?" Brooke asked confused.

"Nathan of course!" Haley replied like Brooke should have known. "He gives me butterflies in my stomach when I see him, I think about him constantly, he comforts me by one little touch, his kisses give me sparks and I love watching him sleep. I love him Brooke" Haley said biting her lower lip and laughing at the revelation she had just made.

Brooke could see the light shining in her sister's eyes as she talked about Nathan. _Wow she really is in love she looks just like I did when I realized I was in love with Lucas. _She thought to herself.

"That's great Hales," She told her honestly her dimples clearly showing off her beautiful smile.

"I know! Hey what are you doing for Christmas?" Haley asked she couldn't wipe the smile off her face and she wanted to spend the holidays getting to know her sister better.

"Um I don't know dad is probably working so just staying at home or something why?" Brooke asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Come home with me" Haley told her rather than asked.

"Okay, but is mom gonna be okay with it?" Brooke asked nervously but happy that Haley invited her.

"She would love to see you" Haley replied honestly, excited to see her mom's reaction when she saw them actually acting like sisters now.

They spent the rest of Peter Pan talking about Brooke coming to stay with Haley and they talked about Nathan and how Haley would tell him she loves him.

--------------------------------MEANWHILE AT THE MALL--------------------------------

Nathan was still following Jake on his shopping trip. He was still pretty upset with him for hurting Haley, but he was also really stressed about the whole "revelation" he made to Haley through the CD. Plus Jake knew Haley really well so he was trying to see what Jake was going to buy her and see if he came up with anything.

Jake stopped in front of a shop and kept his eyes on a beautiful big silver jewelry box.

_This is the perfect gift! _Thought Jake happy. He walked into the shop still followed by Nathan. _Why is he following me?_ He thought before spotting a clerk.

"Is it possible to have this jewelry box engraved?" Asked Jake to one of the sellers after picking up the display.

"Of course" said the man "but it will take a bit of time. Do you have anything else to buy at the mall? You can come back and pick it up in about two hours."

Jake sighed. "Thanks so much! Well can you put…" Jake started to think. "Oh I got it! Can you write: « _To Haley, my best friend, my sister Remember: __The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost. Love you__Jake_. »"

Nathan let out a sarcastic laugh listening to Jake. Jake turned around and gave him a dirty look.

"Thanks I'll come back to pick it up in 2 hours then." Said Jake, as he turned to Nathan.

"What was that laugh for?" He asked harshly. "What do you want to tell me Scott?" Asked Jake crossing his arms on his chest.

"I just can't believe you're saying that. _«__The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost. Love you Jake _»" said Nathan talking in a high pitched girly squeak.

Jake sighed. "What's your problem?" Asked Jake trying to keep his calm.

"I think your message is not the right one." Said Nathan staring into Jakes' eyes. "You should have choosen something like: _« Dear Haley I'm an obsessed over protective crazy dick who likes to hurt you _». By the way I think you should hear it from me… I told Haley that I love her and I hope she loves me too and I want to date her... Whether you like it or not." Nathan added standing tall with a secure voice looking straight into Jakes eyes.

Jake became all red. He was angry but tried to control his anger because he knew that a fight with Nathan would drive Haley further. Jake took a deep breath. "Who are you to judge me Nathan? You say you love Haley and it's fine but you have known her since when? 3 months? I have known and loved Haley for 13 years! You don't know anything about Haley and me! You don't know why I'm acting the way I am!" Jake sighed. "I don't want to fight with you Scott, Haley won't forgive me but…you better shut your mouth and get your facts straight before talking."

Nathan brushed Jake's remark aside and decided to split. _I can find a great present by myself. I love her_. He added to himself walking out of the shop.

Nathan started to walk in the mall looking at every shop trying to find an idea for Haley's gift. He didn't care that much about presents usually and he used to buy anything for his friends in the past but he wanted something special. He wanted Haley to be moved by his gift. He had to have the perfect gift.

Nathan saw Lucas standing in front of a jewelry store and decided to go talk to him.

"Oh Nate! I'm glad to see you! What do you think about this ring for Brooke?" asked Lucas smiling and pointing to a princess cut diamond surrounded by two smaller diamonds on each side.

"Hey Dude be careful!" Said Nathan seriously "I don't know if you noticed but thats an engagement ring."

"Well… I know that you moron!" Said Lucas jokingly. "I'm going to ask Brooke to marry me."

"What?" Nathan asked in shock. "Is she pregnant? What did you do to her? You know I'm sure there is another way to gain her forgiveness."

Lucas looked at Nathan like he was an alien "you're so screwed up dude!! She is not pregnant and I didn't do anything wrong! I love the girl and I just want to marry her!!".

Nate look surprised "oohh for real??? It's like you really want to live with her for the rest of your life and all?!"

"Uh yeah… I've been dating Brooke for almost 5 years now, I love her a bit more everyday. I can't imagine my life without her by my side and each minute we spend apart just breaks my heart" Lucas shook his head and laugh. "You'll see Nate! Spend some more time with Hales and we'll talk about it again." Lucas added walking into the shop.

Nathan stayed outside looking at the jewelry but he stopped hypnotized by a beautiful yellow gold necklace with a diamond key hanging on it. _That's what I need_! Thought Nathan walking into the shop.

"Do you want to add a note?" Asked the saleswoman before closing the box and wrapping it.

"Yeah…" Said Nathan smiling. He took the little « _Merry Christmas _» card and wrote. « _Hales, here is the key of my heart, take care of it. Love Nathan_. »

Once Nathan paid the $350 that the necklace cost, he walked to Lucas who just finished paying for the ring.

"What did you get Nate?" Asked Lucas curiously.

"Well…it's a present!" Said Nathan avoiding the question.

"Duh! I can see that! Whose it for?" Insisted Lucas.

"It's for Haley," said Nathan sighing. "I got her a Necklace." Nathan added red with embarrassment.

"Well…" Said Lucas laughing. "I guess we're going to have our chat sooner than I thought. Believe me on that!" They went back to the mall and shopped for a couple of hours before meeting up again and deciding to go back to the dorm.

When Jake arrived in Haley's room she was playing with Jenny, she was trying to calm the butterflies she had in her stomach since she listened to the songs Nathan gave her and how she was going to tell him.

"We're back". Said Jake looking at Haley.

Haley had trouble hiding her excitement. "Where's Nathan?" She asked straight away. _I don't have time to loose. I have to tell him right now!_ She thought to herself with a smile.

Jake smiled seeing her that happy made him feel good even if she didn't seem to care that he was around. "Nathan's in his car, he is trying to figure out which bags are his and Lucas came up with me because he needed to hide something from Brooke."

_He's alone!! _Thought Haley with excitement. "Sorry Jake I'll be back". She added running passed him eager to see Nate.

Haley ran downstairs into the parking lot as the rainstorm they were expecting just started but she didn't care. She needed to see Nathan right now. She looked around trying to find Nathan's SUV and finally saw it. She ran to it but stopped a couple of steps behind Nathan who had his head in the trunk. She needed to compose herself and find the right words before approaching him.

"Stupid rain storm! I hate rain storms!" Moaned Nathan. "You couldn't start in 30 minutes huh?" He added his back all wet.

"Nathan?" Haley said her voice full of emotion and nervousness. The butterflies in her stomach that always came when she saw him were worse than before, her heart was thumping and her hands were shaking from nerves.

"Haley…" whispered Nathan his heart bouncing in his chest. He waited a second before turning around. He didn't know what to expect. _What's going to happen if she doesn't love me back_? Nathan couldn't help asking himself.

Haley didn't talk straight away. She kept her eyes on Nathan; she could see both insecurity and hope mixed in his beautiful blue eyes. The cocky Nathan Scott was not there anymore; She could see a boy… just a boy wanting to be loved. A boy wanting to be loved by her.

"You better go in Hales". Said Nathan uncomfortable in the silence." It's pouring now and I don't want you to get sick." He added walking to the driver's side door to grab his dorm keys.

Haley walked to him, completely soaked now. "Do you really think that a little water is going to stop me from being with you?" she asked smiling and caressing his cheek. "I want to be with you Nathan Scott. I love you too." She added with a voice broken with emotion and teary eyes hoping he could hear the honesty and sincerity in her voice.

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had hoped so much that Haley had loved him too that he had some trouble realizing that his dream of being with Haley was actually real.

Haley shivered, mostly from the emotions he brought out in her and a little from the coldness of the rain. "You better kiss me now Scott or else." She stated with a smile.

Nathan gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen. He lifted her from the ground and started to turn around with her in his arms. "I'm so happy now Haley…I just can't believe I could be so happy." He added kissing her with passion. He pressed Haley against the hood of his car and laid on top of her. He wanted their kiss to be even more passionate. He wanted to feel Haley close to his body her warmth to mix in with his. His heart was busting with love and happiness.

Haley couldn't believe all the emotions she could feel at once. Her previous kisses with Nathan had always been special but nothing compared with this one. It was like Nathan could read her. She was so shy usually and she didn't even care that now all the campus could see them making out passionately on the hood of the car. Their bodies so close together not even rain could fall on her.

Nathan finally broke off, they were both breathless but he didn't move and kept his eyes on Haley's.

"I thought you hated rain storms?" Said Haley cheekily "but you don't seem in a hurry to go in."

"I don't care…. I just love being in your arms and kissing you." Said Nathan huskily. "And if we're sick well no problem…I don't mind staying in bed with you for a all week. I think rainstorms are going to become a favorite of mine," He added kissing her again if possible more passionately.


	20. Chapter 20

**HJS-NS-23-Authors note: Okay whose happy naley got together? Anyways could everyone please go back to the last chapter and review what you thought when naley got together because of that bug on fanfic? Plus don't forget to review this chapter. Now to sad news, the updates are going to be fewer after this chapter because with winter break coming up I am going to be home for 4 weeks and I don't get the computer very often. Enjoy and don't forget to review**.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was going to the birthday party organized by Jake with Lucas and Brooke. She was a bit disappointed not to be hanging out with Nathan beforehand, but he had a meeting with his advisor.

She couldn't get enough of Nathan. She was living a dream for the last four days and almost everyone was happy that they finally got together. Haley was thinking almost as she could picture Jake's face when they told him the news. He wasn't happy about it and Haley could tell he was just pretending as he had pasted on a fake smile. _Come on JJ you've got to trust me _thought Haley.

Apparently everyone could see they were right for each other. _We were the only ones not to see it. _Said Haley smiling to herself.

"What are you thinking about tutor sis?" Asked Brooke cheekily. "If it's dirty I so want to know." She added winking mischievously.

Haley and Lucas couldn't contain their laugher. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Broke but it was not dirty!" Said Haley _Even if sometime I wake up from pretty hot dreams _she added to herself. "I was just thinking about you guys and your reaction to Nathan and I getting together."

"Well I'm sorry if we weren't surprised," Brooke said taking Lucas' hand and kissing it. "We could see that you guys were hot for each other since day one!" Brooke saw Lucas frown out of the corner of her eye. "Well okay..." she added rolling her eyes. "Maybe not from day one but almost!!" She added seriously.

"Was it that obvious?" Haley asked to Lucas knowing Brooke had a tendency to exaggerate.

"Well… Yeah" said Lucas laughing. "I'm sure that a blind guy could've seen it Hales. And…Sorry for interrupting you guys the other day but… You even succeeded to make Brooke blush and that's a first!" He added laughing harder.

Brooke punched him softly in the stomach. "No, that's not true!" She said in mock anger.

"I was…I was just…. Oh come on Luke! They were almost like doing it in front of like everyone on the hood of a car during a rainstorm!! We had to stop them!" Added Brooke like she was a hero.

"Don't worry about it." Said Haley blushing remembering that moment. "It's true we got a bit… ummm…. carried away". She added with a shy smile. _His kisses are just so amazing _she thought biting her lip remembering the other day.

"A bit?! Yeah right!" said Brooke with a sarcastic laugh. "And Coco Channel was just a stylist!!" She added shaking her head.

They arrived to Jakes' laughing. Peyton was already there playing with Jenny, but when the little girl saw Haley, she stopped playing with Peyton and went to Haley shouting "Hawey! Hawey!" Jake could see the hurt look on Peyton's face and after saying Hello to Brooke and Lucas he walked over to her.

"She likes you". He said nicely kissing her forehead.

"Huh?" Said Peyton looking at him tightening their embrace.

"I can see you're hurt Peyt but…Jenny likes you." He said with a smile. "It's just she considers Haley like her mother she doesn't have but needs. She was the one helping me with her everyday. She changed diapers in the middle of the night and she was the one singing her to sleep." Jake added taking a trip back memory lane. _I want things to be just the way it was between us_. He thought sadly. _Things were so simple when it was just Haley and me _He couldn't help thinking guilty knowing that Peyton would hate to hear that.

"Jake? You there?" Asked Peyton rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah!" He said like someone just pinched him.

Peyton laughed. "I was just saying that I understand but…. I just hope that Jenny likes me."

"I promise Peyton she does likes you and…. her daddy too" he added kissing her with passion and guilt.

Haley was talking with Brooke holding Jenny in her arms when she felt arms encircling her waist and a kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes, she felt like she was in heaven.

"Well we can say that his kisses send you to the moon!!" said Brooke with a grin, bringing Haley back to reality.

"I'm a good kisser!" said Nathan proudly.

Haley blushed putting Jenny on the floor. "Well…you're not bad". Haley said nonchalantly.

"Uh huh I guess I will have to show you some more than" Nathan told her.

"I guess you will. Later though" Haley promised.

"Hey Haley can I talk to you for a minute please before I have to witness another make-out session between you and my cousin" Lucas begged.

"Sure why don't we go outside" Haley said leading him outside, intrigued to what he wanted to talk about. "So what's up?" She asked when they got outside.

"Well I want to ask Brooke to marry me," Lucas told her.

"Omygosh Luke that's great Brooke is going to be ecstatic" Haley said jumping around before giving him a hug. "But wait why are you telling me this" she asked confused.

"Well I need your help." He replied.

"Sure anything just let me know."

"Well I want to ask her the day after Christmas and since she's going to your house for Christmas well…is it ok if I crash your sisterly bonding time for awhile?"

"Sure I'll talk to my mom and Jake and you can fly up and stay with Jake and then you can come over and propose! Brooke is going to be so happy." Haley told him.

"Great well lets head back inside before Brooke suspects something," Lucas said nudging her shoulder as they walked back up to the apartment.

As soon as they got back to the apartment Lucas went to Brooke while Haley went straight to Nathan who quickly took her into his arms. She pecked him on the cheek before leaning into his body, the warmth radiating off of him and onto her. Not even a minute later she could feel his chest moving.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked curiously looking up at his face.

"Well I'm guessing you know now." He said sparks of his laugh radiating in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah I do. I just love the idea." Haley said lost in her daydream, didn't see the flash of nervousness and panic in Nathan's eyes.

"Well…marriage can be cool I guess but defiantly not when you're like 18 and still in College! Your okay with that right?" Nathan asked worried and scared of her response. _What if she wants to get married now, I'm not ready for that._ Nathan thought to himself.

_What's he talking about?_ Haley frowned to herself. "Well…no I don't believe that, I mean love doesn't really care about how old you are or what situation you're in" Haley said smiling blissfully at the thought of getting married.

"Well I don't think I'm marriage material and I don't know if I ever want to get married," Nathan said while fidgeting his arms loosing around Haley as he looked down at her.

Finally understanding what Nathan's issue was Haley cupped his cheek in her hand and decided to tease him. "Don't worry Scott." She said moving her hand and poking him in the chest. "I know you're not marriage material and I think one James-Scott wedding is enough". She added smiling, even if without knowing why, Haley was kind of hurt by him not wanting to get married but she pretended that everything was fine.

Putting on a mask so she couldn't tell what he was thinking Nathan pretended to laugh at what she just said but couldn't help but think _One James-Scott wedding it's enough? Would she be ashamed to marry me or something?_

Haley kissed Nathan and looked down where Jenny was smiling blissfully.

"Hey Angel". Said Haley picking Jenny up. "You like your presents?" Said Haley bouncing her into her arms.

Jenny kept staring at Nathan with a smile. _She is so cute_! Thought Nathan surprised by his own reaction and he smiled back at her.

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled." I think she likes you". She said on a confident tone.

"Well…She has great tastes then". Said Nathan joking trying to hide his discomfort.

"You want to hold her?" Haley asked.

"Nuh huh!" Said Nathan shaking his head vigorously." I…No."

"Okay" said Haley surprised by his reaction. "Don't worry about it! So baby, tell me did you like the present Auntie Haley bought you?" Asked Haley to Jenny while walking to her bedroom. She knew that Jenny was tired and needed to take a nap. Haley laid Jenny in her bed and laid beside her and started singing her a song.

Jake followed Haley with his glance. Peyton noticing Jake was looking at Haley decided she would talk to him about Haley and Nathan dating. She could tell he was bothered with them being together. "You know she's changed him," she said nodding towards Haley before looking at Jake.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked confused turning to look at Peyton his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Well…he isn't looking at other girls anymore or being a man whore and he's calmer. Plus I don't think I have ever seen him as happy as he is when he's with Haley." Peyton said.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." Said Jake sadly. "You know Haley already had her share of heartbreaks"

"I don't think it's going to happen here Jake. I really think that Nathan is really in love. He's had his fair of problems too though. He actually looks at Haley the way I look at you," added Peyton blushing.

Jake nodded lost in a trance but froze when he realized what Peyton had said. "What?" he asked just realizing what Peyton said.

"I love you Jake." Said Peyton kissing him. "It might not be the right place or time to tell you that but I love you." She said again.

Jake looked at her for a while and smiled. "It's always the right place and the right time for me to hear those words Peyton. I...I love you too" he said hugging her tight.

Brooke heard the declaration Jake and Peyton just made to each other. She had to use all her inner strength not to shout she was so happy. She walked calmly to Lucas and when she was out of earshot she started to giggle.

"They declared their love to each other," she said to Lucas smiling.

"I know that..." Said Lucas thinking she what talking about Nathan and Haley. "Come on gossip girl!! It's so last week!! "Lucas added jokingly.

"Huh?" Said Brooke confused. "Are you talking about Peyton and Jake? Please say no! I won't be able to live anymore if you knew something that big before I did!!" she pouted stomping her foot.

"Nah!" said Lucas kissing her forehead. "I thought you were talking about Nathan and Haley".

Brooke sighed with relief which made Lucas laugh. "But I'm glad for them, they seem right for each other" he added sincerely.

"So you have to give me my present so I can take it home with me Broody" She said excitedly_. I wonder what he got me. I can't wait for Christmas. Maybe I can tell what it is by his wrapping job like last year. _She thought holding out her hands for her present.

"Okay but remember no peeking! I made sure to tell Haley to watch you like a hawk so you won't open it beforehand!" Lucas told her chuckling at the pout that came back on her face.

He walked over to the Christmas tree they put up earlier and under the tree grabbed a professionally wrapped tie size box with metallic snowflake wrapping paper. _I hope she doesn't kill me when she opens this and sees the socks with pink little pigs on them._ "Okay here you go," he said passing her the gift.

_What is this? Its not jewelry, the box is to big, its not a shirt because the box is to small and plus he knows better than to buy clothes for me. _Brooke continued racking her brain of what was in the possible box while Lucas was trying not to laugh.

Nathan walked to Jenny's bedroom door and leaned on it looking into the room his heart busting with love. _She looks so natural lying next to Jenny_.

Seeing Jenny finally fell asleep she looked up and saw Nathan watching her with his adorable eyes. "I'll be right there," she mouthed to him before kissing Jenny's forehead and slipping out of the room. As soon as she got to his side he had his arm around her waist and leading her to the doorway of the living room. Confused at first, she saw him pointing up and looking she saw why he dragged her there. Hanging down was a branch of mistletoe. "Well since you dragged me here I guess I have to give you a kiss" She told him laughing while her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Yes you do," he told her a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Okay than" standing on her tiptoes she quickly pecked him on the cheek before turning away trying to hide the smile on her face from his look of pure astonishment at what she had done.

"I don't think so I want a real kiss" he told her pulling her back around and facing him before crashing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. _I can't stop kissing her_. _I wish we didn't have the holiday break I don't want to be apart from her_ he thought.

Pulling away breathlessly Haley tried to regain her breathing and rested her forehead against Nathan's.

"I love you Hales" Nathan said staring into her eyes.

"I love you too Nate." Haley replied once she got her breathing controlled again.

After hot chocolate the group exchanged presents before going back to the dorms and packing for the holiday break. Brooke was sad that she wasn't going to spend it with Lucas but excited to see her mom and where Haley grew up, since she didn't remember it from when she was younger.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note HJS-NS-23-****Wow here is the Christmas chapter. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! To those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review. **

**Steffy 2106:**** Hey Guys! I wish you all Happy holidays. I hope that life will bring you everything you are wishing for. Take care. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**December 23, 2007 Tree Hill**

After driving home yesterday the two boys were at the river court waiting for their friends to meet them so they could play some basketball but right now they were just standing around and talking.

"I'm so excited for the 26th I can't wait to ask Brooke to marry me. Mom and Dad are really happy about it too, which kind of surprised me since I thought mom would freak out and say we're too young. You know how she is" Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"You're so lucky to go to Pasadena and see Hales I miss her so much right now" Nate said grabbing the basketball from under the bleachers and throwing a three pointer.

"Uh Nate, yea I'm glad to see Haley I guess but I am more excited to see Brooke and propose to her" Lucas told his cousin.

Nathan nodded his head. He just saw Haley yesterday and was already missing her like crazy. Him and Luke drove everyone to the airport where he had to watch her get on the plane and away from him. "I wish I could see Hales again that would be the best Christmas present ever." He said remembering their night before she left. They had spent the night in the guy's room just laying there, making out and talking. "Hey Luke can I go to Pasadena with you and surprise Haley?" Nathan asked curiously. _I have to see Hales I miss her too much._

"Let me call Jake quick and ask if he has room for you" Lucas said pulling out his cell phone and calling Jake. After about 5 minutes on the phone Lucas turned back to Nathan who was still shooting hoops. "Jake said he has some room for you." He left out that the reason why Jake said yes which was to make Haley happy and he knew that seeing Nathan would make her day.

Nathan was so happy to see Haley that he didn't care that he would have to visit his mom at the rehab center she was staying at tomorrow. He was going to spend Christmas with Lucas and his family and then Wednesday morning they had a very early flight to catch. The guy's friends finally came. Tim, Junk, Fergie, Mouth, and Dave were the first ones there. Mouth was the announcer as the rest of the guys played. After playing for a couple hours they decided to stop and Nathan headed straight to his phone to call Haley.

"Hi baby" He said into the phone and ignoring the other guys he walked off the court and away from everyone so they could talk in private.

"Hey Luke whose Nathan talking to?" Mouth asked while the other guys just looked confused looking at Nathan smiling.

"His girlfriend" Lucas replied knowing everyone was going to have questions. Nathan never had girlfriends he had hook ups. This was big news and the guy's faces were priceless. Disbelief was in all their faces.

"Wait Nathan has a girlfriend" Junk asked skepticism lacing his voice.

"Yea her name is Haley, she's Brookes sister. They have been dating since the 12th so not even 12 days, but they have liked each other since the first day at Duke. We're going to visit them on the 26th."

"Yo homey your hottie has a hottie sister that Nate is getting it on with?" Tim asked.

Lucas just wanted to slap Tim for that comment but refrained, he didn't want to cause Tim to lose any more brain cells.

"Tell us more about this girl" Fergie asked wanting to know more about the girl who he could see changed one of his best friends and defiantly for the better. All the guys were worried that Nathan would never get out of his player ways.

"Hey you guys ready to play?" Nathan asked interrupting before any of the guys could find out more about his mystery girl.

"Yea come on guys" Lucas said breaking into the two teams again, the guys spent the rest of the day playing ball.

**25****th**** of December: Pasadena, California**.

Haley, Brooke and Lydia were on the living room. Brooke couldn't keep her eyes from the presents under the Christmas tree.

"Come on girls let's open the presents" said Lydia with a big smile sitting on the sofa. She was really happy to see her daughters getting along that well. When she hugged them both at the airport it was like her wildest dreams became a reality. It was just the best present she could have. _Maybe Santa Claus does exist _thought Lydia seeing her daughters sitting on the floor near the Tree.

They had spent last night listening to Christmas carols and putting up the Christmas tree while drinking eggnog. Lydia had to laugh at that, Haley use to hate eggnog but now loved it and always made them drink it while putting up the tree. Watching her daughters put up the ornaments had made her cry tears of happiness, she was so glad that Brooke was with them this year.

"So…." Said Haley taking a little box wrapped in pink paper. "I really hope you're going to like it". She added nervously. "If you don't I can still exchange it okay?" Said Haley who had been warned by everybody that Brooke was just a nightmare to buy for.

Brooke brushed off the comment and took the box. "Don't be silly Hales. I'm sure I'll love it! It comes from my lil'sis!" Added Brooke with a smile starting to unwrap her present.

She opened the box and took a silver bracelet from it. There was a silver heart hanging where Brooke could read « _big sis _».

Brooke looked at Haley speechless with teary eyes." I…I… Oh my gosh Haley I just love it" said Brooke truthfully with a voice broken with emotion. She pulled her sister into a hug and hastily put the bracelet on.

Brooke took a big golden present and gave it to Haley. "I hope you like it Hales." She said still emotional. "You know I'm really into clothing." Added Brooke feeling guilty of the present she bought. She wanted to choose something more personal but she hesitated not knowing what to expect from Haley._ I didn't even know I was going home with her_, Brooke added to herself.

Haley opened the box and was happily surprised. Brooke bought her a beautiful Emerald green cashmere sweater. "Wow! It's beautiful I love it!" Said Haley taking the sweater off the box "but…but you shouldn't have." Said Haley knowing that it probably cost a fortune.

"I wanted to" Brooke told her smiling.

"Okay mom we bought you your gift together." Brooke handed Lydia a red envelope and when she opened it was for a full week at the most luxurious spa around.

"Thanks girls but…but the greatest present is seeing my two lovely daughters together and getting along." Lydia emotionally. Brooke quickly hugged her mum.

"I'm so sorry mom for being so distant in the past but don't worry it wont happen again" Brooke promised.

"Lets go make some hot chocolate and watch a movie" Haley said grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her into the kitchen. "Hey mom don't move we'll bring you a cup too," Haley added.

After getting the hot chocolate and marshmallows the three women sat on the couch and watched Pirates of the Caribbean 3. Haley couldn't help but think of Nathan and Thanksgiving while she watched it.

As soon as the credits rolled showing the movie was over the doorbell rang.

"It's probably Jake," said Lydia happily. "Haley could you get that". She added to her youngest daughter.

Haley opened the door and was surprised to find Jake alone. "Hey Jake…" She said looking around. "Where's Jenny?" She added a bit disappointed.

"Oh…" Said Jake a bit hurt by Haley's reaction. "Well…. She's at home right now. She's coming over for dinner tonight don't worry butmy parents wanted to play with her for a while". He sighed. "I'll bring her to you a bit later okay?" He smiled. "I want to give you your gift." He said showing her a bag.

"Ohhh Christmas present!" Said Haley smiling her eyes twinkling in giddiness. "Please come in".

"Can we go somewhere where we can be alone?" Asked Jake embarrassed.

"Well…Yeah I guess." Said Haley frowning while walking in the kitchen with Jake behind her.

Jake cleared his throat; he was a bit scared to give the present to Haley because he had put so much hope for reconciliation on it that he didn't want to lose that hope.

"I…Here you go" said Jake giving the bag to Haley.

Haley could see all the nervousness in Jake eyes, as well as sadness. She didn't want to be mad at him anymore because she missed him a lot more than she was ready to tell.

She opened the beautiful wrapping to find a gorgeous jewelry box inside. She opened it and saw the message Jake had engraved in it: « _To Haley, my best friend, my sister Remember: __The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost. Love you __Jake_. ».

Haley felt her heart break and looked at Jake with teary eyes.

"You…. You never lost me JJ". Said Haley with a voice broken with emotion. "I love you too." She added walking to him and pulling him into a hug. "I missed you so much". Haley said against his chest.

Jake looked into Haley eyes. "It won't happen again," said Jake seriously. "I won't hurt you again Haley. Please let's not fight like that ever again. I can't imagine my life without my baby girl." He added kissing her forehead.

"Never again". Haley replied still really emotional.

They were sharing an emotional moment when they heard a very loud scream coming from the living room.

"It's Brooke," said Haley scared of what had happened and ran to the living room with Jake behind her.

When Haley arrived the only thing she could see was the back of Brooke sitting beside the Christmas tree. She was moaning.

"What?!" Haley asked her mum who was sitting on the sofa. Haley could see that her mother was trying to contain her laugher.

At this moment Brooke turned around and stood up. She was showing the pair of pink socks in her hand. "Please tell me this is a joke!" Asked Brooke to nobody in particular. "Don't tell me that my boyfriend of almost five years just bought me this ugly pair of socks." Shouted Brooke in tears. "Please God tell me he is kidding me!!" She added angry.

Jake Haley and Lydia were doing their best to contain their laughs. They didn't want to give anything away to Brooke.

Brooke took her mobile off. "What time is it back to Tree Hill?" She asked to Haley.

"Who cares?!" She added not letting Haley the time to answer. "I hope I'm waking him up!! He is so dead!!" She added storming out of the living room and going up the stairs. "Lucas Eugene Scott you better answer your phone!" They could hear her yell.

When Haley heard Brooke slam her bedroom door she started to laugh closely followed by Jake and Lydia.

"Well…I'm going to give you kids some time" said Lydia smiling and kissing Jake. "I'm going to prepare some chocolate chip cookies to cheer up your sister." Lydia added still laughing since she was in on the proposal too.

"Anyway…." Said Haley laughing. "I almost forgot about your gift after the Brooke crisis" she added walking to the Christmas tree.

"You know she is kinda scary when she's mad." Said Jake pretending to be serious.

"Yeah!! I saw that! She is like a tiny Bruce lee!" Added Haley amused once again.

"It's family I guess." Said Jake winking. "You're quite scary too when you're mad."

"You better remember that!" Said Haley with a warning tone.

Haley took the guitar case, which was under the Christmas tree. She couldn't wrap it so she only putted a Red bow on it. "Well…I know it's not that good for the suspense" Said Haley laughing but here you go. "I hope you like it". Said Haley giving Jake the case.

She could see his eyes light up and immediately knew that she made the right choice._ I would give anything to see Nathan's eyes when he opened my gift_. She thought to herself feeling a bit guilty to be obsessing about him all the time. "It the exact replica of the one..."

"Carlos Santana owned!" Said Jake cutting her off. "Gosh Hales you didn't forget!" Said Jake remembering that day when he came back last summer. They watched a DVD of the Santana concert and Jake told her that he thought that Santana's guitar case was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"Of Course I didn't!" Said Haley in mock hurt. "How could I doofus? You're my overprotective crazy best friend but you're mine," added Haley pulling Jake into a bear hug.

Jake kissed Haley and went to say bye to Lydia in the kitchen. He decided not to bother Brooke who they could hear shouting from her bedroom.

"I'll be back with Jenny around 6 for dinner okay?" Said Jake to Haley. "I think she has a present for you" added Jake laughing. When he was at the mall he saw a cute little butterfly broach and decided to buy it for Haley too.

"Yeah okay" said Haley feeling good again because Jake and her were like they used to be." I can't wait to give her my present." She added with a smile imagining Jenny's cute little face when she'd see her Tinker bell outfit.

"Bye" Jake said walking out the door.

_Oh I have to open what Nathan got me_ she thought happily to her self before dashing up the stairs and into her bedroom. After taking the silver package off her dresser she sat on her bed. Carefully unwrapping the gift she saw a long black velvet box. Setting it down next to her on the bed she got up and started to pace the room.

"Why am I so scared to open it? Its not like something is going to pop out at me or anything."She said out loud to herself. "Oh great now I am talking to myself, wow I wonder what Nathan would think of his girlfriend now. Hell I can't even open his present because I am too nervous to see what he got me. I am rambling out loud to myself. Maybe I should be put away? Okay I can do this. I can open the present he got me," She told herself before going back and sitting on the bed.

She hesitated picking up the box before shaking her head and opening it. "Omgosh!" She shouted. She couldn't believe what she saw it was so beautiful. Seeing the card tucked neatly inside she started crying at his sweet words. "I'll take care of your heart Nathan as if I was my own I love you so much" she said picturing him in front of her. She quickly put the necklace on fumbling with the clip before she got it to catch. Grabbing her cell phone off her dresser she debated on whether or not to call him or text him. Deciding texting was probably better she quickly wrote him a little note. _« Nate just opened your present and loved it, I'll take care of it as long as you want me to but take care of mine to. I love you. Haley_. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they heard the doorbell at 5:45 Haley literally ran to the door she was so excited to see Jenny.

She opened the door with a bright smile; Jenny was standing near Jake with a little green present in her hand.

"Hey my angel!" Said Haley kneeling to take her into her arms." I think Santa Claus left some presents for you here". She added leading Jenny to the Christmas Tree.

"I wove you Hawey". Said Jenny kissing Haley's cheek and giving her the present she had in her little hand.

"I love you too sweetie". Said Haley putting Jenny down. "Is it a present for me?" She asked to Jenny.

Jenny nodded. Jake was looking at them with emotion they were so close. Haley opened the present; it was a gorgeous light green Jade butterfly broach. _This broach is so beautiful_ she thought to herself.

"Aww Jenny! What a beautiful present!" said Haley putting it on right away. "I'll always cherish it." She added sincerely hugging Jenny and looking at Jake. She mouthed him a thank you.

Haley had tears in her eyes. _What a sweet intention!! _She thought_. I'm so lucky to have a friend like Jake_.

Haley, Brooke and Lydia gave Jenny their presents. The little girl was so happy that she decided to eat dinner on her tinker bell costume. Once they were all sat Lydia started to make conversation. Haley was staring down every 2 minutes. In fact, she put her mobile in silent but she left it on her knees. She didn't hear from Nathan yet and it was worrying her. _What if didn't like my present? Maybe I should have chosen something less personal or maybe something a bit more personal. He bought me diamonds!! And what did I choose? A crappy basketball! _She added to herself shaking her head. Haley was so lost in her thought that she didn't her mother talking to her.

"Haley?" Said her mum frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Said Haley surprised to be interrupted. "I…. Yeah I'm just fine". She added blushing. _Come on!! Stop thinking about Nathan for an hour!!_ She ordered herself knowing that it wouldn't happen.

"So…." said Lydia with a smile looking at Haley. "I was saying that I already know everything about Lucas by now". She said winking at Brooke." What about you huh? Did you meet a nice boy back to Duke? Someone special in your heart?" Lydia added on an insisting tone.

Haley didn't reply for a couple of second. All eyes were directed on her. Haley finally shook her head negatively. "No Ma…. Nobody special into my life just yet." Said Haley without really thinking.

"Awww I'm sure you'll meet someone soon" said Lydia nicely.

Haley decided to change subject because she could not bear to see the disappointment in Brooke's eyes as well as the confusion in Jakes. It was like the diamond key she had under her sweater was burning her skin." I really like the subjects I chose for next semester " Said Haley keeping her eyes on her mother.

Jake was really confused and wasn't listening to them anymore. He felt a lump in his throat. _Did she break up with Nathan? He's coming tomorrow! I hope I haven__'__t made a huge mistake_! He added to himself.

Haley was happy that the dinner finished on lighter subject as the weather in North Carolina. Jenny yawned so Haley decided to use that as a pretext to leave the table. She could feel Jake and Brookes glances on her and felt really uncomfortable.

"Jenny seems tired" said Haley standing up. "I'm going to put her on the sofa". She added taking her into her arms.

"You're tired baby." Said Haley kissing her as Jenny nodded.

Haley left for the living room without forgetting her cell phone. She sang Jenny to sleep with a silent night since it was Haley's favorite Christmas song. Once Haley made sure that the little girl was fast asleep she sat on the floor beside her and kept her eyes on the phone.

_It's already 9:15 here, which means that it's 12:15 in Tree Hill. I knew it! He hated my present!_ She thought with tears in her eyes.

At that moment Jake, Brooke and Lydia joined her in the living room.

"I think I'm going to go," said Jake almost whispering pointing at Jenny.

Haley pretended to yawn. She wanted to be by herself to express her sadness over not hearing from Nathan. She stood up and hugged Jake. "Yeah you better go my sweet Angel needs her bed. I'm tired too anyway." She added giving him a sad smile.

Jake was about to go when Haley turned to Brooke and Lydia. "Well…good night. I'm so tired I can't even think straight anymore. I need a good nights sleep." She added with a yawn. "I'll see you in the morning." She added already walking up the stairs.

Haley carefully closed the door of her bedroom and sat on her bed. She sighed and started to think about Nathan and how it was a curse to love him how much she did because she knows deep down that it wouldn't last. _Once you__'__ve got something you__'__re so scared to loose it_. She thought to herself. _I__'__m not sure I'll be able to give him everything he needs_. She added putting a hand on her scar.

Haley couldn't contain her sadness anymore and burst into tears as she tried to stay quiet. She didn't want to worry Lydia even more than she probably already was. Haley didn't hear Brooke walking in.

"I knew you weren't tired," said Brooke sitting on Haley's bed. "Tell what's going on?" She added trying to dry her sister's tears.

"Oh…". Said Haley brushing Brooke's comment off and trying to smile. "Don't worry about it…I'm just thinking about a lot of things. I'm always pretty emotional around Christmas and New years!" _Not always, only since 2 years _she thought to herself.

"Yeah….right" said Brooke nodding "and what about the « _I don__'__t have somebody special in my life _»?! Did you forget about Nathan?" Asked Brooke trying to find Haley's glance. "I thought you loved him". She added confused.

"Of course I do!" Said Haley hurt by Brooke's doubts. "But…. I just don't know…maybe it's too early to talk about him. I mean we have been dating for two weeks now." She added blushing.

"And?" Asked Brooke smiling. "I know it's not your only reason Hales. You have maybe been dating for two weeks but you chased each other around for about 3 months. And you already lived and learned a lot of things together. Be honest lil'sis I'm not dumb you know…. Give me the real reason." Asked Brooke taking Haley's hand in her own.

Haley looked deep into Brooke's eyes. She could see actual sisterly love in them. This discovery made Haley decide to open her heart to her sister. "I…. You know mum is protective of me and she really fears that I would get hurt in anyway." Said Haley leaving out the part that her mum's worst fear did happen 2 years ago and since then she has tried to protect Haley of any kind of hurt. "She would be happy that I found someone I love as much as I love Nathan."

"So?" Said Brooke even more confused. "Mum is going to be happy then. I don't get you Hales."

"Yeah she will but…She won't be when Nathan breaks up with me." Added Haley sadly._ I've got to be realistic_. She added to herself.

"Huh? Why on earth would Nathan break up with you?" asked Brooke who didn't expect such a pessimistic comment from Haley. "Nathan loves you more than you think!" Said Brooke sure of herself because of the way that Nathan is always looking at Haley and because she knew him for so many years now.

"He loves me now." Said Haley with a voice broken with emotion. "He'll see pretty soon that I'm not for him. I've got too many issues, too many scars. I just can't give him what he wants." _Sex_ thought Haley. She shook her head." Let's face it Brooke." She added looking deep into her sister eyes. "We don't play in the same league and he'll realize it sooner or later. He is going to leave me and I…I just can't blame him."

"No he won't Haley! Nathan is not just a stupid jock! He knows your inside and he loves you! Don't you know how beautiful you are both inside and outside?" Brooke sighed.

"I ...uh... I just want to go to sleep now. Can we finish this conversation in the morning please?" Haley begged.

"Yea. You want me to sleep with you?" Brooke asked wanting to be close to her sister tongight.

"If you don't mind" Haley sniffled.

Brooke went and put on a pair of pajamas while Haley did the same and then laid next to her sister. _Don't worry he loves you Hales trust me I will figure out how to prove he isn't leaving you and that you deserve him._ She thought to herself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note HJS-NS-23- Okay so here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for the proposal! Enjoy reading and don't forget to review!**

**Authors Note Steffy2106: Hey guys!! We both wish you a fantastic New Year. We hope that 2008 will bring you everything you are wishing for. Take care.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 8 am Jake dragged his butt out of bed to go pick up Lucas and Nathan at the airport. He was nervous now about Nathan coming with the way Haley was acting last night and her reaction to her mom at dinner he figured he had a right to be. Finally getting to the airport he got to the terminal and saw Lucas and Nathan walking towards him, Nathan laughing as Lucas was in a daze. He could tell right away that Lucas was nervous as hell, his face pale and eyes deep in thought. After going and grabbing the guys bags Jake loaded them in the car. Getting in and driving he looked over at Nathan who seemed excited to say the least about seeing Haley.

"So Nate how was the flight?" Jake asked starting the conversation off lightly while Lucas was in the backseat scared of out his mind for Brooke's reaction.

"It was fine, Lucas was sweating bullets and freaking out the whole way" Nathan said amused.

"So is everything okay with you and Hales?" Jake questioned quickly glancing at Nathan.

"Yea as far as I know. Why did she say something? What's going on Jake?" Nathan asked terrified that Haley didn't want to be with him anymore_. I knew she was too good for me. I bet she didn't even want to date me but after that cd she felt guilty. I love her though I can't lose her, _he thought.Nathan worried the rest of the ride back to Jakes and Jake felt guilty, he could finally see how in love Nathan was with Haley

Haley and Brooke were in the living room watching some random program on TV. Haley was really excited because she knew that she was going to receive a text message from Jake any minute now and she had trouble hiding her feelings to Brooke.

"Why are you all jumpy?" Asked Brooke who was sitting beside Haley. "I can feel the whole sofa vibrate." Added Brooke laughing.

"Ohhh… I'm just happy! Your here and Christmas is over plus I get to watch Oprah!!" Said Haley looking at the TV.

"Whatever…" Said Brooke suspicious. _She is hiding something _said Brooke to herself.

Haley put her cell phone on vibrate and she put it in the front pouch of her sweatshirt.

After about 5 more minutes her phone started to vibrate. Haley tried to keep calm but Brooke who was looking at her said "uh Haley… I think your belly is vibrating."

"Yeah…" Said Haley trying to keep her calm. "I'm sure it's Nathan." She added standing up. "I'm going to give him a call I think," added Haley. "Mum!" she shouted for her mum who was in the kitchen. In fact Haley and Lydia decided a code for when Jake would be coming. Lydia's mission was to keep Brooke out of the living room while Jake, Haley and Lucas set the room up.

"Mum I need to go upstairs for a minute okay?" Said Haley to her mum in the kitchen.

_Why is she saying that?_ Asked Brooke to herself. _Nobody cares!_

"Okay Hales." Said Lydia from the Kitchen. "Brooke sweetie can you come and give me a hand for a minute." Lydia asked.

"Yeah of course!" said Brooke running to the kitchen.

Haley pretended to go upstairs, but once Brooke got into the kitchen she ran to the front door where Lucas and Jake were standing. Nathan stayed at Jakes for now because he was not needed, but he was going to come with Jake once the proposal was made.

"Come in" she whispered, "We've got to be fast" she added looking at the kitchen.

Haley still took the time to hug Lucas though. "I'm so happy for you!" She said. "I think I'm going to cry."

Lucas smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy to have a sister in law like you!" He added sincerely.

Haley started to put the roses petals over the house while Lucas and Jake where putting some rose scented red candles all over the living room.

Once the room was all set, Lucas put a Barry White CD in the CD player and choose track 3 but he didn't press play yet. The song he picked for the proposal was _My first, my last my everything_.

Taking a deep breath, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. _Did I do everything right_? He couldn't help asking himself looking around the room.

Jake hugged Haley and slowly walked out. Haley walked to Lucas and rubbed his back "Don't worry that much Luke" Said Haley calmly." Everything will be fine. The room is perfect."

Lucas looked at Haley." Thank you so much Hales! I couldn't have done it without you."

"It's my pleasure Lucas" Said Haley with a big smile and tears in her eyes.

"Okay…it's now or never." Said Lucas with his voice full of emotion.

Haley nodded and walked out of the living room. "Brooky can you come in the living room for a minute? I've got something to show you!!" Shouted Haley before going up the stairs as quietly as she could.

Brooke sighed walking to the living room. She started to walk slower when she saw the rose petals on the floor and heard the Barry White song playing.

"What the hell are you doing Hales?" Asked Brooke while a lump was forming in her throat.

When she walked in the living room her jaw just dropped, she couldn't move anymore, it was like she was frozen. She couldn't believe that Lucas was there kneeled in the middle of her mother's living room with a small box into his hand.

Lucas looked into Brookes' eyes and all the love he felt at this instant helped him to control his fear. He cleared his throat "Brooke, the first time I crossed your glance in High School and you smiled at me I knew you were the one. The more time passes, the more I know that you're my soul mate. I love you more everyday and in all my dreams I have like becoming a NBA all-star player or becoming a writer you're always by my side. I can't imagine my life if you're not with me. I want to show the world that we're meant for each other and that love can last forever. I want you to be mine. I want you to be my wife…" Lucas said before taking a deep breath and opening the box showing Brooke the diamond ring. "Brooke Penelope James…Will you marry me?" Lucas asked looking deep into Brookes' eyes with a radiant smile.

Brooke just stood there. Tears had started to fall down her cheek. _Oh my god I can't believe this is happening _she told herself. She was too emotional to talk. She just smiled and nodded positively.

Lucas stood up and walked to her, he kissed her forehead and smile. "Does this nod mean yes?" He asked rubbing her cheek.

"Of course it's yes!" Said Brooke jumping to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you so much Lucas Eugene Scott," she added while he put the ring on her finger. "This is a best day of my life."

Lucas took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "I'll show you everyday that you just made the right decision," he said crying now too. "She said yes!" He shouted out of happiness.

Haley who had stood next to her bedroom door heard Lucas shouting. "Yes!!" She said jumping around in happiness for her sister. She took her mobile phone off and text Jake the great news and asked him to join them for the party. _I wish Nathan was here to share their happiness _she added to herself sadly. Not even a minute later the doorbell rang.

_Why would Jake ring the doorbell?_ Haley thought walking to the door. _Whatever_ she shook her head. Opening the door the surprise was evident on her face at seeing Nathan.

"Nathan" she whispered softly. _This has to be a dream he isn't here I am just hallucinating because I want to see him so bad_ she thought staring into the face she had been dreaming about.

"Hi baby" Nathan said all the worries disappearing as he saw her beautiful face.

"It's not a dream?" She asked tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"I'm here baby it's not a dream" he coaxed her.

She ran and jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Hi" she giggled. Nathan just laughed at his girlfriend and held her tightly never wanting to let her go. Watching the two Jake swiftly walked around them and headed for the kitchen, he really didn't need to see his best friend making out.

"I'm so happy to see you. I didn't know you were coming. This is a much better present than the necklace even though I loved it" she told him a grin on her face.

"I'm happy to see you too baby, by the way I loved the Michael Jordan ball and I'm sorry I didn't text or call you last night but I wanted to tell you what I thought in person." He told her brushing his hand against her cheek.

"So you really like the necklace?" he asked frowning as he looked at her and didn't see her wearing it.

"Of course I do, see," she said pulling it out from under her sweater.

"I'm glad," he said kissing her forehead. Haley felt like she was in heaven just standing in the doorway with Nathan's arms on her. "So I finally get to meet your mom" Nathan said with a smirk.

Biting her lip Haley started to nervously fiddle with her necklace. She didn't know how to get out of the mess she put herself in. Nathan could tell she was nervous and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"What is it baby?" Nathan asked soothingly.

Clearing her throat Haley took his hand in hers. "Well, um…because we haven't been dating that long and because I wanted to protect us I told my mom I wasn't dating anyone," she said closing her eyes not wanting to see the pain on Nathan's face. Finally getting the courage she looked in his eyes and saw the pain she put there and her heart broke. "But I will tell her, I just want us to be together a little longer ok?" She asked biting her lip again and looking up nervous of his reaction.

_I knew I wasn't good enough for her; she's ashamed of me. For the 1__st__ time in my life I feel like I'm not good enough I have to prove to her that she should stay with me,_ he thought to himself. "Okay baby" he said masking his emotions.

She took his hand and led him to the kitchen dropping it once they got there like it burned her.

"Hi mom" Haley said when she got into the kitchen. "This is my good friend Nathan and Lucas' cousin" she introduced.

"Hi Mrs. James it's a pleasure to meet you" Nathan replied automatically.

Lucas looked on in disbelief at Haley introducing Nathan as just a friend and looked at Brooke confused. "Just drop it I'll explain later," Brooke mouthed.

"Wow Nathan it's nice to meet you. Good looks sure run in your family" she said looking at the two boys while smiling.

They spent the next couple hours just celebrating the happy news before Haley excused herself. She knew Nathan wasn't happy with her, he was being really distant and it was all her fault.

"Hey mom?" Brooke asked getting Lydia's attention.

"Yea sweetie?" Lydia said.

"I was wondering if it was okay if Haley came back with me to Tree Hill next week. That way she could see Tree Hill and dad." Brooke said approaching the subject of her father with caution.

"Excuse me" Nathan said walking out of the kitchen. He needed to get out of that room.

"I think that's a great idea Brooke, I will be returning to work soon and between you and me I think it will be good for Hales to spend more time with Nate they seem to really like each other." Lydia said winking.

Brooke was just speechless. _You have no idea_ she thought to herself.

"Hey" Haley said seeing Nathan in the hallway looking at pictures of her when she was younger.

"Hi" Nathan said not looking at her.

"Come here" she said leading him to her room where they could have privacy.

"What?" Nathan asked sitting on her bed.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me," Haley begged standing in front of him.

"I'm not mad at you Hales I just don't understand why you want to hide us. I love you and I don't know it seems like your ashamed of me or something" Nathan spoke from his heart. _There's something about this girl I just can't close my self off_ _from_, he thought.

"Oh Nathan I love you too." She said her voice honest and caring. Sitting down on his lap she took his hand. "I'm not ashamed of you," She told him.

"Come back to Tree Hill with me" He said looking into her eyes.

"Okay as long as it's okay with my mom. I missed you too much" she said before kissing him. While in their mini make out mode they didn't hear Lucas knock on the door and enter.

"Uh um" Lucas said clearing his throat and the two sprang apart. "You know if you don't want your mom to know you guys are dating Hales then you might want to make out with the door closed or not make out" Lucas added laughing at Haley's look of embarrassment of being caught once again by Luke.

"Damn Luke why do you always have to interrupt" Nathan growled pulling Haley closer to him and burying his face in her neck. _Man I love this girl _he thought breathing in her smell and tickling her neck with his nose.

"Okay Lucas is right you need to go and I will meet you back downstairs in a minute" Haley ordered rolling her head on top of Nathan's.

"Okay but you ask your mom!" Nathan told her getting up, putting her on the bed and kissing her cheek as he walked out of the room with Luke.

Lying down on her bed Haley couldn't believe how happy she was. Ever since the attack two years ago she thought she could never be happy.

"Hey Haley bop can I talk to you?" Lydia asked her youngest daughter coming into her room.

"Sure mom what's up?" Haley said curiously.

"Your sister wanted to know if it was okay if you went back to Tree Hill with her and I think that's a great idea." Lydia told her daughter.

"You're not going to be mad?" Haley asked biting her lip.

"Nope plus you can spend some more time with Nathan, he seems to be a pretty decent guy and he's gorgeous too" Lydia said winking at her daughter.

"Where are you going with that mom?" Haley asked blushing before frowning. _Is it that obvious we like each other? _She thought

Lydia deciding to play all innocent replied, "oh I'm not going anywhere with that I'm just stating the evidence. I like him that's all." She said with a big smile.

"We're just friends mom," Haley mumbled but Lydia couldn't understand her.

"I don't want to know because it's none of my business but if you two are not dating you're stupid, two stupid kids. I can see that you like each other very much!" Lydia added standing up and leaving Haley shocked with her mouth open.

Finally getting over the shock of what her mother told her Haley got up and walked downstairs where she saw Jake joking with Brooke and Lucas, she was twirling her finger in her hair because she felt bad about leaving him for New years. They had their little ritual every year. They would stay home watching some crappy DVDs while eating way more than they should. _Gosh I already let him down for Thanksgiving and now I'm about to do it again_!! She said angry against herself. She just couldn't resist to the idea of being with Nathan, plus her mum liked the idea of Haley being with her sister in a small town.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys". Said Haley looking at Jake guiltily. "Can I have a word with you for a minute?" She asked nodding to Jake.

"Yeah…" Said Jake excusing himself and following Haley to her bedroom. They sat on her bed but Haley wasn't talking she was just looking at him.

"So…" Said Jake smiling. "What do you have to say? Cuz the way you're staring is kind of creepy!"

"I…I'm going back to Tree Hill with Brooke." Said Haley looking down. "I'll spend New Year there." She added sadly. "I'm sorry I let you down again."

"I…." Jake started to say.

"I'm not a good friend I guess". Haley added shaking her head.

Jake started to laugh and raised Haley's head to look into her eyes. "You're the best friend in the world Haley". He said sincerely. "You're not letting me down! You are just...growing up." He added kissing her forehead. "I don't see where it's wrong to spend New Years Eve with your boyfriend and your sister."

Haley hugged him. "I…I just don't know what's happening to me! I can't stay away from Nathan. And when I am I just can't stop thinking about him! I'm way too addicted and it scares me." She finally admitted.

"Well Baby girl" said Jake smiling and softly drying her tears. "It's official now you are in love!" He added tightening his embrace. "And I did it too" added Jake blushing.

"What did you do?" asked Haley curiously.

"Well…I invited Peyton for New Years. She's coming on the 29th. So you see I screwed with our perfect evening too!" He added to make her feel better.

"I just don't want us to grow apart!" Said Haley pouting.

"We won't" Said Jake keeping her into his arms. "Our lives will change but Haley and Jake will last forever. You know what we say huh? « _Love fades but friendship last forever _» I'm not worried. We're too close to loose our way."

Haley smiled." I'll always be there for you…whatever you need". She added sincerely.

"I know you will and I'll be there for you too." Jake added loosening his embrace. "You should go now!" He said on a cheery tone. "I'm sure your boyfriend is missing you".

Haley kissed him loudly on the cheek and ran downstairs.

Jake stayed on the bed for a little while looking around. _This is the end of an era _He thought with sadness.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note HJS-NS-23- Wow here is the chapter of Haley visiting tree hill. Thanks to everyone who has been continuously reviewing and to those who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haley had been in Tree Hill for three days now and it had been three busy days. However, she was all alone today in Brookes' big house, sitting on the couch looking at the garden. _I'm so bored _she thought to herself. She was supposed to meet with Nathan in about two hours because he went to visit his mother in rehab, as for Brooke she was at Lucas' for Keith's birthday. They had invited Haley to join them but she didn't feel like going, she thought it was a family moment.

_Look on the bright side Haley! You didn't have to see your genitor yet_. She said to herself laughing. Brooke did tell their dad that Haley was coming home with her but apparently he was in Taiwan for a business trip and wouldn't be back for the next two weeks. _I'll be gone before he'll be back!_ Thought Haley happily. At the moment Haley heard the front door open.

"Brooke I'm back!" Said Jimmy James putting down his bag and walking into the living room. "They didn't need me any longer in Taiwan so I came back early." He added with a big smile.

Once Jim saw Haley though his smiled disappeared. They stared at each other for a moment; the tension in the room was very high. Haley shook her head and with a sarcastic laugh said "Don't worry about it Jim. You don't need to talk to me it's not like we're family or anything!" she then stood up and started to walk towards the door. She wanted to go as far as possible of this man.

Haley was about to open the door when she felt a hand closing on her arm. " Haley please wait!!" Jim said turning her around. "I missed you so much my angel." He added his voice broken with emotion. He forced Haley into a hug.

"You missed me?" Haley said finally succeeding on breaking the embrace. "Well I guess it's better to hear that than you wishing I was dead!" She added shaking her head. "I didn't hear much from you in these last 13 years did I?" She added with pride in her eyes when she saw Jim's hurt look. "Ohh but don't worry about it! I had a great life till now. I didn't miss you much, I had everything I needed!!" She added forcing a smile and putting her jacket on. "Now if you don't mind…I'd like to get the hell out of here." She added with a very sarcastic voice.

"Please just stay another minute and after if you want to leave well… after you do you can do whatever you want," added Jim with a sad voice. He picked up a small red folder from his bag on the floor and looked straight into Haley's eyes. "I've always thought about you and cared about you Haley and I've always been so proud of you." Jim said sincerely. "I opened an account in your name when I moved to Tree Hill and well…I've been putting $500 dollars every month since then, plus $200 at each birthday and $200 for Christmas." He could see Haley's confused look and decided to explain himself more. "You know that your mum refused any child support for you, but I wanted to participate in your education. I did it the only way I knew how. When your mum told me you graduated valedictorian and were entering Duke with a scholarship than I added $10,000 dollars to this account. Well…I know it won't repair all these years without a father but here you go." He said giving her the red folder containing all the account information.

Haley frowned and opened it.

"I know you'll need this money." Added Jim nicely.

Haley was staring at the last bank statement. She didn't know was she was supposed to do cry or laugh. _Gosh I can't believe it! $96,000! _She thought to herself "Well thank you but..." Haley started to say.

Jim cut her off; he knew she was about to refuse the money. "Please take this money!" Said Jim almost begging. "You told me that you're not upset so accept this money to ease my mind I need that more than you". He added sincerely.

Haley sighed. _Why not? _She thought to herself. _I do deserve it!! _Haley nodded positively; she could see the relief in her fathers' eyes. She passed by him without a word and left to go to Nathan's house.

Walking to Nathan's house she still couldn't believe how much money she had now. Arriving there she looked at the huge house in front of her and still couldn't believe how beautiful the house was. It was magnificent the first time she saw it and every time she saw it since then it still took her breath away. She knocked on the door and Nathan answered almost immediately.

"Hi baby," He said answering the door in a pair of jeans and a blue polo.

"Hey can I come in?" Haley asked biting her lip with a smile.

"A kiss will give you full access," he told her teasingly.

"I suppose I can give you a kiss" Haley said rolling her eyes before giving him a quick peck and ducking under his arm walking into the house.

"Okay that's it! You are going to get it!" Nathan said running after her.

"Nathan nooo!" Haley screamed running faster around the house.

It didn't take very long until Nathan had her backed into a wall, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it Nate" Haley told him with a smile on her face.

"Or what?" he asked.

"I…I won't kiss you" Haley said proud of her answer.

"Oh really?" Nathan smirked before quickly attacking her sides with his hands.

"Nate…stop it" Haley said laughing. "Please" she begged.

"Hmmm now why would I want to do that? I kind of like you wiggling all around in my arms" Nathan said smugly.

"Nathan…fine I will kiss you, just let me go please!" Haley begged.

"I suppose, I should get started on making you dinner, I did promise you food if you came over." Nathan said stopping tickling her.

"Yes you did" Haley told him nodding her head before giving him a kiss. "Now go make me food!" She told him pushing him away from her.

Going into the kitchen Nathan grabbed the ingredients to make sandwiches for the two, after all that was one of the only things he could make.

Looking around the living room Haley was still memorized by the pictures of Nathan growing up. _He was cute even when he was a baby_ she thought to herself. After looking at a few more pictures she went to go into the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Hales can you get the door? My hands are kind of full" Nathan yelled out.

"Sure no problem" Haley shouted back. Opening the door she saw a 5'7 beautiful blonde haired girl standing their in a barely there skirt and top.

"Can I help you?" Haley asked confused and nervously fiddling with her necklace.

"Is Nathan around? I'm Betsy and…well…. I'm sure he's going to be happy to see me". She added with a cheeky smile looking around Haley for Nathan. "And you are?" she asked looking Haley up and down.

"I'm his girlfriend". Said Haley sure of herself.

Betsy started to laugh, "Very funny!!" she said not believing Haley. "Nathan doesn't have girlfriends trust me or I would be it. Now come on where is Natey?" She insisted.

Finally giving in, "Nathan someone's here for you" Haley said walking away from the door and sitting on the living room couch.

Coming out of the kitchen Nathan saw who it was and fury shown in his eyes when he didn't see Haley.

"Look Betsy, I told you before I have a girlfriend" Nathan said his fists clenched at the nerve of this girl coming to his house after he told her he was done with her, way before he left for college and when he saw her at the store on the 23rd he told her he had a girlfriend.

"You told me before you didn't have girlfriends so whose the little tramp pretending to be your girlfriend?" Betsy asked walking closer to him and moving her finger around his chest.

Grabbing her finger off of him he stepped closer fire burning in his eyes. "Haley is not a tramp you are and I love Haley so stay the hell away from us" He told her before slamming the door in her face.

Looking in the living room he spotted Haley sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry baby," he said sitting down next to her.

"Its fine" she said but inside she was wondering _how am I suppose to compete with all these girls who are perfect?!_

"Now where were we?" He asked before attacking her lips with his.

"Mmmm" Haley moaned falling deeper into the kiss. Nathan taking the initiative started to unbutton her shirt.

_What's he doing? I'm not ready for this!_ Haley thought.

"Nate stop" Haley said pushing his hand away.

"Come on baby, just go with it," he said moving his hand back on the buttons of her shirt.

"I said No!" Haley screamed pushing him off of her.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Nathan asked.

"I said no! God what's wrong with you?!" Haley said now standing up.

"What's wrong with me?" Nathan asked shocked. "What's wrong with you Hales! You're the one having problems, you're the one who is complicating everything it's you! Not me!" he screamed back. "You're the one that's making this relationship so damn hard. You want to be with me but the only ones who can know is our little group of friends?"

"You know what next time you see me don't talk to me" Haley yelled storming out of the house with tears falling down her cheeks. She ran to the one of the only places she knew of ... the river court. When she arrived there she was relieved that nobody was around. She took a deep breath and screamed. She screamed all the anger and pain she was feeling at this exact moment. _I knew I couldn't give him what he wanted! _She thought to herself. _I just can't have sex! _She added with despair.

Haley decided to sit on a bench and faced the river. Her crying finally slowing down, her screams and the movements of the water helped to calm her down. But, about 10 minutes later the pain was back and tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

Nathan had been running around town searching for Haley. He felt really bad for the scene that had just happened. He went to Brooke's house first but Jim told him that Haley wasn't there. He decided to try the river court now. He saw Haley sitting on the bench looking at the river deep in thought. _Why did I have to act like a jerk again?_ He asked himself. He walked up to her quietly and stopped behind her.

Haley shook her head. _I can almost smell him_. She thought. "Why did I have to come here?" She asked aloud. "I knew I was making a terrible mistake." She added sadly.

"You didn't make a mistake Hales". Said Nathan touching her shoulder.

Haley didn't reply and kept staring at the river. Nathan sat down beside her.

"I'm so sorry Haley. I didn't mean all the things I told you. I…I was just frustrated" he finally admitted guiltily. "I love you so much and I wanted you so bad." He added trying for a reaction on Haley's face but she was still looking in front of her like she was frozen.

Nathan sighed. "I know I acted like a jerk and…and I don't know how to make it up to you. I didn't mean to pressure you into anything. I'll wait as long as you need," he added touching her hand. "Come on Hales talk to me! Just say something…anything please," Nathan begged.

"You were right..." Said Haley almost whispering still looking straight in front of her. "It's not you with the problem it's me. I'm the one complicating things between us. I'm the one with issues; I'm the one not trusting myself to be with you. And if I didn't want my mother to know about us it's only for one reason...it's because I knew my heart couldn't be enough for you" Added Haley calmly, almost coldly. She was trying to hide her emotions. _I want to be the old Haley again _she added to herself. _I don't want to be weak anymore_.

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Is she just giving up on us? _He asked himself terrified. "No I was wrong!" Said Nathan shouting in despair. "It's too early for you and I get that now. I shouldn't have said what I said, I even didn't mean it," he added standing in front of Haley trying to meet her glance. "You're just going to give up on us?" He asked once she looked at him. He could see so much sadness on her eyes. "It was just a fight Hales. One stupid fight!" He added short of arguments.

"It's going to be my first time." Said Haley flatly. "So yeah I need time". She added biting her lip.

"What?" Nathan asked confused. He was still on the fighting part.

"I'm a virgin Nathan" Said Haley blushing. _Gosh I can't believe that I can't stay mad at him_! She added angry with herself.

"Oh!" Said Nathan surprised. _Wow I didn't expect that one _he thought to himself, both surprised and impressed by Haley. He felt some kind of pride hoping that he would be first and somehow hoping he would be the last. He was surprised by his own reaction. "Well…I think it's a good thing Hales and I understand why you don't want to rush things." He added sincerely. "I only want to be with you Haley. I love you." He added coming closer to her and softly kissing her lips. He was relieved that she didn't push him away." I don't need sex to be happy with you. I'll be here when you're ready" he added, sitting back beside her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "We've got all the time of the world".

Haley finally looked at him and brushed his cheek. _He has the right to know _she said to herself. _We can't have a relationship if I continue to hide the truth. I hope he won't think I've got too many issues for him to not be with me _she added to herself worried. "You know Nate..." Said Haley looking back at the river. "We all have secrets, we all have deep injuries and…. we all have deep scars some of them you can see…some you can't." Haley said sadly.

Nathan looked at Haley confused. "Where are you going with that Haley?" He asked confused. "What are you hiding from me?"

Haley didn't look at Nathan. "And I've got both" she added shaking her head. "You want to know what I'm hiding huh? Let me tell you because you deserve the truth. I hope you're ready" she added nervously scared.

Nathan started to be scared. "I'm here Haley and I'll stand by you whatever you say." He said kissing her hand.

"Something happened to me on the December 16th 2005, something that changed me forever." She said sadly. "I almost got rape and killed on that night," she said fast because she was scared that her courage would fade before she could say it.

Nathan jaw just dropped. He didn't expect such a revelation.

Haley put her hand on her scar and continued. "This man stabbed me right there" she added rubbing her leg. "I needed about 23 stitches."

"I'm so sorry." Said Nathan feeling terribly sad for Haley but also feeling of anger. _If I could find the man who tried to hurt my Haley I'll kill him. I swear to god I'd kill him!! _He added to himself.

Haley told Nathan the whole story with all the details. _He needs to understand _she told herself. When she finished her story she turned around to look at Nathan. He smiled at her and Haley felt relieved. He stood up and forced her to stand up too. He took her into his arms and kissed her with so much passion. "Thanks for trusting me" said Nathan against her lips. "I'll always be there for you, nobody will hurt you ever again." He added sincerely. Nathan kissed her again. "I love you Haley and I think I love you even more now. You're so brave, so strong but you don't need to be… at least not with me. Let me be there to comfort you and help you heal those wounds." He added still hugging her.

Haley couldn't believe how Nathan reacted. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. _He's the one! _She thought to herself and she started to cry again but this time it was tears of happiness.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author note**: Hey guys, Here is the lastest update. Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to us. Anyway...We hope you're going to like this chapter...Don't forget to review. By the way did you see the 2 hours premiere of OTH? Wow it was just mind blowing. Jamie is so cute, He broke my heart as well as poor Haley. I never fancied Nathan but i find him kinda hot with his long hair and his beard as for Carrie...I just want to kung-fu her ass!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up Haley stretched and laid in bed fighting the urge to get up. She was still really tired. _I like Tree Hill, it's small and some of the people are really nice. Kind of like Pasadena except Pasadena is a little bigger, oh well I like being here_ she thought to herself. _Man what the heck do they have the temperature turned down to in here? It's freezing! _She said before wrapping her comforter closer around her body. Looking at the blue alarm clock by the bed she sighed looking at the time.

"7:00, are you serious?" She asked out loud." I thought with all the tossing and turning I did last night I would have slept longer than 6 hours!" Her and Brooke had stayed up late watching chick flicks and eating ice cream, basically getting to know each other even more because Nathan was out of town. He had gone to a Bobcats game with Lucas and already she was missing him like crazy.

_Wow we've only been apart one night and I already can't sleep without him_, she thought to herself. Ever since the revelation she had made to him at the river court they had been sleeping together every night, with the exception of last night. _Stupid basketball game_ she thought pouting. _I already miss being in his arms after 1 night what am I going to do when we go back to school?_ She wondered.

_Ahh I got it _she thought shooting straight into a sitting position _I can talk to Brooke and maybe we can have Lucas sleep in our room and then I can sleep with Nathan!_ She contemplated before laying back down again. _Ah who am I kidding Lucas would never agree to that! Living with Brooke is hard and the poor guy is going to marry her, guess I have to be nice for a while so that he can have some Lucas time without Brooke,_ Haley thought before laughing.

"Crap I'm totally addicted. Oh well at least he's hot" she said to herself laughing even harder. _Wow I'm not very with it with only 6 hours of sleep._

"Stupid basketball game, ok since it looks like I'm not going to be getting any more sleep I might as well get up and take a shower and get dressed." She whispered getting up and walking to the bathroom. She took a nice long shower before going downstairs and looking to see what she could make for breakfast. _Hmm not much of anything, well maybe I'll walk around and see if I can find a place to eat,_ she thought to herself before running upstairs and grabbing some money off her dresser than walking out the front door into the cold winter weather.

Haley was walking around Tree Hills Main Street and kept looking around. _Is this city dead_? She thought seeing all the shops closed. _Nah!! It's the nicest city in the world because Nathan was born here! _She added to herself before starting to laugh again. _You need some sleep girl!! You're brain is off_.

"Haley? What are you doing around town so early in this cold?" Asked a friendly voice behind her.

Haley jumped and turned around. _Oh thank goodness! It was just Karen opening her cafe._

"Oh…Nothing special." Said Haley smiling and walking over to Karen. Haley really liked Karen because she made her feel welcome in her family right away. "I was looking for some breakfast and I needed some fresh air too."

"Well…." Said Karen showing the open card on the door." I would be glad to take my breakfast with you." She told her with a smile.

"I don't want to bother you," Haley said embarrassed.

"That's nonsense!! I'd love to have my breakfast with you. Come on!" Said Karen walking back in.

Haley nodded and walked in, following Karen.

She sat at the counter and waited while Karen brought two hot cups of coffee and too slices of chocolate cake on a tray.

Haley raised her eyebrows at the chocolate cake. "Wow a mom who gives chocolate cake for breakfast? Karen I am loving you right now." Haley said laughing.

"Thanks Haley just don't tell Lucas or he'll be jealous." Karen informed her chuckling.

"Don't worry it will be our secret" Haley replied crossing her heart.

"So Haley, do you like Tree hill?" Karen asked smiling.

"Yeah I do!" Said Haley honestly. "It's small but really nice."

"I'm glad we get to have breakfast just the two of us."

"Why's that?" Haley asked genuinely curious.

"Well…. We finally get to have a girl chat!" Karen said stating the evident. "You know…I've seen Nathan grow up and I'm seeing him now, I thank god everyday that he met you." Karen added taking Haley's hand. "He's another person now and it's for the best. Love can really make miracles!!"

"Thank you" Haley said blushing. She still had problems with compliments but she was getting better at accepting them.

"Oh don't thank me!!" Said Karen laughing. "I'm just saying things the way I see them! I looked at you two when you came for dinner two days ago and I have to say I could see so much love in your eyes when you looked at each other. You're just right for each other. You two will last!" Karen added simply.

Haley smiled and nodded. _I wish God hears you_. She thought to herself. "The cake was delicious Karen! Did you put a dash of cinnamon in it?" Haley asked trying to change the subject. She felt more conformable talking about cooking than her and Nathan.

"Yeah I did!" Said Karen surprised. "How did you know that?"

"That's exactly the way I make it myself!" Said Haley laughing.

"Ohhh…. So you know how to cook?" Karen asked pleasantly surprised. "Well…I think you should give some tutoring to Brooke because…. Poor Lucas!!" Said Karen jokingly.

"Okay!" Haley said finishing her coffee. "I'll do that soon. She'll know how to cook by her wedding." Haley added laughing too. "Well…I guess I better get back to the house because Brookes going to worry if she wakes up and I'm not there." Haley said standing up.

"Okay. I loved talking to you for a little while." Said Karen sincerely. "Come back whenever you like okay?" She added.

"Thanks". Said Haley hugging Karen." I will."

Haley was about to open the glass door when she saw Nathan standing across the road. She frowned. _You're dreaming girl! Nathan said he wouldn't be here before 12_. She thought. Haley closed her eyes and shook her head, but when she opened them again Nathan was still standing there.

_He really is here!! _She thought before opening the door and running to him.

Haley jumped into his arms and kissed his lips loudly. "Why are you here? You were supposed to be home around lunch time!"

"Oh okay..." Said Nathan kissing her and putting her back on the ground. "I can leave if you want." He added in mock hurt.

"Don't you even dare!" Haley said pretending to be serious. "Or... Or I won't kiss you ever again." She added confidently.

"Really?" Nathan said with a smirk. "That's too bad..." Nathan whispered really close to her lips without even touching them. "Could you really do that?"

Haley closed her eyes and kissed him. "Nah!!! You're too sexy for my mental sake!!" She said laughing

"That's good because you're smoking hot yourself." Said Nathan laughing too. He lifted Haley from the floor and started to twirl as they both laughed loudly.

Karen watched the scene from the cafe. _They are made for each other! They really found true love. I could bet my life on that_. She added to herself smiling.

----------------------------------**Later on in the afternoon**-----------------------------------------

"Gosh Luke!! I told you to put the glasses in a line. This is my first official New Years Eve party. It needs to be perfect!!" said Brooke sounding like a military commander. Lucas looked at Haley and rolled his eyes as they both tried not too laugh.

"Yes Sir yes!!" Said Lucas with a military salute.

"Oh you can laugh now Scott! But you won't be laughing when everyone will be here in about..." Brooke looked at her watch "45 minutes!!" She added panicking. "Luke get your butt in gear they are going to be coming soon and I don't have time to fix your mistakes." She said running to finish putting up the streamers.

_Oh crap why am I going to marry her again when I know she gets this way about everything?_ Lucas thought before smiling. _Oh yea because I love her and that's part of why I do. She is so passionate_.

"Lucas I can't hear you doing what I asked you to do." He heard Brooke shout. "Haley, you and boy toy go get the liquor from downstairs and no making out!" She yelled behind them.

_I should have made Peyton stay and help she is defiantly a bigger help than Lucas but I'm really glad she found Jake they make such a cute couple. Hopefully Nathan and Haley will hurry getting the liquor from downstairs soon so they can finish hanging stuff up_ Brooke thought to herself.

"Okay why don't you grab that case of beer and I will grab this case of Bicardi" Haley told Nathan pointing to the two boxes.

"Well first I have you alone for maybe 5 minutes since this morning and I missed you way to much last night" Nathan said coming and standing closer to Haley.

"Nathan no we have to do this so Brooke doesn't get mad" Haley said standing firm until Nathan started laying open mouth kisses on her neck.

_No I have to stay firm_ she thought biting her lip before finally giving in. "Oh what the hell!" Haley said before grabbing his face and crashing it on hers as her arms circled his neck.

"Okay it shouldn't take them this long to bring up 2 cases right Luke?" Brooke asked.

"I wouldn't think so, but it is Nathan" Lucas replied.

"Ohh they better not be doing what I think they are doing" Brooke said putting her hands on her hips and marching towards the stairs.

"Haha they are going to be in so much trouble" Lucas said chuckling to himself.

Brooke went down the stairs as quietly as she could. _I know what to expect from Naley by now_ she thought to herself.

When she got down the stairs she saw them making out, Nathan was sitting on a case of beer with Haley on his lap.

She stood in front of them tapping her foot. "So guys... I hope you're not working to hard! Be careful you risk to sprain your tongues!!" She said sarcastically

Haley and Nathan quickly broke apart and didn't reply just looked down like two kids in trouble.

"You're ashamed huh? Well you should be!! This party is really important for me!! We're going to announce tonight that we're officially engaged and what are you two doing? Acting like silly children!! I'm really disappointed in you."

"Sorry Mommy" Nathan said looking at Haley out of the corner of his eyes.

Haley couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into laugher closely followed by Nathan

"I... You're laughing?" Said Brooke with a dark look. "You're in so much trouble young lady!!" She said getting Haley's attention. "Now you go up and help Lucas I'll stay here with mister "_I love to put my tongue down your throat"_." Haley sighed and laughed even more. "Okay big sis! It's your party after all." She turned to Nathan. "Good luck Nate and remember I love you." She added winking before going up the stairs.

Brooke looked at Nathan with a grin. "Now _muscle-boy_ take that box! Show me what you can do."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You're a tyrant!"

"And you know it!" Said Brooke seriously pointing at a case of beer.

They just finished setting up the house when the first person arrived. Haley was talking to Lucas by the door when it opened.

"Hey!" Said a girl smiling at Lucas.

"Hey Glenda!" Lucas replied pulling her into a hug. He was really happy to see her. Glenda looked at Haley.

"Let me introduce you to Haley, she's Brooke's sister." Said Lucas still smiling. "Haley let me introduce you to Glenda. She was one of my best friends in high school and she still is. She used to be my secret reader weren't you?"

"Yes I was." Said Glenda smiling to Haley. "It's really nice meeting you Haley." She added sincerely.

"You too although I don't know how you could have put up with him" Haley laughed pointing at Lucas.

"Geez thanks Haley I mean I'm marrying your sister and your so mean to me" Lucas said in mock hurt. "Is this the way you induct people into your family by being emotionally abusing?" Lucas asked.

"Yep don't you just love it?" Haley inquired with a smirk.

"Oh wow you have been hanging out with Nathan too much now you're smirking!! God help us all" Lucas said as him and Glenda started laughing and Haley blushed.

Seeing Haley blush Nathan decided to go and see what was going on. _I love her blush_ he thought walking over there.

"Hi baby" Nathan said standing behind Haley and wrapping his arms around her. "What's going on?"

Haley put her hands on top of Nathan's hands "Well… apparently your cousin is not that keen on tough love which is weird because…. He's about to marry Brooke!" She said bursting into laugher.

Nathan laughed too. "You're so right!! You see why I love this girl! She's so funny." He said looking at Lucas.

"You're just mean!" Said Lucas in mock hurt. "But I guess you've found each other! Well…we'll see who's going to laugh when Brooke is aware of your great comment". He added with a mock evil laugh. Lucas looked at Glenda and winked.

"Come on my lovely cousin we need to bring two more beer cases up from the basement. That's what your future wife asked me to tell you," added Nathan kissing Haley's lips softly.

"So you're the famous Haley?" Glenda asked smiling at Haley. "I've heard so much about you by Lucas and Brooke. I'm really glad to meet you. You've got to be quite extraordinary to change Nathan the way you did."

"I'm famous?" Said Haley confused.

"Of Course!" Said Glenda laughing. "Every single one of Nathan's friends wants to meet you and well… they also want to see Brookes sister." Added Glenda gently patting Haley's back. "But from what I can see you're a great girl" she added.

"Thank you very much," said Haley sincerely. "Do you want to grab a drink?" She asked. _I want to get to know her better_. Thought Haley not really knowing why.

By the time the boys came back from the basement everybody was already there and Brooke wasn't stopping asking them to do various tasks for the party.

By the time they were done Nathan looked at his watch and noticed that he left Haley for more than two hours now. _I hope she isn't mad_. He thought to himself starting to look for her.

Nathan found Haley with a group of boys and Glenda. _But it's my boys_!! Thought Nathan quite embarrassed that Haley met his friends without him around to control them. He was thinking about Tim in particular. He decided to stay a bit behind to listen in. She was talking with Mouth, Fergie, Junk, Glenda and Tim of course.

"Yo hottie when Nathan is off maybe you can give a call to _Timmy the sex Machine_!" Said Tim trying to act cool.

Nathan shook is head. _I'm going to kill you dumbass _he thought to himself.

Haley started to laugh. "Oh…so it's you!" She said simply smiling to him.

"What?" Said Tim confused.

"Well every group has it's own personal moron and well…I guess you're him right?" added Haley pretending to be serious.

All the guys burst into laugher and they were acting with Haley like she was one of the guys…a member of their group.

_I can't believe how perfectly she's fitting in!_! Thought Nathan proudly. _She really is the one_. He added with a smile.

Mouth saw Nathan and walked to him. "Haley is fantastic Nate! You're so lucky!!" Said Mouth smiling. "She's a keeper! Never let her go!" He added before going for a drink and to meet with his girlfriend Gigi Silveri.

_I won't…. She's mine and she'll stay mine_. He thought to himself. "Always" he said out loud.

"And forever!" Said Haley turning around. She heard the « _always_ » and recognized Nathan's voice immediately; she said "_and forever" _without even knowing why.

Nathan walked and kissed her passionately. He didn't care about his friends whistling around them.

"Always and forever." Nathan finally whispered in her ear.

After the party ended at 2 and the midnight kisses were shared between the couples Brooke and Lucas decided to stay at Brookes house since Haley and Nathan decided to go to his house. Brooke wanted to spend some time with her fiancé. Ever since Lucas proposed she was even happier. She couldn't imagine who she might have been if her and Lucas never got together. _He's changed me so much_ she thought happily to herself.

"Okay Cheery the party was perfect right?" Lucas asked sliding up next to her.

"Yep thank you so much" said Brooke "Is Naley still here?" She inquired.

"No they already left." Lucas said kissing her neck.

"Okay Broody so lets see... we just announced our engagement so why don't we go to my room and celebrate some more?" Brooke said seductively running her finger up and down his chest.

"I like the way you think Cheery." Lucas replied before grabbing her hand and running up the stairs like a couple of kids.

Meanwhile Nathan and Haley decided to watch Pirates of the Caribbean 3. Ever since they watched the first 2 during Thanksgiving they wanted to wait and watch the third one together and what better time then the New Year? Haley didn't tell him that she actually watched the third one with her mom and Brooke. They weren't really watching it much anyway because they were lying in Nathan's bed making out and fooling around.

After a moment the fooling around started to turn into something more serious. Haley helped Nathan to remove his shirt and she started to kiss his chest slowly. Nathan moaned and started to unbutton Haley's shirt.

Nathan started to kiss Haley's breast and looked into her eyes. Even if he could see desire in them he could also see fear and doubt. _You're just not ready yet_ he thought to himself. Nathan laid on his back and pulled Haley into his side. "I just need to hold you in my arms to be happy Haley." Said Nathan seeing Haley's confused look.

"We don't need to make love now baby." He kissed her forehead. "We've got all the time in the world. I'll wait till you're sure and fully ready."

Haley raised her head and kissed his lips softly. "Thank you" she whispered resting her head back on his chest.

Nathan started to caress her hair. "I don't need sex to love you baby. Being around you is the best thing in the world."

Haley tried to contain her tears of happiness. _He's so sweet. When I thought I couldn't love him any more than I already do he goes and makes me fall in love with him even more. _Haley thought before they quickly fell to sleep in each other's arms.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors' Note: **Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews. Here the latest update we're really excited about it... There is a huge cliffhanger at the end !! Don't forget to review.

Take care ;-) Steffy2106 & HJS-NS-23

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the rest of the time in Tree Hill hanging out and just having a good time enjoying not having classes. The group got back to the dorms on January 12th so they could practice before the upcoming game. The dorms only reopened to the cheerleaders and basketball players but since Haley shared a room with Brooke she just came back early.

It was now January 19th and the match between the Duke Blue Devils and Wake Forest was on. Before the match Nathan and Haley were just cuddling in Haley's bedroom. _I love having her in my arms; I have never felt this way about somebody. I want to be with her forever, but she deserves better than me. I mean look at my family and the way I was raised I didn't have any good role model. Haley is probably ashamed to be with me. I mean who wouldn't be?_ Nathan thought to himself nestling his head into the crook of Haley's neck.

"What's wrong Nate?" Asked Haley caressing his hair.

"How do you know something's wrong? You're not even looking at me." Nathan asked curiously.

"Well...You breath differently when you're worried." Haley replied kissing his forehead.

"Wow...It's a bit early for you to know all my secrets." Nathan said jokingly.

"I want to know everything there is to know about you Nathan." Haley told him seriously.

"The only thing you need to know Haley is that you own my heart" Said Nathan kissing her neck and holding up the key on her necklace.

"I love you too Nathan" Haley said grabbing his face and looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

Beep beep. Nathan's cell phone started going off.

"Well that killed the mood" Nathan said laughing before standing up. "I'll meet you at the game right?" Nathan asked.

"Yep" Haley said standing up and kissing him before pushing him out the door so he wouldn't get in trouble with Coach K for being late. Closing the door behind him she ran to her bed and jumped on it smiling from ear to ear.

"God I love him" she said out loud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley sat on the bench just behind the players with Jenny. "So sweetie you're happy to see daddy play right?" She asked kissing Jenny's forehead.

"Daddy!" Said Jenny pointing at Jake as the players made their way onto the court.

"Yeah!! It's daddy!" Said Haley smiling.

She took a deep breath trying to calm down. She always had this lump in her throat on game nights. It was like she was the one playing.

"Go Blue Devils!!" she shouted. "_Go Nathan!" _She added to herself holding Jenny tighter in her arms.

Haley couldn't keep her eyes off of Nathan. She was feeling his joy for every point he scored; she felt his rage for every fault, and his pain for every point they lost. It was like they were connected, like if they were the two halves of a whole.

Haley shook her head and tried to look at Lucas or Jake for a while but her glance was always brought back to Nathan.

Nathan had a free throw, which he scored easily. He turned to Haley and smiled at her.

Haley could feel her heart jump in her chest. The unconditional love she was feeling for him was making her heart ache literally.

_What am I going to do? _She thought to herself _God…I__ love__ him more than my life just after a month together! What__'s__ going to happen next? I wasn't supposed to let my guard down. I__'__m so screwed_. She added to herself and sighed "Always and forever" she said out loud.

Jenny cocked her head to look at her. "Oh don't worry Sweetie. Auntie Haley is just thinking." Said Haley laughing at Jenny's confused face before kissing her. "Come on let's watch daddy. It's almost half time."

Nathan couldn't believe how beautiful she looked watching him play the sport he loved. _I always want her to watch me play basketball. Because of her I'm playing the best game of my life. I'm so lucky to have her. God I love her more every day. I can't imagine my life without her now. _He thought before stealing the ball from the other team and running it down to the basket. Looking at Haley he shot a three pointer and smirked. The other team had the ball now and it was time for the blue devils to get the ball back.

At the end of half time Haley was waiting at the players entrance. She left Jenny with Keith for a minute because she just wanted to kiss Nathan before the beginning of the second half.

When Nathan saw Haley standing there he smiled brightly. _She came down for me_. He thought proudly.

Haley jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I just came down to congratulate you" Said Haley blushing. "You played so well! I'm so proud of you," she added rubbing his cheek.

Nathan kissed her back. "You don't know what it means to me." He said sincerely. "You can come down whenever you want if it's to kiss me." He added winking. "Even during the game!" He said jokingly.

"Well…. even if she kissed you during the match it wouldn't help your game…but I'm sure it would boost mine" said Damian West walking past them but stopping a second to wink at Haley.

Nathan shook his head and looked at Haley.

Haley sighed and because West was already quite far away she had to shout, "Hey wait!!" Damian turned around. "Maybe it's time to try to get someone else. I've got my hands full already and I'm completely satisfied!" She added suggestively.

Nathan burst into laugher as West walked back to the Court red with shame. "I love you a bit more everyday!" Said Nathan looking deep into Haley's eyes. Nathan was surprised by his own comment. He was able to express his heart without fear when he was with Haley and it was really new even a little scary for him.

This comment shook Haley deep inside. She kissed him and slapped his butt. "It's a game ritual right?" She asked winking trying to joke. "Go get them champion!!" She added walking back to her seat.

Haley was in her seat still looking at Nathan. _I'm ready _she thought to herself. _Tonight is the night! I want to make love with Nathan!_ She smiled. _I don't know if it will last forever but even if it doesn't I know that I won't love anyone as much how I love him!_! Added Haley to herself _I have never been more sure of anything else in my life_.

The end of the game came faster than Haley thought. Lucas scored the last basket with a lay up, which made the ending score 57 to 48. Running down to the floor with Jenny on her hip she quickly found Jake and gave him his congratulatory kiss on his cheek and telling him congratulations before spotting Luke and giving him the same thing. Looking all over the place she finally spotted Nathan who held out his arms for her as she ran into them and kissed him not caring about all the people in the gym.

"You did so great Nate I am so proud of you," she told him hugging him tighter almost squishing Jenny who quickly reminded them she was there. .

"Its all because of you babe" Nathan said kissing her one more time. "But let me go shower and change and then we can hang out ok?" He asked.

"Sure but we have to wait until I see Jake so I can give him Jenny" Haley said waiting until after she gave Jenny to Jake before telling him her news.

"Okay see you in 10 minutes" He said kissing her forehead before doing the same to Jenny who giggled and then walking to the locker room.

"You like him huh?" Said Haley in response to Jenny giggle. "I know... He is so cute!!" Added Haley laughing.

Haley was waiting for him outside the changing room while the rest of the basketball team members were changing and slapping each other's back in congratulatory pats.

After showering Nathan got dressed and saw Damien by his locker.

"Hey West" Nathan yelled getting Damien's attention.

"What do you want Scott? Well besides me taking Haley away from your sorry ass?" Damien asked grinning.

"You know I don't really care if you hit on Hales because I know that she doesn't want you and never will, but well you're really starting to get annoying so you better stop before I make you" Nathan said pushing Damien up against the lockers. "We're just fed up with you. Haley told you nicely...but i surely won't!" Added Nathan with a dark tone.

"Whatever dude" West said laughing. "If you really want her to be off limits and you love her as much as you say you supposedly do then why don't you just marry the chick" West added laughing at his own joke as he walked to the showers. "As if one sane girl would ever marry you!!" Shouted Damian from the shower.

_Wow maybe West is right for once. Maybe I should marry Haley. Yea that's what I'm going to do! I'm going to marry her. I want to make her Haley Scott as soon as possible! _he added to himself before quickly grabbing his stuff and walking out of the locker room to see Haley's beautiful smile. Lucas and Jake quickly followed behind him and Jake held out his arms as Haley put Jenny on the floor so she could tottle over to Jake.

"Do you know where Peyton is?" Jake asked picking up Jenny and tickling her.

"Or Brooke?" Lucas asked before Haley could respond.

"They're changing out of their cheer uniforms. Aren't you guys supposed to know where your girlfriends are?" Haley asked laughing after seeing their faces of mock hurt.

"Hey I don't have a girlfriend anymore I have a fiancée! Just imagine what would happen to you if Brooke heard you call her my girlfriend" Luke said laughing at Haley shivering with fright.

"Anyways we should be going I'll see you all later" Haley said hugging the two guys and giving Jenny a kiss on the forehead. "Bye baby"

Walking away with Nathan hand in hand towards the parking lot Haley decided that she would tell him that she was finally ready she just didn't know how to tell him.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Nathan asked glancing over at his girlfriend who was being awfully quiet now that they were alone.

"Huh?" Haley asked to absorbed in her thoughts..

" I said what do you want to do tonight?" Nathan repeated.

"I'm ready" Haley said as Nathan turned to look at her curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Okay ready for what?" Nathan asked confused still walking to the car.

"I said I'm ready so maybe we should rent a hotel room," Haley said looking at him expectantly with a smile on her face.

Nathan stopped abruptly and stood frozen facing Haley. _I want her to be my wife first _Nathan thought.

"Haley I'm not sure tonight is the perfect night. We need to do something else first."

"Why?" Haley asked frowning. _Doesn't he want to be with me?_ She thought to herself.

"I'll explain but not here. Come somewhere with me. You trust me right?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I do" Haley said smiling. _I would follow you to the end of the world if you asked me to_. She added to herself.

"Okay get in the car" Nathan ordered opening the passenger door and then closing it for her.

"Ah such a gentleman" She said laughing once he got in the drivers seat and closed the door.

"Only for you my lady" Nathan said joking around and turning on the car.

They arrived at the place and Nathan grabbed a blanket out of the trunk before coming to Haley's side.

"Ready?" Nathan asked taking her hand.

"Sure" Haley said walking next to him.

He took her to the schools football field.

"Okay why on earth are you taking me to a football field?" Haley asked laughing.

"You'll see" Nathan said with a mysterious look on his face before laying the blanket on the field and sitting down Haley following suite.

Kissing her passionately he pulled away looking at her face in the moonlight. _God she's so beautiful_ he thought.

"I truly, deeply, madly love you Haley James. You're the most important person in my life. Just being with you makes me a better person."

Haley looked at him happy and confused. "I…I love you too Nathan more than I can say. You know that right?" She asked rubbing his cheek.

Nathan just looked at her his love adorning his eyes and smiled. "Do you love me enough to marry me?" He asked.

Haley's jaw dropped and her hand quit rubbing his cheek. "Wait? What?" Haley asked not sure she heard right.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author note: **Hey guys thanks for the lovely reviews. You were longing for it so here you go…. The rest of the proposal. Don't forget to review!! Take care. ;-)

**P. S** we're looking for a nickname for Jake so if you guys got a small idea...Let us know in your review :-)

**---------------------------------------Meanwhile at Jake****'****s. -----------------------------------------**

"So here comes the Pizza's girls!" Said Jake coming back with Luke from the pizzeria.

"I don't think it's fair." Said Lucas. "We won the game and we still have to pay for the pizza?" He added in mock hurt.

"Ohh sorry!!" Said Brooke pretending to mean it. "I'll buy the pizza next time if you can cheer non stop with pervs looking at your legs for 2 hours!" She added with a wink.

"Okay okay!!! I don't mind paying for the pizzas!" Said Lucas kissing her lips.

Jake put Jenny to bed and went back to eat the pizzas with the others.

"Maybe we should wait for Haley and Nate?" Asked Jake looking at the clock. The match had been over for about two hours now. "They shouldn't be long."

"Who cares?" Said Brooke taking another slice of pizza. "If Naley isn't here it means more pizza for us! And I'm starving" she added biting into the slice.

Jake laughed. "Naley?"

"Yeah... Nathan and Haley forms Naley" said Peyton smiling at Jake.

"Okay..." said Jake frowning. _Brooke has to much of an imagination_. He thought to himself.

They finished dinner and start playing poker. Peyton could see that Jake couldn't stop checking the clock.

She bent down. "Don't worry Jake. I'm sure they just needed some alone time." Said Peyton almost whispering in his ear. "Their smart they won't do something stupid." She smiled. "If you don't trust Nathan you should at least try to trust Haley."

Jake nodded and smiled back at Peyton. "Yeah you're probably right. Plus how stupid can they get?" He replied laughing, not even imagining what was going on right now between Haley and Nathan.

----------------------------------------**At the Football Field**-----------------------------------------

"I just asked you to marry me," Nathan said grabbing her hand and pulling her body closer to him. "I want us to be together forever Haley. I love you and I know that I always will."

"I…I love you too Nathan I do, but I thought you didn't want to get married". She said instantly regretting it after seeing Nathan's face fall. _Crap_ she thought _I don't know what to say I don't want him to be mad..._ "It's just crazy Nathan. We haven't even known each other that long and I…I don't know everything about you." She said her voice wavering with fear. _All I want to do is say yes and kiss him senseless, but I can't because what happens if he realizes he doesn't love me or I'm not good enough for him?_ Haley thought, all the doubts and fears in her head pushing her to say no even though her heart was telling her yes.

"I don't care. I know you enough to know that I love you. I have never felt this way about anyone else and about everything else! We will have the rest of our lives to discover the rest. You're the only one I want to be with Haley James! I could bet my life on that. The only question that remains is do you love me enough to spend the rest of your life with me?" He said looking into her beautiful brown eyes and seeing into her soul. Haley was about to answer but Nathan stopped her by putting his finger against her lips. "Don't take into account any logic. Just look into your heart and look in mine. Are you ready to be mine forever?" He added brushing her cheek with his hand. _Please let her say yes_ Nathan thought nervous for her response.

"One thing I know Nathan is that I love you more than life itself and…and I love the idea of being your wife but I'm scared…I'm scared that you're going to wake up one morning and regret this night". She added with a sad smile. "I…I don't think I'm good enough for you." She finally admitted aloud.

"You don't think you're good enough for me? Haley you're perfect! I'm not good enough for you, that's for sure but I'll try my best everyday to become the husband you deserve to have. Please Haley say yes. Let's be together forever and let forever start tonight". He added kissing her passionately.

_I love him and I want to be with him. Always and forever_ she thought before screaming, "Yes!" She had decided to forget about reasoning and listen to her heart for once. "I'll marry you Nathan Scott! Now or in ten years you'll always be the love of my life."

Nathan sighed in relief and hugged Haley tightly. He whispered in her ear: "you won't regret this Hales, I promise. I'll spend the rest of my life loving, protecting and cherishing you. You've made me the happiest man on earth and I know we're making the right decision. We're meant to be."

"I know we are," said Haley kissing his neck.

Nathan stood up and gave his hand to Haley. "Come on future Mrs. Scott. We need to go now if we want to be married tomorrow". Haley took his hand and they ran to Nathan's car happiness and love radiating around them.

-------------------------------------------**Next Day**----------------------------------------------------

Haley and Nathan were driving back from Tree Hill. They got married early in the morning on the Tree Hill beach; it was on a little creek called _The Dove Creek_.

Haley smiled. She felt like the happiest person on earth at this exact moment.

They were the only 5 on that creek at 9 this morning, the preacher, their witnesses and them. Haley chose Glenda as her witness and Nathan chose Mouth. They were both so happy and they didn't judge them. Plus they both promised to keep it a secret.

_It's the best day of my life; the creek was just like heaven with the little purple flowers _Haley thought looking at Nathan.

Nathan looked at Haley's hand on his thigh and saw the shiny diamond wedding band on her beautiful finger. Nathan smiled and gave her a quick looked. He could see her smile at him. "I didn't think it was possible but you're even more beautiful today than you were before! I think that being Haley James-Scott suits you a lot more!!" Said Nathan with a cheeky smile.

Haley laughed at Nathan's comment and decided to play along. "I know what you mean!" she said huskily leaning her body into his while rubbing his thigh. "Now when I look at you I think you're way hotter than you were before, it's probably because you're a married man." She added winking.

"Haley you better stop touching me the way you are" said Nathan seriously "Or...Or I can guarantee you that we won't make it back to Durham for awhile!" He added in a strange voice.

"Oh sorry…" Said Haley removing her hand blushing.

Nathan laughed.

Haley looked at her ring and started to play with it. She turned serious again." It's going to hurt so much to take off my ring once we get back to college."

"I know." Said Nathan somber now. He quickly looked at his left hand, the shiny gold band in particular. "You don't even know how proud I am to wear this ring knowing that I'm married to you." Said Nathan sincerely. "But you were the one to convince me it was for the best." Nathan added putting his hand over hers.

Nathan gave her a quick look; she was still playing with her ring. "I know that it's for the best Haley." Nathan said trying to comfort her. "The others won't understand what we did…Especially Jake." Said Nathan imagining Jakes' fury. "We need to give them at least 6 months before telling them the truth. They need to see we're meant to be…that what's between us is always and forever." He added taking her hand to kiss it.

"I know," said Haley calmly. "I know we're doing the right thing but it's still hurts."

Nathan nodded. "Look on the bright side Haley we'll still get to wear them when we're together and we'll wear them close to our hearts all the time when they're not on our fingers." Said Nathan remembering when they went to pick up the rings; they also bought two chains so they could wear their wedding bands close to their hearts. "Plus we're going to have some wild marital sex." Nathan added grinning trying to cheer Haley up.

"I've heard it's so much better that way!!" Said Haley wanting to play along but she couldn't help the blush flaming on her cheeks when she thought of having sex with Nathan.

Seeing her blush like that made Nathan's heart literally melt. "You're so beautiful when you blush babe". Said Nathan smiling. "I love you so much. Now that I've got you in my life… I don't even know how I could live without you."

Haley looked at him. "You won't have to Nathan. I'll stand by you whatever choice you make. I'll be your wife...Actually I am your wife." She added laughing.

"Well… We're back," said Nathan seeing the Campus growing closer. "But don't worry the honeymoon is just starting!" he added winking.

Nathan parked and almost jumped on Haley to kiss her passionately.

"Geez Nathan." Said Haley her lips pink and swollen, trying to put her hair into form again. "I love when you kiss me that way but I guess it's just not the right time." She added laughing.

"I couldn't wait any longer Haley. You drove me crazy with your smiles, your blushing and your touches for the whole trip. I needed something back." He said his eyes full of desire.

"Oh I feel so guilty now." Said Haley smiling cheekily. "Maybe you should kiss me again then."

"It'll be my pleasure my lady!" Added Nathan jumping on her again.

They finally got up to the dorms without forgetting to remove their wedding rings.

When they arrived to Haley's room they were surprised to find the whole gang just hanging out. Once they came in Jake jumped from his sit and walked over to them.

"Where on earth where you?" He asked to Haley in a stern fatherly voice. "And please tell me you were on the land of No phone." He added his hand on his hip and eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry daddy." Said Haley trying to contain her laugher.

"Chill out Jagielski!" Said Nathan taking Haley's hand. "We just needed to talk and we just drove. We didn't even notice the time and just keep going. We stopped when we arrived in Tree Hill. It was really late and I was tired so we slept there and...

"And we came back" said Haley hoping she didn't look guilty.

"See Jake you were worrying about nothing!" Brooke said grabbing Haley's hand and pushing her into the computer chair next to her. "And look" she said holding up Haley's left hand "its not like they went and got married" Brooke laughed along with Peyton and Lucas not noticing the quick panicked glance between Nathan and Haley.

"Funny Brooke… I got it I worried about nothing," Jake said rolling his eyes.

_Whew _Haley thought _we didn't get caught although what's so wrong about me marrying Nathan? Its not like we don't love each other. I knew it was a good idea to hide this marriage from everyone._

_Well I guess Haley was right. It's a good thing we're not going to tell them for a while _Nathan realized.

"So any who now that we know you're safe and blah blah blah what are you doing tomorrow tutor sis and hot shot?" Brooke asked without giving them a chance to reply she kept talking. "Any ways cancel those plans because you two are going shopping with me, Broody, Goldilocks and Jake. Wow Jake you really need a nickname" Brooke said going off on a tangent.

"When did you ask us to go shopping with you?" Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't I told you, just like I told tutor sis and hotshot duh" Brooke retorted before going back to the idea of what to call Jake. _Daddy J? Nah_ she thought

"Don't even try getting out of it" Lucas warned only wanting to make his fiancée happy.

"Aww thanks broody, for that you are totally getting lucky!" Brooke said grabbing his hand and leading him to the door. "If you guys want us we'll be in Lucas and Nate's room. But don't bother us and we will see you all at 9 tomorrow. Oh and Nate if you want anything out of your room for tonight you better come get it now" Brooke said before walking out the door without a blink of an eye.

"Well I am going to grab a overnight bag and I'll be back," Nathan said running out the door and to his room.

"Ok wow I so did not need to know what Brooke and Lucas were going to do." Haley said pretending to gag.

"Nice baby girl real grown up" Jake said smiling. "Where's Nathan going to sleep if Brooke is staying in his room?" Jake asked fatherly concern flaring up once again.

"Probably in here" Haley commented like it was no big deal. She closed her eyes waiting for the explosion.

"Haley Rebecca James are you having sex with him?" He yelled.

"No" She answered honestly. _At least not yet_ she thought biting her lip.

Jakes face softened. _Good my baby girl isn't having sex yet _he thought relieved.

"Okay just be careful and please don't have sex until you're married and if he pressures you let me know!" Jake added looking into her eyes.

"Ok I will have sex when I'm married" Haley told him smirking.

"Please never get married" Jake pleaded.

"Jake" Haley said looking at him in disbelief and rolling her eyes at his protectiveness.

"Okay Jake now that you know Haley and Nathan aren't having sex lets go pick up your daughter." Peyton said butting into the conversation and ending it.

"Fine let's go pick up Jenny. Hey after we go pick up Jenny we're going to the park do you to want to come?" He asked.

"Uh…well" Haley said biting her lip trying to think of an excuse.

"I actually need Haley's help with some homework since we won't be able to work on it tomorrow you know... Brooke" Nathan said walking into the room and coming up with a excuse even if it wasn't a good one.

Jake raised his eyebrow but let it go. "Haley remember what we just talked about" Jake said before holding out his hand for Peyton.

"Okay if that's your story Hales. Have fun" Peyton laughed grabbing her keys and walking to the door. "Come on Jake or we're going to be late."

"Bye baby girl. I'll see you later. Bye Nate" Jake said following Peyton out the door and into the hallway.

Nathan went and locked the door and walked over to where Haley was sitting and pulled her up. "So now Mrs. Scott how about we get a hotel room so we can spend our wedding night together?" He asked his bag still slung over one shoulder.

"Why Mr. Scott I would love to," Haley said smiling up at him.

"I was hoping you would say that so on my way over I called a hotel and asked for their honeymoon suite" Nathan said surprising her.

"What if I would have said no?" Haley asked curious to what he would have done.

"Ah see then I would have had to persuade you," Nathan said smirking. "Hurry up and pack a bag so we can get our wedding night started" Nathan told her.

She walked away from him and over to her closet where she grabbed a duffel bag. "Okay so what do I need to bring?" Haley asked him.

"Well clothes for tomorrow since we have to go shopping with Brooke but other than that nothing" Nathan smirked at her.

Haley just raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes but couldn't help the blush on her cheeks. She mentally thought about everything she would need. She went into the bathroom and put all her toiletries in a bag before coming out and putting that in the duffel bag. She grabbed the cd Nathan made her and handed it to him. "For later" She winked and went back to packing. After grabbing some other things she was all packed.

"Our wedding clothes are still in the car right?" Nathan asked circling his arms against her waist and pushing her back to him.

"Yep" Haley responded and smiled thinking about how when they went out to dinner last night they passed a store where she saw the perfect white dress in the window and after trying it on bought it for her wedding.

"Good we'll stop at a gas station and change again" Nathan told her. "You ready yet?" Nathan pouted wanting to get to the hotel.

"Almost but you have to let me go so I can finish."

"Fine" Nathan said letting her out of his embrace.

Haley quickly scribbled a note telling Brooke they would meet them at the mall at 9 and that their cells were on them.

"Okay I'm ready" Haley said looking around one last time to make sure she didn't forget anything.

They quickly left the room and locked the door and ran to the car. Nathan was practically pulling her but all she could do was smile. They stopped at a gas station and changed back into their wedding clothes and put their rings back on before making it to the hotel.

"Hi I have a reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Scott" Nathan told the receptionist at the front desk while holding Haley's hand.

"Ah yes the honeymoon suite. Here are your keys its on the 10th floor to your right and if you need anything else don't hesitate to call" The receptionist smiled. "Oh and congratulations" She added grinning.

"Thanks" Haley and Nathan replied before walking to the elevator. Nathan pushed the button and it felt like forever until it came. They were the only ones in the elevator and after he pushed 10 Nathan pulled Haley close to him and kissed her hungrily.

"Mhmm sorry Mrs. Scott but you were just standing there looking so sexy" Nathan told her, which made Haley blush.

The elevator dinged and they walked off hand in hand, when they got to the room Nathan picked her up and carried her bridal style over the threshold.

"Wow Mr. Scott you're so strong" Haley said chuckling.

Looking around the room she gasped in surprise. "Nathan it's beautiful." All around the room were white candles.

"Mrs. Scott may I have the first dance?" Nathan asked holding out his hand.

"But what about music?" Haley inquired forgetting about the CD she had given Nathan.

"Right here" He said hold the CD up. "This is going to be our song," He said walking away and putting the CD in the dvd player and pressing number 5.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

Started playing in the background. "Now about that dance" he said walking back to her and gently pulling her into him as they slow danced to their song.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try_

"I love this song. It's my new favorite" Haley said looking into his beautiful blue eyes as they danced their first dance together.

The cd Nathan had made for her was all slow songs that she had come to love.

_I will try  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
_

"God I love you" Nathan informed her.

"You know I had a feeling you did although I love hearing it" Haley said. "I love you too," she added. "How is it possible to be this much in love?" She whispered before bringing his head down and brushing her lips against his.

He quickly deepened it making her heart beat faster, and go weak in the knees. Her eyes shut as he led her over to the bed where she laid down with him on top of her, never once breaking the kiss. They were lying there kissing when his hand traveled from her calf up to her thigh, her whole body tingling from his touch. He looked into her eyes and saw nerves. He quickly moved one hand to her waist and the other pushed the hair out of her face.

"Hales baby we don't have to do this. I didn't marry you just to have sex with you" He told her.

"No I want to I'm just nervous since its my first time" she said biting her lip, her nerves getting in the way of what she really wanted.

"Its my first time too. I've never loved anyone," Nathan said calmly stroking her hair.

Right then and there Haley knew she wanted to be with Nathan completely. Pulling his head down she crashed her lips to his into a fiery kiss. She started undoing the knot of his tie and threw it off to the side closely followed by his shirt. His hands went back to the bottom of her dress and started pushing it up, looking into her eyes he could see the love and desire overshadowing her nerves now. He slowly slid the dress up to her stomach and quickly over her head only breaking the kiss to get her dress off and throwing it on the floor joining his shirt.

He looked down at her and Haley fidgeted under his stare. She was wearing a white bra and white bikini underwear that had a light blue bow on each hip. Nathan lost his breath as he gazed at her. Her hair was laid flowing out underneath her and wearing all that white she never looked more like an angel than she did now.

"God I love you," He said before capturing her lips again.

Haley felt her temperature increase, feeling his hard chest press into her as they battled for dominance over the kiss. She couldn't get enough of him. He moved from her lips to her neck as she started unbuttoning his black dress pants. He helped her take them off before going back to leaving hot open mouthed kisses on her neck. He didn't care if he left a mark or not she was his.

_Always and forever_ he thought smiling.

He moved from her neck and started kissing down over her chest where her breasts were trying to break free from the white lacy bra. He skillfully unclasped her bra with one hand never once letting his mouth leave her body. She moaned when his lips found her left nipple and started sucking on it.

_God the things he can do with his mouth should be illegal_ she thought.

Her hands were on his shoulders as he moved his kisses over her stomach his hands found her underwear and he pushed them down slowly and teasingly. She arched her back underneath him to help him pull them off. The smell of vanilla candles and Nathan was intoxicating and making her dizzy. All she wanted to do was kiss him senseless like he seemed to be doing to her. Her hands went to his hair pulling it gently as she pushed his lips back to hers. His hand traveled up her leg and he couldn't help reveling in the soft, silky feel of her legs. Her shaky hands went down to the waistband of his boxers before she took a deep breath and pulling them down.

"You can still say no," He told her breaking the kiss again. His breathing ragged and unsteady.

"Not a chance in hell I want this" she told him kissing him again before he could smirk.

His hand slid down her body and to her legs where he spread them apart and slipped his hand between them feeling her hot and wet for him. He grabbed a condom off the table and rolled it onto his length. Looking into his eyes she grabbed his shoulders and held onto him as he thrusted inside of her. Her eyes shut and her nails dug into his back as the pain of him being inside her took over for a minute. The pain slowly subsided and she loosened her grip on his back and opened her eyes. She saw him looking at her and smiling. He gradually moved inside of her joining their two bodies as one. He wanted her first time to be special so he kept the pace slow. He could feel her start to come and thrusted again so they would come together. After they came he rolled off her and laid next to her bringing her against him and his arm wound around Haley's waist.

"I love you," She said smiling at him beads of sweat on her forehead.

"I love you too," he said kissing her forehead.


	27. Chapter 27

**HJS-NS-23 Authors Note**: Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to Steph and me! I will warn you now that the end of this chapter has some sexual content so if your not comfortable reading it you don't have too. I'm sorry it took so long but between moving back to school and then getting sick I was finally feeling better to finish the chapter. Have fun reading this is a longer chapter for you and don't forget to review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up in a strange bed it took Haley a moment to realize where she was. Snuggling up to Nathan for warmth he squeezed her closer to him so there wasn't a space between them.

"Morning" Haley said turning around and facing Nathan.

"Morning" Nathan replied kissing Haley.

"You know I had a very strange dream," Haley told him looking into his eyes.

"Oh yea what's that?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I dreamt we got married last night," She said with a serious face.

"Really? I had a dream where I married this really hot chick and then we made passionate love all night long," Nathan said with a smirk.

Haley just stared at him in disbelief before rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Oh that's right it was you" Nathan said before capturing her lips with his.

"Mhmm Mr. Scott you better be good" Haley started to say pulling her face away from Nathan's when her phone started vibrating and singing the chorus of _Lady __marmalade_.

"Hey Brookie" Haley answered a smile on her face again.

"Hey Tutor sis where are you?" Brooke asked.

"I'm just hanging out with Nathan before we meet everyone at the mall" Haley said sitting up and pulling the sheet farther up her body.

"Oh well I just wanted to see if you were going to come back to the dorms before you left for the mall" Brooke inquired.

"Um probably not" Haley said looking down at Nathan lovingly.

"Ok well when you get to the mall call me so I can tell you where we are" Brooke informed her.

"Okay, but Brooke I gotta go" Haley said.

"Okay see you later tutor sis," Brooke said.

"Bye Brooke" Haley replied.

"What did she want?" Nathan asked sitting up next to her and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Just wanted to know where I was and if I was going back to the dorms before we headed to the mall." Haley told him.

"What time do we have to meet them?" Nathan asked.

"Umm 9 why?" Haley asked confused looking at him.

"Well according to the clock its 8:30 which means we have about 20 minutes before we have to leave" Nathan said.

"Crap" Haley said jumping out of bed and wrapping the sheet around her body. She quickly walked over to her suitcase Nathan's eyes never leaving her body.

"Well Mrs. Scott what are you doing?" Nathan inquired with lust filled eyes. _I love calling her Mrs. Scott_ Nathan thought smiling.

"I'm going to jump in the shower," Haley said grabbing her clothes and toiletries before walking towards the bathroom.

"How about I join you?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Tempting but no because we really have to get going" Haley said walking into the bathroom and letting the sheet fall to the floor as she stepped into the shower.

Ignoring his wife Nathan stood up and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a condom before walking into the bathroom where he could hear Haley singing. Throwing the curtain aside he stepped into the shower behind Haley.

"I thought I could help wash some of those hard places," he said before ducking his head down and sucking on Haley's pulse point.

"Well I guess you could help but we have to be quick" Haley replied turning around in his arms and putting her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes and pushing her lips to his.

20 minutes later the two finally got out of the shower and dressed. Haley threw on some eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss so Brooke wouldn't whine that she didn't have any make up on.

"Crap its 8:55 and it's a 15 minute car ride to the mall we are going to be in so much trouble," Haley told her husband throwing all her stuff back into her duffel bag as Nathan did the same.

"Don't worry we'll just say we got stuck in traffic" Nathan easily replied.

"Okay so I think we got everything," Haley said looking around the room again.

Walking out of the hotel holding hands neither could have been happier. 15 minutes later they finally got to the mall. Haley made Nathan call Lucas to see where they were because she was afraid of how Brooke was going to react to them being late.

"Hey man where are you?" Nathan asked walking into the mall.

"We're by the food court. You guys finally here?" Lucas asked.

"Yep see you soon" He said shutting off his phone.

"Crap we forget to take our rings off" Haley said slipping off her ring and putting it on the necklace around her neck as Nathan hurriedly put his band on his necklace before they ran into their friends.

_That was close_ Haley thought.

The duo finally spotted the other 4 and Brooke came marching up to them hands on her hips. "Tutor sis, hot shot where were you?" She said in a strained voice, which they could tell she was trying not to yell at them.

"Traffic was horrible" Nathan said with a straight face while Haley was looking anywhere but Brooke.

"Fine I will let you off the hook this time. I should make everyone go to Victoria Secret with me but I'm feeling nice so I won't. Haley Peyton come on," Brooke said hooking her arms with Haley and Peyton.

"Dude you almost made me go to Victoria Secret with Haley" Jake said freaking out about seeing Haley looking at lingerie.

"Whatever lets just walk around until we see a store we want to stop in" Lucas told the guys.

The boys were walking together without really talking. Lucas decided to stop for a minute at the bookstore in the mall. Both Nathan and Jake rolled their eyes.

"I didn't ask you guys to join me did I?" Said Lucas a little bit irritated. "I'll give you guys a call when I'm done." He frowned. "Just try not to kill each other okay?"

"We won't" said Nathan with a grin.

Lucas sighed and walked into the bookstore.

"Do you want a coffee?" Jake asked Nathan.

Nathan was surprised but pleased by the offer. "Yeah thanks."

Soon after they sat at their table Jake looked at Nathan.

Jake took a deep breath. "Well… I wanted to talk to you about Haley." He said glancing at Nathan.

Nathan started to laugh. "I expected something like that!! So… What's going on « _Over protective Best friend_»?"

"I…I…okay…" Said Jake moving on his chair really uncomfortably." I don't know if you know this but Haley is…is" He took a deep breath. "Haley is innocent and..."

Nathan starting to laugh. "What's making you laugh?" Asked Jake a bit harsher than he expected.

"_Innocent_?" Is that your word for virgin?" Asked Nathan making fun of Jake's discomfort. "I know that." Said Nathan looking straight at Jake "and I don't care."

"I bet you don't!" Said Jake sarcastically still not trusting Nathan. "I just want you to respect her choices. She is in love with you so much!! And…And I'm scared that she'll compromise on what she believes in just to please you." Added Jake simply.

"I… I can't understand why you're still acting like this." Nathan said shaking his head. "You should see that I love her too." Said Nathan a bit angry. "I would never pressure her to do something that she doesn't want to do. EVER! "

"I…that's good but you're a guy…and guys can be stupid and…." Jake shook his head. "She wants to wait till her wedding night and I hope you will keep your distance because if you don't…. I'm gonna hurt you." Said Jake deciding to be straight forward with Nate.

"Okay…." Said Nate pretending to think. "So... Are you suggesting me to marry Haley?" He asked naively. "Well… I can consider that." He added pretending to think.

"Don't you even dare think about it!" Said Jake panicking. "You're not for her and…and she is not stupid enough to get married at 18 anyway!!" Said Jake trying to convince himself.

"Of course she isn't…" Said Nathan taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm not good enough for her but who is?" He asked teasing Jake.

_No one!! _Thought Jake. He was about to answer when his phone rang. "It's Lucas." He simply said answering.

-------------------------------------------**Victoria Secret**-----------------------------------------------

"So Hales where were you and hot shot?" Brooke asked looking a red lacy bra and matching thong. _Hmm I wonder what broody would think of this?!_ Brooke wondered.

"Um just hanging out" Haley said standing awkwardly next to Brooke. She was never use to being in this type of store. _Guess I will have to come here more now that I'm married to Nathan_ she thought to herself smiling.

"Uhh gotcha" Brooke said giving Haley a wink before grabbing the red underwear set and moving around the store.

"Leave her alone" Peyton said laughing before walking away and looking on the other side of the store.

Instead of following Brooke or Peyton, Haley decided to look around. Looking at a lacy emerald green set Haley thought it didn't look too bad. It was a push up bra and bikini bottoms. _Not bad_ Haley thought biting her lip and picking it up to look at the price.

"Tutor sis are you thinking about sleeping with hot shot?" Brooke asked curiosity showing in her voice.

"Um uh well I don't know" Haley said avoiding Brooke's gaze.

"Aww you're so cute when you're nervous" Brooke chuckled finding a black lacy bra.

"Yea thinking about getting that?" Haley asked pointing to the red set and the black bra in Brooke's hand.

"Yep just gotta try it on first though to see what it looks like" Brooke said walking to the dressing room. "Hey Hales can you hold my purse?" Brooke asked.

"Sure expecting a call from lover boy," Haley said smirking.

"Or a dirty text from him" Brooke said laughing at Haley's shocked and disgusted face.

"Ok too much information" Haley said rolling her eyes at Brooke's bluntness with all things sex.

Brooke was in the dressing room trying on lingerie while Haley was looking around. All of a sudden Brookes phone went off informing her she had a text message.

"Hey Brooke you have a text message" Haley called into the dressing room.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Um it says it's a unknown number," Haley told her flipping open Brookes phone and seeing a number she didn't recognize and it didn't have a name either.

"Okay then what does it say?" Brooke yelled out to her.

"Hang on you got like 3 more from the same number" Haley shouted back before opening the text messages and almost dropping the phone. _I want u Brooke_. _When can I c u again? I want 2 touch ur body. I'll be in town again soon. TH is where I had the best night of my life. _The text messages said.

"Hales?" Brooke asked coming out of the dressing room and seeing Haley's shocked face. "What's wrong?" she added concerned.

"Are you cheating on Luke" Haley asked looking into Brooke's eyes while holding up her cell phone.

"No I'm not cheating on Luke. Why would you say something like that?!" she said reaching for her cell and her eyes going wide after looking at the number.

Looking at the messages Brooke did something she promised she would never do. She lied to her sister. "Its probably just someone playing a joke" Brooke answered not looking into Haley's eyes.

"Brooke come on," Haley pleaded wanting to know the truth.

"Just forget about it Haley" Brooke told her in a tone that Haley knew not to mess with she even called Haley her name and not tutor sis, she knew it was big then.

"Fine for now I'll drop it," Haley agreed disappointed in her sister for lying to her.

They spent the next hour shopping and looking around before meeting the guys to grab something to eat. After they finished eating they all went back to the dorms where the guys went to Nathan and Lucas's room and the girls got ready in Haley and Brookes.

---------------------------------------**Haley and Brookes' room**----------------------------------------------

"Okay Tutor sis do you want me to curl your hair?!... Of course you do!!" said Brooke not leaving the time for Haley to answer.

Haley sat on her bed. "Do I have a choice?" She asked in mock annoyance.

"Not really" said Brooke cheekily. "Sawyer!!" She shouted "you still there?"

"Yeah!!" Said Peyton walking in their room for hers "But I'm deaf now!!!" She added putting her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

"I want you to lend me your curling iron for my beautiful sister" Said Brooke with a smile. "After that you can go and join Jake." She added suggestively.

Peyton sighed and walked back to her bedroom and brought back the curling iron to Brooke.

"How come you're already all dressed up?" Asked Brooke curiously finally noticing that Peyton was ready.

"Oh…. Well I promised Jake to meet up at his flat and then we would go to the party together."

"Okay…" Said Brooke shrugging. "I understand you both want a quickie before the party. Who can blame you?" She added starting to do Haley's hair.

Peyton laughed shook her head and left the room.

"Brooke!! How could you say that?" Said Haley surprised and blushing.

"Oh don't be such a prude Hales!!" Said Brooke laughing. "You'll see once you get active with Hot shot you won't be able to get enough of it I swear!!" She added seriously.

_I know that…. I just love feeling his body on mine _Thought Haley blushing.

"Anyway tutor sis… Are you thinking getting physical with Nate?" Asked Brooke curiously.

"I don't think it's any of your business Brooke." Said Haley nicely. "Anyway what if I did?" _I thought we already had this discussion at the store_ Haley thought.

"Oh nothing. I just think that you should do it if you feel ready because he loves you more than anything." Brooke smiled. "There is nothing wrong with sex Haley."

"I know," said Haley looking down. She didn't want to show her guilty face to Brooke. _If only she knew the truth _thought Haley.

Brooke stood in front of Haley and smiled. "You're beautiful Hales." She said hugging her.

"Well…thank you Brooke. You're really gifted with all that stuff." Said Haley sincerely.

"No…you don't get it." Said Brooke laughing shaking her head. "You were pretty before but I don't know what is happening to you… you're just glowing." Added Brooke.

Haley just smiled. _Must be the sex_ Haley thought blushing again.

"Well let's get ready then." Said Brooke tapping her hands. She looks at Haley's. "Would you like to wear a low cut shirt?"

"Not really" said Haley standing up.

"Why?" Asked Brooke curiously. "You've got such nice boobs you need to show them off."

"Firstly it's a bit weird to hear that from my sister" Said Haley grimacing "And secondly I don't want to show my breasts." Added Haley shaking her head and taking out a black skirt from her dresser. The skirt stopped just underneath her knees and fit Haley's forms like a second skin.

Brooke looked at Haley with a smile. "Damn you're going to be smoking hot in this skirt! But you'd be twice as hot with the top I want to lend you." Added Brooke. She suddenly frowned. "Why are you wearing two chains? You know it's not that fashionable!"

"Well…. I don't mind," said Haley sincerely "I like wearing both."

"Come on…. Just for tonight take one off." Said Brooke almost begging.

Haley shook her head negatively.

This refusal increased Brooke's curiosity. "Come On Hales let me see what's on the chain." She added putting a hand on the chains.

Haley removed Brookes' hand vigorously. "I said **No** Brooke!" Shouted Haley angrily.

"I'm…I'm sorry" said Brooke hurt. "I didn't mean to piss you off. I…I"

Haley sighed. "We all have our secrets don't we Brooke?" Said Haley calmer. "You asked me to drop this phone mess. I'll appreciate if you 'd do the same. Let me wear my chains and you don't need to know what's on them. I'm…. I'm sorry." Said Haley sincerely.

"Okay" said Brooke backing off. "We all have our secrets". She added _I'm kinda the queen on that!_ She thought sadly.

Haley smiled nicely. "It's true," she said nodding to the bathroom, before closing the door she turned to Brooke "You know big sis, everybody lies. Sometime it's by choice, sometimes it's by lack of it but in the end it's all the same…a lie is a lie and we all use them." She closed the door leaving Brooke confused.

By the time they were ready Lucas and Nathan had arrived.

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off Haley. He walked to her and put his lips on her ear. "Gosh wife you're hot!". He whispered.

Haley winked to him and mouthed _you too_.

They kissed passionately.

Brooke took Lucas' hand. "Let's give the young lovers some alone time." She said winking to him.

Lucas nodded. "And when will we get some « _alone time _»?

"Maybe you'll get lucky tonight…" Said Brooke winking "Only if we leave now."

By the time Nathan and Haley stopped kissing the room was empty.

"I can't believe how hot you are!! And you're all mine!!" Said Nathan kissing Haley's neck.

"Yes I'm all yours but don't forget you're mine too." She added moaning under Nathan's kisses.

"I want you." He said huskily laying her on the bed.

"I…I want you too" said Haley out of breath, her desire was so strong "but we've got to go." She added breaking free.

"You're killing me you know that?" Said Nathan still laying on the bed.

"Well…I've bought a nice present for you and…and if you come to the party nicely with me now maybe you'll get to see it later."

"Ohhh." Said Nathan curious sitting on the bed. "And where is this present?"

"Humm It's on me". Said Haley thinking to the naughty lingerie she bought today. "You'll have to wait a bit longer to see it."

"I really like this kind of present wife!!" he added standing up. "So lets go now!! The sooner we leave the party the sooner I'll get to unwrap my present." He added taking her hand.

When they arrived at the party the house was exploding with people, littered around the yard people were already passed out. Brooke and Lucas walked ahead of Haley and Nathan. No one had heard from Jake and Peyton but figured they were either already there or would get there soon.

The music was blaring as they looked around the house for Peyton and Jake. Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan finally found them about 15 minutes after they arrived from the party in the kitchen getting a drink. Jake was drinking a beer while Peyton was drinking water. Spotting her 4 friends Peyton waved her arm for them to see her. Finally making it to the pair the four grabbed drinks. Lucas tossed a water bottle to Nathan for Haley since Haley didn't have as good of reflexes as Nathan. He then handed a cup of beer to Nathan before turning to Brooke and asking what she wanted.

"Hey Cheery what do you want?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Um a water will be nice" She spoke softy, while thinking, _I have to make sure Haley doesn't say anything about earlier_.

"Are you ok Brooke you're acting kinda strange," Lucas told her coming next to her.

"Of course I am Broody," she said out loud before whispering in his ear "I just cant wait to show you what I bought" she added lustfully hoping she was as good of an actress as she thought and that he wouldn't suspect anything was wrong.

"Okay" Lucas said not really believing that everything was ok. He would have to talk to her about it later.

Brooke was grateful he let it go she would have to be super nice because its true what they say the past always comes back to bite you in the butt.

"Lets dance" Brooke told the group latching onto Haley's arm.

"Um we'll catch up to you later" Peyton said looking at Jake.

"Okay" Brooke said pulling Haley onto the dance floor.

"Lets go somewhere quiet" Peyton whispered to Jake.

He led them outside where they stood on the porch.

"What's wrong?" Peyton questioned.

"Nothing" Jake said looking behind him at the house.

"Okay truth now what's wrong?" Peyton pushed.

"I just don't want Haley to have sex." Jake said caving.

"You mean like we are?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well uh…we're different" Jake stuttered.

"How are we different?" Peyton asked with a smile. "We're a young couple in love with each other just like they are!" she added coming up behind him and started rubbing his back. "I know you still see her as a kid but she's 18 Jake and Nate's a good guy... you should let her grow up"

"I know" Jake said sighing "it's just 6 months ago I was still her hero and she was my baby that I needed to protect and now...Nathan is there for all that". He cleared his throat. "It's hard for me to accept," he added guiltily.

"She still needs you. You are her best friend after all," Peyton said soothingly.

"What would I do without you?" Jake asked smiling at her.

"Probably kill Nathan and then upset Haley" Peyton said laughing.

Nathan was standing in the kitchen staring at Haley dancing to Wake Up Call when Rachel walked up to him.

"Hey sexy!" She said.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to get a room," She replied in what she thought was a sultry voice.

"Look Rachel I don't want you and I never have so why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" He asked before walking away and into the living room where he saw Haley with Damien.

_He really needs to leave my wife alone_ Nathan thought clutching his fists before walking over to Haley.

Haley was finally letting loose with Brooke when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Right away she knew it wasn't Nathan. These arms didn't send sparks through her body like his did. Turning around she came face to face with Damien West.

"Why cant you just stay away from me?" Haley asked with a hand on her hip.

"I know you want me," Damien told her. He saw Nathan walking over so he quickly kissed her on her cheek and smirked at Nathan before walking away.

Nathan was boiling now. How dare this guy kiss his Haley? Haley was pissed she wished she would have smacked him but she was so surprised that he did that.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked when he got to her side.

"Yea stupid Damien" she said rolling her eyes. She could tell Nathan was upset and knew she needed to do something before he got into a fight.

"Okay" Nathan said pulling her into a hug.

"You wanna get out of here? I can show you what I bought," Haley said biting her lip because she was acting so forward.

"Hmm well if you model it for me" Nathan said relaxing in her embrace before grabbing her hand and leaving to go back to the dorms.

"So..." said Nathan walking into his room and closing the door behind him. "I texted Lucas to sleep somewhere else tonight. Maybe you can show me the present you bought me?" He added with a grin.

"Ohhh…. You naughty little boy." Said Haley starting to laugh. "That's the reason why you dragged me out of the party?" She sighed pretending to be disappointed.

"No it's not!" He said seriously. "The problem is that I married a woman way too beautiful and that my little friend here." He said pointing south "can't get enough of her. What can I do huh?" He added with lust in his eyes.

Haley started to laugh. "I see… Well I'll let you of the hook then. Please sit on the bed and I'll show you your present." She added cheekily.

Nathan sat down and was having trouble breathing his desire was so high.

Haley removed her tank top slowly so Nathan could see the brand new bra she bought. It was an emerald green one with a bow between the breasts. "You like it?" She asked with a smile.

Nathan nodded. He was too exited to talk.

"It's just the beginning," she said with an evil smile. She came closer and started to unzip her skirt real slow. She stopped. "Do you want to see what is under the skirt Nathan?"

"Yeah…" He croaked.

Haley started to pull down her skirt slowly. Once it was at her feet she showed Nathan the matching green string bikini with a bow on the top. Haley was standing there in high heels only wearing a bra and a string bikini, which wasn't hiding much because the set was in transparent lace.

She could see all the desire and the passion in Nathan's eyes. She didn't worry about her looks anymore because she knew that she was perfect in his eyes and that was all that mattered.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked with a smile. "I hope you like your present."

"It's….the….best ….pre….present ever!!" Said Nathan not able to concentrate on anything else but Haley's body.

Haley stood between Nathan legs; she was so close that Nathan could smell the strawberry soap she was using. He wanted to kiss her belly.

"Nah…" Said Haley huskily. "You don't get to touch or kiss. I get to do the work today" she added forcing him to lay down and straddling him.

She could feel Nathan hard on and smiled at that. She wanted to torture him a bit.

She made him remove his shirt and she start licking his chest, she kissed and gently bite his left nipple.

Nathan moaned. "Stop it Hales…I won't able to control myself much longer." Said Nathan with difficulty.

"Who said I want to?" Said Haley removing her bra freeing her heavy breast.

She unbuttoned Nathan's pants while moving slowly on top of him.

Nathan tried to bring one of his hands on her breast but she stopped him.

"I said don't touch" said Haley with a smile.

"You're evil wife!!" Said Nathan thinking he was about to explode his desire was so high.

"Hmm you think so…." Haley asked biting her bottom lip still moving on top of him.

"That's enough!" Shouted Nathan taking her by the waist in order to reverse the positions.

Nathan was now on top of Haley. He started kissing her breast hungrily. "It's time for me to take my revenge!!" Said Nathan still kissing her.

He could not stop from smiling when he heard her moans.

He took off his pants and boxer shorts as fast as he could and started to remove Haley's bikini really slowly.

Once he took it off he started attacking her lips while his fingers were active between her legs.

"I want to feel you inside me." Whispered Haley sucking on Nathan's ear lobe.

"Oh you don't want to play anymore?" Asked Nathan with a grin.

"No…. I want you." She added with her eyes closed passing her tongue on her lips.

"That's good cause I don't want to play anymore," added Nathan penetrating her.

Haley arched her body to help him in. She wrapped her legs around his hips for him to go even deeper in her.

They started to move together, Haley bit Nathan's shoulder so the passion was so high.

This wild act made Nathan even hornier, he was at the paroxysm of excitation and he started to move harder and deeper into Haley.

They came at the same time leaving them breathless, sweating and satisfied.

Nathan stayed in Haley a bit longer as she started caressing his head.

"You were...You were amazing!!" Said Nathan against her ear.

"I love you so much!!" She said sincerely feeling his heart beating against her chest. Her eyes went down to his shoulder where she could see her bite marks. "I'm sorry" she said embarrassed now because she let the passion transform her into a wild animal.

"Sorry for what?" Said Nathan finally getting off Haley but keeping her tight into his arms.

"For biting you," said Haley blushing with her head resting on Nathan chest. "You're going to have a mark for quite some time!!" She added. "I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? I don't mind you biting me Hales! You were all wild and dangerous!! I loved that. I don't mind having some mark as long as they're done by you." He added kissing her forehead. "I knew you were a damn cougar!" He added jokingly.

Haley laughed remembering the first day she met Nathan "Well… You knew my true nature before me." She said winking. She raised her head and kissed Nathan lips. "We're good at sex huh?"

"You're the best Hales."" Said Nathan sincerely. "We're the best team ever!! Ad it's all due to love"

"I know!!" she said smiling blissfully.

"And I think we should try again to be sure." Added Nathan jumping back on her. "I'm sure we can get even better!!" He added kissing her lips hungrily.

Haley was lying in Nathan arms wondering if she should ask him about Brooke.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked kissing his neck.

"You want to have sex again? Okay "said Nathan laying on top of her.

She started to laugh "Well yeah... but not now." She said kissing his lips.

"Okay" he said pouting and laying back at her side but keeping her tight in his arms to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"How long have you known Brooke?" She asked curiously.

"Known... Well I really started getting to know her when she first started dating Lucas so about 4 years but I've known her my all life at school. We didn't talk though."

"How was she?"

"Well..." Said Nathan uncomfortably. He didn't really know what to say. Could he really be honest?

"You can be honest you know! I won't be hurt." Said Haley like she was reading his mind

"Well... she was kinda « _friendly_ » before meeting Lucas." He said feeling bad "but...But Love changed her ...as it changed me." He added smiling.

"Ohhh Okay." Said Haley feeling better she was sure that Brooke didn't cheat on Lucas now, it was probably a guy she had dated before meeting him and she was just ashamed to explain to her sister what kind of girl she was before.

"Why did you ask that?" Asked Nathan curiously.

"Ohh for nothing..." She winked "we can have sex now." She added laughing and changing the subject.

"Awwww Finally you really know how to talk to your husband!!" He added laughing too.


	28. Chapter 28

**HJS-NS-23 Author note:** wow talk about being inspired today. Steph and I wrote a chapter in one day! We just want to thank everyone for the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to us. This chapter does use some profanity so here is the warning. We hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. :-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting around in their room Haley and Brooke were just talking. Haley was working on reading Titus Andronus by Shakespeare, while Brooke was flipping through bridal magazines.

"Oh my gosh who would be caught wearing that dress?" Brooke asked disgustedly looking at a dress.

"Well maybe someone likes it?" Haley said not looking up from the play she was reading.

"Come on Hales, its not like your wedding is another day. It's your day! I mean your wedding is the most beautiful and important day in your life and it should be perfect! Let alone the dress you wear and all those details." Brooke said using her hands to show how big a wedding is in a woman's life.

Finally glancing at Brooke, Haley just had to roll her eyes. "Brooke you haven't even set a date yet." Haley told her sister before going back to reading.

"Ohhh Hales…. So what if I don't have a date? Everything is about the organization! Plus it's never too early to start thinking about your wedding. I have a binder full of stuff that I want my wedding to be like. I want it to be perfect!" Brooke said seriously.

"It will be perfect, as long as you marry the man you love nothing can go wrong." Haley said with a bright smile, while thinking back to her wedding and seeing Nathan standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her.

Brooke sighed in frustration. "Haley you're so naïve! Marrying the guy you love is one thing but its not enough. You'll see when you get married." Brooke said knowingly.

Haley was getting irritated. _Brooke doesn't know anything about weddings. All I want to do is shout. "I__'__m married Brooke and I had a small wedding but looking into Nathan's eyes during the ceremony made that the best day of my life." But I can__'__t tell her that, _Haley thought sadly._ Eventually the news would come out but it's still too soon. _She reminded herself.

"Yea okay Brooke" Haley said out of desperation to stop the conversation.

"I knew you would see it my way Tutor Sis." Brooke replied not realizing Haley was just trying to end the argument.

Looking at the book on her lap Haley bit her lip. She really didn't feel like reading right now. "Hey Brooke… um… when…I mean…why did you decide to get your tattoo? And why did you get the number 3?" Haley asked curiously.

"Why? Are you thinking about getting one?" Brooke asked interested.

"I don't know maybe" Haley replied nonchalantly. _I want to get Nathan's jersey number on my lower back_ she added to herself.

"Well it's a really big decision. It took me awhile to think about it because it's permanent. But I love Lucas and so for our 2-year anniversary I decided to get the number 3 to celebrate 2 years together. I figured even if we aren't together 10 years from now, I wanted a reminder of how in love with him I was, and that he's a big part of how I changed into a better person. It took awhile to decide what to get, a book, the number 3, a basketball, or whatever, but in the end I'm really glad I chose the 3. Plus I wanted to put it somewhere where I could show everyone that I'm taken. I really love it" Brooke said reminiscing about getting her tattoo. "Oh but I was really scared getting it. I hate needles but I knew that Broody would love it and he did. He told me that it was one of his favorite presents" Brooke added smiling while looking at her tattoo.

"Aw that's sweet Brooke" Haley said smiling at her sister. "Crap is that the time?" Haley asked.

"Um yep" Brooke replied still in the haze of memories.

"Okay I gotta go" Haley said throwing her Shakespeare book on her bed and grabbing her phone and keys. "See ya later. Have fun" Haley called out behind her.

When she got to Nathan's room she stopped outside the room and caught her breath.

She walked in and saw Nathan lying on his bed, his eyes closed as a basketball game was playing in the background. Closing the door behind her and locking it Haley tiptoed to the bed and laid beside him. She laid on her side and started stroking his cheek. "Wake up sleepyhead" She said laughing softly.

"mmhmm you better leave before my wife comes here. We're suppose to get dinner tonight" Nathan said not opening his eyes.

"Oh so you're a married man?" Haley smiled playing along.

"Yep, but you know she's not here and you are." Nathan said stroking Haley's leg.

"Mr. Scott are you implying what I think you are?" Haley asked trying to hold in her laughter.

"Well…" Nathan said.

"Hmmm I like your idea" Haley said straddling him and kissing him passionately.

"Hi baby" Nathan said opening his eyes.

"Hey" Haley said this time laughing. "You better never do that with anyone else mister." Haley said poking Nathan's hard-defined chest.

"Only my beautiful wife" Nathan told her leaning up to kiss her again.

"You ready to go eat?" Haley asked.

"Hmm I say we lay here for awhile first," Nathan said holding Haley flush against him.

"Okay but only for a few moments" Haley said getting off his lap and lying next him, his arm coming to wrap behind her and bring her closer to him.

"You know I can't believe we've been married for a month," Nathan told her.

"Hmm yep it will be a month in 2 weeks and 1 day" Haley said smiling and looking at Nathan.

----------------------------------**February 14****th****- Valentines Day.**------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Lucas were walking to Jake's for his little birthday party. Lucas put his arm around Brookes' neck and kissed her forehead.

"Come on cheer up angel." Said Lucas smiling at Brooke. "You like Jake right?"

"Of course I do!" Said Brooke with an annoyed look on her face. "I just think it sucks to spend Valentine's Day at his birthday party. Since when do people decide to give birth on that date?" She added seriously.

Lucas started to laugh. "I don't think his mum really got to choose. Come on..." He added giving her a quick peck. "We won't stay long."

"You promise?" Asked Brooke with puppy eyes. "I've got some great plans for tonight." She added smiling cheekily.

"Ohhh you do?" Said Lucas arching his eyebrows." Does it involve a naughty nurse costume?" He asked winking.

"No Luke…. It's even better," said Brooke defiantly. She had reserved a palace room and she bought some really indecent lingerie.

"Better than dirty nurse?" Asked Lucas smiling. "I think we can stay 5 minutes...Jake won't mind!" He added laughing.

---------------------**Meanwhile at Jakes' apartment**------------------

Jake was putting some plastic cups on the table where the drinks were already sitting.

Peyton brought him some bags of chip with Jenny in her arms.

_They are so cute_! He thought his heart melting. "Don't worry this isn't the way I planned our Valentines Day" said Jake trying to reassure Peyton.

Peyton walked to him smiling and kissed his lips softly. "I don't mind Jake," she said sincerely. "This day will be perfect as long as I'm with you."

Jake felt his heart tighten in his chest. He wanted to give a set of his flat keys to Peyton as a Valentines Day present but he was scared to scare her off. He intended to go see Haley in order to ask her opinion about it.

"I've got it all planned already!" He said kissing her back while Jenny was playing with Peyton's hair. "I've booked the nanny and reserved the restaurant," he added winking.

"I can't wait..." Said Peyton with a voice full of lust.

"Listen I need to go for about 10 minutes" said Jake looking at his watch. "I just need to pick up something from Haley's room. Are you ok with that?!" Asked Jake trying to sound normal.

"Of course!! Just go! I can deal with Jenny." Said Peyton with a bright smile.

Jake ran outside and ran into Brooke and Lucas.

"I'll be back in ten minutes guys. Just have a drink." Said Jake running to Haleys, not waiting for their answer.

-----------------------------**Meanwhile in Haley's room**---------------------

Nathan was there looking at Haley finishing blow drying her hair.

"What?" She asked laughing.

"Gosh you're hot!!" Said Nathan walking up to her. He took the blow dryer out of her hand and started to kiss her neck.

"Hmmm I love that." Said Haley closing her eyes.

"I've got a lot more for tonight." Said Nathan huskily.

"Yeah…. Your room or mine?" Asked Haley with a wink.

"Neither." Said Nathan sitting her on her bed.

Haley frowned confused.

"I reserved a nice hotel room and from the balcony you can see _Dove creek_." Said Nathan proud of himself.

Haley jumped into his arms. "Awww Nate that's so sweet! I can't believe how lucky I am."

"But we need to leave early if we want to enjoy the room as I want to." Said Nathan grinning.

"Of course my sweet husband" said Haley taking Nathan's chain off. She sat on the bed and kissed his palm. "You know… Brooke and Lucas already left" she said biting her bottom lip while putting the ring on his finger. "We've got some time left before we have to be there." She added to Nathan. "I'll…I'll close the door in a minute and maybe… we can have some wild marital sex before going." She added winking.

Nathan started to laugh and took off her chain. "You know I'm always up for some sex with my beautiful wife but be gentle." He added pretending to be serious "I still have the bite mark from last time". He added kissing her lips.

Nathan kneeled and put the ring on Haley's finger. "I can't believe I married you Haley." Said Nathan with a bright smile.

Jake made his entrance but neither Nathan or Haley noticed him.

"I thank god everyday for marrying you. I can't believe you're my wife and that I'm about to have some wild sex with you" he added aroused while smirking.

Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Married?_

Haley kissed Nathan's nose and looked at the door to see Jake standing there. Mouth open. _Fuck! He knows everything!!_

Nathan saw Haley's face drain, like she saw a ghost. He turned around to see Jake with anger in his eyes.

"I…I" said Haley standing up staring at her left hand. Nathan put his hand on her back to bring her some comfort.

"You two are married? "Said Jake in complete disbelief. He was so shocked that he couldn't even shout.

"Yeah we are" said Nathan somehow happy that someone, and Jake in particular, finally knew the truth.

"That's the crappiest birthday ever!!" Shouted Jake finally realizing what was going on. "When did you get married huh? Yesterday?" He added walking into the room and closing the door.

"I…we got married last month" said Haley against Nathan's chest.

"We married on The 20th of January," said Nathan with confidence.

"You married on… Please!! I can't believe you did that Haley! You knew the guy for 6 months and you married him?" Said Jake like Nathan wasn't there.

Nathan decided to step in. "Actually you're wrong Jake." He said with a smile "we knew each other for 5 months not 6". Nathan wanted to push Jakes button.

Haley gently punched Nathan, "You're so not helping!!" She said but she couldn't contain her smile seeing Nathan's look of determination.

"You…" Jake was so exasperated that he didn't know what to add. "You don't leave me much choice," said Jake. "Thanks for this fantastic Birthday present!!" he added ironically slamming the door.

"What do you think he meant by _you don__'__t leave me much choice_?" Haley asked worried.

"I don't know and I don't care," said Nathan raising his shoulder. "So…you're still up for…you know," he added pushing her to the bed.

Haley started to laugh. "I…you're such a perv! "

"Yeah but you like it!!" Said Nathan kissing her neck.

Haley nodded positively. "But we still need to go to Jakes later k?"

"Yeah…whatever you want". Said Nathan kissing her neck.

-------------------------------------

Jake walked back to his flat like a fury with his phone.

"How come you're happy for them?" Said Jake almost shouting. "I just told you that your daughter married a guy she barely knows and you're happy!" Jake sighed. "Well yeah…. I guess they love each other but…" He listened for a while. "No it's not enough!" He added like he was about to bite somebody's head off.

Nobody was talking anymore.

They were just staring at Jake.

"Okay I'll give you a call later." He added hanging up and throwing his phone against the wall.

Peyton walked up to him and gently put her hand on his arm. "Are…Are you okay?" She asked nicely.

"No…I'm not okay Peyton. You told me not to worry about them that they won't do anything stupid well you were wrong!!"

Peyton immediately understood that Jake was talking about Nathan and Haley but the other couple seemed completely clueless." Why? What did they do?" She asked worried.

"They're just walking morons!! That's all they are!" He said shaking his head. "You want to know what they did huh? They got married last month," he added looking into Peyton eyes.

Peyton's jaw just dropped. She was lucky to be near a chair so she could sit down. "I...I...wow!" She said still astonished "I can't believe they did that!"

"Well they did!" Said Jake still angry.

Lucas walked up to Jake confused. He didn't like to be out of the loop and wanted to know what the hell was going on. "Um Jake sorry to interrupt you man but who are you talking about?" Lucas asked trying to look Jake in the eyes. "Who got married?" He asked his eyebrows furrowed together.

Jake looked at Lucas and then at Brooke and gave a sarcastic laugh. "It's Haley. Haley got married. Haley got married to Nathan!" Jake said slapping Lucas's shoulder after looking at his and Brooke's shocked expressions.

"I…NO! They can't be married" Brooke said hurt and disbelief laced through her voice. She was hurt that Haley hid that from her. "Nathan said that he never wanted to get married," she added talking to herself.

"Believe me they did get married. They got married last month" Jake said his voice now calm realizing that he didn't need to blow up on anyone in the room. It wasn't their fault. "Nathan even told me they got married on the 20th of January. I'm sure you remember they disappeared for about two days. I guess you were wrong Brooke." He said shaking his head. "I guess they were stupid enough to get married."

At this moment Haley and Nathan walked in holding hands. They had kept their wedding rings on because they knew now that everyone was aware they were married. They looked at the faces of their best friends and saw in everyone's eyes a mix of anger, sadness and uncertainty.

Nathan put his arm around Haley's waist and pulled her tight to him. He could feel her stressed and wanted to protect her. After all he was her husband.

"You got married? That's what you were hiding?" Brooke asked looking at Haley like she didn't know her.

"I…yes" Haley said looking into Brookes eyes and not with her head held down in shame.

"I love Haley and she loves me. We're going to be together forever so we decided why not sooner rather than later" Nathan told the group before placing a chaste kiss on Haley's forehead.

"Haley I never thought you would be so fucking stupid." Jake yelled at Haley before looking at Nathan. "What the hell Nathan you wanted to fuck her so bad you had to marry her. You couldn't wait? How long are you going to actually stay faithful to her?" Jake screamed.

"I love Haley that's why we got married. It's not about sex. I would never cheat on her" Nathan yelled back pissed off that Jake had the audacity to say that he would ever cheat on Haley or that he married her only for sex. "And Haley is not stupid" He added his eyes a shade darker and holding anger in them.

"She married you after 5 months! She doesn't even know you!" Jake yelled fury and pent up anger and dislike coming through.

"And what do you know about love Jagelski? Huh? What Haley and I have is love. Just because you can't see that she isn't a little girl who needs her best friend for everything but a grown woman whose in love and married. I love her and she loves me and that's all that matters. If you were really her best friend you would support her with whatever she does in her life." Nathan said closing his eyes in frustration.

Opening them up he saw Jake's face still red with anger and behind him Lucas whispered "Congratulations." Lucas was really proud of his cousin and actually happy for the young couple, although he wouldn't tell Jake that. Nathan smiled before looking at Haley who was trying to hold in her tears.

"Lets go," He whispered before taking her hand and leading them to the door. "Well now you guys know why we hid it from you. You took it like we expected you too. I'm not going to stay here and fight with you while you hurt my wife," Nathan said looking at Jake. "Maybe we'll see you guys later" he added pulling a quiet Haley out the door and to his car. They got to the hotel where Nathan brushed the tears from his wife's eyes before pulling her into him and just laying on the bed and cuddling with her. He kept saying soothing words as she cried, which broke his heart.


	29. Chapter 29

**HJS-NS-23-**Wow so who really hates Carrie? I didn't like her from the beginning. I would so rather watch leyton previews than see Carrie messing with Naley! Also check out my one-shot and review _Not Good Enough_. Anyways here is the next chapter…this one actually ended up just coming to us since everyone wanted to see the make-up, it was not originally in the outline. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!! We live for them!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day when Haley and Nathan woke up they each had a missed call and voice mail from Peyton telling them Congrats and not to worry about Brooke and Jake, as long as they were happy that's all that matters. They were really glad that not only Lucas supported them but so did Peyton. They finally got back at the dorms around 1 in the afternoon since they still had homework to do and they wanted to talk to Brooke and Jake.

"Hey I'm going to go try and talk to Brooke now, I'll see you later. Okay?" Haley asked looking at her husband. She knew he was worried about her but she needed to face her sister alone.

"Okay," Nathan said understanding she wanted to talk to Brooke alone. "I'm glad everyone knows about us now. I love being able to wear my ring in public and showing everyone I have the most beautiful wife" Nathan said smirking.

"You just want to get laid again don't you Scott" Haley said shaking her head and laughing before standing on her tip toes and grabbing him by his shirt kissing him passionately.

Breaking away Nathan started smirking again. "I love you Hales but you need to talk to Brooke before you start something we can't finish now" Nathan said laughing at the look of shock on his wife's face.

"You're evil" Haley said giving him a death glare while trying to hold in her smile.

"I'll see you later wifey. Don't forget we're going to look at apartments later" Nathan reminded her.

"I can't wait to move in with you" Haley said walking into his open arms and laying her head on his chest inhaling his intoxicating scent. Nathan closed his eyes as he just held her outside her dorm room.

"Okay seriously Hales you can't put this off any longer no matter how much I want to keep you in my arms" Nathan told her.

"I can try" Haley said not removing her arms from around his torso. "Okay, okay I'm going. Hopefully you still have a wife after this" She said looking up into his eyes and laughing to cover her nerves.

He gently lifted her chin so he was looking in her eyes. "Baby.. Brooke is nothing compared to what Jake is going to be like and we're facing him together. You can do this. Just remember I love you. Always and Forever" Nathan reminded her smiling.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Someday, this beach might wash away... the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, but on that day I'll still be loving you. You are the light in my life and I will always protect you. I never thought I deserved you, but I will prove to you everyday you didn't make the wrong decision. No matter what happens we will always be together. I promise you, Haley. Always and forever." Nathan said looking into her eyes and slipping the wedding ring on Haley's finger. _

"_I thought true love only happened in fairy tales until I met you. From the first moment I saw you I knew you were the one. I know that this won't be easy, look at what we've had to deal with so far, but our love is strong. You help me find a calm in my self and make me believe I can do anything. I love you. Always and forever." Haley said trying not to cry as she put the band on Nathan's left hand._

_"With the power vested in me by the state of North Caroline I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Nathan grabbed Haley's hands and gently pulled her towards him bending down slightly and giving her a slow, passionate kiss. Haley grabbed her bouquet from Glenda and held hands with Nathan walking down the aisle. _

_I'm really Mrs. Haley James Scott she thought with a smile. _

"_She's really my wife_" _Nathan thought grinning, as he looked at her the love showing in his eyes._

_**End Flashback.**_

"I love you always and forever" Haley said kissing him one more time before leaving his arms and taking a deep breath, looking back at Nathan before walking into her room.

Nathan just shook his head as he headed to his room to wait for Haley.

"Dude you got married?" Lucas asked laughing like hell when Nathan got to the room.

"Yea" Nathan said smirking.

"Congrats. I'm on your side even if Jake wants to kill you. I can see how happy you make each other. Just don't tell Jake I'm on your side yet. That guy is scary when he's pissed" Lucas said laughing.

"Man I'm not afraid of him, me and Hales are going to talk to him about it later. He needs to cool off before he says something stupid again. The asshole ruined my Valentine's night with my wife." Nathan said rolling his eyes at Jake's immaturity.

"Well it is her best friend and no one really expected you two can get married so fast. Damn... Nathan Scott married!!! I can't believe it!!" Lucas said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I love her and I never want to be away from her." Nathan told him.

"Okay... who the hell are you and where is my cousin? What did you do with him?" asked Lucas laughing.

"Don't do that!" Said Nathan shaking his head. "I've got her under my skin, she's the air I breathe. I've got so much to lose now...I'm scared. I never thought I would ever feel like this" Nathan said sitting on the bed.

"You'll be fine Nate. I promise I can see how much she loves you and I can see how much you love her." Lucas reassured his cousin.

---------------------------------------------Brooke and Haley's Room---------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was lying on her bed reading Cosmo and didn't even look up when the door opened. "So you still talking to me?" Haley asked walking into the room and biting her bottom lip.

"Okay so I will take that as a no." Haley said sitting at the end of Brooke's bed.

"Look Brooke you have every right to be pissed, but I really hope this won't affect our friendship or the sisterly bond we have been having lately." Haley said twisting her wedding band on her finger. "I love Nathan and I knew how everyone was going to react when they found out and we figured we would tell you guys in a few months." Haley said hoping to get Brooke to look up from the magazine.

Brooke glanced at Haley for a second and went back to her magazine. She was hurt that she wasn't trustworthy enough in Haley's eyes but at the same time she knew what it was like to hide something. Just look at the text messages she was hiding from everyone.

"Its not like I don't trust you because I do... Its just I didn't know how you'd react! I thought you would be pissed. I mean…its not like Nathan and I have known each other forever but I love him. And if you love Lucas half as much as I love Nathan then I know that when you two get married it will be great. You said a woman's wedding day is the most important day of her life and you're right. I wish I would have had my family with me but it was perfect anyway! Seeing Nathan looking at me like I was the only one in the world made me realize nothing else matters except our love for each other. We are destined to be together so why not start forever as soon as possible?" Haley rambled looking at her wedding band.

Looking up again Brooke spoke softly. "I know that Tutor Sis."

"Know what?" Haley asked confused.

"That you and hot shot are meant to be together. I just…I don't get why you lied to me." Brooke said trying not to cry. "I could've kept your secret."

Haley threw herself at Brooke and broke down. "I know Tiger! I'm so sorry... I wanted to tell you I did but I didn't want you to have the burden of hiding something from Lucas and the rest of the group." Haley said holding onto Brooke and sobbing.

Brooke broke down hugging her sister. She could tell she was sorry and really knew where she was coming from. "I love you Haley, I just want you to be happy. But please don't keep stuff from me anymore. Okay?" Brooke asked.

"Okay" Haley said with a shaky smile.

"Now give me all the details of your wedding" Brooke squealed, which in turn made Haley laugh.

"Okay so the night before we got married was the night of the basketball game. He took me to the football field and said the most amazing speech. We decided to get married in Tree Hill, so when Nathan and me were walking around, there was little shop with the most beautiful white summer dress. So the next morning before we got married I went there with Glenda who was my witness and we bought it. Then I came back to Nathan's house and changed. I threw up from nerves, brushed my teeth and then Glenda and I met Nathan and Mouth at the beach. Seeing Nathan standing on the beach next to the minister took my breath away. I knew I loved him and we were doing the right thing but the moment our eyes locked nothing no one else seemed to matter. The butterflies I had been feeling vanished when our eyes locked with each others." Haley said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Awww tutor sis it sounds perfect" Brooke said sighing. "So how was your wedding night?" She asked raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and grinning.

"Brooke" Haley shouted the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh come on tutor sis!! You and I both know you're not a virgin and I so want to know how he deflowered you!! Come on I'll tell you about mine and Lucas's first time" Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oooh gossip" Peyton said walking into the room and sitting on Brooke's bed with the two.

"Yea! Good now its 2 against one" Brooke said laughing. "Now Haley please tell us about your first night!!" Brooke begged.

"Fine, I'll give you some but not all of it. Deal?" Haley asked.

"Fine fine" Brooke and Peyton said. Brooke tilted her chin on her hands and she leaned forward to hear Haley better.

"Well you remember the day we went to the mall and we were late?" Haley asked the blush still on her face but now along with a smile.

"You were getting laid!" Brooke said flabbergasted.

"No... the night before Nathan took me to a hotel and had candles all around the room and put in the mix c.d. he made me when he told me he loved me and that huge rainstorm. Anyways we were dancing and started kissing and during what is now our song we made love" Haley said sighing and resting her cheek against the palm of her hand and smiling.

"Awww" Peyton gushed wishing Jake would be that romantic.

"Nathan Scott did that?" Brooke asked disbelief in her features. She knew Haley had changed him but who knew Nathan Scott was such a sweetheart.

"Yea Nathan Scott, my husband did that" Haley said not being able to keep the grin off her face or the love shining in her eyes.

At this there was a knock on the door before someone walked in. "Hey Hales is everything ok?" Nathan asked walking to his wife and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yea every thing's fine. I thought I was going to come get you?" Haley asked confused.

"Well you were suppose to but if we want to talk to Jake before our appointment we need to leave now" he told her laughing at her face of disbelief when she looked at her cell phone and saw the time.

"We only have an hour to talk sense into Jake," She said looking up at Nathan before quickly walking in the bathroom to straighten up.

Nathan shuffled his feet as 4 eyes were staring at him like they didn't know who he was.

"Uh Hales what the hell were you guys talking about?" Nathan asked uneasily.

"Nothing" Haley said quickly shutting the door before chuckling to herself.

"Who knew underneath bad boy Nathan Scott was such a frickin' sweetheart" Brooke said finally breaking out of her trance.

"Uh thanks?" Nathan replied confused.

"We just heard about your first night" Brooke said grinning as Nathan started blushing.

"Uh Hales, you have some explaining to do" Nathan said looking at the bathroom door and not at the brunette and blonde in front of him.

Deciding to be the over confident guy they were use to he tried to make their mouths drop. "I know I'm good," he said with a smirk.

"Its okay Brooke I know you wish you would have snagged me instead of my cousin but I'm a married man now sorry" He said holding up his left hand.

Peyton started laughing so hard she thought she was going to cry while Brooke just had her mouth open in shock.

When Haley got out of the bathroom she laughed at the picture of her sisters mouth hanging open, Peyton laughing and her husband smirking. Shaking her head she decided she didn't want to know. "Okay I'm ready," she said grabbing Nathan's hand and leading them out the door after saying bye to Peyton and Brooke.

The duo finally made it to Jakes apartment. Haley was a bundle of nerves, while Nathan was trying to look calm and collected even if he was freaking out in the inside.

"Ready?" Nathan asked squeezing her hand.

"I'm ready. Just remember no matter what I love you. Always" Haley started to say before Nathan cut in and said " and forever."

Haley shakily put her hand into a fist and knocked on the door. She felt like she was going to throw up she was so scared and nervous.

Jake answered the door his features hardened when he saw it was Haley and Nathan.

"Come in" He said in a cold voice. "Jenny is at a friends house," He added.

"Jake you have every right to be pissed but I love Nathan. I'm not a little girl anymore. You're my best friend and you're supposed to support me in everything I do…including who I marry. I'm not stupid and our marriage isn't about sex it's about being in love and wanting to spend the rest of our lives together." Haley started to say as tears rolled down her cheeks and she bit her bottom lip.

Knowing his wife couldn't continue Nathan squeezed her hand before looking Jake in the eyes. "I love Haley. No matter what you think. I didn't pressure into this marriage and it's not about sex. I don't know why you don't like us together. If your afraid I am going to replace you in her life or whatever, but I could never do that. You're her best friend. If anyone is pushing you out of her life its you. I would never cheat on Haley. I knew the moment I met her I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I know I'm not good enough for her but I am going to prove everyday that she didn't make a mistake. You have every right to be pissed at us for hiding our marriage but it was never a mistake. We knew you would be pissed so we were going to wait to tell you after we had been seeing each other a little longer. I love her with every breath I take. I really hope you can support us." Nathan finished. _Man I am starting to ramble like Haley_, he thought.

He looked at Haley who was staring at him with so much love and adoration in her eyes as the tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Jake looked at the couple in front of him so in love and knew that he would lose his best friend if he didn't support her like she had always supported him. Plus he could see Nathan really loved and cared about her. Looking up at the ceiling he took a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm going to do this_ he thought.

"Hales you're like my little sister. I love you. I wish you would have waited to get married, but I can see how much he loves you and how much you love him. I'm going to start supporting your decisions and see the grown up woman standing in front of me with her husband and not the little girl who always needed me. I guess it just breaks my heart I'm losing my baby girl." Jake said his voice breaking with emotion.

Haley was sobbing now. "You're not going to lose me Jake. You're always going to be my best friend. I love you. I could never leave you behind." Haley told him while going and giving him a hug.

"Yea dude I'm not going to come between your friendship. I know how important it is to her," Nathan said looking at Jake.

"You're not too bad" Jake said holding out his hand to shake Nathan's.

"Neither are you" Nathan said firmly shaking Jakes hand.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Haley said laughing and standing between her two boys.

**April 2****nd**

Haley woke up on the double bed she was sharing with Nathan. They decided to move in together about a month ago in order to get to know each other by heart. After looking at a dozen apartments they finally found one they loved.

Everyday was a miracle for both of them. They never thought they could love each other any more than they already did but apparently it was possible. She had her head rested on his chest so she could hear his heart beat peacefully.

Haley looked at the alarm clock… It said 8.30. Haley looked at Nathan's face and smiled.

_He's so peaceful, so gorgeous…I don't think I'll ever be able to wake up again without him by my side. _She thought gently brushing his cheek.

"Hmmmm…" Nathan moaned.

Haley smiled even more; She held herself up and started to brush her lips with his. "Nathan Honey wake up." She said nicely against his lips. "It's already late." She added kissing him again.

Nathan tightened his embrace." I love being woken up like that." He said keeping his eyes closed. He smiled "You really know how to wake up your husband. I really hope I'll wake up every day for the rest of my life just the way I have been for the last month." Added Nathan capturing her lips again.

Haley started to laugh. "Oh you will Mr. Scott!" She said rolling out of bed. "Don't think you'll get rid of me easily." She added in a mock warning tone.

Nathan finally opened his eyes and looked at Haley's naked body. _Gosh she's perfect. _He thought. "That's a good thing Mrs. Scott" He said seriously "Cause I don't want to get rid of you….ever!" He added. Just the thought of being without Haley literally made his heart ache.

Haley was about to enter the bathroom, but she turned around to look at Nathan. He seemed so serious.

"You know…. If you're up in the next five minutes I'll maybe let you join me in the shower." Said Haley winking.

"Oh you're good!!" Said Nathan laughing and jumping out of bed. "You perfectly know the way to motivate your man," he said running to the bathroom.

The door closed on both of them laughing.

------------------------------------------------Later that Night----------------------------------------

That night Duke was playing against UNC. Haley was sitting behind the bench with Jenny in her lap. She really missed that little girl. Nathan and the rest of the team came out and started warming up. Nathan had Haley remove his wedding ring earlier and put it on the chain before the game, so it was hanging around his neck until the game would start and he would give it to Haley. He hated taking it off but it was the rules…no jewelry during basketball games.

Rachel saw Nathan shooting around and decided to go talk to him. She couldn't believe he married that piece of trash. She just heard the news from Bevin and had to see if he really did stoop that low.

"Hey sexy" Rachel said sauntering up to him.

Nathan looked to see who was talking to him and rolled his eyes. _Weren't the cheerleaders suppose to be gossiping about him getting married_ he thought.

"What do you want Rachel?" He said rolling his eyes and continuing shooting free throws.

"You" She replied running her finger down his chest as he looked at her with disgust in his eyes.

He moved her finger off him. "You better go bark up another tree. You're wasting your time with me. I'm happily married," he said showing her the chain that had his wedding band on it.

Haley who had been watching the scene with anger and jealousy had the hugest grin on her face when she saw Nathan showing Rachel his wedding ring. _Haha he is so not interested in you Rach-ho_ Haley thought using the nickname Brooke, Peyton and her had come up with. _I still wouldn't mind bitch slapping that skank. Throwing herself at married men._ Haley thought shaking her head. _He is so going to be rewarded tonight_ she told herself smirking.

The match went really well. Haley was still a bundle of nerves watching her husband playing. She kept fiddling and twisting her wedding ring. Especially when Nathan was double-teamed or fouled, which was most of the game. Duke ended up wining 80-78. Haley gave Keith Jenny who was sitting next to her and ran onto the court and into Nathan's arms kissing him passionately. Rachel was glaring at her especially after she gave Nathan his kiss she went and gave a victory kiss to Jake and Lucas.

Going back to where Nathan was standing and talking to Keith she gets blocked by a body. Damien was standing in front of her smirking. Although she loves it when Nathan smirks she has to roll her eyes at Damien.

"So Hales where's my victory kiss?" He asks checking her out.

"Look I know you're a spineless moron, but which part of « _not interested _» and « _happily married _» don't you understand?" She asked seriously.

"Well I know that Scott can't possibly fulfill all your needs so it's only a matter of time until your mine." He replied before walking away. _You'll regret turning me down_ he thought.

Across the gym Rachel saw the whole thing and had a plan forming in her head. _I might not be able to break up Nathan and Haley by myself but Damien could defiantly help _she thought.

Rachel walked up to Damien. "So I just saw Haley turn you down. I can help you have her if you want." She said nodding towards Haley who was now wrapped in Nathan's arms again.

"Hmm even if I was interested Scott's going to screw things up with her by himself. He doesn't need our help but I'll be there waiting to collect her like a flower." He replied with a smirk.

Rachel laughed. "Why do you want her so bad? You could have almost any girl on campus" She asked curiously.

"I want her because Nathan has her and because he loves her." He said seriously.


	30. Chapter 30

**HJS-NS-23** Wow we just want to thank everyone for the reviews. I know you all want more Brucas and you will eventually. This chapter is one of our shortest but also the most powerful chapter. We really hope you like it and don't forget to leave your thoughts. We already have the new chapter written so the more reviews the faster the update.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12****th**** of May **

Haley was in bed she couldn't even get up. She felt so tired. She had been sick for about 3 days now.

Nathan came out of the bathroom all dressed up for school.

He sat beside her and kissed her forehead.

"You shouldn't kiss me." Said Haley with a tired voice. "It's probably the flu and now you're going to catch it. It's not good for basketball." She added with concern.

Nathan brushed the hair from her face and laughed. "Do you really think if it's flu that its going to stop me from kissing my beautiful wife?" He brushed his lips against hers. "Even the ebola couldn't!!"

Haley smiled. "How is it possible to be so sweet? I'm so lucky I married you." She added squeezing his hand.

"I'm so lucky I've found you," he added caressing her cheek. "You really should go and see the docter today Hales...I'm really worried now," He said with concern. "I don't want you to stay here alone."

"I won't be." Said Haley smiling. "Brooke will be here in a minute to take me to the doctors."

"How come you listen to her and not to me?" Said Nathan in mock hurt.

"Why? Hmmmm because when Brooke James starts harassing you, you better comply or your life is going to be a living hell!!" She added laughing.

"Okay..." Said Nathan kissing her again. "I'll try to be back early." Added Nathan standing up as someone knocked on the door.

"Don't worry...Take your time." Said Haley nicely." Brooke is free all day so I've got a babysitter."

Nathan smiled and nodded.

He came back in the room about a minute later with Brooke who jumped on the bed and crashed beside her sister.

"Oh my god tutor wife! You look like a wreck!" Said Brooke hugging her. "I'm going to take care of you."

"Geez...Thanks Brooke." Said Haley in mock hurt.

Nathan kissed Haley softly. "You're perfect." He whispered in her ear. "I really need to go." He added loudly looking at the clock.

Haley nodded.

"Take care of my angel". Nathan asked Brooke." And call me in case you need or want anything." He added to Haley. "I love you...Always." He said smiling.

"I love you...forever." Haley said completing Nathan.

They looked at each other for a minute smiling before being interrupted by Brooke squealing.

"Awww you guys!!!" She said smiling. "You're so cute!!! I'm such a Naley groupie!!" She added hugging her sister.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "See you girls later." He said finally leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Haley were waiting for the doctor to come back in the room. He had run some blood tests to try and discover what was wrong with Haley.

He came back and sat to his desk after a while.

"Well…Mrs. Scott you're pregnant." Said the doctor his eyes still on the chart

Brooke's jaw just dropped.

"I…what? I'm sorry… What?" Said Haley arching her eyebrows.

"You're pregnant." The doctor said again.

"I…" Haley sat back and looked at Brooke.

"You're sure?" Brooke finally asked.

"I'm positive." Said the doctor starting to get annoyed.

"Well… You'll need a appointment to follow up with this pregnancy." Said the doctor putting the chart back on the desk.

"Let me go and grab you some leaflets about being pregnant and the follow up appointments. It will give you some time to absorb the news," added the doctor leaving the room.

Brooke turned to look at Haley as she saw a tear falling down her cheek.

"Don't worry lil'sis, everything will be just fine." Said Brooke taking Haley's hand and squeezing it to comfort her.

"I'm worrying about Nathan's reaction. I mean he has every right to freak out and…and I don't want him to worry. I'm sure we can figure something out. I don't want him to give up basketball! He doesn't need to anyway," said Haley like she was talking to herself. "I've got enough money to get us through college even with a child." She added feeling less stressed already. _Money is clearly not an issue _she thought.

Brooke stood up and hugged her sister. "Haley you're the most selfless person I know. You just discovered that you're pregnant and the only person you worry about is Nathan. You guys will be fine. I'm sure of that." She said with a smile.

"I don't know..." said Haley with doubts and fears floating in her eyes.

"How come? You two love each other! You're made for each other!! Naley is always and forever." Said Brooke in a cheery tone. "It can't go bad." Added Brooke as a prayer. _It can't go bad please god let my sister be happy she's the one who deserves it_. She added to herself. She felt a lump building in her stomach.

"Thank you for being there for me" said Haley sincerely hugging her sister.

"I'll always be there for you Hales." Said Brooke her voice shaking with emotion.

Brooke drove Haley back to the flat and stayed with her for a little while. She swore to keep the secret until Haley told Nathan the truth.

Brooke finally left and Haley was really stressed about announcing the news to Nathan so she started to pace around the flat. However around 5 she decided to lie on the bed for a while but she was too tired and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan came back to the apartment from Basketball practice to find Haley fast asleep. "_I love watching her sleep. I could do this forever. She's so beautiful, like an angel. She's my angel._ He thinks as he sees her chest rise and fall and hears her even breathing.

Nathan looked at the time and realized how late it was. _Wow its already 8,_ he thought before bending down and kissing Haley's forehead softly.

"Hmm hi hunny" Haley said sitting up in the bed still sleepy from her nap. _I don't know how to tell him this, _Haley thought freaking out. _I want a real kiss before I tell him_, she decides.

"Come here" she told him grabbing him by his practice jersey and crashing her lips to his in desperation and passion.

"Mhmm okay not that I don't love that but how did the doctors go?" He asked looking into her eyes and brushing the hair out of her face.

Looking into his eyes she knew she had to tell him. She couldn't keep secrets from him. Especially one this big. "Umm I don't know how to tell you this…you know I love you more than anyone and I hope you know that" Haley told him biting her bottom lip and twisting her wedding band before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. We're pregnant."

"Uh what?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"We're pregnant" Haley said nervously smiling.

"You're kidding me," Nathan said trying to stay calm by falling apart. "We can't be pregnant," he shouted.

"Nathan when you have sex there's a risk of pregnancy!" Haley yelled back.

"Weren't you on birth control! Damn how can you try and ruin my life?" He screamed. "Are you going to keep it?" He yells curiously.

"What the hell Nathan! Yes I am going to keep our baby. This baby was made out of love. Just because you're being an ass now doesn't mean that this baby wasn't made out of love. I can't believe you!" Haley shouted offended that he could think of killing their child.

"Wow you're doing a pretty great job at trying to make me not go after my dreams by getting knocked up. I can't deal with this. I'm leaving." Nathan said shaking his head of disbelief at everything that happened.

"Don't you dare leave Nathan Royal Scott!! You can't leave, not when I told you you're going to be a dad." Haley yelled the tears streaming her face as she furiously wiped them away. "Please Nathan don't leave. I need you" Haley begged looking at him. His eyes that were normally so warm and loving towards her now cold and empty.

Nathan just looked at her, shook his head and left the apartment slamming the door behind him and going to the only other place he felt was home.

A few hours had passed and Haley was sobbing on the bed, one hand on her stomach and the other clutching her cell phone. She had tried calling Nathan for a couple of hours but he wasn't answering the phone.

Finally there was a knock on the door. Hoping it was Nathan she ran to the door and wretched it open, her heart breaking more when she saw it was Jake.

Jake wanted to see if she was feeling better but what he saw made his blood boil. Haley was standing with her hair pulled on top of her head, loose strands hanging limply around her face, blood shot eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What happened baby girl?" Jake asked soothingly.

"You know I thought that nothing could hurt more that what happened to me back in Pasadena...I was so wrong…I…I'm pregnant and Nathan is far from happy." Haley said looking up at Jake with her scared eyes. "He actually accused me of ruining his life and he isn't answering my calls." She whispered.

"He's probably just scared" Jake said trying to reassure her that everything would be okay even if he was pissed beyond belief.

"You were scared when you found out about Jenny but you didn't leave a pregnant wife and you took care of your child!" Haley told him.

"Do you want me to stay awhile? At least until you get a hold of him?" Jake asked his voice soft.

"No. I know you have plans with Peyton. I'll be fine" She reassured him.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked not wanting to leave Haley but knowing she probably needed time to process everything.

"Go Jake. I'll talk to you later." Haley said pushing him out the door.

"I'm always here for you baby girl," Jake promised her before leaving.

Haley crawled back in bed and kept trying to call Nathan until 1 am when she finally cried herself to sleep. Her last thoughts before drifting to slumber was, _who would have thought a year ago she would be here best friends with her sister, married and pregnant without a husband to support her._


	31. Chapter 31

**HJS-NS-23 Authors note**-Wow your reviews were awesome! I just wanted to tell you guys to check out Behind These Eyes by ScarsLeft2Remind. It's a great Naley story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This one is also short but the next one will be long again. We hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave your thoughts. Your reviews really make our day and I will bribe you guys by giving you a cookie or a bat to hit Carrie. ;-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up Haley looked at the clock and saw it was 9. Quickly checking her cell phone her heart broke when she saw she didn't have any missed calls.

"Hey Nathan its me…please just call me back. I know you got my calls and messages…you can't just cut me out of your life" she said her voice breaking with emotion as the tears start falling down her cheeks like raindrops. She quickly hung up before a gut-wrenching sob attacked her body.

Looking at the clock it was already 12 and Nathan still hadn't called her back. _I have to make the hardest decision in my life _she thought and used her hand to cover her mouth as she wept before calling her mom.

"Hey mom it's me" Haley said trying to act nonchalant and keep the pain out of her voice.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Lydia asked knowing something was wrong with her daughter.

"I…I'm pregnant mommy…" Haley said scared to hear her mom's reaction.

"Oh that's great Hales. Nathan must be so happy" Lydia told her daughter excitedly.

"He left mom…and he isn't answering his cell phone. I can't do this…he thinks I'm ruining his life. I want to spend the summer with Uncle Joe in Vancouver. I don't want to see Nathan," Haley said crying into the phone.

"Haley hunny if Nathan looks for you it's because he loves you and he's just scared about becoming a dad." Lydia tried to reassure her daughter.

"No if he looks for me its because he feels guilty for getting me pregnant. I don't want you to ever tell Nathan where I'm going okay?" Haley asked knowing she was asking a lot of her mom.

"Okay Haley. I love you and I support you even if I think this child should grow up with both its parents. You're running away and eventually that is going to hurt you even more." Lydia told her.

After hanging up with her mom she went online and ordered a plane ticket to Vancouver. The plane was going to leave at 5 pm so she quickly packed a small bag and a suitcase. Looking at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving she saw the diamond key hanging around her neck. _Well I guess I won__'__t need this key any longer_ she thought sadly to herself, while tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

Taking it off she scribbled a quick note to Nathan leaving the necklace on the table. Looking at her wedding ring she knew she couldn't leave it and grabed the chain they bought together off her dresser and slipped the ring on it fastening the clip around her neck. Slowly looking around she grabbed her bags and walked out of the apartment to go say bye to Jake.

Haley arrived at Jakes 10 minutes later. Knocking on the door she knew he was going to be mad. _This is something I have to do…for me and my child,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey baby girl. Have you heard from Nathan?" Jake asked in a concern voice.

"No I came to tell you I'm leaving" Haley replied holding her head up and looking straight into his eyes.

"What Hales? Where are you going?" He questioned.

"I'm going to stay with my Uncle Joe in Vancouver, but I don't want anyone to find out. Especially Nathan." She said emphasizing the especially Nathan part.

"Are you really ready to throw away everything you have?" Jake asked.

"I've never been so sure. I really need your support Jake" Haley told him begging him to understand where she was coming from.

"Okay. I'll join you later for a couple of weeks. I told you I'm going to start supporting you more." Jake said.

"Thank you" Haley told him grateful. "Can you drive me to the airport please," Haley asked.

"Yea I would do anything for you. You know that right baby girl?"

"Yea I know…um… I can't say goodbye to Brooke because it would be too hard. Who would of thought," Haley said laughing so she wouldn't break down again. I need you to give this letter to her. It explains what happened and why I didn't tell her goodbye or where I'm going. Please?" Haley added begging.

_Last year leaving Brooke would have been the best day of my life._ _Wow how things change. I can't tell her where I'm going either. I don't want to create any problems between her and Lucas,_ Haley sadly thought.

-------------------------------------------MEANWHILE-----------------------------------------

Nathan was driving back to Durham. He was driving dangerously over the speed limit but he needed to get back to Haley as fast as he could.

"Why did you even leave?" He asked himself angrily. "You know she didn't do it on purpose!!" He added.

After Haley's revelation Nathan drove back to Tree Hill. He didn't know what to do or how do deal with the whole situation. He stopped at his big empty house and slept like the dead.

When he woke up he decided to go for a walk and …that is when he had his revelation. He was walking past the river court when he saw a young father playing with his son. He was trying to show him how to score a basket.

_I want to be the father of Haley's child! _Thought Nathan. _I'm actually happy_. He added to himself even more surprise.

He took out his cell phone in order to call Haley but she didn't answer. He had a terrible feeling that something was wrong.

He didn't stop calling on his way back but she never picked up. Actually her phone was off. _Hales please…turn the damn thing on!! _He thought panicking.

He finally arrived in Durham around 5.30pm and ran to his flat like crazy, and opened the door.

"Haley…Haley where are you?" Shouted Nathan out of panic.

The panic continued to grow when he didn't hear anything back.

The flat was dark and when Nathan finally turned on the lights and looked around, he stopped frozen his eyes sealed on the dinning room table. He saw a letter on it with the diamond key on top of it.

Nathan fell on his knees as tears started to run down his cheeks. _She left you!! I can't believe she just left!! _He thought his heart aching with pain.

Nathan didn't need to open the letter to know what it said.

"Jake!" He said out loud as he stood up and grabbed his car keys.

_Jake has to know where she is!! _Nathan thought full of hope. "I need to see him."

-----------------------------------------------

As Jake drove to the airport he couldn't believe he was letting his baby girl go. _I know she needs to be away from Nathan for a while but that doesn't mean I won't miss her._ He told himself.

After Haley checked her bags and boarding pass they quickly hugged each other as the loudspeaker said flight 164 to Vancouver was now boarding. Haley and Jake were both crying not wanting to leave the other but both knowing it was for the best.

"I'm going to miss you Jakey. Tell Jenny I love her okay. Take good care of Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, even Nathan," Haley said holding onto him.

"I will. I won't take care of Nathan though! He doesn't deserve it. I'm going to miss you so much baby girl." Jake said crying. He didn't care if anyone saw him crying he was losing his best friend and it was all because of Nathan Scott.

"Final boarding call for flight 164 the loud speaker repeated as Haley left Jakes arms and whispered bye. Not once turning back because she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to leave she boarded the plane.

Sitting in her seat she felt like she lost everything. _At least I still have you_, she reminded herself putting a hand on her still flat belly. Deciding to let the music soothe her she turned her I-pod on shuffle. _What should I do?_ she asked herself as she pressed the play button and _Wreck of the day _by _Anna Nalick_ started playing. Closing her eyes she gave a sarcastic laugh as the words and music played in her ears.

_Driving away from the wreck of the day And the light's always red in the rear-view Desperately close to a coffin of hope I'd cheat destiny just to be near you If this is giving up, then I'm giving up If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up On love, On love _.

-----------------------------------------

Nathan drove like crazy to Jake's flat. When he got there he knocked so hard on the door that it seemed he wanted to break it down.

Jake, who was still pretty upset by Haley's decision, had just gotten back from the airport.

The knocking pissed him off even more.

Jake was surprised to find Nathan in front of his door but he was happy too... Finally he could pass his anger and nerves onto someone!

"What are you trying to do Scott?" Barked Jake. "Break my door down or wake up my daughter?" He added pushing him away aggressively and following him in the corridor. Jake didn't want Peyton to assist this scene.

Nathan kept his eyes on the door never once looking away from it.

"She isn't here!" Said Jake nastily. He knew that Nathan was looking for Haley.

"I don't believe you!" Said Nathan both in disbelief and pain. "She has to be here!!" He added walking to the door.

Jake laughed sarcastically." I can let you check inside if you want but if I do... I'll have to kick your bastard ass. I knew you weren't good enough for her! And now she knows it too" Said Jake proudly as he saw Nathan's face drain.

"She left Durham and I'm not even sure she'll be back next year". Said Jake shaking his head. "You took all the hope, innocence and joy she had inside."

Jake walked to Nathan and stopped very close to his face. "You took my baby girl away Scott. And you'll pay for that!" Added Jake coldly.

"I'll go to California! I'll bring her back here." Nathan replied his voice full of pain and despair. _Why did you let her down? _He thought angry with himself.

"Yeah, you can go but she isn't there either." Said Jake shrugging. "You won't find her Scott and I won't help you to." He added ready to go in his apartment.

"But I love her!!" screamed Nathan, tears falling down his cheeks.

"You love her!" Said Jake turning back to Nathan again." Of course you do!!" Added Jake sarcastically. "You just left her scared and vulnerable the day she needed you the most! She was trying to ruin your life huh? Well…you should be happy now she isn't here to do that anymore" Added Jake grinning.

"I...I need her... She can't leave me. We're always and forever" Said Nathan sitting down on the floor and breaking down again.

"You better go Scott." Said Jake trying to sound cold but he actually felt some pain for Nathan. "I...I wouldn't want to do something I'll regret". He added walking back into his flat and closing the door behind him as he heard Nathan sobbing.

Nathan sat in the hall with his head in his hands sobbing when he remembered the letter Haley had written to him. _I hope it tells me where she is_…he thought. Taking the crumpled paper he hastily shoved in his pocket he opened and read it not believing his Haley could just give up on them like she did.

_Dear Nathan,_

_I never meant to ruin your life. I hope it'll be better now that I'm gone. I won't tell you where I'm going because I know the only reason you would come after me is out of guilt. You gave me this key to your heart and I guess I'm not good enough to take care of it. Hopefully someday you will find someone who can. Don't worry about this child not having a father. Jenny grew up with me and just like that my child will have Jake. I love you, Always and Forever._

_Hales._

"I love you too... Always and forever." Added Nathan in a whisper and putting the letter back in his pocket.


	32. Chapter 32

**HJS-NS-23-** OMGOSH!! Your reviews were amazing!! That was the most reviews we have ever gotten for a chapter. After reading all of them we need to had to post this chapter even before we started the next one! The song that is used in this chapter is What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. It's a great song and we defiantly recommend you listen to it. Also who loved Peyton's performance in last night's episode? I think that was one of my favourite parts! Don't forget to review and we hope you like this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley had been in Vancouver for about 3 weeks and was working at her Uncles coffee shop called Joe's Java. She had to laugh at the name her aunt came up when she was alive for the coffee shop. She could tell how everyone missed her.

Haley was wiping down the counter while her cousin Kyle was taking orders when she glanced up her heart caught in her throat. _Nathan_ she thought running to the door, but it wasn't Nathan who was watching her…it was just a random guy. Tears prickled at her eyes until they silently slid down her cheeks.

Kyle saw his cousin crying and walked up to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yea I'm fine" Haley said wiping away her tears and touching her chest where her wedding band laid under her shirt. "I better get back to work," she added walking away. _You need to let him go,_ Haley she told herself.

_I thought working at Joe's Java would get my mind off Nathan but I guess not since everything reminds me of him_, she thought sadly to herself.

The time seemed to fly by after that and the next thing Haley knew it was already 5.

"Hey Haley do you want to go out with me tonight? You look like you need some fun," Kyle told her walking up to the counter she was standing behind.

"Hmm well…I don't know" Haley said hesitantly biting her lip and contemplating the idea.

"It's my best friends 23rd birthday. Come on please" Kyle begged.

_What's the worse that can happen? I have a little fun? _Haley asked herself. Just as she was about to say yes Kyle interrupted her.

"Yeah you'll see my friend Nathan is so great!! He'll cheer you up for sure!!" Said Kyle with a bright smile

"Actually you know what I can't. I'm a little tired and I think I need a early night. Sorry," Haley said refusing to go.

"Come on Haley please" Kyle said trying to give her the puppy dog eyes.

"Stop it Kyle. Haley is staying with me tonight. We're going to have a girls night so just leave her alone," Kyle's sister Olivia, said joining the two.

Haley nodded enthusiastically just wanting to get out of going to the party with Kyle. _Plus I haven't seen Olivia for about 2 years now. The last time I saw her was when she went to Europe to study European Law. _Haley reminded herself. When she first got to Vancouver and saw Olivia she couldn't believe how much she changed. Here she was all grown up and a very successful lawyer for the biggest law firm in Canada.

"Hello stranger." Kyle said to his sister. "I haven't seen you in forever" he added sarcastically.

"Come on Kyle it's only been about what huh?! A Month? I'm sorry I've been busy" She replied in annoyance.

"Yeah sure like usual." Kyle said bitterly before walking away.

Olivia just shook her head at her younger brother before turning to Haley.

"Anyway Haley are you ready to go?!" She asked her.

"Yea…" Haley answered a little intimated by her cousin's social status. _Do we still have anything in common?_ Haley asked herself following Olivia to her car.

_I should try and make conversation_, Haley thought. "Wow this is a nice car," Haley said breaking the silence. "Thank you Hales" Olivia said laughing. "You know we don't have to talk right now if you don't want to that's fine." Olivia added seeing Haley uncomfortable.

When they finally got to Olivia's apartment Haley couldnt believe how beautiful it was. "Wow Ollie your rich. I mean you have a really nice apartment here and one in Canada." Haley told her cousin.

"Well I like having a place to come home too when I'm here" Olivia responded.

"I can't believe everything you've done with your life" Haley said in amazement.

"Well I'm going to order some pizza. Sausage and pepperoni okay with you?" Olivia asked walking to grab the phone.

"Sounds great" Haley said sitting on the couch.

20 minutes the later the pizza came as Haley and Olivia were talking about Haley's college experience and Olivia's job. Olivia knew Haley was hiding something and decided to try and see if she could get her cousin to open up.

"So baby James…Are you sure there is nothing else new with you?" Olivia asked prying.

"I thought you would have dropped that nickname by now" Haley said embarrassed. "But no nothing's new with me" She added not looking at her cousin.

"Hmm interesting…cause you know I thought getting married and pregnant was a big deal," Olivia said nonchalantly smiling at the look of shock on Haley's face.

"I…how…who told?" Haley asked confused and nervous playing with the chain around her neck.

Seeing Haley's worried look Olivia decided she needed to reassure her that no one else knew her secret. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me. It was you mom who told me. Since my mom died she needed someone to talk to about everything. She needed someone to help deal with the pain and one night I called her about this guy who was acting like a jerk and we ended up talking about everything from my job to your wedding. She's worried about you baby James and she wanted me to look out for you," Olivia said soothingly.

_I feel so bad my mom is worried about me and now she's talking to my cousin because she's so worried. I'm the worst daughter._ Haley thought sadly as the tears started falling on her cheeks.

Olivia leaned over and started drying Haleys tears. "Don't worry baby James. I'll help you with whatever you need. Just tell me what really happened at Duke." Olivia said reaching and holding Haley's hand.

Haley looked at her with disbelief but she did need someone to talk to. She knew that keeping all this inside her wasn't good for the baby. Before she knew it everything was spilling from her lips. How she fell in love with Nathan, how they got married, how they kept it from everyone, how eventually everyone found out, what happened when she told Nathan she was pregnant, and even how she was going to annul her marriage. After she spilled everything she could see the sadness on Olivia's face.

"So you think I screwed up my life? Huh?" Haley asked sadly looking down and biting her bottom lip.

"No I don't Haley. I just feel so bad you had to suffer that much at your age." Olivia said in a motherly tone.

"Oh be honest Olivia. You have everything a person could dream of and I am knocked up at 19" Haley yelled exasperated. "You've got the right to think I messed up my life" Haley whispered her head held down in shame.

"Look around you Haley! What do you?" Olivia said waving her hand around the apartment.

"Well…I see a fantastic loft with some fancy and expensive furniture." Haley said looking around and frowning not understanding Olivia's point.

"Yea but I don't have anyone who cares about me. I live by myself. I always tried to be the perfect daughter, always helped my family, getting perfect grades that I forgot about love. I needed to play it safe and now I'm 26 and all alone! I'm begging my boss to work on weekends! You tried Haley! You loved!! I'm not disappointed in you. I'm proud of you." Olivia told the younger girl with tears forming in her eyes.

Haley quickly pulled Olivia into a hug. _I am so glad she isn't judging me_ Haley thought.

"Are you really sure you want to annul your marriage? I mean do you really want to pretend it never happened. Forget everything that happened with Nathan?" Olivia asked calmly.

"I…I…"Haley just looked down not knowing what to say.

"Maybe it's over now Haley and I don't know because your mom told me how you guys really loved each other. But I think it's sad that you want to forget it ever happened. You guys had some great times together didn't you?" Olivia said offering her advice.

"I guess not…" Haley said pouting. "I just want it to over" She added sadly as a lonely tear coursed down her cheek again.

"Maybe you should think it over a bit more Haley." Olivia told her seriously.

"I've been thinking about it every minute of everyday since I left him." Haley finally admitted to Olivia and herself. "It's hard to force a smile everyday and pretend that I'm okay even if it's breaking my heart but I have to free him. He doesn't want a baby and he doesn't love me enough to accept everything like being a father and I can't live with someone who didn't really choose me, but who only settled for me because I was pregnant and he felt guilty. I know this is sad but I want this marriage over and I need your help" Haley said begging her cousin.

"I can't do much for you because I didn't study family law and I'm not a US lawyer but if you really want some advice there's someone I know who works in a law firm here and he could probably help. You can come with me to meet him tomorrow, we were suppose to have lunch, and have a little chat." Olivia told her.

"Thank you Ollie. It's what I want really," Haley said trying to convince herself this is actually what she wanted.

"You don't need to thank me baby James. I'll be there for you whatever you need. I maybe busy but family will always come first." She added with a sincere smile hoping she wasn't making a mistake by helping Haley get out of this.

----------------------------------Meanwhile in Durham-------------------------------------------

Jake was on the computer booking his plane ticket to Vancouver. He planned to join Haley in about 10 days to be there for her birthday.

_19! Gosh my baby girl lived through a lot of thing this year. _He thought bittersweet.

"Got it!" He said out loud.

"What? "Said Peyton walking in the living room. She was spending all her time in the flat. They didn't really move in together just yet but it was like she was living there already though. It just wasn't official yet.

"I've got my ticket." Said Jake with a small smile. He stood up and gently brushed her lips with his. "I'm going to miss you Angel." He said in a whisper.

Peyton kissed him with passion. "Gosh! I already miss you and Jenny and you're not even gone yet!" she said with her voice broken with emotion.

"We are only going to be gone for 2 weeks but I'll call you everyday." He said gently drying her tears.

"Where are you going anyway?" Asked Peyton curiously.

Jake sighed and looked deep into Peyton's eyes.

"I know you're going to see Haley." Said Peyton smiling. "And I'm totally cool with that I mean…Nate really messed up and I would be upset if you didn't stand beside your friend but…" Peyton cleared her throat. "Where is she?" She asked nicely.

"I…I can't tell you that and I don't want to lie to you either." Said Jake sadly." I promised to keep it a secret and I will…even from you," he added uncomfortably

"I understand and don't worry I'll go back to Tree Hill while you're away." Said Peyton sincerely looking into his eyes. She rubbed his cheek." I love you Jake."

"I love you too Peyton." He said bending down to take her lips but a knocked at the door interrupted him.

When Jake opened the door his jaw just dropped. Nathan was standing in front of the door but it wasn't the Nathan Scott he knew. He was just a pale imitation of his old self.

Nathan seemed to have not shaved for at least 2 weeks, he was also thinner and the dark circles under his eyes showed that he didn't get that much sleep.

_We're lucky the season's over_. Thought Jake who actually felt sadder for Nathan every day.

"Come in" Said Jake nicely. _He made one silly mistake! She has to forgive him_. Thought Jake somehow now upset with Haley.

Nathan gave Jake a sad smile. "I'm sorry to bother you man." He said with a sad voice looking at Jake and Peyton.

"Don't worry about it," Said Jake friendly patting his shoulder.

"I know that you know where to contact Haley but I won't ask you to tell me where she is." Said Nathan sadly.

Jake nodded. _Poor Nathan_. He thought. _I want to tell him where she is but I could loose Haley forever if I do_.

"I'm just going to ask you something. Can you give her that for me?" Said Nathan almost begging while handing a letter to Jake.

Jake took the letter without a word.

"I know you hate me but please Jake…I'm begging you." Said Nathan with tears in his eyes. "I just can't breath anymore. I wake up every morning in this empty apartment and it's like I'm dying a bit more every day without Haley by my side. She's my life Jake and I swear that if I could just have another chance I would never let her go ever again."

"I don't hate you Nate." Said Jake sincerely squeezing Nathan's' hand. I was just mad but... everybody can make mistakes. Added Jake trying to smile. "Of course I'll give her the letter" said Jake sadly. "I really feel for you Nathan I really do. I can see that you truly love her." Added Jake sincerely.

"Thanks and when you talk to Haley tell her happy birthday...I hope this year can bring her everything she needs..."Nathan said sadly before turning around and leaving. He needed to be alone.

When things were wrong in his life he always cut everybody out and crawled back into his shell until he met Haley.

_But she's not here anymore_. Thought Nathan sadly sitting on his sofa.

The flat was pitch dark; he didn't even bother to turn on the lights. He took the remote from the coffee table and turned the cd player on. He listen to THE song...the song he kept listening too since Haley had left him.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

Nathan laid on the sofa while tears started to fall down his cheeks. "Come back to me." He said in a whiper.

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_


	33. Chapter 33

**HJS-NS-23 Authors Note**- Hey everyone sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but it's my fault trying to juggle 3 English classes J No blaming Steph she had her part done like Friday. Anyways your reviews were awesome and defiantly inspired us to try and update as soon as we could. Hopefully with one of my classes being cancelled this week we can write more chapters and then the updates will be faster again. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review because they really motivate us and keeps the smiles on our faces. Oh btw whose hoping for some happy naley moments tomorrow? Ok enough rambling…enjoy and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tree Hill.**

Nathan was at the River Court but he wasn't playing basketball…he couldn't play basketball, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He just back from California, he went to Pasadena in order to find Haley but once he was there for a couple of days he had to face the truth…Haley wasn't there.

_Where are you Haley? _He thought sadly keeping his eyes on the river.

Haley had been gone for about a month now and Nathan started to give up. He had no leads on where to find her. He even tried to harass Brooke for a while which obviously lead to many arguments between her and him as well as between her and Lucas.

Nathan decided to stop harassing everybody and thought it would be better to leave Durham and his flat for a while. He couldn't stand waking up every morning in the flat where he had so many good memories with Haley. They hadn't lived together for long but they were so happy together in the short amount they did have.

Now he was staying alone in his mother's house…._ This big, empty, cold and loveless house_, he thought sarcastically. His mother was in rehab for like the hundredth time. He didn't mind her being in rehab because then she couldn't see what kind of train wreck her son had become.

Nathan sat at the exact same place where he found Haley the night of their fight.

Tears started to fall down his cheeks. _Why did I react the way I did huh? _He asked himself angrily. _She was just as scared as you were and you let her down! _He added shaking his head. "Why do I always screw things up?" He asked out loud.

But Nathan couldn't and wouldn't stop hoping for Haley's return. He kept seeing the scene over and over in his head. It was like a movie he kept replaying.

_He would be lying on his bed; Haley would come in and walk to the bedroom with a bright smile. _

_Nathan would jump out of his bed and pull her tightly in his arms._

_"You're back" he would say his voice full of emotion, kissing her forehead. _

_"Jake gave me your letter Nathan." Haley would say looking into his eyes, putting her hands on each side of his face. "I'm sorry I left you… I love you so much." She would add putting her hands around his neck._

_He would bend down and kiss her passionately. I" couldn't live without Haley you're my oxygen, my life…my reason to exist. Please…Please don't leave me again…ever. "_

_I" won't Nathan I can't imagine my life without you. You're my soul mate." _

_And finally they would make love._

Nathan shook is head and put his hand on his lips. He could feel her lips on his, her body against his.

"Please come back to me... I love you so much." He said aloud in a begging tone his voice broken with pain.

"She'll come back". Said Karen nicely behind him.

"I wanted to talk to you Nathan," she added sitting beside him. "I hope you don't mind me." She added taking his hand.

"No I don't." Said Nathan sincerely. "You've always been more of a mother to me than my own." He added with a sad smile.

Karen looked deep into his eyes and her heart just broke. She could see all his pain and heartache.

"You've got to keep faith Nate…Haley really loves you. She…She's just hurt right now." Said Karen nicely seeing the tears in her nephews' eyes.

"I don't know…I hurt her pretty bad." Said Nathan shaking his head. "I swore to protect her from any pain and I'm the one causing it!" He added looking at Karen. "I'm not sure she can forgive me. I know I won't. "Nathan added with despair shaking his head.

"Just give her time. She'll come around. There's nothing that true love can't overcome." Added Karen squeezing Nathan's hand, "and I know that's what you two have. I've seen you together and what you kids have is true love. Don't give up on that!" She said drying the tears running on Nathan's cheeks.

Nathan nodded. "I hope you're right because being without her hurts so bad." Added Nathan in a broken voice.

"I know Sweetie…. I know," said Karen sadly pulling him into a hug and keeping him tightly against her. She wanted to ease his pain she just didn't know how.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile at Brookes house Lucas and Brooke were lying on her bed cuddling and watching Hairspray. It was Brooke's choice of what movie they got to watch when Brooke's phone beeped signaling she had a text message. Reaching over and grabbing her phone off the nightstand she quickly opened it.

_I__'__ll give you a call in 5 minutes. Try to be alone. Xoxo. H_.

"Hey I'm getting a little thirsty. Do you want something?" Brooke asked looking at Lucas and trying not to sound guilty.

"Haley texted you huh?" Lucas stated rather than asked. "Tell her she needs to talk to Nathan." He had been standing up and now moved so he was in front of his fiancée. "Hiding from him is a bit childish and she really shouldn't try and keep Nathan away from his child." Lucas understood why Haley left but seeing his cousin barely living was breaking his heart and he knew Nathan felt bad about everything he had said when he found out he was going to be a dad.

"What? Haley is acting childish? Come on! You did not just say that" Brooke shouted fed up with Lucas trying to defend his cousin. "Nathan was all I love you and all that bullshit when everything was fine and then she gets pregnant and he becomes an ass! She did the right thing leaving" Brooke yelled before storming down the hall not waiting to hear what Lucas had to say.

"God that woman is infuriating" Lucas said throwing his hands up in the air before falling back on Brooke's bed.

"Stupid boy I don't know why he can't just see that his cousins a jackass," Brooke mumbled walking down the stairs. She was just about to the kitchen when Haley's special ring, the theme from the Disney show _Sister Sister_, started playing.

"Hey tutor sis," Brooke said happily into the phone. Even if she was mad at her boyfriend that didn't mean she didn't miss her sister like crazy.

"Hi Tigger…how's everything there?" Haley asked nervously while fiddling with the chain around her neck.

"Fine…" Brooke lied. "How's my niece or nephew?" Brooke asked excited at being an aunt.

"He or she is good. I should be finding out the sex of the baby soon." Haley said resting a hand on the slight baby bump that was forming. "You got my letter right? Explaining why I didn't tell you where I am. I don't want to strain your relationship with Lucas or for you to have Nathan jumping down your throat and asking where I am" Haley said playfully with the last part.

"I know Tutor Sis. As long as your safe and my niece or nephew is safe then I'm fine. I wish I could see you though. Don't worry about me and Lucas or even Nathan you don't need that kind of stress during your pregnancy." Brooke told her grabbing a glass down from the cupboard and filling it with water.

--------------------------------------In Brooke's room------------------------------------

_What am I thinking its stupid to fight with Brooke about Haley and Nathan? I love her and she's being faithful and sticking up for Haley just like I am for Nathan. I'm so glad I organized our date for tomorrow. Hopefully it will ease the tension since the whole Nathan and Haley thing. Just the two of us going to see Chris Keller at the Lagoon in Tree will be nice. After all according to Brooke it's only the coolest and only nightclub in Tree Hill._ Lucas thought smiling and pacing as he ran the plans through his head.

-------------------------------------**Vancouver 06/20/2008**-------------------------------------

Haley was behind the counter talking with Olivia. Olivia was keeping her promise and kept an eye on Haley, she was even coming to lunch everyday now.

Kyle even joked about it saying that he saw more of his sister in the last couple of weeks than in the last couple of years.

Haley and Olivia were so absorbed by their discussion that they didn't notice who came in.

"What does it take to get a kiss around here?" Said Jake standing beside Olivia but smiling at Haley.

Olivia could amazingly see that Haley's sadness vanished almost immediately.

"JJ!" She shouted running into his arms. "I didn't know you where coming just yet." She added looking at him. "I missed you so much!" She added pulling him into a hug and keeping him tightly in her arms.

"I missed you too baby girl!" Said Jake kissing her forehead. "You can't even imagine how much…" He added his voice broken by emotion. _Come on Jake… _He said to himself. He took a deep breath. "So...how's my nephew or niece doing?" He asked touching her belly.

"Well…pretty well I think," said Haley smiling. "I've got an appointment with the doctor tomorrow for the 3 month check up."

"Can I come with you?" Asked Jake smiling.

"Of course you can silly…. You're the great Uncle Jake!!" Said Haley laughing. "But…did someone know you were coming? I mean…I need to warn uncle Joe." Said Haley turning around to look at Kyle.

"Nah that's fine Baby James!" Said Kyle winking to Olivia. "We already knew about it. It's kind of your Birthday present". He added laughing.

"Awww that's just the best present ever!" Said Haley trying to sound sincere. She hugged Jake again. _It feels so good to have him here! _She thought. "Just let me finish what I was doing and we'll go for a walk," said Haley to Jake.

"You can go now!" Said Kyle laughing. "Look…" He added showing her the café. "It's almost empty now. I can handle it with Sonia" he added pointing at the waitress. "Just go and have fun with your friend."

"Why don't you come for dinner tonight." Asked Olivia to Haley and Jake. "I would like to get to know you a bit better." She added smiling at Jake." I mean you're Haley's bff after all!" Added Olivia pretending to be serious.

Haley nodded "Yeah! That's such a good idea! Even if you know him already anyway with everything I told you." Added Haley winking.

"Please don't believe everything she's told you," said Jake embarrassed. "I'm not that bad!" He added in mock hurt.

Haley looked at him and stuck her tongue out to him.

Olivia laughed and stood up to put on her jacket. "Okay I've got to get back to work." She said looking at her watch. "I'll have the papers you need tonight," she said to Haley.

"Nice seeing you again Jake." She added sincerely walking out the door.

Jake could see the sadness passing on Haley's eyes when Olivia mentioned the papers. "What are the papers she's going to give you about?" Jake asked curiously.

"My divorce papers Jake." Said Haley simply. "I filed for divorce." She added with a sad voice.

Jake's jaw just dropped. He didn't expect Haley to go that far.

"It's…I…wow." Said Jake speechless.

"I know what I'm doing JJ." Said Haley not smiling anymore. _At least I hope so!!_ She added to herself. " I…I don't want to talk about it" she added fighting back the tears.

"We'll need to talk about this Hales…Now or later it's your choice but some things have to be said." He told her hugging her softly, he was thinking about Nathan.

"Just not now" she whispered against his chest. "It's so good to have you here." She added sincerely trying to smile.

After showing Jake around Vancouver they decided it was time to go to Olivia's for dinner. Jake wanted to wait a little longer before giving Haley the letter Nathan wrote for her.

_I may not be a fan of Nathan but even I can see how much they love each other and how much its hurts for them to be apart. They just can't realize they were made for each other. Haley will never find anyone who could love her like Nathan does. I need to help them find their way back to each other_, Jake thought.

As they stood outside Olivia's apartment Jake knew he had to give Haley the letter now. "Baby girl you need to listen to me… You can't file for divorce…at least not before reading this letter" Said Jake handing the letter to Haley and hoping she would read it before making up her mind.

Haley looked down at the letter that had _Haley_ scribbled in Nathan's chicken scratch.

Olivia answered the door and the duo made their way into the apartment. Haley tore up the letter into 4 pieces while looking at Jake in defiance and threw it in the living room trashcan. Jake rolled his eyes at how immature Haley was being. _Sure the guy screwed up but she is taking this a little to far _he thought shaking his head and walking to the dining room with Haley beside him.

As soon as Olivia saw Jake leave with Haley she reached down and picked up the pieces of the letter. After grabbing the tape by the desk she taped it back up and quickly read it not wanting Haley or Jake to catch her. _Oh wow how can she divorce a guy like this? In this letter you can tell how sorry he is and how much he loves her…loves their unborn child. I would kill to have a man love me like Nathan loves Haley,_ Olivia thought sadly.

Folding the letter up she put it in the desk drawer and walked to the dining room where Haley and Jake sat avoiding each other's gazes and the three started to eat dinner.


	34. Chapter 34

**HJS-NS-23- **Hate the nanny hate her !! Ugh okay thats all i have to say except who else was laughing at Nathan brushing her off. Okay here is the next chapter and it has some Brooke and Lucas for our brucas fans. Enjoy and don't forget to leave your thoughts and review because they really inspire us to write and plus with enough reviews we might update this weekend since I will be staying at school ;o).

Oh and Happy early Valentines to everyone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Jake came back to the Café after the doctor's appointment. She and Jake were completely spacing. They sat beside each other at a table and just kept staring at the wall both still in shock.

Haley felt completely numb, She couldn't believe what the doctor told her.

Olivia came from the office and saw Haley and Jake staring at a fixed point. They seemed both completely disconnected from everything around them.

They didn't even notice her walking in. Olivia stood there for a while making signs to them but they both seemed to be frozen.

"Hey guys… Okay what the hell is going on?!" Asked Olivia sitting in front of them.

They still didn't move and Olivia frowned. _What the hell's happening here? _She thought.

"Hello…." She said waving to them. "Wow! I don't know what kind of drugs you took but please give me some." She added laughing .

Jake started to come back to reality and sighed "She's expecting twins." He said still looking at the fixed point. "She's going to have 2 babies…" He added still in disbelief. "Two… " He said showing her two fingers.

"I can count to two Jake." Said Olivia smiling and trying not to laugh. "Wow…That's…That's something." She said looking at Haley.

Haley just nodded. "Two." She said like she was talking to herself. "Twins…".

Jake nodded. "Twins..." He repeated.

"Twins..." Added Olivia.

"Anyways…I think you're going to reconsider the divorce now right?" Asked Olivia the lawyer taking possession of the cousin.

Hearing the word _divorce_ had the effect of a cold shower on Haley.

"No why?" Asked Haley more aggressively than she intended.

"I…Just…" Olivia didn't know what to really say.

"You can't be serious!" Said Jake looking at Haley with disbelief. "I had doubts on you raising a kid alone but two?!" He shook his head." You can't honestly consider it!" He added slightly annoyed with Haley's stubborness.

Haley sighed. "Here we go again!" She said with sarcasm. "Listen you two I've got enough money to take care of myself and my kids okay?!" She said trying to sound sure of herself. _I really didn't expect twins! _She added to herself. _Gosh I'm fertile!! _She added angry against herself.

"I…We'll talk about this later" said Jake looking deep into Haley's eyes. He didn't want to have a fight with Haley in public and he knew that after what he wanted to say shouting was going to be expected.

Olivia sighed and shook her head. She knew how stubborn her cousin could be since she was the same! _But this time Haley is both stubborn and stupid!_ Thought Olivia with sadness.

"Listen baby James…" She said nicely reaching for her bag and putting Nathan's letter on the table as she looked Haley deep in the eyes. "You should read this letter."

Haley wanted to cut her off but Olivia stopped her with a hand.

"If after reading this you still have no doubt whatsoever about leaving Nathan then I'll help you anyway I can but you really need to read it ." She added sadly. _But I'm sure you'll change your mind…There's no way you can resist such a letter! _Thought Olivia sure of herself.

Haley put her hands on the letter and simply nodded. _It's such a bad idea…_She thought keeping her eyes on the letter.

"Well… I better go I think I'm going to try to open my heart to someone I should have a long time ago. Maybe with a bit of luck I'll know something resembling to the love that you have with Nathan." Said Olivia seriously. "Don't throw away this love Hales or I assure you… you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Added Olivia with her voice full of emotion before leaving the café.

_I'll do as I want to ! _Thought Haley stubbornly.

Jake and Haley walked back to her Uncle's house. When they got back to her uncles house Haley decided she should see what Nathan wrote. Jake felt relieved that nobody was there.

She took the letter out and couldn't believe what he wrote:

_Dear Hales,_

_Baby I know what I said during the fight was wrong and I am beating myself up over it. I love you and our unborn child. I want to be this child's father. Please don't make this child grow up without a father. I don't know why I said all that stupid stuff during our fight but I want this child. I never had a dad and I don't want my child to grow up that way. I want you to come home so we can be a family. I can't live without you baby. I need you. You're my air without you I feel like I'm dying. Please come back to me Hales. Just like I said in my vows, __Someday, this beach might wash away... the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, but on that day I'll still be loving you. You are the light in my life and I will always protect you. I never thought I deserved you, but I will prove to you everyday you didn't make the wrong decision. No matter what happens we will always be together. I promise you, Haley. Always and forever. So baby come home so I can have my family back because I can't live without you and our child._

_Love Always and Forever, _

_Nathan_

As Haley was reading the letter her tears were free falling off her cheeks and onto the letter where there were other dried teardrops that had to have been Nathan's.

"This isn't sincere" Haley told Jake looking into his eyes. "He just wants to do the right thing, I'm sure he meant what he said in the fight and he just wants to apologize so you won't kick his ass. Plus he just wants the baby to have a dad because he didn't have one...he just wants to assume his responsibilities. He doesn't actually want it. I'm still going to give him the divorce papers." Haley told Jake.

"I can't believe you are just giving up so easily. I...You're just going to send him the papers and never see him again?" he asked.

"No I won't... I intend to give him the papers myself. " Said Haley with her chin stuck up in defiance.

"You know Haley I think that this divorce could be the worst decision you ever made." He said seriously. "And this includes the horrible poncho of yours." He added trying to sound funny. "Your kids will need a father you know…." He added sitting beside her.

"You can do that right?" Asked Haley frowning.

Jake took her hand and gave her a sad smile. He kissed her forehead and shook his head negatively "No I won't do that Hales."

"Why?!" She asked angry standing up. "Are you letting me down? I did it for Jenny and I didn't hear you complain" She added pointing to him.

"No…I'm not letting you down" said Jake nicely knowing that Haley was hurt. "I'm helping you even if you can't see it just yet. " He sighed and walked to her. "Your kids are going to have a real dad and a fantastic one." Said Jake surprising himself of being honest. "Jenny didn't have a mum and you replaced her perfectly, but we didn't have the option." He added with tears in his eyes. He hugged Haley because he could see pain on her face.

Jake hugged Haley tightly. "I got it, you just want to stop everything with Nathan because he hurt you pretty bad and your scared…No you're terrified that he's going to break your heart again." Said Jake nicely rubbing her back.

Haley sighed with anger and broke their embrace. "You're wrong! I…I just don't care anymore. I think I can totally manage my babies by myself." She shook her head. "If you don't want to help me… FINE!!" she shouted "I'll do everything by myself." She added starting to pace the living room.

Jake looked at her and shook his head. "Of course you don't care!" he said sarcastically. "You love him and you're bruised!! I've known you my whole life Haley and it's exactly the way you act when you're terrified"

Haley wanted to answer, but Jake stopped her."I know you better than anyone else in the entire world baby girl." He stood up and took her in his arms again. "Please talk to me….Drop the shell and be my best friend again." He added his voice full of emotion.

Haley started to cry against Jake's shoulder.

"You know I'll stand by you whatever you decide to do" He added drying the tears on her face. "But think first sweetie...I'm just scared you'll regret your choice." He added sadly. "It kills me to admit it but I really think you're meant for each other. You should see him...he's a wreck without you Hales." He added still keeping her tight in his arms caressing her hair.

"Trouble's my only friend and...and it's back again. It's... It's much too late to be like yesterday." Whispered Haley on Jakes' neck, still sobbing.

"What?" Asked Jake confused.

"Nothing." said Haley shaking her head breaking the embrace. "I know what I'm doing just...just stand by me please." She added almost begging and drying her tears.

"I'll do what I always do Hales." He smiled. "It's us against the world." He added walking to her and kissing her forehead again. _I'd rather die than let you down! _he tought to himself.

"No Jake" said Haley nicely and calmer now. "It's me against the world." She added with a smile. "I know you're going to stand by my side and be my allia like you've always been but… I'll be on my own and you know what?" She looked into Jakes' eyes. "I'm not even scared about that." She wasn't lying she knew she was able to handle her babies by herself, she was a lot more scared to let Nathan touch her heart and soul again.

She was too scared to try anymore but she would rather die than admit it, plus Jake needed to be with Peyton, they were meant to be.

----------------------------------------------**Tree Hill, Brooke's house**---------------------------------------

Hearing the doorbell Brooke ran to the door while putting her earring in and opened the door to Lucas standing in a blue dress shirt and khaki pants with a dozen red roses.

"Aww Lucas…you didn't have to do this," Brooke said smiling and pointing at the flowers.

"Oh well if you don't want them then I can just get rid of them" Lucas said jokingly while walking into the house and pretending to drop them in the trashcan.

"Lucas Eugene Scott don't you dare" Brooke scolded playfully.

"Fine, fine. Pretty flowers for my pretty girl." Lucas said holding her chin with his hand. "Plus you're the love of my life and I don't want to lose you." He told her seriously, wanting to add _like Nathan lost Haley_, but didn't since he knew it was a sensitive subject and he swore to himself not to mention it again to Brooke. They didn't need to fight because of his cousin and her sister fighting.

"So where we going?" Brooke asked curiously after she put the flowers in some water and walked back to Lucas.

"Well my dear fiancée that is a surprise" Lucas said winking. "But I'm sure your going to love it." He added grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together.

When they got to the club it was all decorated with draping curtains and tables littered the normal dance floor. They walked in and sat at a table in the front row.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks. What would you like? Your usual?" Lucas asked standing up.

"Oh broody you know me so well" Brooke said winking and laughing.

Kissing her on the forehead Lucas made his way to the bar to order their drinks.

"Awww you came to see me? I knew you loved my text messages," A man told Brooke sitting down where Lucas had been previously occupying, a cocky smirk planted on his face.

"Chris?" Brooke said shocked with disbelief. "Go away…I…I'm not alone" She added looking around to make sure Lucas wasn't on his way back over yet.

"I can't believe it Brooke James finally got serious with someone. Who would have guessed? Not Chris Keller that's for sure" He winked. "Come on give Chris Keller a kiss, you know you want too," Chris said with a grin.

"I don't think so," Lucas said coldly coming up behind Chris. "Want some friendly advice back off before I punch you" He added seriously with fire showing in his eyes.

"Dude don't worry about it. James and Chris Keller happened a long time ago." Chris said standing up. "Right James" Chris added looking at Lucas and missing all the blood drain off Brooke's face.

"Ok you can go now" Lucas told him sitting back down in his chair and putting their drinks in front of them.

"Seriously…" Keller insisted to continue, "The last time James got a piece of the Keller was about what…what 4 years ago?" Chris questioned looking at Brooke for confirmation.

"What?" Lucas asked looking between Chris and Brooke in disbelief.

"Yeah" said Chris nodding not knowing when to shut up. "You see its been like forever. It was after my last concert in Tree Hill in January 4 years ago…you know chicks dig Chris Keller."

Lucas searched Brooke's eyes for anything to see that Chris Keller was lying, but in her eyes he saw her begging forgiveness, guilt and shooting daggers at Chris.

"Okay…I…. I uh think Chris Keller's work here is done," He said before turning on his heels and leaving. _Man that guy needs to buy a clue, no one can resist a musician especially me,_ Chris thought with a smirk _Maybe I'll text her again later after all she was a good lay_.

"4 years ago huh?" Lucas asked coldly. "In January…let me think about that…oh right! We had been dating for about 6 months back then," He said raising his voice with every word close to shouting. He was trying to restrain himself; he didn't want to make a scene.

"I…Luke…I…you've got to hear…" Brooke tried.

"Shut up Brooke." Lucas said spitefully. "I hope you have a great night." He added standing up. "You're free to call Keller because you won't be spending it with me or any other night for that matter. We're done," He told her walking away, shaking his head and not looking back.

Brooke looked around the room to see if this was just a nightmare but everyone was staring at her. _Why am I just sitting here?! I need to go after him_, she scolded herself, grabbing her purse she ran outside to the parking lot, but Lucas was nowhere to be found. _No I can't lose him!_ she thought bursting into tears and grabbing onto the light pole in front of her and breaking down. _I need my sister_, grabbing her cell phone she dialed Haley's number and waited for her to pick up sobbing and holding onto the light pole for dear life.

"Hales it's me…I need you" Brooke spoke into the phone.


	35. Chapter 35

**HJS-NS-23- Authors Note**- Wow I have to say all the reviews were amazing…and looked we updated this weekend like I promised, anyways Stephanie and I want to say thank you for all the support we are getting. This chapter is longer than the last two and I hope you guys enjoy. Also if you have time check out the one shot Forgotten Valentine written by BubblyGirl23 and me, it's under her name. Don't forget to leave reviews and hopefully we can get the next chapter out soon!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas couldn't calm down, he was so angry that he had trouble breathing.

He didn't feel like going home and facing the perfect couple that was his parents and he didn't feel like seeing Brooke now. He knew that if he saw her he was going to say or do something that he would probably regret later.

Lucas stopped in front of Nathan's house, it was dark and it seemed like nobody was there, but Lucas knew his cousin was home. He was probably on his bed with his I-pod in his ears moaning about loosing Haley listening to terribly, depressingly, sad songs.

Lucas felt his keys in his pants. He had a key of Nathan's house. He looked at the door and shrugged. _Misery loves company after all_. He thought opening the door and walking inside.

Lucas went straight into Nathan's room; he was on his bed humming _What Hurt's the Most_ with a picture of Haley and him on his chest.

Lucas turned on the main light yet Nathan didn't even flinch with surprise. He was completely out of this world. Lucas sat on the office chair and looked at the Eminem poster Nathan had in his bedroom.

Every time Lucas came to see Nathan since the summer break they didn't talk much. Lucas was just sat there while his cousin was on the bed humming depressing songs.

After about 10 minutes Nathan finally looked at Lucas and what he saw surprised him. Lucas was hurt and angry.

Nathan frowned; he brought his glance back to the ceiling and turned off his I-pod. "What's up cous?" Nathan asked Lucas with a sad voice.

"Oh you know…" Said Lucas shrugging surprised that Nathan spoke. "I went out with Brooke tonight and…we broke up."

Nathan nodded; it took him some time to process the information. After a while he finally looked at Lucas with surprise in his eyes. "You what?" He asked with disbelief. "What happened man?"

"She cheated on me." Said Lucas trying to sound normal but saying these words literally broke his heart.

Nathan finally sat on his bed and looked at Lucas with his eyebrows arched. "I can't believe it!" He said sincerely. "Who did she cheat on you with? Damian West?"

Lucas frowned to his cousin's comment. "No why?" He asked suspiciously. "Did you hear something?"

"Nah…" Said Nathan with a sarcastic laugh." I…I just hate the dude! " He added shaking his head. "He tried to mess up my relationship to Haley so I thought he succeeded with yours...Never mind."

"She cheated on me with Chris Keller!" Said Lucas who still couldn't believe that Brooke could sleep with such a moron.

"What a bitch!" Said Nathan finally standing up to hug his cousin. He sat back on his bed and frowned deep in thought.

"What?" Asked Lucas curiously.

"Well…sorry but I can't remember when the last time Keller was in town and I don't recall him being around Duke." Said Nathan still thinking.

"She slept with him in January 4 years ago." Said Lucas seriously.

"She…Okay." Said Nathan smiling. "Well…. I guess it's time to get over it bro." He added widening his eyes. "She wasn't the same person back then and you know it."

"I…I just found out!" Shouted Lucas with indignation. He couldn't believe that his cousin wasn't taking his side. "Same person or not we were dating for about 6 months when she did it. It's over!" Added Lucas coldly.

"What she did was wrong Luke but I…It's just one mistake." Nathan sighed, "You should forgive her. I'm sure she feels bad about it." Said Nathan nicely. "You know you found your true love and you can loose it in the blink of an eye. Don't…don't destroy all that." Added Nathan sadly thinking about Haley.

"I'm not destroying anything Nate…She did!" He added stubbornly. "She destroyed us close to 5 years ago."

Nathan gave a sarcastic laugh and shook his head. "You're such an hypocrite!" He said with disbelief.

"I am a…" Lucas couldn't believe what Nathan said to him. "Why?" He asked angry.

"Why?" Asked Nathan. "Firstly because on your one year anniversary you told me that you expected Brooke to cheat on you in the first year because of all her insecurities." Said Nathan seriously.

Lucas wanted to cut him off but Nathan stopped it." And secondly you said that Haley was being childish and silly not to forgive me for my mistake…well…" Nathan looked deep into his cousin's eyes. "You're doing the same. You're not forgetting ONE mistake."

"I…Oh come on Nate!" Said Lucas short of argument. "It's not the same." He added not really knowing what to say.

"No it's not". Said Nathan seriously. "What I did was worse! Brooke was just a kid then…She was 14 Luke. I left my wife scared, crying and begging without even a look at her! So Bro…who really is worse?" Asked Nathan.

Lucas opened and closed his mouth. He couldn't and wouldn't answer the question and he knew it.

His phone vibrated in his pocket for like the 5Oth time in the last hour.

"Arrrrrg!" Said Lucas taking it out of his pocket to turn it off. He didn't feel to talk to Brooke... at least not yet.

Lucas frowned at the caller ID it said _Jake_.

"I better get that." Said Lucas to Nathan. "Hello?"

"I… Hey Lucas." Said Haley uncomfortably.

Lucas sat on that chair so he was surprise to hear from Haley." Hey…" He said numbly.

Haley sighed." I'm calling for Brooke Luke." She said nicely. "She's heartbroken without you. She's sorry and…you know she's not the same person than the one who did that!" Said Haley not really knowing what to say.

Lucas sighed with annoyance. _Why are they all saying that?! _He thought.

"We all make mistakes Luke" said Haley not looking at Jake. "It was in the beginning of your relationship. You're almost married." She cleared her throat. "Go and talk to her Luke. Set things right, save your relationship." She added nicely.

"How dare you?" Said Lucas angry against Haley. "Is that an order?" he asked coldly.

Haley could hear all the anger in Lucas' voice and tried some humor to hide her discomfort. "Nah…it's more of a friendly request."

"Come again?" Asked Lucas even angrier. "Right back at you!! " He shouted aggressively. "I'll forgive Brooke when you forgive Nathan is that a deal?!" He asked looking into Nathan eyes.

Nathan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He finally understood who Lucas was talking to: _Haley…His Haley!!_ He thought with excitement.

Haley didn't reply.

Lucas sighed. "Honestly I don't want to talk to you Haley." Said Lucas sincerely. "I'm…I'm so disappointed in you." He added throwing his phone to Nathan.

Nathan put the phone on his ear and he could hear Haley talking to who she thought was Lucas.

"Come on Luke…Don't be like that." Said Haley sadly. "I thought we were friends." She added sighing.

_Gosh it's good to hear her voice_. Thought Nathan his eyes filling up with tears. "Hey Baby…"He said his voice broken with emotion.

Haley froze and almost dropped the phone. Hearing Nathan's voice had the same effect of an electroshock on her. It was like her heart was about to explode.

"Come on honey talk to me please." Begged Nathan. "You can't cut me off your life. We're always and forever. "

Haley closed her eyes. Tears started to fall down her cheeks at his words.

"Come on baby…. just one word". Asked Nathan his voice full of sadness. "I love you Haley…. I miss you so much." He added with tears falling down his cheeks.

"I love you too but we're done." Whispered Haley finally hanging up.

Nathan looked at the phone and kept his eyes on it. _Done? We can't be done!! _He thought looking at the phone.

"Are you going to be all right?" Asked Lucas with concern seeing his cousin's face distort with pain.

Nathan finally looked at Lucas with his eyes full of tears. "Let me get back to you on that." _I'm not fine... I'll never be fine again_. Thought Nathan sadly.

Lucas stood up and pulled his cousin into a bear hug. "I love you man. I'm here for you," said Lucas sadly. He hated Haley for hurting his cousin.

"I need to be alone for a while Luke. "Said Nathan who wanted to free all his pain.

"I…okay." Said Lucas sighing knowing that Nathan needed his solitude. "Call me okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah…"Said Nathan laying on his bed again. "And if you see Brooke please… set things right." Nathan added before putting his I-pod back in his ears.

Lucas nodded and left.

---------------------------------**Vancouver**-----------------------------------------------

Haley hung up the phone but couldn't seem not to stare at it in disbelief. She just talked to Nathan.

"Are you going to be all right?" Jake asked with concern seeing the pain etched clearly on Haley's face.

"Let me get back to you on that." She said not looking at Jake but sitting on her chair staring in confusion at the phone in front of her.

"Okay…hey I think I found a place for us next year" Jake said sighing in frustration. _I just want my old Haley back_ he thought sadly.

"Whose us?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow to his mysterious tone.

"Well with you having twins and all. Plus I know you're too stubborn to go back to Nathan." Jake said before mumbling, "even if he's going into a heavy depression only you can bring him out of."

"What did you say?" Haley asked.

"I think you should move with Peyton and I." Jake said. "We're going to look for a bigger flat of course and we'll live together. It will be easier for you and the kids and I'll feel a lot better having all of you around." He added when he saw her frown.

"No…"Haley said simply. "I won't move in with you." _You can't protect me forever. You need to live your own life with the woman you love_, Haley thought to herself.

"What?" Jake asked surprised. "You can't say no! It wasn't a question" he told her sternly. "You're moving in with us and that's final!"

"No Jake I won't" Haley added raising her voice. "It's me against the world, I told you that. I'm going to live by myself and that's final!" She said trying to calm herself down after all he was only trying to look out for her.

"I thought you were smarter that this Haley Rebecca James- Scott." Jake said shaking his head in frustration. "How can you possibly manage twins, classes and a job huh? You saw how hard it was for me and I had you and my parents to help with Jenny. You're pushing everyone away." Jake said knowing he had to push her. "So please enlighten me," He said sarcastically.

Detecting the sarcasm in Jake's voice made Haley snap. "Oh I'll enlighten you Jagielski!" Haley yelled standing up and pacing the room. Rage and bottled up anger finally finding its release. "Firstly I won't work. Secondly I can get a nanny for when I have classes." She told him coldly with fire in her eyes.

"Oh I didn't hear the news you won the lottery?" Jake said mockingly.

"There's some things you don't know about me Jake…" she said her voice full of pride and keeping her eyes on him. "I AM rich! I got more than $96,000 in an account under my name so don't treat me like I'm a dumb child!" Raising her voice with every word.

"Well you wouldn't need a nanny to watch your kids if you just let your HUSBAND back into your life and you two could switch off when the other is in class." Jake told her. She wanted him to quit babying her than he would speak his mind.

"My soon to be ex-husband doesn't want these babies" Haley screamed. _Why can't he just understand,_ Haley wondered to herself.

"Haley he's 19 years old! He wasn't expecting to be a father so soon! He was petrified this is something that will change his life forever!" Jake told her knowing how Nathan felt when he found out he was going to be a father since Jake pretty much went through the same thing.

"Oh like marriage?" Haley rebutted. "Yea... because marriage won't change your life!" She yelled sarcastically narrowing her eyes.

"Having a child is a lot different than marriage and you rushed into that one! Now he has to care for an innocent child/// You know what you're not acting like my best friend right now. My best friend has never been this cold towards someone she loved unless they really deserved it. You just left without telling him where you're going and now you won't even listen to anything he has to say."

"Why should I?" Haley asked biting her lip so she wouldn't cry.

"Because all he does day in and out is sit in your apartment and listens to _What Hurts the Most_! He realized his mistakes and is trying to fix them but you keep pushing him away and not listening to anything he says or talking to anyone who tries to get you to realize the mistakes you are making! You're being so irrational" Jake screamed.

"Get out now! I don't want to talk to you anymore" Haley said with venom in her voice.

"Big surprise! Someone tells you to quit being so cold and give the guy another chance because he was scared. I shouldn't be surprised, ever since you came here you started running away from what scares you! Especially being a family with Nathan. You need to grow up Hales because your children deserve to have a mother and a father, but more importantly... a family.! Jake told her before walking out of her room and to the guest room to leave her thinking about everything she's been doing lately.

Slamming her door Haley was furious. _Who the hell does he think he is?!_ She thought angrily. _He doesn't know what the hell I'm coming from. Nathan doesn't want to be a family he feels obligated. I don't want my children dealing with that. I know he loves me and I love him too but sometimes love is not enough. Even if I wish it was enough. Always and forever…yea that turned out great!_ she mumbled bitterly. _I can't afford him to break my heart again. _She thought walking to her door and locking it before turning around and walking to the closet.

Getting down on her hands and knees she quickly sought into the back corner of her closet and grabbed what she wanted. She hurriedly put the sweatshirt on and sniffed it. It still smelt like him but vaguely. Now it was starting to smell like her. She grabbed her I-pod off the dresser and turned to her favorite song _When You're Gone _by Avril Lavigne. The tears started flowing down her face as she wore his Celtic jersey and listened to the words softly humming along and finally breaking down.

She reached under her pillow and grabbed her wedding picture and traced his face wishing she wasn't afraid of getting hurt. Nathan didn't mean to hurt her. She knew she was going to have to let him be in the babies' life.

Listening to _When You're Gone _Haley fell into a peaceful sleep the picture now held to her heart as her other hand held her growing belly.

"_Hey Hales you're home" Nathan called out coming out with a baby wrapped in mint green in his arms._

"_Yeah I am. How were the kids?" Haley asked going and grabbing the other baby wrapped in yellow. _

"_They missed their mommy along with their daddy" Nathan said a huge grin on his face as he walked closer to Haley and kissed her._

"_Mhmmm" Haley said blissfully happy. "What time do you practice today?" Haley asked going into the kitchen to get a bottle._

"_Crap 10 minutes" Nathan said looking at the time._

"_You better hurry then," Haley said laughing as she saw him go and grab his gym bag. He kissed her good bye before heading to the door and opening it._

"_I would prefer if you didn't take our child with you" Haley said amused._

"_Haha Hales" Nathan said handing her the baby in green. "I love you. Always"_

"_and Forever" Haley finished smiling with a baby in each arm._

"_I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Bye my babies. Bye baby. I'll try and get home as soon as possible." He told her walking out the door with a burp rag over his shoulder,__ as Haley chuckled slightly and shook her head._

_"Your daddy's crazy yes he" she told the two babies in her arms while smiling._

Haley woke up with a genuine smile on her face. One that wasn't true in a long time, until she remembered it was all a dream and felt her heartbreak.


	36. Chapter 36

**HJS-NS-23-Authors Note**- Hey everyone we just want to think you all for all the reviews. I was a little disappointed we got less then before but this chapter is dedicated to everyone who did review. I hope you like this and believe in the last line of this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was walking home from Nathan's house. He didn't know what to do concerning Brooke. He was hurt but mostly he realized if he had found out this betrayal when it happened they probably wouldn't be together today.

Lucas sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked to looking into the sky for some higher force to answer him.

When he looked back in front of him he saw Brooke sitting on the steps going to his room.

He could see the pain on her face and her eyes redden by tears.

Brooke was about to give up when she saw Lucas walking her way. She had been sitting on his steps for almost four hours now and she started to think that he'd left town.

_Thank god! _She thought when he walked toward her, as she tried to dry her tears.

Lucas sighed and walked passed Brooke like she wasn't there.

Seeing so much coldness on Lucas' face just broke Brooke's heart.

She burst into tears again. "Please Luke…Talk to me." She cried out "It can't be over! I love you so much!" she added with so much pain in her voice that Lucas stopped immediately.

"Please look at me." Begged Brooke between her sobs that were racking her body.

Lucas' heart broke, he hated to hear Brooke cry and even if this time she was the one causing the drama he didn't feel differently.

Lucas sighed and finally turned around to face her. "Your sister phoned me." He said trying to sound cold. "She asked me to forgive you but…" He took a deep breath. "But I'm not sure I can." He added sincerely.

Brooke nodded biting her lips together as hard as she could.

Lucas could see that she was trying to contain her tears but she didn't succeed.

"I know." She finally said crying even harder. "I…I know what I did is a terrible thing and I never forgave myself for it." She added with pain.

It took Lucas all his inner strength not to run to her and dry her tears. He hated to see her hurt or sad. _God damn it!! This doesn't change a thing! I still love her as much as I used too_. Thought Lucas angry with himself. _Why do I even bother?_ He added to himself.

"Why Brooke?" Asked Lucas with pain in his voice. He didn't want to sound cold anymore. "Why did you do that to me? To us?" He added fighting back the tears. _You need to be strong_.

"I don't know!" Shouted Brooke with sincerity walking to him. She walk close enough to take his hand but she didn't because she knew that if he removed it… she wouldn't be able to bare the pain." I…I had a chat with Jade and she told me that once you found out about my past you'd dump me and I somehow believed her." She saw doubts in Lucas's eyes. "You were and you are so perfect Luke." She added sincerely. "So…so I went to a bar with my fake id, I drank too much and slept with Keller." She said with shame. "When I woke up that morning I hated myself and I tried my best to gain some kind of absolution over the year." Brooke put her hand in front of her mouth to contain her sobs.

Lucas sighed and closed his eyes.

"I always knew I wasn't good enough to be with you Lucas Eugene Scott." Said Brooke sadly shaking her head. "I somehow hoped you'd never find out." She added with a sad smile. "I…I love you Luke." She turned around to leave, walking away as the tears started to fall down her cheeks again. _I can__'__t believe I lost him! _She thought with a sharp pain in her chest. _How am I supposed to even continue breathing now!_

_It can__'__t be over! Not now…not like this_, Lucas thought. "Brooke wait!" He shouted.

Brooke stopped near Lucas fence but didn't turn around.

"I love you." She heard behind her, he was standing right behind her.

She closed her eyes and her heart missed a beat.

"I love you Brooke and no Chris Keller in this world can change that… Unfortunately," Added Lucas putting a hand on her shoulder.

Brooke put her hand on top of his. She was scared to turn around. A part of her had this irrational fear to turn around and that Lucas was not really standing there telling her he loved her.

"Gosh I love you so much." She whispered like she was talking to herself. "I can't imagine my life without you".

"You don't have to." Said Lucas nicely. "I'm not going anywhere."

Brooke finally turned around to face him.

"You forgive me?" She asked with disbelief.

Lucas started to dry her tears gently. He gave her a sad smile. "I…. We'll work things out." He said nicely. "I'm hurt and angry Brooke I won't deny that, but I love you too much to let you go…" He shook his head in despair. "I know you weren't the same person then. I'm marrying the beautiful, confident, cheery Brooke." He said rubbing her cheek. "Not the teenage insecure Brooke you once were." He said as he hugged her.

Brooke tightened their embrace and buried her face in his chest. "So we're good?" She asked against his chest.

"No…but we will be". Said Lucas kissing her forehead. He looked at his watch: 1 AM. "By the way…happy birthday Brooke." He said sincerely still hugging her.

_Your forgiveness is the greatest gift_. Thought Brooke feeling better with his body heat radiating her.

------------------------------------------**Vancouver**-------------------------------------------

"Hey Baby girl, you ready for your birthday party?" Jake asked knocking on her door.

"Yep" Haley said coldly and walking past him.

"Look Hales I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to go off on you but you're my best friend and you keep pushing me away, because I know that it would be better for these kids to have a father and mother, especially a family. I grew up with a family and you didn't. Your parents divorced, is that really what you want your kids to go through? I'm not taking Nathan's side I'm just thinking about what's in the best interest for you and your kids because I love you. I'm so sorry for yelling at you though. You don't need it or deserve it." Jake said apologizing.

"I hate it when we fight" Haley said starting to cry. " I love you and I know you're only doing what you think is right but it's my life Jake okay? I just need you to support me." Haley said letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Okay" Jake said dropping the discussion for now. He would get help from Lydia at the party. "Now come on birthday girl," he told her. "Remember true love always finds it's way back," he added softly.

When they got to Joe's Java Haley was surprised to see Lydia there. "Mom" Haley yelled and waddled over to her mother her belly slowing her down.

"Haley you should be sitting down" Her mother told her sternly before embracing her daughter into a hug.

Haley sat down in a booth with her mother next to her and Jake and Olivia across from her. "So how's the pregnancy going?" Lydia asked looking at her daughter. She knew from experience how tough it was having to carry twins.

"Its ok…I'm glad to be finished with the morning sickness and now I can't wait to feel them start kicking," Haley said excitedly.

"Oh just wait I swear when I was pregnant with you and Brooke you two would take turns kicking me through the night so I barely got any sleep." Lydia said laughing.

"Oh I just want to feel my babies" Haley said rubbing her belly and sighing.

"Don't you think Nathan deserves to feel them kick Hales?" Her mother asked knowing this was a touchy subject.

"What is it with everyone being on Nathan's side? He doesn't want one baby let alone two" Haley screamed her hormones and anger taking over.

"No you're being irrational. Now I love you and I know what Nathan did was wrong but you cant keep your children away from him. Olivia told me about the letter. What's the real reason you don't want Nathan around the kids because you still love him and your scared to get hurt again?" Lydia asked knowing the answer already.

"No" Haley said with attitude before looking at her stomach.

"Haley I'm your mother you can't lie to me. Look at me…just because your father and I split up doesn't mean that true love doesn't exist and that's what you and Nathan have. You two can be a family. I know deep down that's what you want." Lydia told her while rubbing Haley's back soothingly.

"No its not" Haley said stubbornly shaking her head and willing the tears not to fall.

"Baby, hiding isn't the solution. That husband of yours came to California to find you! He begged me to tell him where you were. He looked like a complete mess and I have it on good authority that all he does is sit in the dark and hum a depressing song. You're his life baby girl, just like your mine, but he needs you as much as you need him. So why don't you just go back to Duke and talk to him?" Lydia questioned.

"I don't wanna go to Duke" Haley said sniffling.

"Hales hiding is not the solution, you need to face Nathan, the choices you made and your mistakes." Lydia said drying a tear off Haley's face.

"Yea baby girl there's no use running from who you are because it doesn't matter how fast or how far you run your past will always find you." Jake said knowingly.

"No I can't. I can't let him get close to me. I can't let him hurt me. He broke my heart. How could he not want kids with me? I thought he loved me. I thought always and forever but that was a lie. How can he go from not wanting these precious angels to wanting them? Why is he trying to hurt me?" Haley asked the tears streaming down her face and not stopping.

"Come here hunny. Let it all out" Lydia said holding her daughter. Finally Haley broke down in her mother's arms. Lydia softly murmuring everything was going to be ok as Jakes heart broke more for the broken couple. He was leaving in two days and he really wanted Haley to come back with him and face Nathan. They needed each other you could see in their eyes and how they had been holding up without the other beside them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later Jake left Vancouver to head back to Durham. _I really hope she comes back to Duke and we talked some sense into her_, Jake thought. Finally getting back at 11 Jenny asleep next to him in the car. He made it to his apartment and brought Jenny in. He was surprised that Peyton was asleep on the couch. He had given her a key a while ago and told her he was coming home tonight. _She must have tried to stay up and wait for me_, Jake thought with a smile.

Jake quickly put Jenny in her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning on her tinker bell night-light and closing the door. Walking back to the couch he put a blanket on Peyton and kissed her forehead.

"Hmmm" Peyton mumbled when she felt Jakes kiss and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Jake whispered.

"No its fine I must of dozed off." Peyton said sitting up. "So how did it go with Haley?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know" Jake said honestly. "I really hope we got through to her and she comes back."

"She was thinking about not coming back?" Peyton asked surprised.

"Yea" Jake told her sitting on the couch next to her. "How's Nathan doing?" Jake asked.

"Worse than before. I mean before when you turned a light on he would look at you. He barley talks I heard. Lucas called and wants me to try to talk to him. This is worse than when he lost his dad or Angela." Peyton said shaking her head.

"Whose Angela?" Jake asked not familiar with the name.

"Um the short version and trust me don't ever say anything to Nathan about this. She was this girl that really liked him and he liked her too but was too afraid to admit it. There was a party and she asked Nathan to drive her home because he had been ignoring her all night and flirting with every girl. He blew her off and said he was going to have a quickie with some random cheerleader. Anyway... She started to cry and took his car and left. She killed herself about a mile away." Peyton said.

"What?" Jake asked in disbelief. _Man I thought he was an asshole in college he seems like he was worse in high school._

"Now as I was saying before when he went to the hospital he said something to Lucas who later repeated it to me. He told him that it was all his fault and that every person he cared about left him! That he didn't deserve to be loved and everything like that. After that terrible night Nathan became even worse of a player. Then he met Haley and they fell in love and he made a mistake and if she doesn't come back and try to work things out with him…I honestly don't know what's going to happen to him" Peyton said sniffling.

Jake didn't know what to say so he just wrapped an arm around Peyton and let her cry into his chest. _Now I defiantly need to get them back together,_ he thought trying to figure out a plan.

The next day Peyton awoke with a mission on her mind. Quickly getting out of bed Peyton found some clothes and got dressed. After her talk with Lucas and Jake she knew she was probably the only one who could talk to Nathan besides Haley. After all they were in the same club. She drove to Nathan and Haley's apartment. _Well I guess Nathan's now _she thought sadly.

When she got there she walked right in knowing the door would be unlocked. "Hey Scott you up?" She called into the apartment.

Looking around she couldn't believe how disgusting it was. Pizza boxes and empty pop bottles littered the apartment. Closing her eyes to gain some strength she headed for the bedroom. Walking in she saw him laying on the bed staring at the ceiling with his I-pod in his ears singing softly to what everyone had deemed his song. _Okay Sawyer pull yourself together this is what Lucas said he would be like._ Taking a deep breath she sat at the end of the bed and waited for him to notice her. After waiting 5 minutes her impatience won out and she hit his leg so he would look at her.

"What do you want Peyton?" He asked exasperated.

"Oh you mean besides to see your charming face, I came to see if you wanted to talk. We are in the same club and everything." Peyton said.

Nathan didn't say anything but looked at her with his eyebrows bunched together.

"The lose one of your parents or in our case both your parents club," She told him.

"Oh" He said quietly.

"Look I know your hurt that Haley's gone but she'll come back Nate just give her some time." She said bracing herself for his attack.

"No it's just like Angela all over again except worse. I loved her Peyton with all my heart and I was an asshole. I was right when I lost Angela… it's my fault that every person I care about or loves leaves me. I don't deserve to be loved and I don't deserve happiness." He told her as tears filled his eyes. He pushed them back, he didn't deserve to cry this was all his fault.

"Come on Nathan you don't seriously believe that do you?" Peyton asked.

"Its like you said when your mom died…people always leave, except I push those people away." He added sadly.

Peyton's heart broke for her friend, she heard what Haley was thinking about doing and Jake also told her how miserable she was without Nathan. _Why can't Haley just let her damn stubbornness go_, she thought miserably.

"Nathan just have faith…everything will work out," She told him. _At least I hope it does_.


	37. Chapter 37

**HJS-NS-23 Authors Note**- Hey everyone Steph and I want to thank you for all the reviews…this chapter is short but it's a chapter that's setting up for later ones…sorry it took us so long to update and that this is so short but I don't know how long its going to take before we can update again you might have to wait until this weekend…anyways enjoy and please don't forget to review.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the apartment building with her backpack and 2 suitcases she looked around making sure no one saw her. No one knew she was back at Duke yet, not even Jake. She walked into her new apartment and closed the door sighing in relief of not being caught.

Glancing around the apartment she wondered how she could make it homier. _Home sweet home _she thought sadly rubbing her stomach. She was now 5 and a half months pregnant. Instead of putting her stuff away she decided to call Brooke, she knew that even though her sister and Lucas worked things out it was still rough. Plus part of her wanted to know if Nathan was doing any better. _It's not like I don't still love him I just can't let him break my heart again,_ she thought before shaking her head and grabbing her cell phone.

"Hey Tigger, whatcha doin?" Haley asked into the phone while moving to sit down on a chair. Her feet were starting to kill her.

"Tutor sis! Nothing reading up on all the latest gossip how's my niece or nephew?" Brooke asked getting up and looking at her nail polish trying to decide what color to paint her nails.

"Missing their Aunt, listen the reason I called is I missed you and I want to see you, can you come over for a little bit?" Haley asked twirling the chain around her neck.

"Tutor sis I don't even know where you are how can I come over? Do I need to hop a plane or a train to get to you?" Brooke asked starting to throw clothes in a bag.

"No Tigger I'm actually by Duke in my new apartment but you can't tell anyone including Jake okay?" Haley told her hoping she would be okay with it.

"What's the address?" Brooke asked running to her desk to grab a piece of paper. After getting the address she grabbed her purse and left. _I'm so glad she came back_ Brooke thought with a smile.

Haley decided to move so she could put up her feet to wait for Brooke.

Haley was sitting on her sofa staring at the door. She couldn't wait to see Brooke again. Haley missed her like crazy in the past 3 months.

_I missed Brooke! _Thought Haley with a smile. _I would never have bet a penny on that_. She added to herself shaking her head.

Haley was about to go in the kitchen to prepare a cup of warm milk with honey when she heard a knock on the door. She hurried to open it with a big smile on her face.

Thinking about seeing her sister was cheering her up after these more than depressing months.

However, as soon as she opened the door her smiled faded away. It wasn't her sister standing in front of her, but it was…Damien West.

Haley rolled her eyes and sighed. _You must hate me!! _She thought like she was talking to God.

"What do you want West?" She asked coldly with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Hello neighbor!! I just wanted to welcome you to the building" Said West with a smirk trying to ignore her tone.

"Neighbor? No way…you're living here?" Ask Haley with disbelief.

"Yeah…just next door." Said West pointing to the door next to hers.

"Please kill me…kill me now!" Said Haley in a pleading tone.

"You're funny!" Said Damien looking down. "Oh you're expecting? Scott should be so happy". He added trying to hide his surprise with his eyes stuck on her belly.

"He's…thrilled" Said Haley forcing a smile on her face. She tried to close the door.

Damien put his feet to block the door. _You won't get rid of me that easily!_ He thought to himself. "That's odd…" Said Damian grimacing "I've heard you guys weren't together anymore and well…you two ARE living in different places". He added shrugging his shoulders.

"Why are you asking then?" Asked Haley angrily.

"Let's start fresh." Said Damien nicely. "I want to be friends". He added holding out his hand and wanting to shake her hand.

Haley looked at his hand with disdain. "Me? Friends with you?" She had a sarcastic laugh. "You're kidding right?" She asked with a smile, which was fake.

Damien shook his head negatively.

"Let me explain to you..." She said with sarcasm. "Our friendship…Gosh just saying that makes me want to puke! Anyway… « _Our friendship_. » is on my famous Bull crap list along with Unicorns and True love so…" She shook her head. "I've got enough friends," She added firmly banging his feet with the door.

Damien sighed. "As you want Haley." He said nicely. "But don't hesitate to tell me if you need anything" he said keeping his cool.

Haley seemed to be surprised by his concern. _Does he mean it? _She thought." I need something…. I'd really enjoy seeing you jump from the balcony please!" Added Haley with sarcasm.

Damian sighed. "If you change your mind I'll be there anyway." He said sadly finally removing his feet.

Haley closed the door. _Maybe he isn't that bad_. She thought surprised. _Who Am I kidding? Of course he's that bad!! It's Damien West!! _She added to herself.

She heard a knock again and groaned with annoyance.

"What do you want now?" She barked opening the door.

Brooke was standing there, looking around. "I…. You asked me to come." She said panicking.

"Oh Brooke sorry I thought you were someone else" Haley said moving out of the way and letting Brooke in.

"You're so big," Brooke said putting her hands on Haley's belly.

"I'm fat I know jeez you don't have to be so mean" Haley said starting to cry.

"I…uh…" Brooke said looking horror stricken while trying to calm Haley down. "Your not fat hunny, its good your big it means the baby's growing and its healthy" Brooke told her trying to stop her sister from crying.

"Well I kinda need to tell you something" Haley said sniffling now with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok what?" Brooke asked a little scared of her sister and how she could go from happy to sad so fast.

"I'm having twins," Haley told her wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"What? Ahh that's so amazing" Brooke said yelling. "Now we have to shop twice as much this is great!! Nathan must be so happy and what did Jake say when he found out? Or am I the first one to find out…wow so now I might have 2 nieces or 1 of each this is so great!!" Brooke rambled.

"Umm hey Brooke?" Haley interrupted playing with her necklace and biting her bottom lip.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"How's…how's he doing?" Haley asked shyly looking at the floor.

"Who Jake? He's doing pretty good or Lucas? I think me and Luke will be okay eventually but…" Brooke said.

"Nathan…how's Nathan doing?" Haley asked looking at Brooke.

"Truthfully?" Brooke asked furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Yea" Haley said knowing whatever Brooke said it was going to hurt her. If he had moved on then it would break her heart because she still loved him but if he was still miserable it would break her heart because she knew she was the cause of it.

"He umm won't come out of your guys room…he just stares at the ceiling and listens to _What Hurts the Most_…he defiantly needs a new song…"Brooke said trying to lighten the mood with the last part.

"He's eating though right? And still doing basketball?" Haley asked concerned for his health.

"I think he's eating…we all take turns bring him food and we're trying to get him out of his room but he hasn't been playing basketball…" She told her sister quietly.

"What?! why?" Haley asked confused.

"Why isn't he playing basketball? Well Lucas said it has to deal with you and the baby or babies I guess…umm something about him saying that when he found out you were pregnant he said something about you ruining his dreams? Well anyways he realized after you left basketball wasn't his dream you were and without you basketball didn't matter anymore." Brooke told her sister.

"I need to sit down," Haley said sitting on the sofa.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked worriedly that she upset her sister.

"I'm fine but I need you to do me a favor ok?" Haley asked looking into Brooke's eyes.

"Sure sis anything" Brooke told her.

"I need you to get Nathan to play basketball…I can't be the reason why he doesn't do something he loves," Haley said closing her eyes as she realized just how an affect her leaving had on Nathan. _He quit the one thing he loved_ she thought sadly.

"Okay" Brooke said knowing her sister needed her to just agree.

"Now tell me about you and Lucas…" Haley said changing topics so she wouldn't start crying.

"How we are doing?" Brooke grimaced "well... I wish I could say we're good but I don't think we are..." Brooke sighed. "Lucas is a good man... He's trying to forgive me and I know that but I can see it in his eyes...somewhere deep inside of him something broke and… And I'm not sure we're ever going to get it back" she added with tears in her eyes.

"Everything will work out…he loves you and you love him," Haley told her while rubbing a hand soothingly on Brooke's back.

"I'm so scared Hales" Brooke broke down and cried for all the mistakes she had made in her life as Haley hugged her and rocked her, neither knowing if they were ever going to be okay with the Scott boys again.


	38. Chapter 38

**HJS-NS-23**-Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews they really make our day so here is the next chapter and we hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review we love hearing your thoughts and have a great weekend:)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was over at Haley's since classes were suppose to start and he wanted to help her get comfortable in her new apartment even if he didn't think she would be there for a long time before she moved in with Nathan again.

"So you've been here for a little over a week and I really haven't seen you go outside much…you hiding?" Jake asked lifting a box from the living room and bringing it to the kitchen.

"Nope" Haley replied not looking at him but getting the dishes out of the box.

"Oh so still trying to lie to me and probably yourself I see." Jake said with a smile.

Haley just looked at him and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I know you're hiding baby girl, and I can bet that you haven't seen Nathan yet too." Jake told her.

"So what if I haven't?" Haley asked her voice having a slight edge in it. The playfulness surrounding them before now gone.

"I'm just saying even if you are pissed at him, hiding from him is immature especially when you're carrying his children." He said.

"You hated him when we first started dating and when we got married but now all of a sudden you're on his side? Are you freaking kidding me?" She asked in disbelief trying to hide her anger. "You are something else" she added annoyed.

"I'm standing by your side Haley how many times do I have to tell you that, maybe you can't see it right now but I am. I just don't want you to ruin everything because you're angry or scared or your pride is just getting in the way.

"I…" Haley started to say then sighed. _Are they all trying to meddle? Brooke, Jake, my mom even Olivia. _she thought disappointed. "You know what Jake you're right" She said throwing her hands up in the air in surrender.

"I am?" Jake asked surprised that she was giving up so easily.

"Not about everything, but for some stuff…yeah" Haley said walking to the table where her purse was sitting. "You're wrong when you said that I'm trying to punish him in some way and no I'm not angry…I'm just done" she added looking at her purse before picking it up.

"I don't get you" Jake said frowning at her.

"But you're right I need to quit hiding from him and everyone else. I'm strong enough now. Do you know where he is?" She asked her voice full of confidence as she held her head up high and looked into Jake's eyes.

"Why?" Jake asked suspiciously.

Haley grabbed the brown envelope next to where her purse was. "I want to give him the divorce papers." She said keeping her eyes on the envelope so Jake couldn't see what she was really feeling.

"You really want to do that huh?" Jake asked. "I think you should wait a little longer and think about it when you're not so hurt but there's nothing I can do to stop you except tell you I disagree what you're doing to your family." Jake said shaking his head disappointment showing in his face.

"I'm so sick of you guys!" Haley yelled annoyed. "He's probably at the gym now anyways. Are you going to give me a ride?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Jake just looked at her shaking his head. _I'm not going to help her ruin her life_ he thought sadly.

"Fine!" She shouted. "I'll go by myself," She told him walking to the door.

"It's about a 20 minute walk from here" Jake told her.

"I need the exercise! ...Now I need you to leave" She said opening the door and pointing out.

Jake sighed and left he knew there weren't going to be discussing anything when she got this way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas parked is car in front of Nathan's building.

"You want to come with?" He asked to Brooke who was sitting beside him.

"Of course!" She said somehow offended. "Okay Haley's my sister but Nathan's my friend. I…I care about him you know." She sighed. "I just don't want to take sides…I thought you were okay with that."

"I'm okay with that Brooke." Said Lucas nicely taking a shopping bag from the back seat. "I just didn't want to force you." Lucas saw the sadness in her eyes.

Lucas took her hand and started walking up with her.

"You know I asked you because I won't stay long anyway. I just wanted to bring him some food." He said nicely kissing her hand.

"I know but I want to be there for him and for her too." Brooke looked down, she felt bad hiding Haley's return to Lucas, but she knew they all needed time. "Plus I want to see how he's doing since the whole lying in bed humming _What hurts the most_ phase." She added sadly.

"Well…I saw him yesterday and he still was in this phase." Said Lucas shaking his head. "We'll probably find him in bed the door unlock in the dark and happily unshaven." Added Lucas trying to open the door, which was surprisingly locked.

"What the hell?!" He said frowning surprised to find the door locked. He knocked.

Both Brooke and Lucas were surprised to see a new, clean, and shaven Nathan open the door.

"Hey." He said with some disappointment in his voice. He expected to find Haley standing there. Classes were supposed to start again in a couple of weeks and he was sure she would be back any day now.

"You're not scruffy anymore". Said Brooke walking in. She was stating the obvious but she was so surprised to see him like that.

"Plus your flat is clean!" Said Lucas looking around impressed. "What the hell happened here?" He asked curiously.

"You know classes are starting soon and Haley should be back any day now I…" he shrugged "I just don't want to scare her away." He added looking at Lucas and Brooke.

Brooke looked down. She felt terrible to let him hope for something that wouldn't happen. _She has her own flat now! _She thought _He needs to know that_.

Brooke sighted._ Poor Nate…If only he knew_. "You know…" She cleared her throat. "I don't want to try to hurt you or anything but you've got to keep in mind that it's possible she won't be back…at least to the flat. " Added Brooke uncomfortably.

Both Lucas and Nathan frowned.

"Why…" Lucas asked trying to find her glance. "There's a reason for you saying that… you're not that random." Added Lucas suspiciously.

"I…" Brooke bit her bottom lips. _Am I that obvious? _She thought annoyed against herself.

"I was just saying," she said defensively." Jeez!! You know what I think it's better to leave you guys together. Have a guys afternoon okay?!" She added before walking to the door.

"Well I can't" said Nathan seriously." At least not now because I need to go to the gym. I've got some stuff to pick up from my locker." Said Nathan. He wanted to pick up the wedding collage he had ordered and that he was hiding in his locker to surprise Haley. After she left he didn't have the heart to go and pick it up.

"Okay Bye." Said Brooke before leaving like something was burning.

"What's up with her??" Asked Nathan surprised.

"I don't know," said Lucas looking at the door frowning "but believe me cous…. I'll find out soon. "

Lucas hugged his cousin tightly. "I'm glad seeing you vertical Nate…Please keep it that way k?" He added still worried. "I'm sure everything will work out. "

"I've got to keep faith," said Nathan recalling Peytons' words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letting the gym doors slam shut behind him he squinted as the bright rays of the sun hit his blue eyes, as he saw someone walking towards him. _It can't be her can it?_ He asked himself in disbelief not wanting to get his hopes up.

"It is her..." he whispered, as she got closer a huge smile planted on his face. He closed the gap between them and pulled her into a tight hug never wanting to let her go again, he didn't realize she wasn't hugging him back but standing stiffly and awkwardly in his arms.

"Oh baby I missed you so much" he told her his voice broken with so much emotion. He bent down to kiss her but she looked down so he kissed the top of her head. He looked at her with confusion showing in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi Nathan" Haley said curtly.

Nathan glanced at her protruding belly and his eyes sparkled, the first time since she had been gone. "You look beautiful Hales, when did you get back?" He asked figuring she got back either late last night or early this morning.

"A week ago" Haley told him looking around so she wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes she knew would be there.

"I…I don't understand" Nathan said his voice breaking with sadness and confusion.

"You'll get it now" She said handing him the envelope before turning and walking away trying not to cry.

Nathan shakily opened the envelope and took out the paper seeing « _petition for divorce_ » written on the top.

_No… no she can't want this,_ he thought shaking his head before running after her.

"No Haley" he shouted grabbing her arm firmly and turning her around so she was facing him. "Why are you doing this Haley?" He asked her holding up the envelope with his free hand and looking into her eyes as tears started to fill his.

"I'm doing you a favor," Haley said calmly. _You don't deserve to be tied down with a wife and 2 kids, you have so much to accomplish in your life. Even if seeing you right now almost crying is breaking my heart because I love you so much_ Haley thought trying not to cry but trying to stay strong.

"You're doing me a favor? Ripping me away from your life and my child's life is doing me a favor? I have no life without you because you are my life! Why can't you understand that? I was scared and stupid for leaving when you told me but I looked for you the next day and you were gone! I want a family Hales and I want it with you. I went to California, I tried making your mom and Jake tell me where you were but they wouldn't. I missed you so much and I have no life without you so how the hell are you doing me a favor?" Nathan asked the hurt and sadness showing in his eyes as he looked at her.

Haley just sighed and looked down; she didn't have the courage to look at the broken man in front.

"I won't sign them Haley. I won't let you leave me again. Not today or tomorrow. We promised each other always and forever." He told her stubbornness showing in his blue eyes.

"Yes you will Nathan. I don't want to be married to you anymore" She told him crossing her arms over her chest and looking off to the side. _Damn liar_ she thought knowing that she would never be happier or more in love than she was when she was with him but knowing that this would be the best for him.

"You're lying your just scared and that's fine, but I will prove that I am always going to love you and be the best husband and father to our child," he said putting his hand on her belly.

Just then, Haley felt a fluttering hit her in her ribs right where Nathan's hand was. "Oh my god the babies just kicked" Haley said putting her hand over Nathan's where the baby had just kicked.

"Babies?" Nathan asked confused.

"We're having twins," Haley told him shyly as she let her hand stay on Nathan's and feeling his wedding band press into her hand. _He still has his wedding band_ _on_ she thought confused.

"Wow we're having twins," he said with a smile on his face. Pretty soon there were two little kicks one on each side. _They know their daddy's voice_ she thought as a tear escaped and ran down her face.

"See Hales this just proves the babies want me in your life" He told her using the hand that wasn't on her belly and wiping the tear off her cheek.

Haley just looked at him and saw the love in his eyes before stepping back. "No this doesn't prove anything. We'll talk about the divorce later when you'll be more receptive to it and see that this really is for the best." She told him before turning away.

"I'm not going to let you go!" Nathan said angry with her trying to down play the babies kicking. "I won't let you ever leave me again and I won't give up," He told her.

"Let me go" Haley shouted hoping he would just let her go and leave her alone she really needed to think about everything and remind herself this was for the best.

"Like hell I will," Nathan told her sarcastically.

Just then a black hummer pulled up next to them stopping when the driver saw them shouting. Damien rolled down his window. "Hey" He yelled aggressively looking at Nathan. "You need me to drive you home?" He asked looking at Haley with what he hoped looked like concern.

Looking back and forth between the two Haley made the decision to go with Damien. _Even if I hate him with my whole heart I can't deal with Nathan anymore not right now at least,_ she thought to herself. She yanked her arm of out Nathan's grip and waddled to the car as Damien drove away so fast Nathan didn't have time to come to process what happened.

Seeing the back of the car he shook his head. "Its not over Haley even our babies know that. Now I just have to prove it to you" he said out loud.

--------------------------------------Later that Night--------------------------------------------------

Rachel jumped out of bed and started to look for her clothes.

"Well I guess you driving her home is already something." She said dressing.

"I need some time to breach the shell she's put up." Said Damien looking at Rachel with some disdain. "But I'll succeed…" He rolled onto his back. "She needs someone on her side and I'm just here." He added with a laugh.

"There's something I don't get…" said Rachel standing in the door way.

"Only one? Gosh you're not that dumb then" Said Damien with sarcasm.

"Very funny!" Said Rachel grimacing. "I mean the girl is pregnant right? "

"And?" Asked Damien slightly annoyed.

"Well…I think it's kinda sick to want to get in the pants of a pregnant girl whose not even expecting your kid." Said Rachel with a disgusted face."Plus for sex you got me and I'm pretty gifted right?" She added full of herself.

"Well… You're not bad that's for sure but I mean everybody went through you so…" He finally looked at her. "You won't get it…nobody will. I'm going to hurt Scott and erase the past! I'm killing two birds with one stone."

"Erasing the past?" Asked Rachel frowning. "I don't get it."

"And nobody asked you to. Don't think too much, it could hurt that cute little head of yours." Added West standing up. "The only thing I'm asking you to do is to charm Scott while I get Haley to hate him and to trust me. After that..." He shrugged "what you do with Scott is none of my concern because let's face it…" .He started to laugh. "I don't care about him or you. You know that right?" He asked sincerely.

"Well yeah." Said Rachel somehow hurt by his comment. "But you know why I want Scott right? To hurt the little bitch that Haley girl is! I mean she thinks she is so much better than me!! Well…we'll see who is going to win at the end," she added with a proud smile.

"That's my evil girl!!" Said Damien who finally put his boxers on. "Well…" He looked at his watch. "You better go now, I need to go and see if Haley needs anything," he added with a laugh.

"Okay… « _caring neighbor _»" said Rachel with sarcasm opening the door. "Well…I'll see you tomorrow." She added closing the door behind her.

"One thing is sure girl…. Haley is better than you and she will always be." Said Damien staring at the door. "She deserves better than Nathan…She needs me. We're meant to be," He added with a weird voice.


	39. Chapter 39

**HJS-NS-23 Author Note**- Okay after the horrible episode last night we decided to post…this chapter is short but the next one will defiantly be longer I promise and will be up this weekend. Also if you have time check out my one shot I wrote called How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count The Ways. It's a Naley one shot. Thank you everyone for your reviews, you don't know how much they mean to us. Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was sitting on the couch in her living room thinking about her life lately. She was starting to get a little depressed with the hormones acting so crazy and she felt her friends weren't really on her side except Brooke.

"But I really don't want to tell her everything since her and Luke still aren't completely back to where they were before the whole Chris situation. Although he is blowing that a little out of proportion," she said out loud shaking her head.

_Plus Brooke is already hiding where I'm living from Lucas and that in it self would cause a huge problem if Luke found out, stupid boys _she thought aggravated.

Jake on the other hand was frustrating the hell out of Haley. She still talked to him but he was going to far with the whole "best friend duty" and she was so sick of him telling her she needed to be with Nathan.

At least Peyton wasn't meddling, she even told Jake not to tell her where Haley was living because she didn't want to be in the middle of the drama. _Although I can't blame her I would be like that too if it wasn't me in this situation, _she thought miserably. _I'm so scared to see Lucas after the last phone call. He probably hates me for breaking his cousins heart but he broke mine first. Why did we have to pick the same English together last year? _Shethought stubbornly.

Haley looked at the clock and noticed it was time for her to leave for class and grabbed her books before walking out and going to class. When she got there she sat in the front row knowing most people liked to sit in the back and not wanting to be around a lot of people right now.

Lucas walked into the room and saw Haley sitting by herself. Instead of going to sit next to her like he normally would, he sat across from her that way he could watch her. _I should text Nathan and tell him she's here maybe he can talk to her,_ he thought while discreetly taking his cell phone out and texting _Hales in class meet in parking lot 1 hr_.

Lucas kept glaring at her the whole class period. Haley looked over at him and saw his usually friendly eyes filled with darkness and anger. Looking at the clock she was relieved to see only 10 more minutes of class was left. The teacher finally let them out and Haley quickly threw her books and her notebook in her backpack hoping that Lucas would be gone before she left. _I really can't be that lucky can I? _She asked herself looking up and seeing the blonde waiting for her.

"You know you have a lot of nerve," He told her sternly.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"You left Nathan for 3 months and the only time you talked to him is when I tricked you by handing him the phone and you still thought it was me. He was dying without you, but I guess when you get scared you run, instead of fighting for your supposed love. I thought my cousin marrying you was a good thing but I guess it was horrible because you're killing him more than anything that has happened in his life. I told you about his dad and Angela and he was worse after you. He wouldn't eat unless we brought him food, all he did was sit in your guys damn apartment and sing this song What Hurts the Most, but you know what you probably don't care. I guess you're more selfish than I thought." Lucas told her with a cold tone in his voice.

_Oh my god_ Haley thought the tears brimming her eyes and threatening to spill over but she wouldn't show weakness. Everything Lucas was saying was wrong she wasn't selfish; she was doing what was best for her family and Nathan even if he couldn't see it right now.

"You're wrong" she told him looking into his steely blue eyes. "I'm not killing Nathan and you know it. You're taking your problems about your relationship and putting them on me and I won't stand it" she said starting to raise her voice, luckily everyone had left the room so now it was just them.

"Don't you think your child deserves a mother and father? Or are you more selfish than I thought and going to try to raise him or her without a dad because you're being spiteful and petty." Lucas asked.

"YOUR COUSIN LEFT ME! Ok after I told him I was pregnant with HIS child! And yet you accuse me of killing him? Bull shit. If Nathan wants to be apart of his son and daughters life I won't stop him but I will be damned if I let you talk to me this way." Haley said shaking her head.

"Well then talk to him and work this out," Lucas said softening his voice. _Damn it! I got her upset and she's pregnant how big of an ass can I be?_ He asked himself.

"Because I can't" she told him grabbing her backpack and walking out the door leaving Lucas hanging his head in guilt and shame.

Making her way to her car Haley saw Nathan's SUV in the parking lot. Quickly walking to her car she got in and started it up before driving back to her apartment. _After talking with Lucas and all his hurtful comments I don't have anymore fight in me today_, she thought sadly.

Nathan looked around but didn't see Haley in the parking lot so he decided to call his cousin.

"Hey man where's Hales? I figured I would see her in the parking lot but I was wondering if she was still with you." Nathan asked in the phone keeping an eye out for Haley.

"She's probably avoiding you…I kinda snapped on her," Lucas admitted guiltily.

"What Luke?! Are you stupid? She's pregnant! How could you snap on her?" Nathan asked pissed.

"I don't know its just she keeps running away from you and I hate seeing you so miserable man" Lucas told him uncomfortably.

"Quit snapping on her and I'll go talk to her hopefully smooth everything over, just please start being nice to her. She's pregnant and I love her and she has enough stuff to deal with without you being a ass." Nathan said trying to figure out if Haley would even talk to him now after his cousins outburst.

"Oh by the way why didn't you tell me you were going to have a little boy and a little girl?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I…what? She knows the sex of the babies and she didn't tell me?" Nathan asked hurt.

"Uh…I'm sure she was probably going to tell you soon," Lucas said knowing that it still hurt his brother she didn't tell him what the babies were but that he had to find it out from his cousin.

"Look I gotta go talk to you later." Nathan said starting his SUV.

"Bye" Lucas replied hanging up.

_I should let her cool down I'll stop over tomorrow I know she doesn't have class and maybe we can spend the whole day together but first I have to go to see Jake and beg him to tell me where she is staying._ Nathan thought driving to their apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Haley arrived to her flat she couldn't manage to put the key in the lock because she was shaking and had tears in her eyes. "You're useless!!" She shouted angry against herself.

She still couldn't believe what just happened with Lucas.

"Nah you're not." Said someone nicely behind her. "You're great," added Damian gently taking the keys from her hands and opening the door for her.

Haley sighed walking in. "Please West just go." She pled. "I'm really not up to deal with the all flirting and puking." She added sincerely sitting down. "I don't want to deal with you…Stop hitting on me I…" She brushed the air with her hand.

Damian sighed and sat in the armchair in front of her. "I…I'm done with all that". He said smiling. "I want to help you that's all. I can see you're a great person and it hurts me to see you hurt." He could see Haley suspicious so he shook his head. "Come on Haley talk to me. You don't have to trust me." He added with a nice smile. "You seem pretty shaken up and I'm sure that talking could be good for you." He added.

Haley just shook her head negatively. She wasn't really listening to him anymore. She was just rejecting the idea of him, the idea of befriending Damien West…._ The biggest moron of the Universe_. She thought

"Well…as you want Haley." Said Damian standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder. "But sometimes talking can be good…. Mostly when you don't have a lot of people to talk to." Damian sighed._ I need to find a way to pass through this shell_. He added to himself a bit annoyed. "Well…. If you change your mind my door is always open and…" Damian scribbled on the pad of paper on the coffee table. "Now you've got my cell number…just call if you need anything k"? He added walking to the door.

Haley looked up and saw him about to leave. _Maybe…it wouldn't hurt…_.

He had his hand on the handle when Haley spoke.

"I 'm just tired you know." She said sincerely looking down. Damian stopped and walked back to sit in front of her. "And Jake…" she sighed and sat deeper on the sofa. "It's like he doesn't remember." She shook her head. "I…I know he's on Nathan's side even if he's not telling me that and…" Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"No…No don't cry please." Said Damian uncomfortable. It was actually breaking his heart to see her cry. _You feel for someone? _He thought surprised." Please Haley stop." He said his voice full of emotion.

"He forgot all about it." She added sadly.

"Forgot about what?" He asked curiously surprised to truly care.

Haley sighed and ran her hands through her hair." I…" _What the hell? Maybe it can be good to talk to someone without any opinion on this break up!_ She added to herself.

"Before college the last time I saw my sister was when I was 13, but the last time she came home to Pasadena I was 12 and…and…" Haley took a deep breath; just remembering that day hurt like hell. "On that day I made a promise to myself."

"What's that?" Asked Damien

"I begged my dad not to leave but he did and…I begged my sister not to leave us the last time she came but she left...without looking back." Haley closed her eyes. "Seeing my own father and sister turning their back on me broke my heart." Said Haley sadly putting a hand on her chest.

_I bet!_ Thought Damien angry.

"I fell on my knees and I cried...God knows I cried." She said blushing because she felt somehow ashamed to open her heart to Damien. "At that moment I felt a hand on my shoulder and arms tightening around me" she smiled. "It was my best friend...a 13 year old boy." She added seeing Jake as he was on that day. "And I swore...I swore to him and to myself that I would never EVER beg someone to stay with me ever again." She added finally looking deep into Damien's eyes.

"Okay..." Said Damien frowning and confused, it seemed so random.

"But I did!" She said with anger in her voice. "I begged my own husband to stay but he walked out on me!" She added shaking her head. "Like they all did." She added with some despair in her voice. "My own husband wouldn't stay! What do think about that huh? "She asked him

"I…I don't know." Said Damien putting his hand on top of hers. Surprisingly she didn't remove her hand and he felt pleased about that. It was like she was not repulsed with the idea of having some kind of physical contact with him.

"You don't know…." Said Haley nodding. "You don't know…"She added starting to laugh.

Damien frowned. "Why are you laughing?" He asked confused.

"Well…because it's the best answer I've had in weeks…. Isn't that pathetic?" She asked drying her tears.

"Well…A little" he said grimacing laughing with her.

"Thanks" she said sincerely. "Thanks for listening and not judging." She said tapping his hand. She still felt uncomfortable with him but somehow talking to him did make her feel better. _What were the odds that Damien could be good for me? _She thought ironically.

"It's not my place to judge Hales…Sorry Haley." He corrected straight away. He knew she didn't want him to call her Hales.

"Nah you can call me Hales it's fine." She said blushing a little.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. _I'm fracturing the wall!! It's working! _He added to himself. _You'll be mine soon…Suck it up Scott!! _

They talked for a little while more before Damien decided to go. He needed to show her he was not addicted and that he could part. Even if deep down he wanted to stay so bad.


	40. Chapter 40

**HJS-NS-23 Authors Note**- Okay so for my birthday we decided to give you all a present and update. I know a lot of you are getting sick of Haley being selfish but please just stick with it. It's almost over, I promise. Now thanks to everyone who has been loyal and kept reading and reviewing and thanks to everyone who reviewed you seriously don't know how much it means to us. So enjoy and review :o)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first training session since the beginning of the year and the situation was a bit awkward. Lucas finally convinced Nathan to come to training. After all they got a full scholarship to play basketball, not to whine and Lucas even told Nathan that when Haley came back she would want a future graduate and not a drop out.

So Nathan went to training, even if he wasn't at the top it was still good to play basketball for a while and to forget just for a minute the pain and the despair he had inside.

Jake and Lucas were around Nathan supporting him.

Damian couldn't believe how they were supporting him and everything. _How could Jake turn his back to Haley? He was supposed to be on her side even if she was wrong. Nothing mattered more than friendship!! _Thought Damian disgusted with Jake's attitude. He couldn't express his opinion just yet because the assistant's coaches wouldn't appreciate it but he would. Damien grinned.

"Why is he grinning?" Asked Jake to Lucas clearly noticing that he was staring at them.

"Dunno man…Maybe he has a crush on you or something." Said Lucas bursting into laugher.

This remark even made Nathan laugh.

_Oh you can laugh!! _Said Damien to himself. _We'll see if your still laughing in a hour. _He added to himself.

After the practice Nathan put his wedding ring on and both Jake and Lucas looked at him with sadness.

"It's going to be fine man." Said Jake patting his shoulder.

Damien looked at them. He knew what he was going to do was betraying Haley's trust but he also knew that it would bring her to him even faster.

He knew that they were going to be upset against her for befriending with the enemy.

Jake took a flyer from his locker and showed it to the guys.

"You're kidding right?" Said Lucas with disbelief looking at it. "You never heard me sing apparently!" He added with a laugh.

"No it's perfect!" Said Nathan taking the flyer from his cousin's hands."A karaoke night is perfect! Haley loves to sing and…and I'm sure it's the best way to touch her heart."

Jake smiled and nodded. "I knew you'd get it! You're really made for each other." He added sincerely.

Damian had a loud sarcastic laugh, which made the three friends turn around.

"What's your problem West?" Asked Nathan aggressively.

"Oh I don't know…I think it's kind of hypocritical for you to wear your wedding ring and doing your sick puppy eyes when you're the one who left your begging and crying wife once she told you she was expecting your child." Said Damian calmly pretending to be looking for something in his locker.

"I…What…." Nathan was just speechless. _How does he know all that? _He asked himself frowning looking at Jake.

Jake got Nathan's questioning eyes and decided to meddle. "Who are you to talk?" He said aggressively. "You don't know anything about their relationship or about Haley!" He added walking to him and pointing his finger in a menacing manner "so if I can give you one advice it would be to shut your fucking mouth understand!" Jake said really close to Damien's face.

However something that surprised everybody happened.

Damien gave him a bright smile. "And apparently so do you… You are the worst best friend ever! You're all nice with Nathan knowing what you know." He said mysteriously.

"What?" Said Jake surprised. "What are you talking about?" He added clenching his fist.

Lucas walked up to him, he knew that Jake was about to hit and he wanted to stop him.

Damien laughed and shook his head. "Oh Jakey…. Jakey… Jakey do you have some memory problems?? Well…let me refresh it for you. You were 13 and she made a promise to herself while crying on the steps in front of her house."

Jake frowned. "What the Hell are you talking…" He stopped and his eyes widened in surprised.

"You finally get it don't you?" Asked Damien while exaggerating a nice voice. He was really happy to see the shock, doubt and confusion in Jake's eyes. What he was feeling now was priceless.

"How do you know about that? "Asked Jake confused. He finally recalled the « _non begging _» promise Haley made to herself when her sister left but he knew that nobody knew about it except him.

"She told me." Said Damien shrugging like it wasn't a bid deal but knowing it was one. "She needed a friend and I was just there." He added not looking at Jake anymore but straight into Nathan's eyes. Damien eyes were full of defiance.

"I…No way she talked to you about that!" Said Jake trying to sound sure but his eyes were full of doubts.

"No of course not!" said Damien sarcastically. "There's no way she mentioned the « _non-begging _» promise to me." He added taking his bag ready to go.

Both Nathan and Lucas looked at Jake for confirmation, which they had when they saw Jake's face change in an angry mimic.

"Stay away from her!" Said Jake darkly. "What are you trying to do?" He added menacing.

"Nothing." Said Damien with an angelic tone. "I'm just being a friend because god knows she needs one... She needs me" He added with a creepy voice.

"Stay away from my wife!!" Shouted Nathan wanting to hit him but Lucas stopped him.

Damien walked to the door and turned around. He smirked and took his phone out, he dialed a number and looked at Nathan." I don't think she wants me to stay away." He added with a voice full of cockiness.

"Hey Hales. I'll be over in 5 minutes." He said nicely. "Please could you prepare me a hot chocolate? You make the best in town." He added still glaring at Nathan.

"Well…sorry got to go your « _wife_ » is expecting me." Said Damien laughing. "See you later guys."

"I can't believe him!" Said Nathan with anger. "You should have let me hit him!" He added punching Lucas' shoulder.

"It's exactly what he wanted you to do. Plus you fighting means you'll drive her away." Said Lucas seriously. "Don't play his games."

Jake sighed. "It's war time!! We've got to act fast." He said like he was talking to himself. "I'm going to betray you Haley and I'm sorry." He added angry.

"What do you intend to do?" Asked Nathan curious.

"Your ready?" He asked Nathan not bothering to answer the question.

"Well…Yeah…" Nathan answered confused.

"Okay take your stuff and follow me…. I'm going to show you where she lives." He said with anger. "I can't believe she's stupid enough to befriend the jerk!"

"I…. Don't call her stupid" said Nathan trying to sound calm. "She's just…lost and alone." He added sadly.

"Okay let's go" said Jake with conviction. "You screw up their meeting and I'll get her to karaoke night."

Lucas looked at Jake and Nathan walking away with conviction, like two heroes going to war. He shook his head _Damien clearly messed with the wrong girl and defiantly the wrong guys_. He thought with a smile.

-------------------------------------

After Jake showed Nathan the place he was freaking out. He was so nervous to see Haley and how she would act towards him. _I really hope she tells me more about the babies_ he thought with a smile on his face. He knocked on the door to the apartment and twisted his wedding band as he waited for Haley to open the door.

After hearing a knock on the door Haley gave a quizzical look to the person sitting across the table from her before getting up to answer the door. Opening the door she thought _what's he doing here_.

"Hi Nathan" She said confused.

"Hey Hales, can I come in so we can talk?" Nathan asked.

"Umm I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Haley said in a cautious tone._ He would freak if he saw who was here_ she thought knowing Nathan.

"Come on baby please" Nathan pleaded.

"Fine" Haley said stepping aside and letting him in.

He walked in and looked around before he spotted Damien West drinking hot chocolate and sitting in his wife's kitchen. _What's that jerk sitting in my wife's kitchen for? He needs to leave before I give him a black eye or something worse. Does Haley really hate me that much that she's letting Damien in?_ The thoughts of hurt and jealousy ran rapid in Nathan's head.

Damien saw Nathan and gave him a smirk saying "_she's mine now_." Nathan glared at him all the hate and jealousy he had for the man showing through. If looks could kill Damien West would be dead.

Haley saw Nathan glaring and looked at Damien who now had a puppy dog face and feigning innocence. Nathan was pissed because Haley was now giving Nathan the death stare and he could tell she was feeling bad for Damien, so he clenched his fist at his side so he wouldn't pummel the ass.

Pretending to be the good guy Damien decided he should probably leave. "Hey Hales I can see that you and Nathan need to talk so I'll talk to you later. Just remember if you need anything, anything at all you know where I'm at ok?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Thank you Damien" Haley said nodding her head and giving him a grateful look. As soon as the door closed Haley crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Haley screamed.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"Why were you being such a jerk to Damien? He's been nothing but nice to me and here you come in being a complete ahh!" Haley yelled frustrated throwing her hands up in the air.

_I can't believe she can't see through his façade_ Nathan thought pissed. "I didn't say a word to him" Nathan defended himself.

"You glared at him! I saw you. Don't lie to me damn it" Haley yelled.

"He smirked at me like you were his" Nathan said aggressively.

"So now I'm a trophy?" Haley asked shooting daggers.

"No that's not what I mean" Nathan yelled frustrated.

"Why are you yelling?" Haley asked jutting out her bottom lip and on the brink of tears.

"I…uh…what? Are you okay baby?" Nathan asked confused, but went to her and wiped a tear off before pulling her into a hug.

"What are you doing I'm still mad at you for being mean to Damien" Haley said pushing him away while glaring at him and crossing her arms over her chest again.

Nathan just looked at her in disbelief. _How the hell can she go from yelling at me to crying to yelling at me again_ Nathan thought confused.

"I mean seriously Damien has been nothing but nice to me and you come into MY apartment and give him evil looks?" Haley screamed.

_I can't believe her_ he thought angry and jealous. "Oh right! I got it. You've got amnesia. Right?" Nathan yelled.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Haley shouted.

"Well you're treating the guy who before you got pregnant, was trying to get you into his bed better than your husband who made one mistake and won't talk to me. Yet you're sharing everything with him?" Nathan yelled pissed.

"He's not trying to get in my bed Nathan, quit imagining things, god not everything is about sex and he's a not as bad of a guy that everyone thinks he is." Haley screamed.

"What do you wish he was the father of your children?" Nathan shouted.

"What?" Haley asked taken aback.

"I don't care if you wish he was the father because those are our kids in there," He yelled pointing to her round stomach. "I won't let another man raise my children especially West, when I am here and wanting to be apart of their lives. I was scared and I came back the next day but you were gone. I tried finding you, but followed your mom's advice and let you have your space. You are not taking our kids away from me. I can't lose another person. I may not know them yet, but I love them more than anything else and damn it I am going to be a part of their lives." Nathan finished vulnerably and looking down at the ground.

"Nathan" Haley said walking over to the broken man in front of her. _Wow I did break him _she thought sadly. "No one will ever take your place as these kids father I promise." Haley told him.

"Then why did I have to hear from my cousin that my wife was going to have a boy and a girl?" Nathan asked in a small voice still not looking at Haley.

"I intended to tell you first I swear but it just slipped out, I'm sorry," Haley told him guiltily.

"Were you really going to tell me first?" Nathan asked looking up and into her brown eyes.

"Yes! Here look I have the sonogram pictures if you want to see them" She said going over to the desk and picking them up. She handed him to Nathan and his face lit up for the first time since he last saw her.

"Wow" He said speechless.

"Yea," said Haley smiling.

"I want to be a more active role in this pregnancy than I have been. I want to go to the doctors with you from now on please?" Nathan begged.

"Okay" Haley said giving in without a fight. "Now I picked out the name for the boy, but if you want you can pick out our daughters name."

"Really?" Nathan asked his eyes' sparkling like it was Christmas morning.

"Yes," Haley said smiling.

"Thank you baby, here you should sit down," He said leading her to the couch before sitting down next to her. "So what do you want to name our son?" He asked curiously.

"Daniel Jacob" She told him as her eyes started to mist. "Daniel for your father and Jacob for Jake because those two guys have had the biggest impact on our lives." She said.

Nathan didn't want to cry in front of her but he couldn't help the lone tear that fell down his cheek at his wife's thoughtfulness. "Thank you Hales. You don't know how much it means to me. Its perfect" he told her kissing her forehead.

As much as she was mad at Nathan for how he acted when he first found out, it reminded her of how sweet and open he was when they were first married and the kiss on her forehead still sent shivers down her spine.

He put his arm around her, as they looked at the ultrasound pictures together. This pregnancy was making Haley very tired and she soon fell asleep on Nathan, snuggling closer to his body heat in her sleep. Nathan heard her breathing even out and looked down at her and watched her sleep like he did when they were first married. Holding on to the pictures still he leaned back onto the couch and fell asleep. Neither remembering the last time they felt so content sleeping.


	41. Chapter 41

**HJS-NS-23-Authors Note- **Hey everyone thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter. OMG Tuesday epi was AMAZING! Lol Jamie totally stole the show and I'm not going to say anything else in case you haven't watched it yet but besides naley not being back together I think it was probably one of the best episodes of the season! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley started squirming around in Nathan's arms. _Great now she'll be awake soon_ _and probably regret falling asleep in my arms_ Nathan thought sadly. _I love having her in my arms especially for the past 3 hours. I haven't had this feeling in a long time. I feel alive again for the first time since she left, I don't have this deep ache in my chest where my heart Is,_ he thought holding her tighter and trying to remember the feeling for forever. He had been awake for an hour but he couldn't stop watching her sleep. His eyes kept zoning in on her beautiful, pink, full, lips. _How I missed those lips_ he thought regretfully. It took all his strength not to kiss her.

Haley moaned trying to stay asleep just a little longer before giving in and finally opening her big brown eyes. "Hey" she said with a sleep-laced voice. _God it feels good to be lying on Nathan's chest _she thought with a tiny smile. It was the first time since she left him that she felt complete again. She felt completely hollow without Nathan like her heart was missing from her chest but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself, let alone anyone else.

"Hi" he whispered gently caressing her hair. "How was your nap?" he asked softly.

"Good" she replied closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat. "How long was I out?"

"Um about 3 hours" he told her.

"Oh" she said sitting up. "So I guess we should talk about those papers I gave you a few days ago." She said in a monotone voice.

"Look Hales I've been thinking about what I want to do. I don't want a divorce but if it's what you really want then I guess that's the least I can do to make you happy" Nathan said twisting his wedding band.

Haley saw him squirming and saw the broken look in his eyes and how much it pained him she wasn't happy with him. "When I looked at getting a divorce it said we have to be separated for a year so I guess we'll see what happens in a year from now" Haley told him biting her lip nervously.

"Then I have nothing to worry about because a year from now we will be sitting in our apartment with our two babies and being a happy family." Nathan told her. "I let you go once, I won't ever do it again. I love you Haley James Scott, Always and Forever." Nathan said caressing her cheek.

Haley leaned in and kissed him softly loving the feel of his lips on hers. Without him asking permission she parted her lips and let his tongue roam around her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as she leaned her body more into his. Nothing made sense in her life except that she knew she never wanted this kiss to end and it scared her.

Moving her hands from around his neck she gripped the bottom of his t-shirt and lifted it off only breaking the kiss to get it over his head.

"I'm sorry I'm...how can I say... erotically charged" Haley said blushing looking into Nathan's eyes her lips swollen and red.

"Is that the fancy smart words for horny?" Nathan asked chuckling and he kissed and sucked on her neck making her want him even more.

"Yes" Haley moaned before grabbing his lips and attacking them again. Nathan's hands traveled underneath Haley's shirt as he rubbed small circles on her stomach inching his way up. Just as Nathan was about to take her shirt off he felt one of the babies kick knocking Haley back into reality.

"We…uh… need to stop" Haley said pushing Nathan away lightly as she tried to catch her breath.

"You're right" Nathan said confusing Haley.

"I am?" She asked surprisingly disappointed.

"Yea we need to take things slow," he told her tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear and smiling.

"Like friends?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"Like maybe friends who are going to have two beautiful children and occasionally kiss" Nathan said with a smirk.

"You are something else," Haley said shaking her head smiling.

"I know" Nathan replied cockily.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Haley said standing up.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Nathan asked in a pleading tone his eyes full of hope.

"I…" Haley sighed. "It's not a good idea" she said nicely her eyes full of doubts. "It's too soon."

"I just want to hold you and sleep by your side Hales, nothing more," Nathan said sincerely keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Just as friends." Haley asked frowning.

"Just as friends" Nathan said nodding.

"Fine but I have plans to go shopping with Damien in the morning and I can't cancel because I promised and I don't back out on my promises ok? It's important to him and it's important to me too." She told him hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"If it's important to you then its okay" Nathan told her even if he was a little annoyed. West was getting a little to close to his wife for comfort.

Haley grabbed her cell phone off the table and called Damien.

"Hey" Haley said into the phone when Damien answered.

"Hey Hales what's up?" Damien asked.

"I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm going to spend the night with Nathan but we're still on for tomorrow and I will see you at 10." Haley said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Haley?" Damien asked in a worrying tone.

"Damien I'm a big girl I can make my own decisions" Haley said slightly frustrated.

"Okay we'll talk more about this tomorrow though" Damien told her.

"Whatever" Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Night Hales" Damien said.

"Night" Haley replied before hanging up and turning to look at Nathan.

Nathan could tell she was agitated so he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug. "Come on lets get you three to bed," He told her taking her hand.

Holding his hand she led him to her bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed as she went into the bathroom and changed into an old shirt of Nathan's she stole and a pair of shorts before crawling into bed next to him and laying her head on his chest. He saw her wearing one of his shirts he thought he lost and smiled before wrapping his arm around her, and gently placing a kiss on her forehead, before both fell asleep immediately.

------------------------------------------**The Next Day**-------------------------------------------------

When Nathan got to his apartment he texted Lucas telling him he was home in case he was worried or wanted to come over. After texting Lucas, Nathan went and turned the TV on to ESPN while he waited. About 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Nathan yelled from the couch knowing it was his cousin.

"So how was your night?" Lucas asked cheekily strutting into the apartment. "Good I bet," he added winking.

"Dude stop it." Jake said pretending to be shocked. "Haley's like my sister."

Nathan looked from Jake to Lucas furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion. "Ok first how did you know I was at Haley's all night?" he asked not being able to hide his smile any longer as he thought about how great last night went.

"Well I went to see her at 8:30 last night but I saw your car so…I might have called Lucas and told him" Jake said looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Okay that doesn't explain how you knew I stayed the night" Nathan said.

"Well I called the apartment at midnight to see how you were doing and how everything went and you didn't answer so…" Lucas said shrugging. "We came to the conclusion."

"Don't get too excited guys, we're back on track in a certain way" Nathan said vaguely. The divorce is still on but she did give us a year to see if we're meant to be" He said seriously. "If we're not together in a year well…I promised to give her the divorce."

"I…" Jake started to say he wasn't expect that. "You're still going to live together again right?" he asked

"No…At least not for now." Said Nathan trying to sound calm." But that's fine." He added seeing sadness in Lucas and Jakes' eyes. "At least she's not running away from me now and that's something. We're friends and if that's all she has to offer right now well…I'll take it." He added with a small smile sadder than he intended.

"Well then lets play some NBA live to get your mind off things," Luke said sitting on the couch and grabbing a controller.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian parked his Hummer and picked up the suit bag plus some shopping bags from his trunk. He was laughing with Haley about some joke.

"Thanks Hales." He said with a nice smile. "I really appreciate your help." He added gently taking her shopping bags.

"No problem" she said smiling back at him. "You clearly needed someone to help you choose a suite," said Haley with humor.

"What do you mean? That my taste sucks?" Asked Damien pretending to be offended.

"Humm…. yeah I do!" Said Haley laughing following him in the building. "I can't even believe what kind of shirts and ties you showed me!!" She said grimacing pretending to shiver with horror.

"Gosh you're harsh! You're breaking my heart!" Said Damien overreacting and putting a hand on his chest.

"You've got a heart?" Asked Haley pretending to be surprised.

She saw actual sadness in Damien's eyes.

"I didn't mean it Damien. I…you're a nice person". Said Haley uncomfortably.

"Thanks" he said forcing a smile. "That proves you don't know me." He mumbled to himself.

"What?" Asked Haley frowning.

"Nothing… "Said Damien brushing the air.

"Okay…" She said glancing at him from the side. She knew it was better to drop it but she could see that Damien had some deep scars. _Don't we all? _She added to herself. But a part of her wanted to know why Damien acted the way he did with most people.

Haley wanted to exercise during her pregnancy and even if it was getting harder everyday she wanted to go to her flat using the stairs. It was only on the first floor but it was true exercise for her.

Damien gently put a hand on her back to help her up.

"Anyway I didn't mean to criticize your taste," Said Haley trying to change subject.

"It's too late," said Damien pouting. "You hurt my ego," he added pretending to be offended.

"Aww I'm sorry." Said Haley winking. "Anyway you'll look decent now." She added a bit uncomfortable giving compliments to Damien.

"Decent??!!!... Only!" Asked Damien pouting even more. "I should have asked someone else to help me."

Haley laughed. "Nah!" She said shaking her head vigorously. "The green shirt brings out your eyes." She sighed. "You'll look more than decent." She added blushing. _But you're not my Nathan_ she added to herself.

"You're blushing!" he added laughing, but his laugh died in his throat as the blood drained from his face when he saw someone standing in front of his door.

Haley who was now looking at him frowned. It was like Damien saw a ghost. She followed his eyes and saw a tall young man of about 25 standing in front of his door.

"Harry…" Said Damien in a whisper.

"Damien" said the guy nicely keeping his eyes on Haley's belly. "It took me a while to find you," he added with some sadness deep in his voice.

His look made Haley really uncomfortable.

"And you are?" Asked the man giving his hand to Haley.

"His neighbor." She answered taking her bags from Damian's hand. "I'll see you later" said Haley walking away and hurrying into her flat.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Damien coldly.

"I think I arrived just in time," said Harry pointing to the spot where Haley was standing. The man sighed, "I'm not here to fight Damien," He said with a tired voice. "Are you going to let me in or are we going to talk outside?" He added calmly.

Damien sighed with anger. He opened the door."Please come in." He said with a fake smile. "I'm so glad to see you." He added with sarcasm.

Harry walked in and looked around the flat.

"So Damien…What have you been up to?" He asked sitting down looking straight into Damien's eyes.

"Oh come on! You didn't come to make small talk did you?" Asked Damian sarcastically. "I haven't seen you for two years now! And you just show up?"

"Whose fault is that?" Asked Harry. "Did it help you to go away? Did it ease your mind?" He asked trying to keep his cool.

"I don't know hat you're talking about…." Said Damien shaking his head. "I…I just don't have the time to go home."

"Right…and what are you telling to your fellow students here huh? That your parents live in Durham?" Asked Harry ironically. Seeing Damien's face change Harry shook his head. "You did didn't you? I can't believe you did that! You think not coming home will erase the past? Did you forget Jen??"

"I…Go home Harry." Said Damien coldly looking deep into Harry's eyes.

"You're a robot Damien! Do you feel anything??" Harry stood up and walked to Damien. "I know you and all this cockiness won't fool me! I'm your brother Damien! You can fool everyone but not me!"

"I'm not trying to fool you Harry!" Damien sighed and walked to pick up a cold drink from the fridge. He needed to find a good lie.

He saw sadness in his brother eyes and decided to play a truce.

"I…I just want to forget my past. I came here to start a new life Harry, you should let me." Said Damien calmly.

"Yeah?!…Okay." Said Harry nodding. "I'll go and never bother you again under one condition."

"Shoot!" Said Damien slightly annoyed.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that your heart is not aching, that you're not overwhelmed by regret, pain and guilt." Harry walked closer to his brother. "And tell me that you're not trying to repair the past in a sick way with your neighbor." Added Harry sure of himself.

"I…arrgh you're killing me here!" Said Damien angry now. "What do you want me to say huh? That I forgot my pregnant girlfriend who killed herself because I convinced her to get an abortion?" Asked Damian spitefully walking to the door. "Well…no I didn't and I never will…but is that a crime to want to reconstruct my life?" He asked rhetorically. "No it's not! So…back off!!" He added aggressively.

"You're being irrational here! I'm not trying to judge you Damien. I'm trying to help you! Nobody accused you of anything and you know that!" Harry sighed. "Our parents need you Damien…I need you. It's like…It' like my brother died the day Jen died." Added Harry his voice full of sadness.

"He did die on that bridge. He died when she jumped off." Said Damien coldly looking deep into Harry's eyes. "Your brother died two year ago Harry. You better go home and grieve because as far as I'm concerned…He'll never be back." He added seriously.

Harry threw his hands in the air. "I give up Bro…" He shook his head " but I'll be back and I won't let you mess up that girl's life. I'm sure her kid has a father and you shouldn't try to replace that man. He...he deserves his chance too you have no right too come and…"

"Goodbye Harry." Said Damien cutting him off. He opened the door and looked down. He didn't want to look at his brother...show him that he was still human hidden somewhere deep inside.

"Bye Mimi." Said Harry sadly hoping that using Damien's childhood nickname would show his human side, but Damien kept looking down. "I love you lil'bro." He added patting his shoulder.

Damien closed the door behind his brother and sat on the floor. "I love you too big brother." He said in a whisper drying the single tear rolling down his cheek.


	42. Chapter 42

**HJS-NS-23-** Okay so this chapter is in two parts because it was so long! Anyways the songs used in these two chapters are _If I Could Turn Back The Hands of Time _by R. Kelly. Enjoy and it might help if you go to youtube and listen to the song as you read. The lyrics are in italics. Now that I rambled a lot thanks for all the reviews and we hope you enjoy.

**Steffy2106**: Hey guy! Firstly thanks for the lovely reviews, We love them! Secondly didn't you just love Dan in last night episode! I was "YAY choke the bi!" LMAO. Anyways, I thought the episode was amazing but I'm glad we got more because I would not have been satisfied with this episode as a finale. Anyway I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. Take care. 

Disclamier: We do not own any of these songs used or OTH.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was starting to put away the maternity clothes she bought with Damien. 

"Who would have thought that a guy with such terrible taste for himself would have such good taste to help me find clothes," said Haley smiling and shaking her head. 

She was somehow worried about him. He was clearly not happy to see the man standing in front of his door. 

She hoped he would come to see her soon. She really wanted to know what was wrong, just then she heard a knock at her door. 

Jake just arrived in front of Haley's flat and he wanted to see her in order to convince her to go to the karaoke night tonight.

Haley opened the door with a big smile since she expected to see Damien. 

"Hey!" She said happily to see Jake standing there but somehow disappointed not to get her curiosity satisfied.

"Hey JJ. How are you?" Asked Haley smiling and letting him in. 

"Great." He said walking in. "You seem a bit disappointed that it was me. Who did you expect…Nathan?" Asked Jake cheekily. 

"You're unbelievable." Said Haley rolling her eyes. 

"I know…" Said Jake cockily. "So…How was your evening?" Ask Jake nonchalantly

Haley sighed and sat down. "Nothing happened Jake…We just talked." 

"That's already something" said Jake nicely. "Talking is good." He added nodding. 

"I didn't want to deprive him of his right to the kids" Said Haley standing up and starting to fold the clothes she bought. "I would never do something like that and you're a pretty lousy friend if you didn't know that." Added Haley hurt. 

"I…" Jake felt guilty because he did think for a second that Haley was about to do that. "You were pretty emotional Hales and you were acting irrational, I honestly didn't know what to expect for a while but…"

"Unbelievable!" Said Haley throwing her hand in the air with anger. "I would never doubt you!" 

"You wouldn't? Of course you would! And you did!" Said Jake nicely. "You lied to me for months Haley because you didn't know what to expect." He smiled.

Haley pouted. "You know the pregnancy and these hormones are just eating my brain…I'm way too emotional." 

"I can see that!" Said Jake laughing." No…seriously I knew you would come around." Said Jake sincerely hugging her tight. "I was just scared that you'd do it once it was too late." He added smiling and kissing her forehead. 

Haley smiled brightly to him. "I almost did". She stated. "You want a hot chocolate?" She asked to change the subject. It was getting too emotional and her pregnancy was already making her cry for nothing. Just this morning she cried for an hour after seeing a add for a new insurance. _Gosh the doggy was cute_. She thought. 

Jake looked around the new maternity clothes she bought and in particular a beautiful Navy blue dress that was carefully lying on the sofa.

"You have to wear this dress tonight?" Said Jake completely impressed by it. "It's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I'm sure you'll look like an angel in it." He added keeping his eyes on the dress

"Thanks… I guess," she said frowning. "But why?" Asked Haley confused. "What's happening tonight?" 

"Karaoke night sweetie!" Said Jake with a big smile. "We're going to have so much fun." He added with too much enthusiasm.

"I don't know…." She shrugged. "Well…maybe it can be good." 

"Yeah…. What do you have to loose anyway? What's the worse that could happen huh? Having some fun? So…" He said pointing at the dress. "Did you go shopping with your sister?" 

"No way"said Haley almost shouting. 

Jake frowned confused. 

"I'm heavily pregnant and you think I'd go to a mall with Brooke while my feet are killing me?" Asked Haley laughing.

"Right! Gotcha!" Said Jake sincerely. "I didn't think." He added smiling.

"Actually it's Damien who helped me pick out this dress." She said uncomfortably. "He has pretty good tastes in clothes."

"Yeah…I can see that." Said Jake colder than he intended. Jake promised Nathan not to create drama concerning the _Damien - Haley _friendship but it was really hard for him to keep this promise

Haley frowned. "We're just friends." She said trying to reassure Jake. "He's a pretty decent guy you know."

"Let's not go there Hales." Said Jake shaking his head. "We're best friends and we're doing good. I don't want to fight with you again." He added in a warning tone. 

Haley sighed, she was fed up that everybody was always judging her actions. 

"Whatever Jake." She said tiredly. "What time do you want me to be there?" She asked finally. 

"I can come and pick you up if you want." Said Jake nicely. He was thinking that it was getting hard for her to drive now with her belly.

"No that's fine." Said Haley with a tone that didn't leave any room for discussion. "What time JJ?" 

"Well…What about 7.30?" He finally said giving up. 

"That's perfect!" Said Haley smiling." I'll see you later then." She added walking him back to the door. 

"I guess this means goodbye in hormonal Haley's world" Said Jake with humor.

"Totally" she added seriously opening the door." Kiss my baby girl for me K?" 

"Will do." Said Jake kissing her forehead. "We're going to have fun tonight."

Haley nodded and closed the door. "At least I hope so." She said with worry in her voice. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley arrived at the party later than she wanted but it took her time to get hold of Damien and then she had to drive a lot slower then she intended. Her belly was really getting in her way now. 

When she arrived the whole gang was already there. 

As soon as Nathan saw her, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he rushed to her side. 

"You look beautiful." He said sincerely, kissing her cheek sensually. 

Just feeling his lips on her skin made her shiver. "Thank you…you're not bad yourself" she added blushing while looking at him. He was wearing a baby blue shirt with his black suit pants. _His ass looks so fine in those! _She thought blushing even more. 

Nathan walked her to the table putting a hand on her back. 

Lucas kept looking down; Haley could see he was really uncomfortable. 

"Hello Luke." She said nicely sitting down. 

"Hi Haley." He said his voice full of emotion. 

Brooke mouthed a thank you to Haley. She knew that Lucas was too ashamed to take the first step.

"I'm…I'm really sorry about the other day." He said sincerely. 

"Let just forget about that okay?" She smiled to him. "As far as I'm concerned it never happened." She added sincerely looking at Nathan who sat in front of her.

Lucas nodded. "You're a great friend," he simply stated.

"I love your dress lil'sis!" Said Brooke trying to interrupt this emotional moment. _It's a happy night_ she thought to herself! "Did you finally get some taste?" She asked with humor. 

Everybody around the table agreed that the dress was great. 

"You're actually a hot pregnant girl!" Added Brooke impressed. "Isn't she Nate?" 

"Haley always looks beautiful," he said looking deep into her eyes. 

Haley blushed furiously, which made everybody laugh. 

"I guess..." said Haley not wanting to mention the whole Damien thing just yet. 

Jake was just sitting beside Haley and he could see she wanted to change subjects. "So guys what do you want to drink?" he asked standing up. "The first round is on me." He added in a cheery tone. "By the way Hales I'm glad your wearing the broach Jenny got you," Jake said walking away.

Jake just left for the bar when Damien walked in and sat beside Haley. 

He couldn't believe his luck. _What were the odds of the seat beside Haley being empty? _

Haley was about to talk when Brooke burst into laugher. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked Damien with a voice both cold and spiteful where mixed together.

Damien was confused and looked at Haley with some kind of confusion. _Didn't she warn them I was coming? _He thought. 

"I invited him." Said Haley simply looking deep into her sister eyes in order to show her that there was no room to discuss this. 

Brooke saw the anger lighten in Nathan eyes as soon as Haley mentioned the invitation so she decided to change subject again and got back to the only subject she was really good at…. Fashion. 

"Anyways sis let me repeat myself but your dress is really fantastic. It suits you so well! I guess my fashion sense did somehow make an impression on you," she added proudly winking to her. She wanted to joke and lighten the mood.

"I told you, you had to buy it" said Damien with a smile. "As soon as we saw it in the shop I knew it was made for you!" He added with pride.

"I…Yeah" Said Haley looking down. She saw the anger, jealousy and pain mixed in Nathan eyes.

"You…" Said Brooke pointing at Damien in disbelief. "I…Well…" She added uncomfortably. "Who would have thought…" She added looking at Peyton. 

"He's so nice with Haley isn't he?" Nathan asked the group keeping his eyes on Haley. He had a big smile but his glance was saying the exact opposite. 

About two tables away was Rachel with her group. She was flirting with different guys in order to make Damien West jealous. She didn't want to get with him officially but she hated the fact that he was all over Haley. 

_He's not even jealous!_ She thought angry. _Only Haley matters now! _She added to herself sarcastically.

"You know what excuse me!" Nathan said standing up, the anger radiating out of his baby blues eyes as he walked away from the group.

Haley sat there watching him leave and she fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. _He probably left_ she thought sadly until everyone at the table was silent and she looked up to see Nathan on the stage in front of a microphone. _What's he doing?_ She wondered curious. 

"I would like to dedicate this to my beautiful wife Hales. I'm sorry and I love you. Always and forever," Nathan said finding her face in the crowd and locking eyes with her.

_How did I ever let you slip away  
Never knowing I'd be singing this song some day  
And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more  
Ever since you closed the door_

Nathan started singing keeping his eyes locked on Haley the emotions coming out in his voice.

_If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then darlin' you, you'd still be mine_

"Its not bad" Brooke commented surprised at Nathan's somewhat talent of singing.

_Funny, funny how time goes by  
And blessings are missed in the wink of an eye  
Why oh why oh why should one have to go on suffering  
When every day I pray please come back to me_

"Its perfect" Haley whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek.

_If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then darlin' you, you would be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine _

And you had enough love for the both of us  
But I, I, I did you wrong, I admit I did  
But now I'm facing the rest of my life alone

Whoa  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd, you would be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine

_I'd never hurt you (If I could turn back)  
Never do you wrong (If I could turn back)  
And never leave your side (If I could turn back)  
If I could turn back the hands _

There'd be nothing I wouldn't do for you  
(If I could turn back)  
Forever honest and true to you  
(If I could turn back)  
If you accept me back in your heart, I love you (If I could turn back the hands)

(If I could turn back)  
That would be my will  
(If I could turn back)  
Darlin' I'm begging you to take me by the hands  
(If I could turn back the hands)

I'm going down, yes I am  
(If I could turn back)  
Down on my bended knee, yeah  
(If I could turn back)  
And I'm gonna be right there until you return to me  
(If I could turn back the hands)

(If I could turn back)  
If I could just turn back that little clock on the wall  
(If I could turn back)  
Then I'd come to realize how much I  
Love you  
(If I could turn back the hands)  
Love you  
(If I could turn back the hands)  
Love you  
(If I could turn back the hands)  
Love you

Nathan finished than walked off the stage trying not to let a tear slip.


	43. Chapter 43

**HJS-NS-23 Authors Note-**Thanks for all the reviews. These are the songs used in this chapter. The First Cuts the Deepest by Sheryl Crow, Even Angels Fall by Jessica Riddle, Love Will Come Through by Travis, and How Do I Live by LeAnn Rimes. Like before youtube as all these songs and they are amazing. Steph and I recomend all these songs and don't forget to read between the lines. The lyrics are in italics again. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

"Now if anyone else would like to sing, just come on up" a man said looking out into the audience. Haley tried standing up but it was difficult with her 7 in a half-month belly getting in the way.

"Hey can you help me up?" Haley whispered to Brooke.

"Sure" Brooke said pulling Haley out of her chair with some issues.

"Thanks" Haley told her sister before waddling up to the stage and having someone help her up the stairs and onto the stage.

"This is for someone special you know who you are," Haley said glancing around and finding Nathan.

_I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I had  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know_

Haley sang in an angelic voice never tearing her eyes from Nathan. _He's a different man now than when I met him _she thought.

_The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
But when it come to being lucky he's cursed  
When it come to loving me he's the worst  
I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure going to give you a try  
And if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know_

"Wow I can't believe I almost forgot how beautiful her voice is," Nathan said to himself.

_The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
But when it come to being lucky he's cursed  
When it come to loving me she's the worst_

_I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
'cause if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know_

"Good she still loves him" Peyton whispered to Brooke.

_  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
When it come to being lucky he's cursed  
When it come to loving me he's the worst_

Haley finished before walking off the stage to stand next to Nathan knowing that he was jealous of how close she was getting to Damien. _Even though I don't like Damien like Nathan thinks I do I still want to be his friend and I really want to try again with Nathan._ She thought _we'll just take things slow_ she added in her head.

Seeing Haley and Nathan up on stage Peyton decided to sing too_. I'm not the best singer but I think this song fits Nathan and Haley perfect! _she thought as she walked on the stage.

"This is for my friend Haley" Said Peyton smiling. "Because at a point in the song love _it's not a fairy tale take it from me that's the way it's supposed to be_"

_You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are._

_She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes_.

"Wow she has a beautiful voice," Jake told Brooke.

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

_It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be._

"It can be a fairy tale if the guy you're with really loves you" Damien whispered to no one.

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eye_

"This song is perfect for Naley" Brooke said to herself.

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_

Peyton left the stage as Jake walked up to it and kissed Peyton in passing before getting in front of the microphone, without saying a word he started singing.

_If I told you a secret  
You won't tell a soul  
Will you hold it and keep it alive  
Cause it's burning a hole  
And I can't get to sleep  
And I can't live alone in this lie_

_So look up  
Take it away  
Don't look da-da-da- down the mountain_

"Oh wow he's so sexy when he sings" Peyton thought with a smile.

_If the world isn't turning  
Your heart won't return  
Anyone, anything, anyhow_

_So take me don't leave me  
Take me don't leave me  
Baby, love will come through it's just waiting for you_

_Well I stand at the crossroads  
Of highroads and lowroads  
And I got a feeling it's right_

_If it's real what I'm feeling  
There's no make believing  
The sound of the wings of the flight of a dove_

Haley and Nathan stood closer together and Haley gently brushed her hand against his letting the sparks fly up their spines at the contact.

_  
Take it away  
Don't look da-da-da down the mountain  
If the world isn't turning  
Your heart won't return anyone anything anyhow..._

_So take me don't leave me  
Take me don't leave me  
Baby, love will come through it's just waiting for you_

_So look up  
Take it away  
Don't look da-da-da- down_

_If the world isn't turning  
Your heart won't return anyone anything anyhow..._

_So take me don't leave me  
Take me don't leave me  
Baby, love will come through it's just waiting for you_

_Love will come through  
Love will come through  
Love will come through_

Jake finished staring at Nathan and Haley before walking off stage.

"Oooh Broody we should sing come on" Brooke said grabbing Lucas' hand and dragging him onto the stage after whispering what song they were to play.

Brooke:

_How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh, I...  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now  
_

"I think my ears are about to bleed" Peyton said to Jake hearing Brooke singing.

Jake started laughing. "Well maybe it will be better when Lucas starts singing" he said hopeful.

Both:

_How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Without you,  
_

"Or not" he told her after hearing Lucas. "He sounds like a dying cow in labor" Jake said shaking his head at the musically inclined couple.

Brooke:

_There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now,  
_

Nathan reached for Haley's hand and interlocked their fingers before turning and looking at Haley both knowing how true this song was for them and not hearing the butchering of the song but the words speaking the truth about them.

Both:

_How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
_

Brooke:

_Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?  
And tell me now,  
_

Damien looked on in jealousy at Haley and Nathan holding hands. _I have to do something before I lose her! _he thought. I_ have the perfect idea! _he grinned wickedly.

Both:

_How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?_

Lucas and Brooke finished and Brooke gave Lucas a big kiss in front of everyone before strutting off the stage Lucas trailing behind her with a big smile on his face. Damien saw this as his perfect opportunity and walked up to the stage. As soon as the song ended Nathan brought his hand to Haley's face and started rubbing her cheek each inching forward to kiss before they heard Damien's voice start singing.

_You give your hand to me  
Then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me_

Nathan pulled back hurt and pain showing in his blue eyes as he looked in to Haley's brown eyes filled with confusion.

_No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me_

"I thought this was our song but you shared it with West?" Nathan asked hurt

_I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches  
With love for you  
Afraid and shy  
I've let my chance to go by  
The chance that you might  
Love me, too_

"All I did was tell him this was one of my favorite songs" Haley said defending herself.

_You give your hand to me  
And then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
You'll never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me  
_

"Maybe it's not as important to you as it is to me" he told her jealousy shining in his eyes as he learned she was sharing more with West than he thought.

_You give your hand to me, baby  
Then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
No, no, you'll never ever know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me_

"Nathan" Haley said looking at him in disbelief.

"No Haley I told you I loved you with this song and now your little boyfriend is singing it so why don't you just go talk to him!" Nathan said aggressively.

Right as Damien walked off a hand reached out to stop him. "I need to talk to you now" Rachel said pulling him away from the stage and everyone.

"What do you want?" Damien asked annoyed.

"What the hell was up with that song?" Rachel asked angry.

"What do you mean?" Damien asked pretending to be naïve.

"You love her don't you?" Rachel asked.

"What…no I don't" Said Damien shaking his head.

"Don't try to deny it I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry she will be crawling to you soon after I put the last part of the plan into action" Rachel said with an evil grin on her face.

"I was thinking about the plan," Damien said in a strong voice.

"Oh…and?" Rachel asked with attitude.

"You need to stop hitting on Nathan." Damien told her.

"What?! why?" Rachel asked confused.

"Because it won't work Rach... If they're meant to be they will be. I...just cut the crap okay!" Said Damien aggressively. He still wanted Haley but he wanted her fair and square.

"Whatever! She has you so whipped," Rachel said rolling her eyes before leaving. _I don't care what Damien says tonight Nathan Scott you are mine _Rachel thought evilly.

"You know what you're being irrational," Haley said trying to keep her voice down.

"What?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"If you don't trust Damien than find but you could at least trust me" Haley told him pissed.

"I don't know if I can because you're too blind to see the truth" Nathan said. "You know what we should just stop now before we say something we might regret" He added running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"You're right and I would prefer not to see you for a while" She told him her eyes glaring at him. "I'm leaving bye," Haley said as Damien finally got back to the table. "Damien do you need a ride?" Haley asked politely.

"Yea thanks Hales," He said walking to the doors beside her.

Brooke, Jake, Lucas and Peyton look from Haley's back to Nathan then to each other

Nathan was pissed at Haley for leaving and at himself for being so territorial. _I don't know why I said I don't trust her I do I just wish West would stay away from my wife. She can't even see how he's still the bad guy_ he thought sitting down and putting his head on the table in defeat.


	44. Chapter 44

**HJS-NS-23- Hey everyone here is a new chapter finally. Sorry it took so long but I am now writing another fic and wanted to get the first chapter done before starting this. You should all check it out its called Remember Even Angels Fall and its naley. Also check out Steph's other stories if you haven't. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and as sad as it is to say this fic is almost over! Enjoy reading and don't forget to review.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I just can't believe it!!" Said Haley walking into her flat closely followed by Damien.

She sat on her sofa. "Argh! I love you Haley…I believe youRight!!" She said mimicking and grimacing. "He's just a huge moron!!"

Damien didn't know what happened between Haley and Nathan but a part of him thought she was just upset enough to let him in completely. It was the perfect opportunity to take advantage over Nathan. However a part of him didn't know what to do anymore. _Gosh I'm so fucking confused!! _He thought angrily against himself while sitting on the sofa beside Haley.

She was still rambling like if she was alone.

"That's a whole new level of moronic even for him!!" She added shaking her head.

"Stop!" Said Damien cutting her off.

Haley looked at him with wide eyes. It was like he just brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry girl but you haven't stopped rambling since we left the bar." Said Damien with a small smile "and I still don't know what the hell happened there!" He added taking her hand.

"Ohh…Yeah." She said with an apologist smile. "Well…what's there to say Nathan said he didn't trust me and he knows that it's something that hurt me a lot," She sighed. "I'm just fed up of getting hurt in general." She added sincerely "and by him in particular," she finally added looking down.

Damien waited before talking. He needed to make a decision fast. Was he going to continue and take advantage of the situation or was he going to help them get back together... The ball was in his court.

"Maybe he didn't intend to hurt you…." Tried Damien.

"Yeah…Okay…" Said Haley nodding. "Umm tell me..." She locked eyes with him. "If tomorrow I stab you in the leg will it hurt?" She asked seriously.

"What?" Asked Damien confused. "What kind of question is that?" He asked with caution.

"Just answer please." Asked Haley in a begging tone.

Damien took a deep breath. "Well of course it will!" He said stating the obvious.

"Okay…and would it change your pain if I did it on purpose or not?" She added still keeping her eyes on his.

"I guess not but…" he frowned. "Where are you going with that?" He asked with curiosity.

"Well…you said that maybe Nathan didn't intend to hurt me but intended or not it still hurts the same." She said squeezing Damien's hand.

"It all hurts the same…" He repeated in a whisper lost in his thoughts. _Okay it's now or never_. He thought while a lump started to form in his throat.

"Can I ask you something Hales?" Asked Damien mysteriously.

"Yeah…" Said Haley sitting differently in order to face him. "What's on your mind?"

"Okay…don't freak out and I didn't hear anything I swear but…" Damien moved uncomfortably on the sofa. "If Scott would have asked you to get an abortion would you have done it?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

Haley was on the verge of saying that it was none of his business. She was also about to ask him why he wanted to know that, but she could see in his eyes that it was important.

She sighed. _Let's act like a trusting friend. _She thought to herself. "I…I wouldn't have done it." She said sincerely. "I was scared for sure when I found out about the pregnancy but…but I already loved my kids then and I wouldn't have gotten an abortion with or without Nathan." She smiled "I know it's a bit selfish to say but Nathan's opinion didn't really matter. As soon as the doctor said I was pregnant I loved my babies."

Damien nodded.

"It's my body you know…. I'm the one who had a choice to make." She added putting her hand on top of his. She could see pain and insecurity in his eyes. "Why do you ask me that?"

"Do you think that someone who made the wrong choice once can get redemption?" He asked his voice broken with emotion, while still ignoring her question.

Haley looked at him for a while without answering. It was clear that Damien wasn't looking for an answer but was looking for hope.

"Yeah…I think it's possible Damien. Pure intentions can change things." She stood up and walked to the kitchen in order to prepare some hot chocolate.

Damien followed her.

"You know…. If you really want to repair or change things it's never too late. If your heart is pure." She stated looking at him.

"I don't know…" He said his voice filled with doubts. "Sometimes things can't be repaired… " He was using all his inner strength not to break down. "And…well… sometimes you see something or someone as your only hope for redemption."

"I don't know about that…" Haley told him handing him Damien a hot cup. "You know I think that even through death mistakes can be repaired. Just try not to let the past repeat itself." She added with confidence.

Damien's heart filled up with hope. He loved the optimism and the naivety coming from Haley.

_I've got to help them. She won't be happy with me and she deserves the best! _He thought pleased to have finally found his way.

"Go to him." He said trying to hide his pain.

"What?" Asked Haley confused. "Who?" She frowned.

"Nathan!" Said Damien standing up in order to give him some kind of credit to what he was saying. "He's the love of your life Haley…Your soul mate!" Said Damien stating the evident. "You need him as much as he needs you. Go back to him Hales."

"I…It's none of your business!" Said Haley defensively.

Damien sighed and put his hand on top of hers." I love you Haley." He said with a smile. "I really do and it's my business." He added looking away. "I can see it myself! Even with all the love I've got for you in my heart I objectively know that I will never make you as happy as he could." He added finally looking at her again. "And I want you as happy as you could be even if it's not with me."

Haley looked at him with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to answer but Damien continued his speech.

"I know it scares the hell out of you to trust him and to put your heart in his hands again but you should do it." He sighed "Because if you don't…. you'll be miserable for the rest of your life. Trust him…Trust yourself…Trust destiny." He added removing his hands off hers.

"I really love him." She said shyly. "I…More than life itself."

"I know you do." Said Damien nicely, while it felt like a knife went straight through his heart. "And you know I'm not a big fan of Scott, but he loves you more than life too!!" He said trying his best to mask his pain.

Haley sighed. Damien could still see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"You are soul mates and I know that he knows that and you know that too. Stop being scared and follow your heart. Go to him and be happy Haley." He added walking her to the door. "I'm sure he's waiting for you." He hugged her. "Be happy…you deserve it." He added before walking quickly to his flat in order to hide the tears falling down his cheeks.

Haley stayed in front of the door for a moment in order to process the information he had just told her.

"Damien's right!" She finally said out loud. "I can't fight destiny!" She added taking her car keys and purse. _I love you Nathan, I won't be scared anymore. _She thought with a bright smile walking to her car.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Nathan was walking back to his flat thinking about the night._ Things were going so good and your dumb ass of a self just had to ruin it _he thought moodily. _Great job moron, man I would punch myself if I could. Stupid jackass had to make her run away because your jealous of Damien and let your temper get the best,_ he told himself a grim look on his face when he got to the door and saw Rachel standing there.

"Hey sexy," Rachel said seductively, while running her hand up and down his chest before he pushed it away.

"Just leave Rachel I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now," He said getting out his keys and unlocking the door.

"Oh come on Natey. You know you want me," She said in a purring voice.

"Rachel just leave" Nathan said rolling his eyes. _I wouldn't ever hit a girl but if she doesn't leave soon I might make an exception_ he thought.

Rachel saw Haley walking towards them as Nathan's back was facing Haley. Haley stopped surprised seeing Rachel and Nathan talking. _I thought he said he hated that girl? Right…_Haley thought sarcastically._ I'm fat now so he's looking for a hot replacement!!_ She thought jealous.

"I get it Nathan. You feel obliged because of the babies and all but I still don't get why you want us to break up." She told him seriously.

Nathan frowned, too surprised to answer. _What the hell is she talking about?!_ he asked himself confused.

"You love me so don't let the tramp separate us!" Added Rachel looking at Nathan.

"I hate you!" Shouted Haley behind them before Nathan could say anything making him turn around.

"Haley…it's not what you think…I…She…It's just…" Nathan was confused but it suddenly all clicked why Rachel was saying that stuff. She saw Haley!

"I want the divorce Nathan and I want it now!" Said Haley crying. "I don't want you in my life anymore…not now or ever." She added running away with him running after her trying desperately to get her to listen to him until she made it in her car and drove off as fast as she could.

She was sobbing even harder than before; her heart was hurting so much. She thought it was about to stop. She took her cell out dialed Damien's number. _You were wrong Damien! Nathan's not my soul mate_. She thought the tears falling down like rain.

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**Jeyton Apartment**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Jake and Peyton were lying in bed with her head resting on his chest. _I'm so glad things are so great with us _she thought with a sad smile thinking about Nathan and Haley and how they had been so close.

"I don't know what happened." She whispered sadly. "They seemed to be doing so good and…they just fought."

"I know," said Jake gently running his hand through her curls. "I don't think they're ready to get back together just yet. I…" He said before getting caught off by Peyton kissing his lips softly.

"I just think they're meant to be and it's sad to see them apart." She told him miserably.

"They'll figure it out soon." Said Jake positively before taking her lips with his and kissing her passionately, letting her take off his shirt and throwing it on the floor before kissing her once again. Things were getting heated when the phone rang interrupting them. Jake groaned before answering it. It was almost midnight and he knew whoever was calling him that it was important.

"Hello" He asked into the phone before the person on the other end explained why they were calling and Peyton saw Jakes face go deathly pale.

"I'll be there in a second" he said with panic in his voice.

"What happened?" Peyton asked panicking and seeing Jake jump off the bed and throwing on his shirt as fast as he could.

"It's Haley… She… accident…. I…" He sat on the bed. He couldn't breath; he was having a panic attack.

"Breath," Said Peyton soothingly while freaking out on the inside.

"Haley was in a car accident! It's bad. I... They need me." Said Jake looking around confused.

"What?!" Said Peyton not believing it. "And the babies?" She asked

"I don't know." Said Jake standing up.

"Go!" Said Peyton pushing him to the door. "I'll take care of Jenny and I'll call the others. Just go and take care of her." Said Peyton, trying to contain her tears as Jake ran out of the apartment.


	45. Chapter 45

**HJS-NS-23- **Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews…umm I'll try and keep this short. We hope you like it and please leave your thoughts on it, it'll get us to update faster. This story is nearing its end and I'm really going to miss writing it with Steph and everyone whose read and review thank you. Enjoy.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Lucas parked in front of Nathan's flat. He sighed, he wanted to spend the night with Brooke because things were getting so much better and he wanted to be intimate with her again, the way they used to be before the Keller situation. But here he was, walking to Nathan's flat.

Brooke, seeing that they were both upset sent Lucas to see how Nathan was doing knowing he might need his cousin.

Lucas knocked at the door.

"Haley?" Said Nathan hopefully opening the door. "Oh it's you…." added Nathan with some disappointment in his voice letting him in.

"Thanks cous!" Said Lucas with irony. "I'm glad that you're happy to see me"! He added sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," said Nathan sitting down on the sofa." It's just that I need to set things right with Haley." He added with sadness.

"That's why I came actually…. What the hell happened there?" Asked Lucas curiously sitting beside Nathan.

"She's so mad! I don't know how to set things right." Added Nathan ignoring Lucas' question.

Lucas padded his cousin's hand. "It didn't look like such a big fight." Said Lucas trying to sound positive. "I mean she didn't even scream and Brooke told me the hormones were driving her crazy;" He laughed. "I mean come on…she can't be totally sane to be friends with West!"

Seeing the angry look on his cousin's face, Lucas knew that it was too early to joke about the Haley Damien friendship.

"I'm sorry man…I didn't mean to hurt you…I…. " Said Lucas red with embarrassment.

"That's fine…" Said Nathan with a reassuring voice. "It's just that Damien was the reason for our fight." Said Nathan with some guilt in his voice.

"Yeah…" Said Lucas frowning. "How come?"

Nathan explained to Lucas how the fight started.

"Well…I'm sure she'll come around soon." Said Lucas trying to sound positive. "You know it's not a big deal…Give her some time to calm down and she should come around."

"That's not the worst…"Added Nathan grimacing with discomfort.

"Not the worst?" Said Lucas surprised thinking it was already big for a couple on the rocks.

Nathan told him the whole Rachel misunderstanding.

"Oh Nathan...no…no…. no…" Said Lucas with sadness in his voice. "That's not good."

"I know!!" Said Nathan with despair. "I'm not THAT stupid!"

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Asked Lucas impatiently.

"But…you said yourself I needed to give her some space!" Said Nathan confused.

"Yeah I did when I thought the fight in the bar was it! You can't let her believe you cheated on her Nathan! Come On!!" Said Lucas like he was stating the evident.

Lucas went to the table and took Nathan's keys off the counter and threw them to him.

"Now you're going to drive to Haley's and you will talk." Lucas smiled. "After a while you'll kiss and maybe after a little later you'll do more I mean who knows…" Lucas winked. "Maybe she's still how did she put that?" He added pretending to think, "« _erotically charged _»".

Nathan laughed and punched his cousin's arm. He was always trying to cheer him up. "I shouldn't have told you that story!!" He added opening the door with a bright smile.

However Nathan's smile disappeared as soon as he opened the door.

Peyton was standing in front of it, looking panicked with her eyes red with tears.

"What happened?" Asked Nathan worried.

Peyton looked down. "Haley is at the hospital Nathan it's bad…really bad. You…they need you there." Said Peyton knowing there was not a correct way to announce to someone that the person you loved more than anyone was at the hospital.

Nathan looked at Peyton with disbelief. It was like time just froze and the ground just opened under his feet.

"You're making a mistake." Said Nathan sure of himself. "Haley's doing just fine." He added looking at Lucas whose eyes already filled up with tears.

Nathan's vision blurred…Was he crying too?! He didn't know anymore

Nathan was in no state to drive so Lucas drove them to the hospital.

Nathan spent the whole way thinking on how the hospital made a mistake because he knew that Haley was fine.

He imagined already his arrival and the apologies the hospital would make. Jake will be there with a smile, apologizing for bothering him.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

However as soon as they arrived at the ER, Nathan saw Jake sad on the floor crying his head on his hands. His eyes stopped on something green and red lying on the floor next to Jakes' left foot. Nathan frowned. It was Haley's broach but it was covered in blood…_Her blood!! _Thought Nathan as his heart was ripped out.

Nathan couldn't deny the truth any longer and felt on his knees buckle as he cried like there was no tomorrow. _There won't be a tomorrow for me if Haley's not there! _He thought helplessly.

Lucas kneeled beside his cousin and hugged him tight. He used all his will power to contain his own tears. "It's going to be fine." Whispered Lucas to his cousin.

Lucas finally looked at Peyton who was still standing there, tears falling down her cheeks.

When she finally locked her eyes on Lucas' he mouth _Brooke_ to her.

"Yeah! It's her sister!" Said Peyton as the fact just stroke her. She nodded to Lucas and left to fetch Brooke.

"Why…"Asked Nathan still on his cousins arms. "Why is god always trying to take the people I love from me." He added with a broken voice.

Lucas tightened his embrace. He never heard such a broken voice before and this increased his pain and worries.

"I can't live without her Luke…. I won't live without her." He added sobbing against his cousins' shoulder. "There's no point to life if Haley isn't there."

Lucas looked around with distress. He didn't know what to say or even what to think anymore. "He won't take her from you Nathan." Said Lucas who couldn't contain his tears anymore. "Haley won't allow that, she loves you too much not to fight for a life with you," He added. That was the only thing that crossed his mind.

"I'm looking for the family of Haley James-Scott," a gray hair man said wearing a doctor's coat came out with a clipboard in his hands.

"Yes that's us," Lucas said trying to keep calm.

"Well Mrs. James-Scott suffered a severe blow to the abdomen, internal bleeding and a concussion. We had to go in and provide surgery but we need Mr. Scott's permission to do an emergency cesarean to make sure the babies survive."

"Yea that's fine" Nathan choked out scared for his wife and children's health. "Can I…can I be in the room when you do it?" Nathan asked in a sad quiet voice.

"Sure young man," the doctor said before motioning him to follow him, leaving Jake and Lucas back to pace in the waiting room.

After Nathan signed some papers and got changed into scrubs he was led to a sterile, white room where Haley was laying in the middle of it all banged up. Nathan's heart lurched when he saw her all bloodied and bruised. _Everything's going to be fine_ Nathan whispered before placing a kiss on his unconscious wife's face.

The doctor started cutting Haley to get the babies out knowing that this was the only way they would survive. After a few minutes the doctor pulled the first baby out and handing it to a nurse Nathan heard as its first breath of life was taken and started crying wildly.

Next the doctor grabbed the little girl as another nurse took her and Nathan could hear her cry at being taken away from her mothers' womb. Nathan brushed off the tears that were running down his cheeks as he brushed a finger across Haley's cheek and then waited as the doctor stitched up his wife and the nurses took care of his children.

"Okay boy Scott is 6 pounds 8 ounces," One nurse said to another who wrote it down.

"Girl Scott is 5 pounds 1 ounce," the other nurse called out.

"Both have ten fingers and ten toes?" The next asked as the other two simultaneously said yes.

"They're so tiny are they going to be ok?" Nathan asked the doctor worriedly.

"They should be fine." The nurse calmed the worrying father.

"So daddy want to help give your children a bath?" the pretty, mid-forties nurse asked holding a baby wrapped in pink.

"Yea," Nathan blew out the tears prickling at his eyes again.

The 2 nurses showed him how to wash the baby and stood back helping him when he needed it to give his children their first bath.

After they cleaned the babies up one of the nurses spoke up. "Do you know their names yet or not?" the nurse asked kindly knowing that he probably wanted to wait for his wife to wake up.

"Yes we discussed it before they were born," Nathan told her before giving her the names as she scribbled it on a paper.

"Okay now we need to take them to the nursery but you can visit them in a little while," the nurse told him as they pushed the baskets away.

Nathan was told that they would be moving Haley into a different room and to go wait in the waiting room as they ran more tests on Haley to make sure she was ok.

Nathan made his way to the waiting room and saw Jake and Lucas pacing along with Peyton, Brooke, and Damien.

"What's he doing here?" Nathan asked venomously.

"I called him," Jake spoke up. "Haley would've wanted him here" He told Nathan before he could say anything.

"Did it go okay?" Brooke asked nervously trying to diffuse the argument before it could happen.

"I have two beautiful children. A baby boy and a baby girl," Nathan said in shock as he fell into a chair. "I just need their mother back now."

"Uh do you know what you're going to name them?" Brooke asked playing with her hands.

"Well Hales and I discussed it and she wanted to name the boy and wanted me to name the girl. Our son is Daniel Jacob, after Jake and my dad and our daughters name is Kelsey Rayne because rain is something special to us, and Kelsey was her grandmother's name.

The waiting room was silent as they all thought back to earlier that night and then now waiting for news on their friend.

"Mr. Scott," the doctor said coming out into the waiting room an hour later. "Your wife seems to be doing ok. She's in a coma but so as soon as she wakes up we will know better the extent of her injuries." The doctor said sadly seeing the broken man in front of him. "You may go and see her she's in room 283 but please one at a time" the doctor stated before walking away.

"Um you guys can go first I need to…I'll be back" Nathan said getting up and walking away.

"I'm going to go first okay?" Jake asked watching Nathan's retreating back.

"Yea" everyone agreed.

When he got into the room he broke down seeing his best friend lying in the hospital bed.

"Hey baby girl you gotta wake up. This is the second time I've had to see you in a hospital bed and that's twice too many. We need you. Especially Nathan and your children. I haven't seen them yet, but I bet they're beautiful and I bet the little girl looks just like you," he told her softly. "Come on baby girl you can't leave this world we all need you and we love you. I'm going to go now to give the others a chance to see you but please wake up soon" Jake begged before giving her a kiss on the forehead and leaving the broach on her bedside table.

Brooke was the next one in to see her sister. "Hey tutor sis," Brooke said before taking a breath. "Nathan's a mess. You gotta wake up soon." Brooke said her voice breaking with tears. "Your baby boy and girl need you. I need you. You're the glue that holds everyone together. When I found out I was going to be rooming with you I was so excited. I wanted to get to know my sister again. Now that I have please don't leave me." Brooke said as tears ran down her face. "I love you. Please wake up sis!" Brooke looked to see if Haley woke up but she was still lying there with tubes coming out of her nose and arms. Holding back a sob she left running into Peyton to talk with Haley.

"Hey," Peyton said quietly looking down. "So the last time I was in a hospital was when my mom died. I hope the same thing doesn't happen now. You have a husband who loves you so much and two little babies you just brought into this world who need you. Jake needs you too." She whispered softly fighting the tears that burned her eyes. "Please wake up." She said gently.

"Hey Hales" Luke said walking into the room as Peyton got up and left leaving the two friends to talk. "Look you need to wake up, for Nate and your kids but also for me. I'm selfish I want my friend back. I need someone to talk to about Literature. Who's going to hop on my back and demand a horseback ride? I need you to stay in shape please just wake up." He told her before leaving the room.

"Hey has anyone seen Nathan?" Brooke asked curiously looking around the waiting room.

"No not since he's left to go get some air," Jake replied with his hands on his head.

"Maybe someone should go look for him" Peyton chimed in grabbing one of Jake's hands and squeezing it.

"I'll do it" Jake said getting up and placing a kiss on Peyton's forehead before going to look for Nathan.

Jake finally found Nathan in front of the nursery looking at baby girl Scott and baby boy Scott. "Scared?" Jake asked standing next to Nathan who had his hands in his pockets.

"Shitless," Nathan told him honestly.

"Why haven't you seen her yet?" Jake asked curiously.

"I don't deserve her... Not after tonight…" Nathan trailed off looking into space.

"What happened tonight?" Jake asked confused.

"I told Haley I didn't trust her with Damien" Nathan said bowing his head in shame.

"Nate," Jake said disappointment in his voice and shaking his head.

"I know but that's not the worse of it. She came to see me and Rachel was at my door and I was trying to get rid of her and then she said how I shouldn't just stay with Haley for the kids when I love her and I was just so shocked I didn't know that Rachel saw Haley and that's why she said that. I tried running after her but…" Nathan trailed off before looking up at his children again.

"Yea," Jake said understanding and looking down.

Unaware to either of them Damien West was listening to the conversation and his blood boiling at what Rachel did after he told her to leave them alone. He couldn't even think anymore he was so insanely angry with Rachel. He asked her to leave Nathan and Haley alone but she didn't do it and now Haley was lying in a hospital bed because of her.

He didn't want to go and face her now for a couple of reason. Firstly, he wanted to stay in order to be updated on Haley's situation as things were evolving, plus he knew that if he did he could something he would regret.

Damien walked outside and took his mobile out and called Rachel.

"You couldn't leave them alone could you?" Asked Damien aggressively. "I thought we agreed to let them be together! "

"Please…" Said Rachel nonchalantly." I never agreed to it plus if you can't bang her now that she's that depressed, you'll never bang her. "

"Bang her?!" Said Damien with disbelief. "You are the type of girl we bang Rachel!" Said Damien sincerely. "We bang girls that don't deserve respect! And you're the queen!"

Rachel laughed. "Awww she doesn't want you! I'm sorry!!" She said with fake concern.

"She's lying in a hospital bed because of you whore!" He said with hate in his voice. "But listen carefully now because I'm not joking…. You better pray for her to be okay because if she dies…you die understand." He added frighteningly calm.

"I…what happened?" Asked Rachel panicking. She could hear in Damien's voice that he meant every word he just said.

"It doesn't matter." He said calmer. "But you're the one to blame and I swear to god that if my Angel dies your life won't be worth much…I'll track you , I'll hunt you down and I'll kill you." He took a deep breath "if you can believe only one thing coming from my mouth it's that." He added hanging up.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"You should go see her… so she knows you still care and that Rachel lied. Just talk to her and tell her how you feel," Jake said patting Nathan's back before leaving.

Damien walked in the room, seeing Haley lifeless body made him take a trip back in memory lane. He could see Jen…The girl he once loved and lost.

_I just started to believe in love, life and future again!! _He thought with anger.

"Hey…" He said sitting down beside her and taking her hand. "Come on Hales open your beautiful eyes. You changed me…I'm a better person and it's all because of you." He added kissing her hand. "You…you know how much I love you Haley. Please just wake up and come back to us." He started to caress her hair gently. "Come back to me. I know it's egoistic but I need you in my life. I need you around to show me that Angels do exist." Tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "Please don't give up, just…. just fight a little harder. Your babies are beautiful. I can't believe you did that!" He added with a small smile. "They want their mom you know. They've been blessed to be your children and they need to discover that. We can't be the only ones to know what a fantastic person you are." Damien stood up and brushed his lips gently against hers. "I would give everything I have for you to open those perfect, smiling little brown eyes of yours. Please…we love you…I love you" added Damien with a sob dying in this throat.

He rushed outside the room; he didn't want to cry in the room. He left so fast that he didn't see that Nathan had seen the whole scene.

"Hey baby, you know I need you so much. I need you to come back to me. Nothing happened with Rachel I promise." Nathan said before looking down at her hand. Grabbing her hand gently in his he continued. "Just listen move one of your fingers if you can hear me. Just move one of those beautiful fingers and let me know your still here with me. I can't be a single father. I can't raise them without you. Our children need to know how beautiful and caring their mom is. God they're beautiful. I can't believe that our love created two beings who are so perfect! Please baby just wake up so we can be a family," Nathan begged emotionally. Nathan sighed "How about this if you wake up I'll give you what you want the most…your freedom back," he bargained before he laid his head on her stomach. "I'll give you your divorce Haley," Nathan added feeling his heart breaking in his chest and cried himself to sleep wishing she would wake up, when he felt her hand squeeze his.


	46. Chapter 46

**HJS-NS-23- Authors Note**- I have to say this chapter was emotionally draining to write and we hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and we hope you enjoy this one. The song used is Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban and Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Looking up he saw her face looking at him before she moved her hand away. "Water," she choked out.

Too surprised to see her finally awake he grabbed the glass of water off the cart and pushed it in front of her placing the straw into her mouth.

"What happened?" Haley asked in a raspy voice.

"You were in a car accident," Nathan said gripping her hand as her eyes met him and he saw the fear in them.

"The babies?" Haley asked her eyes filling up with tears as she put the hand that wasn't holding Nathan's on her stomach and not being able to feel her children kicking. She looked up at him and started crying.

"No baby they're ok. The doctor delivered them with an emergency c-section and they're healthy. 10 fingers and 10 toes each. God they're so beautiful." He told her brushing the tears away.

"They're okay?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"Yea they're perfect. Just like you," Nathan told her with a smile and love showing in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked confused.

She had no idea how much pain and hurt she caused him with those 5 words as he looked away. "I'm sorry. I'll leave. I'll go get the doctor and tell everyone you're finally awake." Nathan said getting up and going to get the doctor leaving Haley speechless and confused. _I guess it really is over _she thought sadly.

"Hey you guys Haley's awake," Nathan told the group before hanging his head and walking away. "I told her if she woke up I would give her freedom and I guess that's all she really wants" Nathan said to himself, his eyes burning with unshed tears as he walked out of the hospital and got a cab back to his apartment.

Lucas was looking for Brooke in the hospital, after seeing Haley lying on the hospital bed; not knowing if she was going to wake up made him realize what he already knew. Life was short and the good things in life could be lost in the blink of an eye.

He needed to set things right with Brooke for good now. He didn't care about the whole Keller thing, he wanted to let her know that he trusted her as much as before.

He finally found her in front of the nursery. She was looking at her nephew and niece as he walked behind her, and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Can you believe how gorgeous they are?" Asked Brooke her voice shivering with emotion. "They're the most beautiful babies in the world and my sister isn't here to see them," she added pressing her body against Lucas'. Feeling his body heat made her feel better.

"Yeah they are…" Said Lucas emotionally. He still didn't believe that his cousin had made those. "But ours are going to be perfect too." He added putting his chin on the top of her head.

"Ours?" Asked Brooke frowning. Since the Keller situation, everything had stayed frozen in time. Lucas didn't talk about their future anymore. It was like he wasn't sure he wanted a future with her anymore, but she never mentioned it to him, she was too scared that he would say they didn't have one.

"Well… I thought we would have kids one day." Said Lucas with a smile imagining how they would look like." Don't you want some?" He asked.

"Of course I do! A little boy whose smart and sweet just like you." She said putting her hands on top of his.

"And I want a little girl as cheery and beautiful as you." Said Lucas turning her around. "Why do you seem so surprised?" He asked curiously. "Didn't you think I wanted children?"

"Yeah I did." Said Brooke gently brushing his cheek. "I just didn't think you wanted them with me."

Lucas frowned confused.

"You'll think I'm paranoid but…" Brooke decided to come clean on her feelings. Secrets never worked for them. "But I wasn't sure you were seeing a future with me. You were saying we were fine, but I could feel we weren't." Brooke said her eyes filling up with tears. "I wasn't in anymore" she said putting her hand on his heart "and I didn't know if I would ever have my place again."

Lucas pressed her hand against his chest. Tears started to fall down Brooke's cheeks. He slowly bent down and dried her tears with his lips. "You were right…We weren't fine. I thought we were but it wasn't the case." He smiled and kissed her lips slowly. "But we are now and…and I'm sorry that I didn't let you in all the way. I trust you Brooke," he said sincerely. "I really do."

He saw her face light up with a bright smile. _Gosh I missed her smile!_ He thought. "As for the place in my heart you couldn't lose it pretty girl because…you ARE my heart." He added hugging her tight." I love you more than anything."

"I love you too Luke I…You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said crying against his shoulder.

"I don't want you to cry anymore." Said Lucas with emotion gently caressing her hair. "The only tears I want to see now are tears of joy. Don't worry everything will be just fine. Haley's strong…She can't just give up." Lucas took a deep breath. "She knows her babies and husband need her."

"Yeah?" Asked Brooke unsure looking at Lucas.

"Believe me Cheery." He said trying to sound as certain as he possibly could.

Brooke kissed him gently. "Thank you." She simply said.

"She's awake!" Shouted Jake running to them. "Sorry…" He said embarrassed as the nurse sent him an angry look.

"What?" Asked Brooke and Lucas simultaneously.

"Haley's awake! I…She's back." Said Jake with emotion.

The three ran back to her room.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

When Nathan got to his apartment he paid the cabby and walked into it and looked around. Locking the door he went into his room and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling as he thought about the mess his life was.

_Who would have thought all this could happen in one year. I get married, find out my wife's pregnant freak out, she leaves, starts hanging out with my enemy, finally get close to her again before some redheaded slut ruins it, she gets in a accident, has our two beautiful children and the only reason she woke up is so she can get her divorce._ Nathan thought sadly before leaning over and grabbing his I-pod and put it on random when the perfect song started playing.

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away_

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

Nathan couldn't believe how much this song was true about him. He watched Haley walk away so many times and he never opened his heart to anyone except her and he was an asshole and pushed her away. He let the tears that threatened to spill earlier fall down his face as he continued to listen to the song.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

He took out his cell phone and looked at the picture of Haley sleeping from a couple of nights ago with her pregnant belly almost bursting. He laid there and thought about how one mistake made his whole world disappear. He looked at the picture of his children who would never have a normal family and wept for how he was the reason for it.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

He listened to the rest of the song before trying to remember where he put the divorce papers. He got up and started searching for them. He finally found them stuck between two books and signed them before leaning against the wall and sliding down holding his hands in his face and crying for the what could have been life he should of had.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Damien passed his head through the door and smiled brightly when he saw Haley's eyes locked on his. It felt like breathing again.

"Hey…" He crocked sitting beside her.

"Hey…" She said with a sad smile.

"We missed you Hales…you don't know how good it is to have you back." He said with his voice full of relief.

"It's good to be back, I missed you too." She said a bit uncomfortably.

"But you know…" Damien cleared his throat. He saw Nathan's pain when he left the room and he was still trying to help the couple. "Nathan was completely lost without you. I never saw that much love." He added trying to sound nonchalant.

Haley sighed. "Don't start again…" Haley told him taking his hand.

"You were wrong on the message you left on my machine Haley." Said Damien with apprehension. "Nathan never dated Rachel, I can swear my life on that." He added squeezing her hand. "You know how much I would like to say that Nathan was a jerk and that he wouldn't make you happy and that you would be better with me, but it would all be a lie!"

"And how on earth would you know that?" Asked Haley frowning with wonder.

Damien sighed, he had to come clean to help Haley and somehow it would help him move on even if he knew that she wouldn't talk to him again once she knew the truth. _Damn! Since when have I've got a conscience!! _He thought shaking his head.

"Damien? Are you still with me?" Asked Haley bringing him back to reality.

"Ok…." He grimaced. "I know that after my explanation you are not going to talk to me ever again so…"

"What? Why?" Asked Haley cutting him off.

"Please let me finish." Asked Damien trying to sound normal. He had to use all his inner strength to keep his voice from shaking. "First just let me tell you that I'm not the same person then the one I was at the beginning of the year and that's all because of you. I really want you to have a great life and…" He smiled. He knew that if he continued he would burst into tears. "You've got two amazing children, I clearly won't see you taking care of them but you're going to be an amazing mum. The best!! And Nathan is going to be a terrific father." He took a deep breath before continuing. "These children are the luckiest kids on earth." He laughed. "Well…know that you saved me. Never forget that!" He added kissing her hand.

Damien explained to her in detail about his whole agreement with Rachel and how he changed his mind but she continued with the plan.

He could see a lot of different feelings pass through her face: Pain, anger, disbelief, sadness…Every sentence was killing him.

Once he was done, tears started to fall down Haley's cheeks. She turned to look through the window.

"I'm really sorry for everything Haley. If I knew then what I know now everything would be different." He said with sadness.

Haley didn't answer.

"Please Haley say something," He begged.

"You were right…" She finally said not looking at him. "I don't want to see you again, not now or ever. You are not a part of my life, never were and never will be."

Damien nodded and dried his tears as he stood up and walked to the door, he turned around.

"Have a great life and believe that you deserve the best." He said emotionally finally leaving the room.

After Damien left Haley was left with her thoughts. All the pain and heartache she had now was because of Damien and Rachel. Pressing the nurses button she waited for the nurse to come in, wiping away the tears from her face.

"Yes can I help you?" a middle-aged nurse asked walking into the room.

"Can you please bring my children in here?" Haley asked softly pleading the nurse with her eyes.

"Normally I'm supposed to say no but just this once I'll make an exception. But you only have a half hour okay?" The nurse kindly said.

"Thank you," Haley spoke softly as the nurse left and returned 5 minutes later pushing two carts with the babies inside. Haley reached out to hold them and the nurse put both children in her arms.

"Hi babies" Haley said choking with emotion as the unshed tears burned her eyes. "So I think mommy made a mistake," she told them letting a tear escape and fall down her cheek. "See mommy became friends with a man that was trying to split mommy and daddy up and then a red headed slut saw mommy last night and made up a lie which mommy heard so mommy pushed daddy away and now you're going to grow up and have parents who are divorced unless mommy can get daddy back." Haley rambled out, as the babies slept peacefully not understanding the troubles happening in their parent's lives.

Haley quit rambling and laughed out loud how she must sound so crazy to her children. She quickly turned somber as she thought about how she could have lost her children because she ran away from her husband instead of confronting him. She started crying for her failed marriage.

_All he was trying to do was win me back, but I just had to push him away. Maybe I don't deserve him but god damn it my babies deserve to have a mom and dad that live together. My parents were divorced and I never saw my father I don't want that to happen with my children. I already know Nathan's going to be a great dad and I miss him_ Haley thought breaking down as the tears just poured down her face. _Next time I see him we are going to work everything out,_ she thought optimistically.

The nurse came in and took the babies before walking out as Haley laid down and wished it was tomorrow already. _I hope Nathan visits_ she thought before she fell asleep.

22222222222222222222 **A Week Later **222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_I finally get outta here _she thought with a sad smile on her face. A week had passed since Haley had woken up from her coma. Nathan hadn't visited her but she'd heard from Jake he had visited the nursery every day. She looked over to the table by her bed and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw a yellow manila folder that wasn't there last night when she went to bed.

Reaching out and grabbing it, her curiosity intensified as she opened it up. She reached in and pulled out the papers and a cd. She looked at the top paper and her heart broke. Petition for divorce lined the top and she quickly flipped the page hoping he hadn't signed it. Looking down a tear fell as she saw he had signed the divorce papers she had given him a while ago. _Good job Haley you really made a mess out of your life_ she thought bitterly.

She looked at the other piece of paper and so it was a note to her from Nathan.

_Dear Hales,_

_Signing these papers has been one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life. I fought you about this for so long, but I know now that I have to let you go. I love you always and forever never doubt that. Meeting you and marrying you has changed my life in so many ways. I promised you when you were in a coma if you just woke up I would give you what you truly want. Your freedom. When I found out you were pregnant I was scared and a jerk and I am truly sorry, but you have given me two of the most precious gifts I could have ever asked for. I hope when you look back on us you wont have regrets. My heart will always be yours even if I don't have yours. There will never be another. You were and always will be my angel who saved me. This is the last thing I want, but I know its what you want and for all the pain I have caused you I am entitled to set you free. There's an old quote by Richard Bach and I hope its true. If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were. I hope you were always mine. I love you baby always and forever. Never forget that. _

_Love Always and Forever, _

_Nathan _

Haley finished reading the letter as silent tears ran down her face. She didn't even hear Jake come into the room and rush to her side. "What's wrong baby girl?" He asked concerned.

"I…uh," Haley said looking up at him her eyes broken. Before she could continue the doctor walked in. "Okay Mrs. James-Scott let me just take your blood pressure and listen to your heart and then you will be able to leave. Also you can take your babies home with you" He smiled warmly at her as Haley gave him a sad small smile in return.

15 minutes later and she was able to go home. She finished dressing as Jake filled out her checkout papers and got the twins. When he got back to the room he noticed her staring off with a determined look on her face.

"So baby girl ready to go to your apartment?" Jake asked pushing a double stroller where the twins were tucked in safely.

"No," Haley said meeting his eyes. "I'm ready to go home," She told him biting her lower lip as a huge grin formed on Jake's face.

"Thank god finally!" He told her giving her a hug before helping her in a wheel chair and pushing the stroller as a nurse pushed Haley's wheelchair down to Jake's car where Peyton was sitting. Peyton helped Haley into the front seat as Jake buckled the twins in their car seats in the backseat and then loaded the stroller and Haley's stuff into the trunk. Peyton sat between the two babies as Jake got in the drivers seat.

"Hey Jake can you put this cd in?" Haley asked.

"Yea," Jake told her not knowing the significance of it. Goodbye my Lover filled the car as they drove.

"So Haley you glad to be out of the hospital and going to your apartment?" Peyton asked nicely.

"Nope. I'm going home," Haley said smiling before seeing the realization set on Peyton's face and shocking her. Seeing Peyton's shocked face Haley started laughing.

"Took you long enough," Peyton joked with a huge smile on her face.

Listening to the words of the song Haley smiled at the words and knew how true they were.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you_.

_You changed my life too_ Haley thought with a smile, the nerves finally coming to her as she realized what she was doing.

They pulled in front of the apartment building and Haley looked up at it nervously before getting out of the car. Jake got out and grabbed the stroller as Haley got out Kelsey and Peyton grabbed Daniel. Haley buckled them into the stroller as she turned and gave Peyton a hug goodbye. She turned to Jake and gave him a hug also. "I'll call you if I need you," she whispered before pushing the stroller into the complex.

She felt like she had a thousand butterflies flying in her stomach as she walked to Nathan's apartment. _No our apartment_ she thought to herself with a smile. Taking a deep breath she reached over the stroller and knocked on the door.

Nathan heard the knock on the door and was confused to who it could be. He didn't really want to see anyone since he snuck into Haley's room while she was sleeping and gave her the divorce papers. He walked to the door and pulled it opened forcefully. His mouth dropped in shock seeing Haley standing there with the twins.

"We wanna come home," Haley told him looking up into his eyes and squeezing the handle of the stroller tightly.


	47. Chapter 47

**HJS-NS-23- Here is a longer chapter and is full of fluff so we hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to leave your thoughts at the end.**

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Nathan just stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe she was actually here standing in front of him and saying she wanted to come home. His mouth opened and closed several times, but no words seemed to be able to come out. The love of his life was standing in front of him with their children saying she wanted to come home and all he could do was stare.

Haley shuffled nervously under his gaze. She stood there for what felt like eternity, but in reality were probably only minutes. She closed her eyes tightly willing the tears not to fall before opening them again. Just as she was about to turn around he finally spoke.

"Really?" He whispered in disbelief, scrunching his eyebrows as he stared at her.

Haley's face softened hearing the disbelief in his voice. She felt a small pain in her heart knowing that they could have been together long before this if she wouldn't have been so stubborn.

"Really!" She told him confidently with a beaming smile on her face before he stepped aside so she could push the stroller inside.

"You're really here it's not a dream?" He asked in a childlike voice as he reached out to cup her cheek.

"It's not a dream I promise," She told him leaning into his touch before standing on her tiptoes and meeting his lips with hers, before pulling back and finally seeing the old sparkle back in his eyes.

"God I missed you," He said before wrapping his strong, muscular arms around her and squeezing her against him securely, his face in the crook of her neck as he missed the smell of her. The tears Haley had been holding in fell rapidly as she hugged him back just as fiercely.

"So I'm guessing you don't want the divorce than?" Haley asked her grip loosing as he looked at her before crashing his lips to hers.

"What do you think?" He asked her huskily when they pulled apart breathlessly.

"Good cause I ripped them up," she told him with a smile.

"God I love you Hales so much baby," he told her with his whole heart and looking deep in her eyes.

"Well that's good because I love you too Nathan so much," she said before kissing him again. The two were in their own make out session with the door open and the stroller in front of them when a loud wail broke them apart.

Breaking away with their foreheads touching Haley mumbled, "Well we know he's your son he needs all the attention on him."

Nathan let out a deep-throated laugh as Haley moved away and picked up their son. Holding him in her arms she rocked back and forth making shushing noises before the little baby fell back asleep.

She placed him back in the stroller as Nathan closed the door and she led him to the couch.

"I don't want you to live here." He told her seriously seeing her face drop at those words. She stood up with her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Fine I mean why would you want me when you could have Rachel," Haley said angrily.

Nathan smirked at her before standing up and reaching her arm holding it so she couldn't get away. "I don't want you to live here because you already have the babies room done in your apartment and I'm moving in there with you. And how many times do I have to tell you huh?! I don't want Rachel when I have the most amazing wife ever!" He told her looking deep into her big brown doe eyes.

Haley just looked at him in disbelief. _Here he had me thinking he didn't want me anymore and then he goes and says the sweetest thing_ she thought shaking her head. "You Nathan Royal Scott are lucky I love you," she said pulling his head down for a kiss.

"You know I should probably start packing," He told her before grinning mischievously.

"Why are you grinning?" Haley asked on guard.

"Well I think I should start in the bedroom and my wife should help me pack," he told her before grabbing her hand and leading her to his room.

"What about the babies Nathan?" Haley asked laughing.

"Uh Hales I don't think they should watch," Nathan told her while raising an eyebrow then bringing her back in his arms and kissing her passionately, before trailing his lips to her jaw and kissing her neck. Haley struggled breathing and almost gave in before she remembered the doctor hadn't cleared her yet to have sex.

"Nathan," She tried saying but it came out more in a moan.

"Mhmm," He asked trying to unbutton her shirt.

"We can't do this," she said pushing him away.

"Why?" He whined looking at her with the puppy dog eyes she normally couldn't resist. "The babies are sleeping and I promise to make it worth your while," he said smirking before going back to kissing her neck.

"Nathan," she said taking his face and making him look at her. "I haven't been cleared by the doctor yet. Which means we can't make love until I do." She said seriously as he groaned.

"But it's been 7 months" he complained. "Why do you have to be cleared?" he asked pouting.

"Because I just had two babies so you mister need to deal with it since you knocked me up!" She said with a smile as her eyes laughed in amusement at him being so frustrated even if she wanted it just as much.

"Fine but you are so making up for it when you're cleared," he growled before storming off to the bathroom.

"Where you going?" Haley asked biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"To take a very cold shower," he yelled grumpily as she walked in the kitchen to get a glass of water and calm herself down.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Nathan parked his car in front of the apartment building. It had been a week now since he moved into Haley's bigger apartment. He had just finished his marketing class and left campus as soon as he could. Who would have thought a year ago that Nathan Scott would be in a hurry to get home to be with his lovely wife and children? Even going to practice was breaking his heart somewhere and he was really happy that practice had been cancelled tonight, since he was going to surprise Haley with a romantic dinner. He knew it was going to be hard to make her leave the flat, but he was good with persuasion he thought with a smile.

Each time she had to leave for school it was like someone was ripping her heart out and even if they hired a nanny full of fantastic references Haley still had trouble to let go.

"_They're half of my heart Nathan!" She said sadly while pouting the first day she went back to class._

"_Yeah…" Said Nathan seriously "I know Angel and I feel bad having to leave the kids too but we need to get an education." _

"_Still…" Said Haley stubbornly still pouting when Nathan parked the car in front of Haley's literature building. _

"_Come on smile…Look Luke's waiting for you." He said pointing to Lucas waiting for Haley. "By the way…why are the kids only half your heart?" He finally asked curiously. _

_Haley finally smiled. "Because you are the other half Doofus!" She said kissing him. _

Nathan was brought back to reality by a voice behind him.

"Umm…Can I go up please?" Asked Damien to Nathan who was standing in the middle of the hallway, so Damian couldn't get up the stairs.

Nathan let him pass without a word. Haley told him everything about Damien's revelation and she was still pretty upset and hurt with him. She felt betrayed, but a part of Nathan couldn't stop to feel grateful towards Damien, maybe he wasn't a complete waste after all.

Nathan passed Damien's flat and stopped, before he walked back and knocked on the door.

Damien opened the door, not expecting to find Nathan in front of it.

"What do you want Scott?" Asked Damien suspiciously.

"Can I come in?" Asked Nathan looking down the corridor, he didn't want to upset Haley.

"Right! I'm going to let you in!" Said Damien with sarcasm. "You know I'm not that hot on getting beaten up."

"I'm not going to beat you up West…" Said Nathan sincerely. "I…I just want to talk to you for a minute."

Damien looked at him for a second and finally let him in.

"So…" Said Damien closing the door.

"I just wanted to…I just wanted to thank you." Said Nathan uncomfortably.

"You what?" Asked Damien facing Nathan surprised. "You want to thank me?" He asked with disbelief.

"Well Yeah…" Said Nathan shrugging. "You could have taken advantage of the situation. I had no way to prove that nothing happened between Rachel and I, but you stepped up and revealed everything to Haley even if you knew she would reject you after that." Added Nathan nicely.

"I did it for her," said Damien trying to sound as detached as he could, but Nathan could see he was hurting.

"Right…"Said Nathan nodding. "Just so you know she's hurt right now, but she'll forget eventually." Said Nathan nonchalantly walking to the door. He turned around and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Damien more hurt than angry.

"It's just really ironic you know. Haley's sure you didn't change and that you're a bad guy because you revealed your plan to her, but in fact…" Nathan stopped and sincerely smiled at Damien. "You did change BECAUSE you revealed your plan. Haley was right all along, trust can change people." He added sincerely impressed.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Asked Damien honestly.

"Not really no…but I thought you should know." Said Nathan putting his hand on the handle.

"How are the babies doing?" Asked Damien with real concern. He didn't want to show he cared, but he had to overcome his damn pride that destroyed all the good things he ever had in life.

Nathan looked at Damien and smiled. "They're great, just perfect…two little angels." He added blissfully happy.

Damien's heart tightened seeing all this joy on Nathan's face. It could have been him 3 years ago but he made the wrong decision. _You're always making the wrong decision_, _bad choices! _He thought angrily.

Nathan could see the deep sadness in Damien's eyes and it kind of reminded himself when he thought he lost it all. _Maybe we are more alike that I thought we were, _Nathan thought with compassion. "You know" Nathan finally said, "maybe it's worth the shot to come totally clean with Haley."

Damien frowned. "What?"

"I'll deny it if it ever comes out but you were a pretty good friend to her and I'm sure that if she got to know the real you again and the reasons of your attitude she'd forgive you because I'm sure she misses you too." Nathan took a deep breath. "You're not that terrible."

Damien smiled.

Nathan grimaced. "I got to go now." He said uncomfortable. "But talk to Haley…You've got nothing to lose right?" Added Nathan leaving the flat.

Damien sat on his sofa and stared at the TV, which was off. "What do you have to lose?" He asked out loud. "You don't have anything left anyways." He added sadly. _I miss my friend_. He thought surprised to see Haley as a friend. She was good for him, she helped him face his future and it was priceless.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Nathan walked in the door to their apartment. "Hales?" He yelled questionably wondering where she was.

"In the nursery," Haley shouted back as she finished changing Kelsey's diaper. "There's you go baby," Haley cooed to the newborn.

"Hi baby," Nathan said kissing Haley before picking up Daniel and rocking him in his arms. "How's my big boy?" Nathan asked looking down at the blue-eyed baby in his arms.

"What are you doing home so early?" Haley asked confused as she picked up Kelsey and sat in the white rocking chair next to the window.

"Practice was cancelled, but I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner tonight." Nathan told her hopefully.

"Nathan we have two little babies they're not going to behave at a restaurant." Haley said rolling her eyes naively.

"I know that Hales, but I was thinking just the two of us," He told her raising an eyebrow.

"And what about the babies?" Haley asked not wanting to part from them.

"But I just want to spend some time with my sexy wife," Nathan whined.

"Nathan we have two kids we can't just go out to dinner because you feel like it," Haley said biting her lip. _Although I would love to just spend time with him_ she thought.

Nathan looked down and saw Daniel was sleeping so he put him back in his crib before walking over to the rocking chair and leaning down close to Haley's ear. "I promise I'll make it worth your while," Nathan said huskily.

Haley almost moaned as his breath hit her sensitive flesh. "What about the babies?" She asked weakly knowing that she was almost about to give in. She thought about how she had a doctors appointment earlier and he finally gave her the go ahead to be intimate with her husband again. Nathan had no idea about the appointment though.

"The nanny," Nathan told her crouching down in front of her. "Come on Hales I just want it to be the two of us. We could both use the time alone," He tried persuading. "We could even have Lucas and Brooke come over and watch the nanny," He tried as a last resort.

Haley closed her eyes contemplating. _Well the nanny has watched the babies before and I do miss his skilled hands, _she thought biting her lip before opening her eyes and seeing the desperate plea in his baby blue orbs in front of her.

"Okay," she finally said caving in as she chuckled watching Nathan's eyes light up like a kid in a candy store.

"Okay you stay right here and I will make all the arrangements," Nathan told her practically running out of the room.

After calling the nanny and making sure she wasn't busy, he called the restaurant and made a reservation for two and then called his cousin to tell him to come over later and check on the nanny.

After he finished calling everyone he went back into the nursery. "Okay Mrs. Scott our reservation is at 7 tonight so you need to go get ready and I'll clean up in here," He told her taking Kelsey from her arms.

"Someone's a little bossy," Haley said raising an eyebrow in mock annoyance.

"You know you like it," Nathan said cockily.

"Maybe," Haley said walking up to him before standing on her tiptoes. "But I know you love it when I take control too," She whispered seductively as Nathan's jaw dropped before walking out of the room making sure her hips swayed.

"God that woman's gonna be the death of me," He whispered into the room before placing Kelsey in her crib and starting to clean up the room.

2 hours later a knock sounded on the door as Nathan who was already ready was sitting on the couch waiting impatiently for Haley to finish getting ready. Standing up he walked to the door and answered it seeing the middle aged woman on the other side.

"Hello Bethany how are you?" Nathan asked politely ushering the older woman inside.

"I'm good Mr. Scott. Now where are the little angels?" She asked taking off her coat and putting it over a chair.

"They're both sleeping. We should be home 10:30 at the latest. Don't forget to make yourself comfortable and their food in the fridge if you get hungry," He told her before walking into his and Haley's bedroom and seeing her putting on her heels. "You ready?" He asked coming into the bedroom.

"Yep," Haley said slipping on the other heel and standing up. She twirled around and he gave a low whistle.

"Why Mrs. Scott you look breathtaking," He told her checking her out. She was wearing a black little dress that made his mouth water and showed off her new curves.

The two walked into the nursery to say goodbye to the babies before leaving.

"Bye you two we'll miss you," Haley whispered the sleeping infants.

"Be good," Nathan told them before leading Haley into the living room.

"Hello Bethany," Haley said with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Scott excited about your night out?" Bethany asked nicely.

"Yes. Now you remember where the emergency numbers are and everything?" Haley asked nervously.

"Yes." Bethany replied trying to hold in a chuckle. She had been babysitting for so long she knew that Haley was just nervous leaving her little ones.

"Okay and don't forget to call our cell phones if you need us. It won't be a bother at all," Haley told her seriously as Nathan rolled his eyes beside her.

"Mrs. Scott go out and enjoy yourself. Everything will be taken care here just fine," Bethany reassured.

The three said good-bye as Haley and Nathan made their way to the restaurant. The car ride there was a silent, but comfortable journey as Nathan held her hand the whole way, each kept sneaking glances at the other.

They got to the restaurant 15 minutes later and walked in holding hands to the podium. "I have a reservation under Scott," Nathan told the server who checked their name and then led them to their seats and pulling out the chairs for the couple before leaving.

"Hello my name is Carrie and I will be your waitress. Now may I start you off with a beverage?" Their waitress asked as she looked at the two before her eyes locked onto Nathan and she batted her eyes while Nathan just groaned at her staring at him.

"I'd like an ice tea and so would my wife," Nathan told her emphasizing on the word wife as Haley just grinned at the girl who in returned scowled at Haley.

As soon as Carrie had left Haley busted out in laughter. "I guess I can't take you anywhere can I?" She asked jokingly.

"Well you know I'm sexy Hales," Nathan replied cockily. "But you're the only woman for me. Always and forever," he told her seriously, holding her hand across the table and interlocking their fingers before running his thumb up and down her hand.

Before they could continue talking Carrie came back and placed their drinks in front of them, but Nathan never stopped staring at Haley lovingly.

"Do you know what you want?" She asked Haley in annoyance.

"Yes I'll have the chicken Alfredo," Haley replied looking at her before gazing back at Nathan.

"I'll have the steak dinner with mashed potatoes and green beans," Nathan told the waitress never letting his eyes leave Haley.

"It will be right up," Carrie told them before huffing loudly and stomping off.

"I don't think she likes not having your attention," Haley said with a smile.

"Well I'm an important man. I can't just give my attention to anyone," He told her cockily.

"Oh really?" Haley asked in mock disbelief.

"Yep only three people are lucky enough right now," He told her.

"And who are they?" She asked playing along.

"You, Daniel and Kelsey," He told her seriously.

"Such the charmer aren't you?" Haley asked with a smile.

"You haven't even seen my A game yet," He told her with a smirk.

"Lord help me if that's true" she said putting her hand over her heart in mock terror. "Wait what do you mean right now?" Haley asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I plan on knocking you up again," Nathan answered cheekily and had to stop a chuckle as Haley looked at him in shock and disbelief.

Before Haley could respond Carrie was back with their food. She basically threw Haley's in front of her before gently placing Nathan's plate in front of him and trying to show him her cleavage and puffed out a breath when he looked away.

She clomped away again as Nathan just shook his head. _What else could he do to show he wasn't interested in her _he thought to himself.

Haley ignored her knowing that Nathan wasn't interested and took a big bite out of her chicken Alfredo.

"Mhmm," she moaned as the flavors swirled in her mouth and Nathan just looked at her in shock while trying to calm himself down.

""What? I'm hungry," Haley said innocently, secretly trying to hold the laughter in at the lust filled gaze he was giving her because of her moan.

"Yea me too, but I would prefer something else," he told her huskily as Haley's cheeks flushed.

"Well maybe for dessert," she told him seductively slipping off her heel and running her foot up his leg as Nathan's eyes got big as saucers.

"Uh Hales why are you being so mean and teasing?" He asked her pouting like a little kid.

"Oh did I um forget to tell you I went to the doctors and got the all clear today?" Haley asked innocently while scratching her head and trying to hold in the laughter.

"What the hell are we doing here than?" He asked bolting out of his seat.

Haley let a bubble of laughter escape as she looked in his eyes sparkling in excitement. "But I just got my food," she whined.

He walked over to her chair and dipped down to whisper in her ear. "I promise to make it worth your while," he repeated from earlier before kissing her jaw.

"You so don't play fair," she pouted. "Fine but call your wanna be girlfriend over so we can at least take our food with us."

Nathan saw Carrie and motioned her to their table. Carrie practically ran to Nathan. "Yes?" She asked her eyes gleaming.

"Can we get two boxes and the check please?" He asked as she ran off to get them. She came back 2 seconds later with the boxes and the check in her hands.

"You know if you two are fighting she can just take a cab to her house," Carrie told him seductively running a hand up and down Nathan's arm.

Haley glared at her fed up with putting up with her crap. "Yea sorry to burst your bubble but see my husband wants to go so we can have hot married sex. He's not interested in woman who throw themselves at him like you," Haley told her with a huge smile as Nathan looked down and smirked at his feisty wife.

"We should go," Nathan said wrapping his arm around Haley. "By the way Carrie you never had a chance," he told her before they paid and left.


	48. Chapter 48

**HJS-NS-23-** Hey guys sorry for such a long wait but finals are coming which means I have to write a bunch of papers. Anyways we made this chapter especially long just for making you wait.

After this there is only 1 chapter left and then the epilogue. It's so sad to see the ending of this story coming but with all great things it must end sometime. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and we hope you all love and review this chapter.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Haley and Nathan arrived to their old flat, which was now the home of another James-Scott couple: Brooke and Lucas.

Haley and Nathan had discussed for the last two days the godmother and godfather issues until they found the perfect solution.

Nathan pushed the stroller while Haley knocked on the door.

"Come in!" They heard Brooke shout from inside.

Haley opened the door and both her and Nathan stayed with their mouths open looking around the living room.

It was so different then the way they left it. Nathan had moved out about a week and a half ago and it was like he had never seen the place.

"Well…" He said impressed. "I guess this place has just been _Brooked. " _He said closing the door.

"Yeah… I guess." Said Haley bursting into laugher. Nathan followed her and started to laugh too.

"I love your laugh so much…." said Nathan kissing her softly but quickly.

"Stop you two!" Said Brooke walking out of the kitchen covered with flour. "No PDA in front of my beautiful nephew and niece you understand." She added trying to stay serious.

"Yeah mom!" Said Nathan smiling. He could remember the party organized by Brooke so well.

"Sorry if I don't hug you guys, but I'm just waiting for Luke to be done in the bathroom and…" She said showing the mess she was.

"No problem," said Haley to her sister "but how did all that happen?" She asked curiously pointing to her sister.

"Oh I knew you were coming so I baked a cake!" She said proudly.

"You baked what?" Asked Nathan with surprise. "Did you already bake one before?"

"Nope." She said seriously. "It's going to be my first." She added proudly.

"God help us." Haley whispered still smiling at her sister.

"Totally," Nathan whispered back doing his best to contain his laugher.

"What?" Asked Brooke confused.

"Nothing!" Said both Nathan and Haley together.

"Okay…" Said Brooke frowning. Lucas came out of the bathroom a few seconds later. "I'll be back in 5 minutes," said Brooke running past Lucas straight into the bathroom.

"Right!" Said Haley with sarcasm. She knew that her sister was going to take forever like always.

Lucas hugged Haley and Nathan before turning his full attention to the babies.

"How are the most beautiful babies in the world doing?" He asked smiling. "Gosh you're lucky you look like your mother…" He said looking at Nathan from the corner of his eyes.

"Very funny Luke!" Said Nathan punching his cousins' shoulder. "My kids look a bit like me!" He said pouting.

"Of course they do!" Said Haley gently taking his hand and kissing it. "They've got your fantastic blue eyes and Kelsey already has your black hair."

"See!" Said Nathan proudly putting his arm around Haley's waist.

Lucas burst into laugher. "I give up!" He put his hands in the air like he was surrendering.

About 50 minutes later Brooke walked in the living room and sat on Lucas' lap. They were all sitting and drinking sodas.

"So…anyone want a piece of cake?" Asked Brooke to the three others.

"No thanks!" They all said together a bit too fast.

They all expected Brooke to be hurt but something else happened. She burst into laughter.

"I can't blame you guys!" She said still laughing. "I'll give it a try tonight and if it's not bad I'll tell you."

They all agreed to that.

"So…" Said Haley taking her husband's hand. "We needed to see you because we had something to tell you about our babies."

"Yeah…." Said Brooke frowning with curiosity.

"Well…we want you to be Daniel's godmother," said Haley looking at her sister.

"Ohmygosh!" Said Brooke putting her hand on top of her mouth while her eyes filled up with tears. "I…I…Don't know what to say!!" She added jumping up and hugging her sister tightly.

"Wow! Brooke James speechless?" Said Lucas looking at Brooke and Haley hugging. "That's a first!! Please Haley tell me how you do it!" He added laughing.

"Stop it!" Said Brooke in pretend hurt. She turned her attention back to Haley. "Thank you so much lil sis! I know I haven't been a good sister or daughter, but I'm going to be a kickass godmother!" She said with a bright smile.

"I know you will!" Said Haley with a smile. "As long as you don't say kick ass in front of the kids." She added joking.

"Right...sorry." Said Brooke with tears of joy falling down her cheeks. "You don't know what it means to me." Added Brooke her voice shivering with emotion.

"I know what it means Brooke…because it means the same for me." Said Haley really emotional too, as tears started to fall down her cheeks also. The two sisters stayed there hugging and crying in each other's arms.

The scene was really emotional and Nathan was doing his best to try to contain the tears filling up his eyes. He was so happy to have his family back. _My family…My Haley_ he thought.

After a little while the girls took their places back and Haley looked at Nathan to encourage him to talk.

Nathan cleared his throat. "And we want you to be Kelsey's godfather." He said to Lucas getting his attention. "You've always been like a brother to me Luke and I know that my little girl is going to be safe with you as a godfather."

Lucas looked at Nathan speechless for a second or two. Nathan had never expressed his feelings that clearly before. Haley really made him another man.

"I would be honored." Said Lucas standing up and forcing his cousin into a bear hug. "You're…you're my brother." He said to Nathan. "You've always been my brother at heart Nate."

The emotion was very high and Lucas wanted to bring back the lighter atmosphere and decided to joke.

"I can even do the Brooke version if you want." He said to Nathan winking.

"Totally!!" Said Nathan laughing.

"Ohmygosh Nathan!! It's like the best news ever!!" Said Lucas with a girly voice jumping around making circles with his arms. "I'm like totally speechless!! And god knows I LOVE to talk!!"

Nathan, Haley and Lucas burst into laugher.

"You're so not getting any tonight!" Said Brooke in pretend pain looking down pouting.

"Aww…pretty girl!" Said Lucas kneeling down. "You know how much I love you right?"

"Well…you're lucky I love you too." She added with a bright smile kissing his nose.

"I'm so getting some tonight…" He said to her proudly.

"I guess…. Gosh you're too sexy and that's a problem!!" she said laughing.

They chated a little while more and Nathan and Haley finally decided to make their way home.

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232

Haley was walking back to the flat with Nathan and the babies. As expected the announcement of Brooke being Daniel's Godmother and Lucas being Kelsey's godfather had been as emotional as she thought it would be. There was not a dry eye in the flat and even if Nathan was about to deny it, he fought the tears as hard as the others.

Haley and Nathan made a habit to take a long walk with the babies almost everyday; at least when the weather was on their side and so was the case today.

"You were as emotional as us girls!" Said Haley laughing while they were finally making it back to their apartments building.

"No I wasn't…" Said Nathan stubbornly, pushing the babies stroller.

"Right…" Said Haley looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Well…too bad you don't want to be honest." She added pretending to be disappointed. "Honesty could have paid." She sighed. "Never mind..."

Nathan frowned and looked at her. "What do you mean by paid?" He asked curiously.

Haley laughed. _It's working _she thought with amusement. _Brooke is such a good teacher!_ "Well…maybe... I dunno…" She said shrugging.

"Getting laid?" Asked Nathan honestly stopping for a second.

Haley looked at him with a pretended offended face. After a while she winked. "Oh yeah…" She said taking the stroller from Nathan and starting to walk again leaving him there with his mouth agape.

Nathan ran after her. "Yeah…you're right," He finally admitted. "But you've got to admit that it was a really emotional moment right?"

"Of course it was!" Said Haley giving him back the stroller. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "You are so getting lucky tonight!" She added.

They both busted into laugher. They were about to go in the building when Damien parked his car.

_Nows my chance_. Thought Damien running to them. "Haley!" He shouted arriving beside her.

Haley rolled her eyes, she wanted to pass through, but Nathan blocked her with the stroller.

"What do you think you're doing?" She whispered to him.

"You always said that people deserve a second chance." Said Nathan nicely. "It's time to prove what you're saying. It doesn't cost too much to listen to him right." Added Nathan calmly.

Haley sighed with anger. "You're so not gonna get laid tonight." She said out of arguments.

"We'll see about that..." said Nathan Who would try to change her mind later with pleasure. Nathan went up with the stroller leaving Haley with Damien downstairs.

Haley crossed her arms on her chest defensively and stared down stubbornly.

"Your babies are beautiful." Said Damien sincerely with a sad smile. Haley kept staring down. "I missed you and…and I'm so sorry." He added his voice full of emotion.

Haley looked up surprised. She didn't expect to hear so much emotion in his voice. She stared at him without a word.

"If I could go back I wouldn't make the same mistakes or…yeah I would," he said looking deep into her eyes.

"What?" She said finally almost shouting. "Unbelievable!" She added with anger about to open the door.

Damien put his foot in order to block the door, stopping her.

"Because entering in your life saved me!" Said Damien in a pleading tone. "I can face the future now. I…I couldn't see any good coming my way since…since my girlfriend killed herself." He added his voice full of sadness.

Haley stopped trying to get away and looked at him with incredulity.

"In fact I hated Nathan so much because…because he could be me, at least if he had made the same wrong choices." Said Damien with tears falling down his cheeks. "I did…I'm always doing the wrong choices…driving the good things away from me." He added shaking his head.

Haley felt her heart breaking by the second. Every single words of Damien's were hurting her even more. She wanted to say something but she didn't really know what to say.

"And... and I don't know maybe a part of me wanted to take Nathan's place in your life..." Damien shrugged "maybe it was my sick way to correct the past but you made me understand that I should move on." Damien tried to smile but tears slowly continued to fall down his cheeks.

Haley slowly brought her hands to his face and slowly dried his tears.

Damien closed his eyes; it felt so good to be in contact with Haley. He took her hands in his before speaking.

"I'm in love with you Haley." He told her seriously "but I miss my friend even more." He smiled at her. "The one that made me believe that if you really want it everything can be forgiven that life can be good and that if you believe enough that everybody can change with the right help."

Haley sighed.

"Please...let me back in your life." Damien pleaded is such a tone that Haley couldn't resist.

"I missed my friend too..." She finally said hugging him. "But don't screw up again." She added trying to ignore the "love you" part.

They made their way up and Haley invited him to come and drink some hot chocolate. They talked for a while and for the first time in his life Damien confided his true feelings about Jen.

--

Peyton and Jenny were sitting in the living room of the apartment watching Little Mermaid 2, since Jake had just ran to the store to get ice cream leaving the two blondes alone.

"Pewton?" Jenny asked turning her head away from the TV and looking at Peyton.

"Yea Jen?" Peyton asked stroking the little girls hair in her lap.

"Will you be my Ariel?" Jenny asked naïvely showing Peyton her big brown eyes she inherited from her father.

Peyton felt the breath go out of her lungs as her hand stopped stroking the little girls head. Her heart tightened and she pushed back the tears of joy at the little girls sweet words. _She has no idea how happy she made me by asking me that_ she thought.

"Jenny Bee someday I hope I will be," Peyton told her honestly and gently not wanting to tell the little girl she already felt she was, but it was up to her daddy for her to be Jenny's mom forever.

"Okay," Jenny said turning back to the movie as a smile formed on Peyton's face.

About 10 minutes later the door opened and Jake walked in carrying a handful of grocery bags as Nathan, Haley, Danny and Kelsey followed behind them, the two kids in their stroller.

"Look who I found," Jake said breaking Peyton and Jenny out of their movie trance as the little girl ran to them.

"Aunt Hawey," Jenny shouted running with her short little legs to Haley and wrapping her arms around the older girls legs.

"Jenny bean," Haley said picking her up and hugging her.

"Pewton stop the movie," Jenny screamed so she wouldn't miss any of her movie, waking up the two babies in the stroller. Haley went to put Jenny down, but the little girl wrapped her arms tighter around her neck and she looked pleadingly at her husband and best friend. Nathan grabbed Kelsey as Jake grabbed Daniel both rocking them to quiet the little babies.

"So what's the reason you came over?" Jake questioned with an eyebrow raised knowing that Haley wanted something because lately she had just been spending as much time as she could with her family in their apartment.

"You know me too well Jakey," Haley said mock glaring at him before smiling as Jake just nodded his head in agreement.

"What's up Hales," Peyton said reaching for the little girl in Nathan's arms as he transferred her over before going to stand next to Haley and tickling Jenny who let out a squeal of delight.

"Well there's a reason why our sons middle name is Jacob. Jake we want you to be Daniels godfather. You've been my best friend for so long and you're such a wonderful father to Jenny that if something were to happen to Nathan and I, Daniel would be ok." Haley said rambling nervously.

"I would love to Hales!" Jake said moving Daniel to hold him against his shoulder and giving Haley a side hug.

"Thanks Nathan," Jake said bumping fists as Jenny got tired of being in Haley's arms and started pulling on Nathan's shirt.

"Nafan," She said pouting while holding out her arms.

"Come here," Nathan said opening his arms as the little girl struggled to get out of Haley's arms and into his. When she finally got in his arms she laid her head against his shoulder and stared up at him adoringly sucking on her thumb.

"I guess you've got an effect on both my baby girls," Jake said jokingly.

"You bet I do," Nathan said cockily pulling Haley closer to him.

"And Peyt we want you to be Kelsey's godmother," Nathan added watching Peyton playing with the little girl in her arms.

Snapping her head up at the couple she looked at them in disbelief. "Are…Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Yea of course we are. You've been friends with Nathan for so long and we know you'll take care of Kelsey too. You've already done great with Jenny so far," Haley said smiling warmly at the curly blonde.

"Thank you guys, you have no idea how much this means to me," Peyton said brushing a tear away as she hugged them both.

"Guess what Nafan," Jenny said excitedly.

"What?" Nathan asked exaggerating.

"Peyton's said she wants to be my Ariel!" Jenny said with a huge smile as Haley reached for Kelsey and put her in the stroller and hurried to grab Daniel as Jake numbly passed him looking at Jenny in incredulity, confusion and the color draining from his face before looking at Peyton.

"Well we better be going," Nathan said feeling the awkwardness and seeing that Haley had put the babies in the stroller set Jenny down before giving her a kiss on the cheek as they hurriedly said bye and left closing the door.

Peyton just stood looking at the floor her cheeks a flamed from embarrassment.

"Jen why don't you finish the movie?" Jake said not taking his eyes off Peyton.

"Ok daddy but you have to push play," She told him going to sit on the couch as Jake walked over and pushed play button before clearing his throat and getting Peyton's attention motioning her to their bedroom.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"That was so awkward," Haley said buckling Kelsey in her car seat as she looked over and saw Nathan doing the same for Daniel.

"I know," Nathan agreed. "Thanks to my beautiful and smart wife gathering our kids so fast," he told her leaning over the two kids to give her a chaste kiss.

The two got into their black SUV and pulled out of the parking spot making their way back to their apartment.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Peyton what does Jenny mean you want to be her Ariel someday?" Jake questioned nervously.

"Well you see umm…" Peyton started fiddling with her hands and looking down. "We were watching The Little Mermaid 2 and Jenny asked me if I could be her Arial and I said maybe someday because it's really up to you. I love you Jake and I would love us to be a family, unless of course I am totally wrong about everything and then I'm sorry." Peyton said looking up anxiously to see Jake's response. _I hope he's not mad and I wasn't wrong and he does want to be a family_ she thought nervously.

Jake just looked at her in disbelief. _How did I get so lucky? _He wondered before walking over to her and kissing her passionately. "God I love you," He whispered pulling away.

"I wasn't wrong to tell Jenny that?" Peyton asked timidly.

"No," Jake said reassuring her. "Someday we will all be a family," he told her rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.


	49. Chapter 49

**HJS-NS-23**-Wow here it is the last chapter. Steph and I want to thank everyone for reading this story. Sorry this chapter took so long but I'm in the middle of finals and a part of me is holding off cause I don't want this story to end. The songs used in this chapter are I Do (Cherish you) by 98° and Kiss from a Rose by Seal. Enjoy this chapter and please review! Thanks to those we have been reviewing faithfully. The epilogue should be posted in a week if all goes well. Enjoy and we hope it was worth the wait.

**Steffy2106: **As you know guys we loved your reviews, thanks for sticking with us till the end it meant sooo much to us!! Anyways i'm going to let you off this one just keep your fingers cross for a lot of Naley fluff in tonights' episode!! We need it.

232323232323232323232323232323

**1 year later:**

"Can you just stop moving for a second?" Asked Haley with slight annoyance in her voice. "I'll never succeed to lace this damn dress up if you don't stop."

"Damn dress?" Asked Brooke with disbelief. "You're hurting me little sis!" She added in mock hurt "This dress is perfect! And it fits me to perfection! What do you think goldilocks?" Asked Brooke getting Peyton's attention, while still keeping her eyes on her own reflection.

"You're perfect!" Said Peyton with a smile. "If Lucas wasn't about to marry you already I'm sure he would propose all over again. Don't you think Glenda?" Asked Peyton to the last bridesmaid.

"Yeah!" She said nodding positively. "You 're absolutely stunning." She added sincerely.

"I know!!" Squealed Brooke.

Hearing such a squeal made the three other girls laugh.

"So Jenny bee…" Said Peyton looking at the little girl in the beautiful pink dress. "Do you remember what you've got to do?" Peyton asked kneeling to rearrange the little girl's halo.

"I'm not a baby anymore…I'm four!" Said Jenny showing four fingers.

"Yeah you are baby." Said Peyton with nostalgia. "You're growing up so fast!"

"So Brooke…" Asked Haley who finally succeeded in lacing the back of the dress. "Ready to get married."

"I can't wait any longer!" Said Brooke excitedly. "I just need a minute," she said sitting down.

"Okay…." Said Haley kneeling beside Brooke. "You know everything will be fine right?"

Brooke nodded positively. "Just one minute," she repeated. "I can't believe we made it you know…" She whispered to her sister.

"I know, but you were the one who told me that people who are meant to be always find their way at the end," Said Haley taking her hand. "We'll wait outside, just open the door when you're ready to go okay?"

"Yeah…Okay…Thanks." Said Brooke smiling at her three friends and Jenny.

Once they were outside Glenda looked at Haley. "Where are the little angels?" Asked Glenda curiously.

"Oh they're at home with the babysitter." Said Haley with a laugh. "It's not a good idea to bring twin one year olds to a wedding." She added shaking her head.

"Yeah..." Said Peyton nodding. "Especially Daniel! He has the same big mouth as his Aunt Brooke." She added a bit more loudly for Brooke to hear.

"Hey! I heard that!" Shouted Brooke from behind the door. She looked at herself in the mirror. "You're good enough…. He loves you…. Everything will be fine." She whispered to her reflection before turning around and opening the door.

"I'm ready," she said with some apprehension in her voice.

--**MEANWHILE**--

"So man you ready to be in the married with kids club?" Nathan joked not noticing Lucas' face drain of color as Jake looked between the two in confusion.

"Wh…What…Brookes preg…pregnant?" Lucas stuttered with his eyes wide in fear as he looked between his two groomsmen.

"Yea with triplets," Nathan said biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at Lucas' look of horror before winking at Jake to let him know he was kidding.

"You didn't know?" Jake questioned feigning shock. "Crap Nathan now we're going to get in trouble. Brooke told Haley and Peyton we weren't suppose to say anything to Lucas," Jake said putting his head in his hand so Lucas couldn't see the huge smile on his face.

"3…3 babies?" Lucas asked holding up 3 fingers in disbelief, before sitting down. "But…I…we…were going to spend time being married without kids for a while…but now 3…wow," Lucas said shocked.

"You know having a kid isn't too bad," Jake defended.

"Yea watching Haley when she breastfed the babies was pretty sexy," Nathan agreed remembering how she wouldn't wear a bra when they were in the apartment so it was easier access for him.

"Gross dude she's like my sister," Jake said his face scrunched in disgust.

"Yea mine too," Lucas said feeling that any moment he was about to puke.

"Oh get over it," Nathan said rolling his eyes. "Just think if Brooke is anything like Haley she'll be extremely horny, but watch out for those mood swings and then the crying at all hours of the night. You remember that part don't you Jake?" Nathan asked looking to his left.

"I don't remember the horny part, but the crying was worse cause Jenny had colic and man she had a good set of lungs on her and I only had one. The screaming had to be worse for you Nathan you had two," Jake said remembering the screaming and no sleep.

"But…Brooke's going to have 3," Lucas said holding three fingers up before whimpering.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "5 minutes men," the voice said poking their head in before disappearing.

"Well lets get you married," Nathan said with a smile as he started walking out the door as Lucas was just sitting there with his head in his hands mumbling to himself.

Nathan nodded at Jake to go before he stopped and turned around. "By the way Brooke's not pregnant at least not yet," Nathan smirked before shrugging his shoulders and running away from the room as Lucas shot up. "You ass," Lucas screamed running after his cousin. Jake just stood their laughing as he took his place by Nathan while Lucas glared at them.

23232323232323232323232323

They were all in the room waiting for the band new James-Scott couple. Haley was keeping an eye on one of the tables where Glenda and Damien were talking quite actively.

She smiled. _I knew I was right to sit them together_, She thought happily.

Nathan walked beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," He said with a smile kissing her neck.

"Hmmm…I love you too," she said putting her hand on top of his, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Please welcome for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott!" Mouth announced since he was the DJ for the wedding.

They all clapped their hands and it was easy to see that Lucas and Brooke were blissfully happy.

"They're so cute!" Said Haley against her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah they are," he said hugging her tighter. "Do you regret it?" He asked curiously.

"Regret what?" Haley asked confused.

"The way we got married…I mean you deserved a big wedding in front of everyone and I didn't give you that." He told her sadly.

Haley turned around to face her husband; she couldn't believe he would say something like that. "Nathan no!" She almost shouted. "I loved our wedding. It was the best day of my life…. Well…until our babies of course." She added with a smile. "The only thing that mattered was standing there with my eyes in yours. I don't care about all the fuss, I never did." She cupped his cheeks with her hands and stood on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss. "You make me happy and that's all that matters. I love every single day with you Nathan."

"How did I get that so lucky?" Asked Nathan with tears in his eyes hugging his wife tight.

"It helps that you're hot!" She said winking to her husband.

They laughed together walking to the newlywed table to congratulate the new couple.

"So I'm not the only James-Scott," Haley told her sister jokingly bumping into her hip lightly.

"Actually you still are," Brooke said looking at Lucas. "I decided to just go Brooke Scott, Brooke James-Scott is too long to write," Brooke joked.

"Man you missed Lucas freaking out," Nathan told Brooke and Haley while Lucas's face turned crimson.

"Broody you freaked out about us getting married? Did you not want to get married?" Brooke asked freaking out herself.

"No someone said we were having triplets," Lucas mumbled while glaring at his cousin.

"Nathan Royal Scott why would you try to scare Lucas?" Brooke said shooting daggers at Nathan with her hand on her hip.

"Cause it was fun," Nathan smirked before Brooke slapped him upside the head.

"Ow Brooke what the hell was that for?" Nathan asked rubbing the back of his head as Haley reached up to start massaging it_. Sure it wasn't right for Nathan to do that but she didn't have to hit him so hard_ she thought.

"She hit me really hard," Nathan pouted giving Haley his puppy dog eyes as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I know baby," She told him rubbing his head letting her hands get caught in his hair forgetting about the two in front of them.

"So will you make it up to me later?" He whispered huskily in her ear the sound of his voice and hot breath made her moan at the contact.

"Damn you just had two kids and you're at a wedding calm yourselves you two horn dogs. It should be me and Broody who are all over each other. Broody you better come kiss me right now," Brooke ordered with a dimpled smile.

"Gladly," Lucas said before kissing her passionately.

"Hey guys," Peyton and Jake said walking up to the group.

"Oh my god," Brooke screeched seeing Peyton's hand as the 5 covered their ears.

"What the hell Brooke?" Haley questioned.

"That," Brooke said pointing to the diamond ring on Peyton's left hand. "P. Sawyer you're getting married!!" Brooke yelled, as everyone looked their way.

"Girl time," Brooke said pulling Peyton and Haley away from the guys. "Now gimme the details!!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Come on Brooke you just got married!! Don't you want to spend some time with your brand new husband," Peyton asked trying to avoid the details.

"Quit stalling now spill Sawyer soon to be Jagielski."

"Fine," Peyton said throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "He proposed last night," Peyton said before Haley interrupted her.

"Geez Brooke you must be losing your touch. You couldn't tell when Nathan and I got married and now it took you this long to notice Peyton's engagement ring?" Haley said with a smile while holding in her laughter.

"Shut up, yours I couldn't see your ring and earlier I was more worried about my wedding duh?" Brooke said with a pout on her lips.

"Hey quit picking on my wife," Lucas said walking over and wrapping his arms around Brooke as Peyton and Haley looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"My husband my hero," Brooke said chuckling softly as her love adorned eyes locked onto his.

"Well I guess its true, love does make you blind," Peyton snorted at Lucas being a hero.

"Nice," Haley agreed laughing at Brooke glaring at Peyton.

"Hey Luke, Mouth wanted me to tell you its almost time for your first dance," Jake said walking up to the newlyweds.

"Would Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott please come to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife," Mouth spoke into the microphone.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Scott?" Lucas asked cheekily holding out his hand.

"I'd love to Mr. Scott," Brooke said giddily taking his hand as he led them to the floor.

_All I am, All I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need I'd in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations seduce  
Me  
Cause I _

_I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to  
You  
If your asking do I love you this much  
I do_

The two danced as Brooke looked in Lucas' eyes both radiating happiness and love. The crowd watched as they saw the magic surrounding the couple. They had put their relationship through hardships, but everyone in that room could see how much they loved each other. This was one couple that would make it forever.

_In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life to a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Til my dieing day_

_"_You know that verse is so true for us Lucas because I don't know where I would be without you. I love you so much," Brooke said emotionally tearing up as Lucas pulled her closer.

"I love you too cheery. I'll love you forever," He told her honestly.

_  
I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to  
You  
If your asking do I love you this much  
I do_

"I'm going to go get us some drinks ok?" Nathan whispered.

"Ok hurry back," She told him still watching her sister dancing as the song ended.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott would now like everyone to join them on the dance floor," Mouth said putting on_ kiss from a rose _by seal.

_Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya..._

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen._

"Dance with me," Peyton question Jake as he nodded and led them to the dance floor leaving Haley swaying while waiting for her husband.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you  
Ooh_

_Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

"So I got the adoption papers," Jake confided as he saw a smile light up on Peyton's face before she kissed him senseless.

"I can't wait to be her mother on paper," Peyton sighed happily.

"Daddy, mommy," Jenny said pulling on Peyton's dress. "Up" she ordered.

Just 6 months ago Jenny had started calling Peyton mom, and at first it shocked the two adults but since then they reveled in the thought of their little family. "Come here" Jake said picking her up as the three danced together as a family._  
_

Haley smiled as she saw the little family before spotting Damien and Glenda sitting a few feet away from where she was standing so she made her way over whispering in Damien's ear. "Ask Glenda to dance, put your heart on the line," She told him before walking away a smile on her face.

_You remain,  
you..._

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

"Wow what's a beautiful woman doing not on the dance floor?" A man with dirty blonde hair asked coming up next to her.

"My husband's getting me a drink," She told the stranger politely.

"Well he shouldn't leave a woman with your beauty alone." He told her as she blushed.

"I'll tell him that." Haley said keeping an eye out for Nathan.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her holding out his hand his gray eyes pleading.

"I don't know," Haley said pursing her lips together in thoughts.

"I promise just one dance please," He begged.

"Okay," Haley caved walking to the dance floor with him following her. She put one hand on his upper arm while the other took his, making sure to put enough distance between them.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Been kissed from a rose on the grey._

_Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels, yeah._

_Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
Been kissed by a rose on the grey._

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
And if I should fall, at all_

After getting the drinks Nathan turned around and looked for Haley before spotting her on the dance floor. _That guys hands way to close to my wife's butt,_ he thought with jealously before putting the drinks on their table and making his way to the dance floor.

_I've been kissed by a rose  
Been kissed by a rose on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside._

"So may I have a kiss from the beautiful rose I'm dancing with?" The stranger asked flirtatiously.

"I'm married," Haley said looking at him in disbelief and pulling away.

"I won't tell if you don't," He told her raising an eyebrow not noticing the raven hair man standing next to Haley.

"I don't think so," Nathan said coldly wrapping his arm around Haley's waist possessively as she soothingly ran her arm up and down his back to try and calm him.

"Then you shouldn't have left her alone," The man said walking away as Nathan clenched his jaw in anger.

"Baby look at me. The only man I want to kiss is you," Haley told him grabbing his face so he could see the honesty in her eyes.

"I'm just scared I'll lose you again," Nathan told her his arms wrapped around her waist as they swayed to the music and he inhaled her vanilla scented hair.

_You remain  
you..._

_My power, my pleasure, my pain._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

"You'll never lose me," She told him stroking his cheek lovingly. "You know why?" She asked biting her lip.

"Why?" He asked curious to what she would say.

"Because we're always and forever," She said smiling as he captured her lips with his in an earth-shattering kiss.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels._

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you_

"I love you Haley James Scott," He told her pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you too Nathan," She told him cuddling closer to his hard chest and listening to the beat of his heart.

_Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels. yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

"Love me enough for me to get lucky tonight?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," Haley said seductively while kinking an eyebrow.

"Than we should leave now," He told her trying to pull her off the dance floor.

"Not yet," She told him pulling her back to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll make it worth it," He told her huskily sending sparks through her body.

"2 more hours and then we can go," Haley compromised desperately wanting to feel her husband buried inside her.

"Deal," Nathan said kissing her forehead and holding her.


	50. Chapter 50

**A.N HJS-NS-23-** Okay here is the long awaited epilogue. It's been written for a while but we wanted to finish this story on the day we started it. I never expected to get over 500 reviews. All of them were so wonderful and always made our day. We want to thank everyone for reading it. I loved working with Steph and writing this story brought us so close together. I am so sad to see this story end but it's the right time. I hope you all like how we ended the story and please review the epilogue. So without further ado the ending.

**3 years later: **

"Did we miss it?" Asked Damian rushing to the maternity ward of Tree Hill hospital.

"Nope," Said Lucas with a smile putting his arm around his pregnant wife's shoulder. "Jake is still in there with Peyton. It's pretty long time until they have their baby boy!!"

"I guess," said Damien chuckling and sitting down. "Man I was driving to go to the stadium and I received a panicked call from Jake saying that Peyton is about to give birth. I rushed home, picked Glenda up from work and drove here as fast as I could." He lovingly said putting his hand on his wife's leg.

"Oh you can laugh now mister Charlotte Bobcat great player!!" Said Nathan with a laugh. "But we'll see how you react when you're about to be a dad." He said winking at Haley. "I already had the twins, but when Haley gave birth to James last month I was panicking too."

"Yeah…I saw that!" Said Damien laughing. "Well…I'll need to go and kiss my godson later by the way before to go back to Charlotte...We really miss you guys." He added seriously.

"We miss you too…" Said Haley sincerely resting her head on her husband's shoulder. "What we created during these four years at Duke its more then friendship. We're a family." She added sincerely.

"Yeah we are…. All of us," said Brooke rubbing her big belly. "An unusual, but loving and strong family," she added the eyes filling up with tears.

"No… don't cry…" Said Haley reaching for her sister.

"It's these freaking hormones!!" Said Brooke angrily." They're eating up my brain! And it's all your fault!" she added hitting Lucas.

"Hey…." He said rubbing his arm pouting. "Her hormones…." He added looking at Damien who was looking at the scene with laugher in his eyes.

"Hey don't hit my cousin!" Said Nathan pretending to be serious. "You were the one complaining that you weren't pregnant yet, when you found out about Haley and Peyton pregnancy right?" Asked Nathan trying to contain his laugher. "If I recall right you said these exact words "_Damn it Scott! My sister is pregnant again and Peyton is too, why aren't your little swimmers not doing their jobs huh? I want a baby!"_ So why do you blame him? You wanted his little swimmers…" .He added raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever…". Said Brooke pouting and looking down.

"Aww…don't pout…" Said Glenda nicely. "He's just being the usual Nathan Scott," she added winking to Nathan.

"You both can laugh…but we're the ones who are going to laugh when you have a baby…" Said Brooke nodding.

"We'll tell you soon…" Said Damien looking at his wife lovingly.

"What?" Asked the four others with confusion.

"I'm pregnant…. Said Glenda blushing. "We'll have our own little baby in about 7 months".

"Yeah…I'm going to be a dad!" Said Damien with pride in his voice.

"Oh Damien…" Started Haley emotionally. She was so pleased that she introduced him to Glenda the day of Brooke's wedding. Since that day they were a couple and they learned how to love each other. "I'm so pleased for you guys!" She added standing up to hug the couple.

"Yeah West…" Said Nathan hugging them too. "Congratulation! You'll see it's the best feeling in the world to become a dad." He said seriously. "I don't regret a second of my basketball career." He said seriously. "It's my children and my wife who helped me deal with my HCM. I'm the happiest man on Earth and the happiest high school coach on Earth!"

"Damn you've gone soft Scott," Damien said shaking his head.

"Shut it West," Nathan glared at the other guy.

"And here I thought you two were actually being nice to each other. I guess you can't last more than 5 minutes without picking on each other can you?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Broody," Brooke asked looking at her husband nervously.

"What?" Lucas asked worriedly seeing the face his wife was giving him.

"Can you run to the store and get me some green grapes and chocolate syrup?" Brooke asked licking her lips in anticipation.

"Seriously? Right now?" Lucas whined not wanting to miss the birth of Jake and Peyton's son.

"Please!" Brooke begged jutting out her bottom lip and giving him the puppy dog eyes that never failed. "Your daughter is hungry," She added knowing that he wouldn't deprive her and their child anything they wanted.

"Peyton better not give birth before I get back," He warned before grudgingly getting up and leaving to get the items Brooke requested.

"You have him wrapped around your little finger don't you?" Haley asked with a chuckle as Brooke just grinned and shook her head before patting her belly.

---

"Damn it Jake I want this kid out of me," Peyton whined before another contraction hit and she screamed, squeezing Jake's hand tightly.

"Breathe baby," Jake said soothingly as Peyton gave him a murderous glare.

"Go get the doctor and see if this damn kid is ready to come out," Peyton ordered through gritted teeth.

Jake ran out of the room actually scared of his fiancée to go get a doctor.

A few minutes later a doctor came in with Jake looking nervously at Peyton. The doctor looked and saw that Peyton was fully dilated and ready to begin pushing.

"Ok Peyton are you ready to meet your son?" The doctor asked with a smile as Peyton returned a strained one. "Sure," she said through clenched teeth.

"Okay then let me go get some nurses and then you can start pushing," He said walking out and leaving the young couple together.

A couple of minutes later a doctor and team of nurses came in. "Okay now Peyton when your next contraction hits I want you to start pushing ok?" Doctor Riley asked.

"Okay," Peyton agreed.

Peyton started pushing when she felt the contraction hit gripping Jake's hand in pain.

"Breath hehewoowoo," Jake told her as she shot him a glare.

"Oww Peyt," Jake said moving his hand away from her when she loosened her grip.

"Don't you oww me you don't what the hell its like trying to have one of your big headed kids try and come out of you," She screamed at him.

"Keep pushing Peyton you almost have the head out." Doctor Riley encouraged.

"I can't do this it hurts!" Peyton said as tears of pain and frustration coursed down her cheeks.

"You can do it Peyt." Jake told her brushing a few strands of curls out of her face.

"Keep pushing Peyton," Doctor Riley told her. "Okay we have the head out," He told the couple as he suctioned the baby's face and Jake moved to look at the head before coming back and holding Peyton's hand.

"Okay we need a couple more big pushes and then the baby will be out," Doctor Riley told the young blonde.

Peyton pushed as hard as she could as gripped Jake's hand until it turned almost white as the baby finally came into the world. "You have a boy," Doctor Riley told the happy couple over the baby's crying. "Jake do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yea," Jake said in awe moving down and seeing his son for the first time and cutting the cord. The nurses swooped around the baby boy and started measuring the baby and making sure it was healthy.

The nurses wrapped a blue blanket around the baby boy and handed the bundle to the new mom.

"He's perfect," She whispered to Jake and gave him a dazzling smile before looking down at her new son.

"He is," Jake agreed before kissing Peyton's forehead.

"Go get everyone," Peyton said running a hand over her son's cheek adoringly.

"Welcome to the world Sawyer James Jagielski…We couldn't wait to meet you," said Peyton kissing their sons' forehead. She looked at Jake with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

"Why?" Asked Jake with confusion, gently caressing Peyton's forehead. "You're the one to be thanked for giving me such a beautiful son." He added emotionally.

"Thank you for giving me your heart…thank you for giving me a beautiful daughter." She smiled looking back at their son. "Thank you for giving me a family." She added her voice shivering.

The nurse took back the baby from her, in order to bring him to the nursery.

Jake softly kissed Peyton's lips. "You need to rest sweetie. I'll be back in a few. Let me just announce to the others that our little treasure made his entrance into the world." He added with his eyes wet. He did his best to contain his tears, but he couldn't do it anymore. Seeing the love of his life giving him a son was really emotional. Peyton was really an angel that made him believe in love again. She treated Jenny as her daughter straight away and Jake could see that the love she had for his daughter was genuine.

Jake left the delivery room but didn't go to the waiting room straight away. He rested his back on the wall and took some deep breaths. He needed to calm down, slow his heart down.

He finally made it to the room and saw all his friends waiting impatiently. He smiled; they hadn't acknowledged his presence yet. He looked to them, every face…they were his family. Some of them were closer than others, but every single person sitting in this room had a piece of his heart. Nothing is stronger or more important then the family you choose, and even if some of them entered his life on a negative note, they all played an essential part of his happiness.

"So guys…ready to see a pure miracle?" Asked Jake with a wide smile on his face finally walking into the room.

They all jumped from their seats, Damien helped Brooke up because Lucas wasn't back yet.

"Group hug!" Squealed Brooke as they all gathered around Jake to hug him. The guys rolled their eyes in order to make the girls believe they found this practice lame, but the girls knew deep down that they appreciated it as much as they did.

"Wait…Lucas isn't back yet!" Said Brooke finally realizing that her husband wasn't there. "He is going to get mad…." she added pouting. "He really didn't want to miss it." She added with puppy eyes.

"Don't do those eyes big sis…" Said Haley with a laugh. "We can't put the baby back into Peyton in order to wait for Lucas to get here!" She added rubbing her sister's belly while they all burst into laugher.

"Plus my cousin should be happy you only wanted grapes and chocolate syrup!" Said Nathan seriously. "If I recall well Haley asked me to go find strawberries in the winter at 2am!" He said wrapping his arms possessively around Haley's waist. "Believe me Brooke…If Lucas gets upset I'll remind him of this story."

"Well…If I recall right you were pretty satisfied with your reward when you finally came back," said Haley with a wink to her husband putting her hands on top of his.

"Oh yeah…" He said with a wide grin. "It was worth it!" He added lost in his thoughts.

"Ummm...Eww!!" Said Jake looking at them. "Dude! She is like my sister!!" He added shivering with disgust. "Okay…Let's go so you can all meet your new nephew…Sawyer James Jagielski." He added to the little group leaving the room and walking to the nursery.

As soon as they were in front of the nursery Jake asked the nurse to see the Jagielski baby and they all expressed themselves with "aww" and "ohhhhh"

"Thank god he looks like his mother…. He doesn't have your eyebrows…" Said Nathan pretending to be serious, pretending to still look at sawyer when in fact he was looking at Jake from the corner of his eyes.

"Ahah very funny!" Said Jake punching Nathan's shoulder. "You suck Scott! "He added slightly hurt. But he finally laughed. "Well…you're right on that one!" He said looking at his son blissfully.

Lucas finally made his way back with a cup full of grapes and chocolate syrup.

"Damn it! I can't believe I missed it!" Said Lucas with disappointment handing the cup to Brooke.

"I'm sorry Honey…" Said Brooke sincerely staring at the cup with disdain.

"Hey…I get your cravings wifey…" He said with a slight shrug looking at the baby with a wide smile. _I__'__ll be a dad pretty soon too! _He thought with excitement. "He's gorgeous man!" Said Lucas honestly padding Jake's shoulder. "Congratulations."

"I can't believe he is finally here! Jenny can't wait to meet her baby brother." He added with a wide smile.

"You want me to go to pick her up?" Asked Damien nicely taking his wife's hand. "She's at Karen's right?"

Jake nodded. "You would do that?" He asked with gratitude.

"Yeah no problem, but I'll get to kiss my godson, which is a bonus!" He added with a wide smile. "Wanna come with me or stay here?" He asked Glenda kissing her forehead.

"I'm coming with you." Said Glenda with a shy smile. "I love spending time with you," she added squeezing his hand.

''Not as much as I do…'' he said with a wink bending down ''…maybe we can stop somewhere on our way there…'' He whispered huskily to her ear making her blush strongly. ''Well guys… See you in a bit.'' He said smiling at Jakes' grateful look before wrapping a arm around his wife waist leaving the little group.

Lucas finally looked at Brooke who was still staring at her cup. ''Don't you want to eat them?'' He asked nicely. ''I drove all across town to find some.''

''I…I don't want them anymore.'' She said sadly with her puppy eyes. "I'm sorry Luke…I know I'm horrible," she added with tears in the eyes.

"Here we go again," whispered Nathan to Haley.

"Stop it…" She whispered back giggling.

"No Brooke that's okay!" Said Lucas nicely hugging his wife tightly. "Don't worry…I'll go catch the moon for you if I could." He said kissing her lips softly. "You're my wife! The love of my life and the mother of my future daughter!" he added caressing her belly lovingly.

"I love you so much!" Said Brooke burying her face in his chest while he started stroking her hair, silently chuckling to himself at his hormonal wife.

Peyton looked at Jake lovingly before speaking and breaking the emotional moment between Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey Brooke, do you want to hold your godson?" Peyton asked smiling when she saw the huge grin breakout on Brooke's face.

"My godson! I get another godson!" Brooke said trying to jump up and down excitedly as Lucas tried stopping her from doing so.

"Brooke be careful jumping with the baby," Lucas said worriedly as Brooke sent him an evil look.

"Are you saying I can't take care of our daughter?" Brooke asked accusingly as Lucas' eyes widened worriedly trying to think of a way to get out of the doghouse.

"Brooke, Sawyer wants his god mom to hold him," Jake said adverting her attention away from Lucas and back to the baby.

Quickly sticking out her tongue out at Lucas she reached to hold Sawyer.

"Hi baby aren't you so cute!" Brooke said looking down at the little boy in her arms. "Oh I just can't to have your little cousin, no I can't and I bet you two will be really good friends oh yes you will." Brooke cooed.

The gang all looked at each other strangely trying their best to put it lightly that Brooke was confused. "Hey sis, we're not related to Jake and Peyton…" Haley reminded her sister nicely. Biting her lips anxiously scared of her sisters' hormones since they seemed especially bad today.

"I know that," Brooke said with an attitude, while still rocking the baby in her arms. "But you know in college we basically became one another's family and I want our kids to all be each others family too." Brooke said emotionally as a tear ran down all the girls' faces at the truthful words.

"Aww Brooke," Peyton said reaching out for the brunette for a hug. Switching arms with Sawyer, Brooke leaned in and gave Peyton a hug.

"Who would've thought we'd all have these guys tied down with wives and kids before 25," Brooke said pointing at the guys who all looked down at the floor.

"Yea you know Hales I don't know how you got this one to settle down so fast," Peyton said pointing at Nathan who looked at her in mock shock.

"Easy, I have him wrapped around my little finger," Haley twirling her finger with a big grin on her face.

"Oh really?" Nathan asked walking towards her with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Nathan no! We're in a hospital. Don't you dare," Haley scolded trying to hide behind Lucas, who moved out of the way, before Nathan grabbed Haley by the waist and started tickling her, making her squeal.

Brooke and Peyton laughed at Haley being attacked.

"Brooke can I have my son back please!" Peyton asked pleadingly after seeing Lucas' eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Fine!" Brooke huffed out grudgingly handing over the baby. "Sorry Sawyer your mommy is being mean!" Brooke pouted crossing her arms against her chest and glaring at the blonde.

As soon as Lucas saw the baby back in Peyton's arms he made his way to his wife. Finally seeing Lucas' eyes, Brooke's widened in fear and backed up in a corner.

"Broody no! You don't want to hurt your daughter do you?" Brooke questioned knowing her didn't want anything to happen to their child. Lucas stopped and pretended to ponder before a grin came on his face and he made his way to Brooke tickling her.

Peyton looked at her son and shook her head. "You're aunts and uncles are crazy!" She cooed as Jake came to stand by them. "See I taught your daddy a long time ago to be nice to mommy. Yes I did, oh yes I did," Peyton said as Jake gave her a look of incredulity.

"Sawyer you tell mommy just wait and daddy will get her!" Jake told his son stroking the infant's cheek lovingly before bending down and kissing Peyton softly on her lips. The two looked at Nathan and Haley and started laughing. Nathan had stopped tickling Haley and now the two were making out.

"What working on number 4 already?" Peyton asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Eww Peyt, how many times do I have to say this she's like my sister!" Jake scolded before shaking in disgust.

"What Naley's going at it again?" Brooke asked as Lucas' hands stilled on Brooke and the previous two that were making out broke apart.

"What I never get her since James was born." Nathan pouted moving behind Haley and slinging in arms around her waist as she smiled blissfully.

Lucas laughed at his cousin as Jake shook his head in disbelief.

"Just wait til your daughter is here and then we'll see whose laughing" Nathan told his cousin.

At this moment Damien walked into the room and cleared his throat to let them know he was there. Jenny and Glenda were walking behind her so the little girl couldn't see the three couples making out. They all quickly broke apart.

"Oh…. It seems like a fun game!" Said Damien cheekily. "I would love to play!"

"You already did," Said Nathan looking at Damien from the corner of his eyes. "Your pregnant wife can attest of that."

"Ehhh…Good point" Added Damien with a laugh. "Here Jenny bunny…"He added with a smile letting Jenny through the space.

"Thanks uncle Damien…" She said with a smile. As soon as she saw her baby brother her eyes lit up and her smile brightened.

Both Jake and Peyton smiled at their daughter reaction. She was blissfully happy to have a baby brother.

"Can I hold him mommy?" Asked Jenny walking to the bed. Jenny's adoption had been finalized 3 years ago; she was now legally Peyton's daughter.

"Oh course you can baby!" Said Peyton nicely helping Jenny hold the baby.

"Hey Sawyer…." Said Jenny looking at her baby brother while the others were gathering around the bed looking at her with emotion. I'm going to love you soooo much," added Jenny gently kissing her little brother forehead.

----

Lucas sat typing his fourth novel. He was so scared how everyone's reaction to the book would be since it was about his life and his friends. The first books were fictional, but this one was about his life, about his heart; it was the perfect moment to share it all.

"If it wouldn't have been two sisters coming together I wouldn't have the extended family I have now. Haley and Brooke may have been enemies at the beginning of our freshman year, but them having to co-exist in a dorm room brought the eight of us together and we became a family. We had our ups and downs like any family does, but without their sisterly ties, none of us would have these new lives that we have all been blessed with."

"Done!" Said Lucas closing his laptop and looking around the room. The bedroom he shared with his wife. They room they've been sharing for the last 13 years. The house he shared with the love of his life. A love that had never faded.

''Lucas!'' He heard Brooke shout from the living room. ''We're really going to be late now!'' .

''Dad? Are you done?'' Asked Savannah walking into the room with a smile. ''Mom is really starting to get upset!

''Yep sweetie…'' Said Lucas with a bright smile. ''Come here.'' He added pushing his chair in order for his daughter to sit on his lap. She had the same dark hair and fashion sense as her mother. She was a bubbly, bright, and smiley 10 year old girl and Lucas was thankful for such a blessing.

''So Jenny's graduating today?'' Asked Savannah with excitement. ''It's soooo cool!!''

''Yeah it is honey….Yeah it is…'' Said Lucas with a laugh. He could remember when he first met Jenny. She was a two year old baby and now she was a 18 year old, happy young woman about to leave for Duke. When Jake told him she was going to Duke that was the starting point of the book relating to his college years.

''But…'' Brooke walked in and couldn't help but smile seeing Lucas and Savannah's guilty look. She shook her head. ''Traitor! I sent you to get your dad and… You two are helpless…'' She said jokingly. ''Uncle Nate is here with Jamie…'' Said Brooke awaiting for her daughter's reaction. ''And Uncle Damien and Auntie Glenda will be there with Jordan any minute now!''

''Jamie is here?'' Asked Savannah jumping from her father lap. She loved her cousin very much. They were only 5 months apart and close as twins.

''Ok hubbie….We really need to get going.'' Said Brooke nicely taking Lucas' hands. ''I don't think Jeyton will like us to be late to their daughter's graduation.''

Lucas stood up and kissed his wife lovingly. ''I just can't believe that a new generation is ready to take over.'' Said Lucas with nostalgia. ''It was like yesterday when I walked into those dorms and saw their daughter for the first time and now,'' He shook his head. ''Jenny is going to take our spots and the twins are about to start high school…Geez can you believe they're going to be 14?''

---

"Jake did you get the ice yet?" Peyton asked turning around from getting food out of the fridge to look at her husband.

"Yea and I put it in the cooler." Jake told her before coming up behind her and resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Breathe," he whispered feeling the tension leave his wife.

"Mom, Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas are here with Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley," Sawyer yelled running into the kitchen before turning around and running out to play with his cousins.

"So what's it like having one of your kids graduate top of the class?" Brooke asked walking into the kitchen.

"I feel old," Peyton said rubbing a hand over her face. "But you know Haley's next and she has two kids graduating at once so I can't wait to see that party," Peyton said smiling evilly at Haley and Nathan.

"Oh yea I'm excited…" Haley sarcastically. "I can't believe our babies are growing up. It seems like just yesterday we all started hanging out." Haley said sadly.

"I'm so glad we all went to Duke," Brooke said looking pointedly at her sister, one of her best friends now. She couldn't believe the misunderstanding about everything and not having around Haley these last few years would've been hard while she tried to start up her fashion line.

"I wonder if we were all destined to meet each other?" Lucas asked looking around the group as they all smiled back as they thought about their first day of seeing each other.

"Nathan being a dumb ass, well I guess some things never change," Brooke said cheekily, remembering as Haley told her the story when Nathan walked into the room.

_Flashback:_

"Hey James you're finally here! I thought you lost your way or something. Bring your fine ass in here!" Nathan shouted.

_Haley came out of the bathroom. "Excuse me?" She asked frowning. "Who do you think you are? I don't know you!" She added aggressively._

_End flashback_

Peyton blushed remembering how she was jealous when she saw Jake and Haley together.

Who would've thought that 17 years later they would be standing in mine and Jake's kitchen getting ready for Jenny's graduation party? Peyton thought. Life had defiantly thrown them curve balls, unexpected marriages and pregnancies, enemies turned to friends, getting jobs and just leaning on each other when they needed them the most. They knew that life would be hard, but as long as they had each other they would all be okay.

The End


End file.
